Living With Kate
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: This is a beloved story how Zachary and Kate lived out thier lives. I was inspired by Living With Lilly 1&2 by StarlitSnowWolf and was waiting for a living with Kate. Nobody ever created one so I figure I'll create my own, hope you enjoy my story. (Every other letter is capitalized in the first two chapters for FanFiction testing purposes but the rest of the chapters not) [Finshed]
1. The beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

I Woke Up To My Alarm Clock, And Hopped Out Of Bed Throwing My Covers To The Side, Running To My Calendar. I Opened It And Today Was March 17th, The First Day Of Spring Break. My Parent's Were Planning On Going To Jasper For A Camping Trip. I Was So Excited Because We Really Don't Go On Any Road Trips, We Rarely Go On Vacation At All. Last Time We Did I Was 8, And It Was A Boring Trip To My Grandma House. Now We're Going Somewhere I Always Wanted To Go...Jasper Park. I Heard At Night You Can Hear Wolves Howling, Calling To Each Other, Or Even Growling In The Distance Over Territory. Im In Love With Wolves And I Want To Learn More About Their Culture, And How They See Things Different From Us. I've Never Touched A Wolf Before Or In This Case Ever Saw One, But On This Day It's All Going To Change. I Ran Downstairs With All My Belongings I Need For My Trip Such As Clothes, Bathroom Materials, Books So I Can Read Or Write In It, My Phone IPad And Ps Vita, And Most Importantly Weapons For Protection. Many Animals Out There Is Going To See Me As A Threat, To Them I'm A Fresh Piece Of Meat Lurking On Their Territory Ready To Get Eaten Alive.

"Zach Breakfast Ready!" Mom Shouted From The Kitchen.

I Ran In The Kitchen And Saw Bacon Eggs, And Sausage On A Plate. I Kissed Her Cheek And Said.

"Thanks Mom" I Said Sitting Down.

"No Problem Hun...So You're Ready To Go Camping?" She Asked Smiling.

"Heck Yeah I've Been Waiting To Go There Forever" I Said Eating A Bacon Strip.

"Im Glad You're Happy Dear...But I Heard There's A Lot Of Wolves There...You Sure You Still Want To Go?" Mom Asked Making Another Plate.

"Yes I Love Wolves This Would Be Perfect For My School Project for A Documentary About An Animal" I Said.

"Okay Then If You Say So...I Don't Want You To Be Bored Like You Were When Your Father Suggested We Should Go To His Parent's House" She Said.

"And Why Don't You Be A Dear And Help Your Dad Continue Packing When You're Finished" She Added.

"Sure Thing" I Said With Food In My Mouth.

When I Finished I Went Outside Passing The Living Room Which Was Full Of Boxes And Camping Supplies. I Walked Outside And Stopped Looking At The Sun And Beautiful Harmony From Singing Birds. A Small Gust Of Wind Would Flutter My Hair, Making It Move In My Face. I Saw Some Lady Walking Her Poodle And It Came To Thought I Always Wanted A Dog, But My Dad Hates Animals Unless He's Eating One. How Cool Would It Be To Have A Pet Wolf...That Would Be Awesome...But That's Only A Dream I'll Have To Wake Up From Eventually.

"Zach...Can You Give Me A Hand Please" Dad Said Struggling With Some Boxes.

"Sure" I Said Running To Him.

I Helped Him Put The Boxes In The Rv Along With My Things. He Looked At Me And Said.

"Thanks Man...You Got Everything You Need?" Dad Asked.

"Yep" I Said.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check"

"Sleeping Bag?"

"Check"

"44 Magnum?"

"Che-..Wait 44 Magnum?...You Giving Me A Gun?" I Asked Happily.

"Yes...But Only In Emergencies Situations...This Is Not A Toy Son...One Shot Can Send You To The Moon" Dad Said Seriously.

He Was Handing It To Me And Suddenly Stopped And Said.

"I Mean It..." Dad Said.

"Okay I Promise I'll Use It For Emergencies Only" I Said And He Handed It To Me.

I Put The Emergency Lock On And Aimed At A Tree.

"Its A Lot Heavier Than I Thought" I Said Looking At It.

"It's Supposed To Blow You Off Your Feet...So Yeah It Should Be" Dad Said.

"Now...Help Your Mother And I Pack...We Have A Long Ride Ahead Of Us" Dad Said Picking Up Another Box.

"Wait One More Thing...I Know I Asked You This Over A Million Times But Can I Have A Dog?...Its Been 14 Years Without One" I Said.

"If I Give You One Would You Shut Up?" Dad Asked Chuckling.

"My Lips Will Be Sealed Forever" I Said.

"Okay After We Come Back From Our Trip" Dad Said.

"Yes!" I Said Happily.

"Just Know He Or She's Your Responsibility I'm Not Feeding, Bathing, Playing, Walking, Or Even Watching It...If That Dog Messes Up The House Your Grounded You Hear Me?" Dad Said.

"Fair Enough Thanks Dad" I Said Running In The House.

I Helped Bring A Few More Boxes Out Into The Rv, And It Took Only A Couple Of Minutes With My Help. Mom Packed Us Some Lunch For The Rode And We Was On Our Way. I Never Been On The Rode More Than 20 Hours Before, But I Bet Its More Comfortable In An Rv Than Any Regular Van Or Car. We Had To Go Through Three States Before We Past Canada Border Patrol. So I Just Watched A Couple Of Movies, And Vanoss Gaming On My IPad To Spare Time. Now It's Been 47 More Minutes On The Road After Passing The Border And I'll Tell You Time Flies. I Saw Two Signs That Said Jasper National Park, And The Other Said Wolves Beware. Dad Drove Into The Rv Parking Lot, And I Saw A Lot Of Families Enjoying Their Camping Trip. Some Was Singing By The Campfire Making S'mores, And Others Was Barbecuing Ribs Which Smelled So Delicious. We Finally Made It To A Reasonable Spot And I Helped Them Unpack Almost Everything.

"Are We Done Now? I Want To Explore The Place" I Asked Depressed.

"Yes We're Finished Sweetie" Mom Said Trying To Start A Fire.

"Thank God" I Said Running Back In The Rv Grabbing My 44 Magnum Off My Bed.

I Rolled My Dirt Bike Out So I Can Get Around More Easily. Its Nothing That Good Just An 6 Year Old 2009 Honda CRF 450X I Got For My 12th Birthday. I Rolled It To One Of The Natural Trails, And Pulled The Cord Starting It.

"Now Son Be Safe Don't Go Anywhere Too Far Be Back By Dinner" Dad Said.

"If Anything Happen Give Us A Call" Mom Said Handing Me A Walkie Talkie.

"Okay Mom...I'll Meet You Back Here" I Said Getting On Then Riding Off.

I Was Riding Up The Hill Through The Woods At Least Going 20 Mph. I Was Following What I Thought Were Some Deer Tracks Deeper And Deeper Into The Woods. As I Kept Riding It Got Darker, Making It Kind Of Hard To See. So I Just Stopped And See If I Can Walk The Rest Of The Way. I Never Hunted In My Life, But I Want To Try So I Resumed Following The Deer Tracks. Then Suddenly I Heard The Bushes Rustled Behind Me, I Grabbed My Gun Off My Hip And Aimed Towards The Bush Detection. I Creeped Closer And Closer To The Bushed Ready For Any Attack. Then I Heard A Loud Gunshot In The Distance, I Ran To Where It Was Coming From And Saw Several Wolves Running Away.

"I Thought Hunting Wolves Were Against The Law?" I Said To Myself.

"Poor Wolves" I Said Shaking My Head.

I Continued Walking On My Journey To Find An Legalized Animal To Hunt. Just Then I Saw A Male Deer Grazing On Grass In An Opened Field, I Can't Shoot It Afar With A Magnum. So I Have To Get Up Close And Personal. I Silently Ran Down The Hill, Hiding In A Near By Bush. I Slowly Crept On The Deer And Got Closer To Him Until I Like Was About 5 Feet Away. I Aimed My Gun At His Head, And Slowly Pulled The Trigger. Before I Pulled The Trigger Completely A Wolf Jumped At Him Scaring Him In My Direction. I Quickly Reacted And Rolled Out The Way, As The Horrified Animal Ran Past Me Along With A Tan Wolf Chasing After Him. I Followed Them Taking A Mental Study How Wolves Hunt. Then The Tan Wolf Leaped On The Deer Taking Him Down. Digging Her Teeth In His Neck Killing Him In A Matter Of Seconds.

"That Was So Awesome" I Whispered To Myself.

I Took Out My Camera And Quickly Turned It On, Then Auto Focused On Them. I Clicked A Picture Of Them As The The Tan Wolf Started Dragging The Deer. She Looked At Me Deranged As I Realized I Forgot To Turn The Flash Off. I Froze As The Wolf Looked In My Direction Growling Viciously At Me In An Offensive Position. She Ran Towards Me Launching At Me, And I Pistol Whip Her With The Back Of My Gun Knocking Her Out Cold. I Pointed My Gun At The Wolf Backing Up, Then A Second One Came From Out Of No Where And Bit My Arm Making Me Drop My Gun. This Wolf Also Had Tan Like Fur, But Looked Smaller Than The Other One. I Can Tell They're Both Females Because I Don't See Any Male Parts And They Looked Alike Must Be Her Daughter. She Pounce On Me Barking In My Face, And Inched Her Jaws Closer And Closer To My Neck. I Picked Her Up And Threw Her Off Of Me, Making Her Hit A Tree. Good Thing I Worked Out With Dad All Year. I Got Up And Ran To My Gun, And I Can Hear The Bigger Tan Wolf Paw Steps Running After Me At Blazing Speed Trying To Bite My Leg. I Dodged Her Attack Making Her Whimpered As She Hit A Tree. I Picked Up My Gun And The Smaller Tan Recovered And Jumped On My Back Scratching Me. I Groaned In Pain And Spinned Around Making Her Fall Off, I Aimed My Gun At Her And She Said.

"Please Don't Shoot!" She Yelled In A Young Feminine Voice Covering Her Face.

My Eyes Widened And I Stopped And Put My Gun Down.

"Did-Did You Just Talk?" I Said Not Believing She Talked.

"Can't We All Talk?" She Asked.

"Kate Get Away From Him" Her Mom Said Growling.

"That's Your Mom?" I Asked.

"Yeah Why?" Kate Said.

"Just A Wonder...I'm Sorry I Tried To Kill You...Just Let Me Get My Things And I'll Be On My Way" I Said Grabbing My Gun And Trying To Walk Away.

Her Mom Growled And Ran In Front Of Me.

"You're Not Going Anywhere...You Think I'm Stupid?...You're Just Going To Call More Humans To Kill Us All" She Said With An Angry Glare.

"Why Would I Do That?...I Have Nothing Against Wolves I Love Your Kind...I'm Actually Trying To Study Your Species For A Project" I Said Looking In Her Eyes.

"Yeah Right You Tried To Kill Us With That Thing" She Said Looking At My Gun.

"It's Only For Protection...I Actually Never Hunted In My Life...That Deer Was My Very First Hunt" I Said.

"Really?..Me Too My Mom's Teaching Me" Kate Said Smiling.

"Kate What Told You About Talking To Humans!?" Eve Shouted Making Her Back Up With Her Ears Flat On Her Head.

"Sorry" Kate Said Sadly.

I Ignored Her Mother's Sudden Outburst Of Hatred Towards Me And Said.

"Well That's Great...You'll Be An Outstanding Alpha" I Said Making Her Smile.

"I'm Sorry For Trying To Kill You...Can We Offer You Dinner?" Eve Asked.

"It's Okay You Was Just Defending Yourself...A Lot Of People Are Hunting Wolves For No Apparent Reason It Makes Me Sick...And Sure" I Said.

"By The Way My Names Zachary But You Can Call Me Zach" I Said Holding Out My Hand.

She Hesitated A Little And Shook My Hand.

"My Name's Eve And This Is My Daughter Kate" Eve Said.

"Nice To Meet You Both" I Said Smiling

Suddenly My Walkie Talkie Started Talking Making Them Both Jump Back In An Offensive Position.

"Hello?" I Answered.

"Dinner's Almost Ready Start Making Your Way Down Here" Dad Said.

"Sure Thing Dad" I Said Putting It Back On My Hip.

"Well Change Of Plans I Can't Go Eve...Mom Making Barbeque Steaks Tonight" I Said

"What Was That?" Kate Asked With A Tilt Head Looking At The Walkie Talkie.

"Oh It's Called A Walkie Talkie It Let Us Humans Communicate With Each Other From Far Away" I Said Walking Towards My Dirt Bike.

"That's Pretty Cool How It Works" Kate Asked Walking Towards Me.

"I'll Show You Tomorrow If It's Okay With Eve" I Said.

Kate Looked Her Mom With Pleading Eyes.

"Please Please Pleeeasssse" Kate Begged.

"Fine...But As Long As I'm With You I Still Don't Trust Him With You Alone Yet" Eve Said Looking At Me.

"And You Have Every Right Not To...Well I Gotta Go...My Dad Gets Kinda Cranky When I'm Late" I Said Walking Away.

"Bye Zach!" Kate Shouted.

"Bye Kate!" I Yelled Back.

As I Was Walking To My Dirt Bike, I Realized I Was Just Talking To Wolves...The Hells Wrong With Me? I Need To Stop Taking Nyquil To Sleep Faster Because I'm Hallucinating Talking Wolves Now. I Shook The Thought Out My Head And Made It Back To My Dirt Bike. I Pulled The Cord And The Loud Engine Roared Scaring Birds From Out The Trees. I Got On And Rode Three Feet Before It Stopped Moving.

"What's Wrong Now" I Said Getting Off.

I Pulled The Cord Several Times But It Wouldn't Start. I Looked At The Gas Meter And It Was On E. Dads Going To Be Upset I Didn't Make It On Time, So I'll Have To Tell Him Before This Get Ugly Between Us.

*Curhh*

"Dad?"

*Curhhh*

"Yeah Where Are You?"

*Curhh*

"My Bikes Out Of Gas I'm Going To Have To Walk The Rest"

*Curhh*

"You Have Your Flashlight?"

I Felt All Over My Body And In My Pockets And Couldn't Find It.

*Curhh*

"I Think I Forgot It...But I Can Use My Bikes Headlights"

*Curhh*

"Okay Just Hurry Up And Make It Here Safely Before It Gets Dark...If You Hear Anything Move Kill It"

*Currh*

"Alright I'll Be There In 10 Minutes"

I Said Putting My Walkie Talkie On My Hip, And Started Walking With My Dirt Bike Next To Me. It's A Good Thing Dad Stopped Me From Going With Eve And Kate For Dinner...I Had A Bad Feeling I Was Probably The Dinner. I Shook The Terrifying Thought Away And Heard The Sounds Of Nature Everywhere As I Walked Through The Woods. Crickets Was Already Chirping Making A Night Scenery, And Birds Was Letting Each Other Know It Was Time For Bed As Their Tweaking Quite Down. The Sun Was Halfway Down And The Moon Was Halfway To The Night Clouds. It Was Getting Really Dark To The Point I Couldn't See My Hands...I Blindly Turned On My Bike Headlights Lighting My Path And Made Everything Easier To See. As I Rolled My Bike Down The Hill I Heard A Twig Snap Behind Me, Making Me A Little Frightened. I Got On My Bike And Rode It Down The Hill So I Can Get Away From Whatever That Was Behind Me. The Hill Came To A Steep End, Causing Me To Get Off And Continue Walking.

"That Was Close" I Said Looking Back.

Suddenly I Heard 2 Wolves Howling And It Sounds Amazing, Because I Never Heard One Before. Also It's Kinda Bloodcurdling Because They Didn't Sound Like They're Very Far From Me. This Made Me Pick Up My Pace Before They Catch On To My Scent, Then I Heard Another Twig Snap Behind Me. I Threw My Bike Down And Pulled Out My Gun Ready To Kill Whatever's Following Me. A Little Small Whine Came From A Nearby Bush When I Aimed In That Direction.

"Don't Shoot It's Me" Kate Said Revealing Herself.

"Kate What Are You Doing Out Here This Time Of Night It's Not Safe...I Know Your Mother's Worried Sick About You" I Said Getting Low To Her Level.

"I Know But...You Forgot This" Kate Said Picking Up My Flashlight With Her Mouth.

"Oh...Thanks I've Been Looking For That" I Said Taking It.

"What Does It Do?" Kate Asked.

I Turned It On Lighting The Darkness Of The Woods And Said.

"Does That Answer Your Question" I Said Smiling.

"Yes" Kate Laughed.

"Do You Want To Stay With My Parent's And I?...It's Kinda Late For You To Be Walking Back Alone I Don't Want You To Get Hurt" I Said.

"Oh No I-Im O-Okay" Kate Said Nervously Backing Up.

"I'm Not Going To Hurt You Don't Worry...My Mom Actually Loves Animals And Want To Help Them In Any Kind Of Way...It's Just My Dad" I Said Thinking.

"What About Him?" Kate Asked.

"He's Really Over Protective Over Me And You're Designed To Kill When You Feel Threatened...He Might Not Let You Stay" I Said.

"Oh..." Kate Said Looking Down.

"Its Okay..I'll Get Him To Change His Mind Somehow" I Said Lifting Her Head Looking In Her Beautiful Amber Eyes.

She Smiled And Only Nodded With A Wagging Tail.

"Okay...Let's Go" I Said Picking Up My Bike And Putting My Flashlight In My Pocket.

Few Minutes Later I Can See The Camp Fire And My Dad Sitting In A Chair Waiting For Me. I Stopped Putting My Hand In Front Of Her, And Looked At Her And Whispered.

"You Stay Here And I'm Going To Convince Him To Make You Stay With Us For The Night...When I Whistle You Come Out Got It?" I Said Whispering.

"Got It" Kate Whispered Back.

I Rolled My Dirt Bike Out The Dark Woods And Into My Dads Point Of View. I Kicked My Kick Stand Out And He Walked To Me And Hugged Me For Some Random Reason.

"I Thought Something Happened To You...Thank God You're Okay" Dad Said.

"You Know I'm A Tough Guy Nothing's Going To Happen To Me" I Said Smiling.

"And You Learned It From Your Old Man...Now Come On In Your Mother Made Barbecue Stakes" Dad Said Smiling Walking Up The Rv Steps.

"Wait Dad Before We Go In...Remember Yesterday When I Said I Wanted A Dog?...And You Said We'll Get One When We Come Back?" I Said.

"Yeah..." Dad Said.

"Well I Found My Own And I Want Her To Spend The Night With Us" I Said.

"So You Found A Dog In The Middle Of The Woods?" Dad Said With A Raised Eyebrow.

"No But Even Better Than A Dog" I Said.

"What?...Zach Where You're Going With This?" Dad Asked.

I Whistled And Kate Slowly Walked To My Side And I Went Down To Her Level And Rubbed Her Belly. She Purred And Thumped Her Tail Making Smoke Of Dirt Go Everywhere.

"Absolutely Not Get That Wild Animal Away From Here" Dad Said Walking Up The Steps.

"But Why?...They Don't See Us As A Threat...As Long As We Don't Harm Them They Won't Harm Us" I Said.

"Are You Serious?...Do You Not See What It Is?...It's A Deadly Carnivore Wolf!...It'll Get Older And Kill Us All!...Animals Don't Have Emotions Like We Do!" Dad Shouted.

"How Would You Know That You Never Had An Animal In Your Life!" I Shouted Back.

"Hey Don't Raise Your Voice At Me Young Man!...And Speaking Of Young He's A Pup His Mom Is Probably Looking For Him As We Speak...Then We'll Have Two Killer Wolves Dragging Us Back To The Pack For Dinner" Dad Said.

"Dad Its A Girl...She Won't Hurt Anybody...It Might Be Hard To Believe But She Understands Us... She Can Talk" I Said.

"Son Are You Okay?...Did You Fall Off The Bike And Hit Your Head?...Because You're Saying An Animal Is Talking To You" Dad Asked Concerned.

"No Really Say Something Kate" I Said Looking At Her.

"Uhh...H-Hi" Kate Nervously Said.

"What The...Did She Just-"

"See What I Mean Now?...She Can Talk...She Knows Right From Wrong Better Than Any Old Dog" I Said.

"I-I Don't Know What To Say" Dad Said.

"I Do Can She Stay?...Just Only For A Day And She'll Be Back With Her Beloved Family" I Said.

"Uhhh I Don't Know" Dad Said.

"Come On Dad...Think About It...What If It Was Me Her Age And I'm Lurking In The Middle Of The Night Trying To Go Back Home" I Said.

He Thought A Little Bit And Said.

"Uhh No..I Want Her Out Of Here And That's Final...I Don't Want To Hear Nothing Else" Dad Said Going In And Closing The Door.

I Sighed And Said.

"I'm Sorry Kate, I Tried" I Said.

Kate Looked Down Sadly And A Tear Escaped Her Eye.

"Please Don't Let Me Walk Back Alone...I'm Scared" Kate Said Sadly.

"Don't Worry I'm Not...I'll Walk With You" I Said.

"Really?" Kate Said Happily As Her Tail Wagged Rapidly.

"Of Course I Don't Want You Getting Hurt...No Telling What's Out There" I Said Looking In The Dark Woods.

She Dug Her Head In My Chest Giving Me A Heart-Warming Hug. I Was A Little Surprised She Hugged Me Because I Thought Wolves Are Not Supposed To Trust Humans, Even Worst Hug Them. She's Very Young So I Predict Her Mother Never Fully Taught Her That Yet.

"Thank You Zach" Kate Said Nuzzling My Chest.

She Was So Soft, Warm, And Cuddly. I Just Wanted To Hug Her Forever But I Knew We Have To Leave Before My Dad Comes Back Out.

"No Problem...Now Lets Get Going" I Said Smiling.

She Smiled And Nodded And We Started Walking But I Stopped, Making Her Stop Looking Back Puzzled.

"Why You Stopped?" Kate Asked.

"I Forgot Where It Was Do You Remember?" I Asked.

"I Think So" Kate Said Sniffing The Air.

Suddenly I Heard The Door Rv Open.

"Zach Just Bring Her In Sweetie...Poor Girl Must Be Scared Out Of Her Mind" Mom Said.

"Really You're Just Going To Let Killer A Wolf In An Rv With Us?" Dad Asked Behind Her

"She's Not Killer John She's Only A Pup...She Lookes Only 6 Months Old" Mom Said.

"Yeah A 6 Month Old Killer...You Know What?...She Can Stay...If Her Mother Comes Back With The Whole Pack I'll Say I Told You So As They Suck Up My Intestine Like Spaghetti" Dad Said Walking Back In.

I Laugh And Said.

"He Says The Most Weirdest Things" I Said.

"Well That's Your Father For Ya...You Two Dears Come In...And Put Out Of The Fire For Me Zach" Mom Said Walking In.

I Put Out The Fire And Walked Up The Stairs With Kate Following Close Behind. When She Got In She Saw A Lot Of Things She Never Seen Before, And Immediately Started Sniffing The Place Checking It Out. I Closed The Door Behind Us And Locked It.

"Want Me To Show You Around?" I Asked.

"Yes Please" Kate Said Eagerly As Her Tail Wagged.

"Follow Me" I Said Walking To The Living Room Section Of The Rv.

When We Walked In She Was Looking At The Tv, Then Looked Back At Me.

"That Is A Television Or Tv For Short...Its Good To Watch When You're Feeling Lazy And Bored...You Can Watch Literally Almost Anything...Something To Make You Laugh, Cry, Dance, Scared, Hungry...And...You Get My Point...It's Also Good For Learning More About Your Culture On Animal Planet" I Said.

"Wow That's So Awesome" Kate Said Amazed.

I Sat On The Couch And Patted Next To Me.

"Come Up Here Let Me Show You How To Work It" I Said.

She Smiled And Jumped On The Couch Barely Making It. I Grabbed The Remote Off The Coffee Table And Showed It To Her.

"I Know It Has Lots Of Buttons And It Looks Difficult...But It's Not That Hard Once You Get Used To It" I Said.

She Nodded And Looked At Me With An Impatient Face.

"Okay This Red Button Is To Turn It Off And On See..." I Said Turning It Off Then Back On.

Her Tail Wagged Loudly Smacking The Couch. I Chuckled At Her Excitement And Continue Showing Her How To Use The Tv.

"These Up And Down Arrows Is To Turn To The Next Channel Or Go Back To The Previous Channel You Was On" I Said Turning The Channels.

"If You Liked What You Was Watching You Can Press This Blue Button To Recorded It...Then This Big Green One To Go To Your Recorded Channels You Recorded So You Can Watch It Again As Many Times You Want" I Said.

"Watch" I Said.

A Wendy's Commercial Was On And I Recored It To The End And Went To The Recordings And Played It Again.

"See How To Works Now?" I Asked.

She Didn't Respond And Stared At The Tv With A Dowling Mouth. I Looked At The Tv And Saw It Was A Big Double Cheeseburger With Some Large Fries And A Large Coke.

"Oh Your Hungry?" I Asked.

"Yeah...You Do Perhaps Have Any Caribou? Or Deer? I'm Starving" Kate Said.

"No...You And Your Mom Messed Up My Hunt...Beside I Have Something Better You Might Love" I Said Getting Up.

"Really What Is It?" Kate Asked.

"Follow Me" I Said Walking To The Kitchen.

She Jumped Off The Couch And Followed Me As Told. I Knew She Couldn't Wait To See What I Was Talking About Because Her Tail Was Going Crazy. When We Made It In The Kitchen She Started Sniffing The Chair Then Started Biting The Leg, Making Me Laugh.

"You're Supposed To Sit In It Not Eat It" I Said.

"Ohh That Makes Sense" Kate Said Blushing Embarrassed Jumping In The Chair.

I Took Two Small Pieces Of Bbq Stakes Out The Oven And Put Them On A Plate. Then I Walked To Her Putting It On The Table, She Sniffed It And Took A Small Nibble. Her Eyes Widened And She Started Attacking Her Plate Finishing In Less Than A Minute.

"Wow...Do You Eat In Your Pack?" I Asked.

"Yeah But Not Much...It's Hard For My Mom And Dad To Hunt Food Because Humans Keep Killing Them All And Taking Them...Sometimes We Just Eat The Bones From Last Hunt" Kate Said Licking Her Plate.

"Really?...That's Horrible I Have To Warn People What They're Doing To Wolves Hunger" I Said.

"Can I Have More Please?" Kate Asked.

"Sure" I Said Taking Her Plate.

I Put A Little More On Her Plate Than Last Time To Make Sure She Gets Full. I Added The Mac N Cheese, And Mashed Potatoes Then Put The Plate On The Table In Front Of Her. She Didn't Question What Was The Other Food I Put On Her Plate And Started Eating. I Got A Plate Out The Dishwasher Serving Myself Some Food. Then I Reached In The Cabinet Grabbing A Glass Pouring Some Fruit Punch Minute Maid. I Sat Down Across From Her And She Saw A Lot Of Food On My Plate And Said.

"You're Going To Eat All That?" Kate Asked.

"Yep I Eat Like A Big Boy...And Somehow I Don't Gain Any Weight I Don't Know How" I Said Chuckling.

"You're Well Fit And Eating Like This?...How Is This Possible?" Kate Asked Admiring Me.

"Welcome To My World" I Said Chuckling.

Few Minutes Passed And We Both Finished. I Took Our Plates And Put Them In The Dishwasher Turning It On.

"Thanks For The Food That Was-"

She Let Out A Loud Burp Making Me Laugh. Kate Felt Like She Did Something Wrong And Put Her Ears Flat On Her Head Looking Down.

"Kate What's Wrong?" I Asked.

"I'm Sorry Please Don't Put Me In Timeout" Kate Said Sadly.

"It's Okay You Didn't Mean For That To Happen...And I Would Never Put You In Timeout...You're A Little Too Old For That" I Said.

"So You're Not Mad?" Kate Asked Looking Up.

"Of Course Not Why Would I?" I Said Eating.

"Because Mom And Dad Always Told Me It's Rude To Burp While Talking" Kate Said.

"Yeah Only If You Don't Say Excuse Me" I Said.

"That's The Words I Always Forget To Say" Kate Said.

"Me Too" I Said Laughing.

"I Won't Punish You For A Mistake Or Period Because I Have No Right To...So You Can Loosen Up A Little Your Parents Not Around...You Can Do Anything You Wouldn't Do Around Your Parent's...Including This" I Said Burping Loudly.

"Eww You're Gross" Kate Said Laughing.

"And That's Only Half Of Me" I Said Smiling.

She Smiled Back But Looked Away From Our Eye Contact Blushing And Said.

"Can You Walk Me To The Lake Or Stream?...I'm Kind Of Scared To Go Alone The Food Made Me Thirsty" Kate Asked.

"Or..." I Said Getting Up Taking A Big Bowl Out The Sink And Filled It With Cold Water From The Refrigerator And Putting The Bowl On The Floor.

"How's That?" I Asked Sitting Down.

She Jumped Off The Chair And Started Gulping The Cold Water Out The Bowl Decreasing Her Thirst. When She Finished She Looked At Me With A Big Smile.

"That's Actually Better Than The Lake...You Humans Are Living The Life" Kate Said.

"Yep And There's A Lot More That I Want You To Know About" I Said Chewing Food.

"Let's Go Then I Want To See More" Kate Said Tugging On My Pants Leg As Her Tail Wagged Rabidly

"Okay Okay I'm Coming" I Said Chuckling

"Hurry Up" Kate Said Impatiently.

I Showed Her My Room I'm In At The Moment, And She Loved The Bed. I Bet It Beats Cold Hard Den Floors Any Day. The Rest Of The Rv Was Really In The Open So There Wasn't Not Really Much To Show Just Tell. Kate Was A Fast Learner And Caught On To Everything Rather Quickly Than I Expected. I Didn't Mind It, Because It's The Less I Had To Talk And Explain About It. Last Things I Showed Her Was My Ps3, IPhone, IPad, And Ps Vita. She Liked The Ps Vita More Because Of The Call Of Duty Games I Had, And She Can Play It Easily Despite The Fact She Had Paws.

"Alright That's Pretty Much The Whole Rv And Everything I Have..." I Said Smiling.

"Human Stuff Are So Cool...I Wish I Can Live Like This Forever" Kate Said.

"Yeah I Do Too..." I Said.

It Was An Awkward Silence Until She Spoke Up.

Can I Go Outside I Have To...You Know" Kate Said.

"Oh Sure" I Said Walking To The Door Unlocking And Opening It.

She Trotted Out And Went To The Other Side Of The Rv To Do Her Business. I Didn't Feel Like Standing There Waiting Because Mosques Was Soon Going To Bite Me, I Just Cracked The Door So She Can Come Back In. I Went In The Living Room Sat On The Couch And Turned On My Ps3, Surfing Through Netflix Movies. I Saw A Movie Called Alpha And Omega And The Tan Like Wolf Looked Very Familiar. She Kind Of Looked Like Kate But An Older Version, I Wanted To Show Kate This But It Might Freak Her Out. Plus I Don't Know How Well She'll Take It Because I Never Seen It Before, Lord Knows What Will Happen. She Might Find A Mate In The Movie And Tell Her Parents About It, And The Last Thing I Need Is Me Getting Ripped To Shreds By Eve. Just Then Kate Came In And Jumped On The Couch, Making Me Quickly Changing It.

"Whatcha Doing?" Kate Asked Smiling.

"Im-Im On Netflix" I Said Nervous She Might Saw It.

"Oh Wait Don't Tell Me, Don't Tell Me...Its The One With The Movies Right?" Kate Asked.

"Bingo That's Right" I Said Smiling.

"Yes I Knew It" Kate Said Happily Giggling.

"Did You Know Or Guessed?" I Asked.

"Can I Say Both?" Kate Asked.

"No Why Would You Guess What You Already Know?" I Said Laughing.

"Actually Saying It...Kinda Makes It Make Sense...Sounds Like Something I Would Do" I Added Chuckling.

She Laughed And Said.

"I'll Say I Knew It...I Have Perfect Memory" Kate Said Giggling.

"Okay Then...Do You Remember What This Is?" I Said Pointing To Something.

She Thought For A Second And Said.

"A C-Cl-Clock?" Kate Said Trying To Pronounce It Right.

"Yep That's Right...What About What We're Sitting On?" I Asked.

"A Pouch?" Kate Asked.

"Its A Couch But That's Close Enough" I Said Chuckling.

"Dang It" Kate Said Upset.

"Haha Let's Just Try Something Different" I Said.

"Okay...This Is Kind Of Like I Spy But Better" Kate Said Cheerfully Wagging Her Tail.

"Wait You Played I Spy Before?" I Asked.

"Yeah My Best Friend Humphrey Taught Me...I Kind Of Miss Him..." Kate Said Sadly.

"Don't Worry I'll Bring You Back Tomorrow Morning" I Said Smiling.

She Smiled Too And Said.

"But I Don't Kind Of Want To Go Back I Want Him To Come Here To See All This Cool Stuff" Kate Said.

"Oh Yeah We Play Hide And Seek Too It's Really Fun...Have You Played It Before?" Kate Added.

"Yeah A Lot When I Was Younger...I Guess Wolves Do Have A Little Human Culture In Them" I Said Taking Out My Journal From Underneath The Couch Cushions And Writing In It.

"What's That?" Kate Asked.

"It's Called A Journal And I Write In It When I Learn Something New About Wolves So When I Look Back, I'll Know Pacificly What It Was" I Said Writing.

"I Also Draw In It Wanna See?" I Asked.

"Yeah" Kate Said Leading Over To Me.

I Showed Her All My Drawing And Most Of Them Was Wolves, She Liked All Of Them Because They Looked Exactly Like Her Kind.

"These Are Amazing They Look Just Like Us...'" Kate Said.

"I Told You I Love Wolves...I Have Nothing Against Them" I Said Turning To The Next Page.

"Who's That?" Kate Asked.

"Oh She's Uhh...That's Alex" I Said Blushing.

"Your Sister?" Kate Asked Looking At Me.

"No She's My Middle School Cru-..."

I Stopped Myself Before I Said Something Embarrassing. Leaving A Listening Kate With A Tilted Head And Perked Up Ears.

"Oh Uh...Yeah She's My Sister She Doesn't Live With Us Anymore She Stays With My Grandparents" I Lied.

"Oh...Well She's Very Beautiful" Kate Said.

"Just Like You" I Said Smiling Making Her Look Away Blushing.

I Put My Journal Back Under The Cushions And Played Walking Dead On Netflix. I Saw Her Watching It With Me And I'll Be A Bad Person If Didn't At Least Warned Her It Gets Scary At Times. I Paused It And Said.

"These Episodes Can Might Get A Little Scary And They're Fake So Don't Worry It Won't Really Happen...You Sure You Want To Watch This?" I Asked.

"Yeah...I'll Have You To Protect Me If It Really Does Happens" Kate Said Smiling.

"Really?...So You Trust Me?" I Asked.

"I've Been Trusted You Since You Didn't Shoot Me...Twice" Kate Said.

I Smiled And Said.

"If You Feel Uncomfortable With This At All Just Tell Me And I'll Change It To Something Else More Suitable For You" I Said.

She Only Nodded And I Started The Episodes With Her Watching. 12 Minutes Into An Episode I Can Feel Her Move Closer And Closer To Me As She Saw Zombies For The First Time. As The Episode Went On It Got To The Point Where She Was Leaning On My Arm To Cover Her Face To Not See Them Eating A Woman Alive As She Screamed For Help. There Also Was A Couple Of Jump Scares That Made Kate Squeezed My Arm Which I Kind Of Liked, Hoping There Was More. I Never Had A Girl Squeezed My Arm From Watching A Scary Movie With Me Before, And On Top Of Thats Its A Wolf. Couple Minutes Later, Suddenly A Loud Thunder Came From Outside Causing Her To Jump In My Lap Whimpering.

"Zach I'm Scared" Kate Said Holding On To Me.

I Stopped The Episodes And Looked At The Clock Which Says 11:11 Pm. I Turned Off The Tv Along With My Ps3, Which Made Her Hold On To Me Even Tighter Because It's Dark. I Clapped Two Times And The Night Light In The Outlet Turned On, Giving The Living Room A Little Light.

"Better?" I Said.

She Only Nodded And Another Loud Thunder Along With Rain Drops Occurred Outside. Making Her Squeeze Me Tighter As Her Claws Scratched Me A Little.

"Oww Kate Your Claws" I Said Painfully.

"S-Sorry" Kate Said.

"Let's Just Go To Sleep It'll Take Your Mind Off It" I Said And On Cue She Yawned.

I Picked Her Up And Walked To My Room Laying Her On My Bed As I Put A Nightlight In The Wall.

"There...Now It's Not Completely Dark" I Said Smiling At Her.

She Smiled Back Until Thunder Ruined Our Moment As Kate Quickly Move Underneath The Covers Slightly Whimpering. "I Hate To See Anyone Cry, And I Would Always Try To Make Them Feel Better By Taking Their Mind Off It By Making Them Laugh...But In This Situation It'll Be Hard" I Thought.

As She Was Underneath The Covers I Took Advantage Of This And Changed Into My Night Clothes Before She Looked Back Up. When I Finished I Laid Next To The Frightened And Shaking Kate Underneath Covers. I Took Some Of The Cover Off Of Her And Saw Tears On Her Face.

"Kate I Know Thunder Can Be Really Scary At Times Because I've Been Through The Same Problem Before...I Didn't Become Thunder Free Until I Was 11" I Said.

"What Made You Not Afraid?" Kate Asked.

"Well...I Just Thought On One Stormy Day...That Thunder Is Harmless It Really Doesn't Do Nothing But Scare You...In Other Words Its Like A Bully...When It's Sees You Sad And Hears You Crying That's Just Motivation For Thunder To Keep Going...I Went To The Window That Night And Yell I'm Not Afraid Of You And It Stopped...You Can Say It's All Apart Of Growing Up" I Said.

"And If You Ever Get Scared And Need Someone To Hug Or Rock You To Sleep I'm Right Here" I Added Smiling.

"Okay...Goodnight" Kate Said Laying Her Head Down On A Pillow.

"Night" I Said Turning Over To Give Her Space.

As The Thunder Kept Roaring And Rain Kept Pouring Through The Night, I Can Feel Movement Behind Me. I Rose Up Saw Kate Jumping On The Table To Look Out The Window.

"Kate, What Are You Doing?" I Asked.

She Didn't Respond And Kept Looking Out The Window As A Bright Flash Of Lightning Almost Blinded Me. For A Second The Brightness Of The Lightning Made Me Think I Was Dead, And How It Didn't Mess Up Kate's Vision. She Was Looking Directly At It, Which Scared Me.

"Kate Get Off Of That Before You Hurt!" I Shouted.

She Ignored Me And Continue Looking Out The Window. Just As I Was About To Get Up To Get Her She Yelled.

"IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Kate Yelled.

"Kate Chill You're Going To Get Me In Trouble" I Said.

"YOU CAN TRY ALL YOU WANT YOU'RE NOT SCARING ME ANYMORE!" Kate Yelled.

I Got Out Of Bed Turning On The Light And Walking To Her. Before I Picked Her Up The Rain And Thunder Suddenly Stopped. "Maybe That Do Work...I Just Made It Up To Get Her To Stop Crying..." I Thought.

She Looked At Me Smiling With A Wagging Tail And Said.

"You Was Right It Does Works" Kate Said Looking Back Out The Window To Get Met Up With Another Bright Flash Of Lightning.

She Screamed And Jumped On Me Causing Me To Fall With Her On Top Of Me. Our Eyes Made Contact With Each Other's And We Froze In An Long Romantic Gaze. Her Eyes Looked So Beautiful, Something In Them Told Me She Was Special And I'm Going To Be With Her Forever. I Felt Some Type Mental Shock As I Looked In Her Beautiful Golden Eyes, Telling Me Maybe I'm In Love...But Me And A Kate?...I Never Really Thought Of Kate As My Girlfriend Or Wife...She's More Like A Little Sister I Always Wanted...But We Wouldn't Last Long Anyway Because One Day She's Going To Want Pups And Our Chromosomes DNA Don't Mix Together...Am I Really Thinking Of Bestiality Right Now?...But As I Think About It I Can Always Take Her To The Vet For Sperm. Our Everlasting Gaze Was Destroyed When My Mom Came In.

"You Two Okay I Heard-...Woah Wrong Time?" Mom Asked.

Kate Quickly Got Off Of Me Blushing Cherry Red Trying To Hide It.

"No We Uhh...Was...Playing Twister Right Kate?" I Said Nervously Winking.

"Uhh...Right We Were...Wait What's Twister?" Kate Asked.

I Face Palmed My Face And Got Up Getting Back In My Bed.

"We're Fine Mom Kate Just Fell And I Cushioned Her Fall That's All" I Said.

"See That's All You Had To Tell Me Instead Of Making Things Weird..." Mom Said.

"Well I'm A Very Weird Boy...I Get It From My Dad" I Said.

"Your Sure Right...And Stop Playing Twister In Here And Go To Sleep" Mom Said Winking.

"No Its Not Like-"

I Was Cut Off As She Turned Off The Lights And Closed The Door. Kate Jumped On The Bed Walked Towards Me Then Licked My Cheek. I Looked At Her Puzzled And Said.

"What Was That For?" I Said.

"For Breaking My Fall" Kate Said Smiling Then Kissed My Cheek This Time.

"And That's For Helping Me With My Fear...Now Because Of You I'm Not Scared Anymore" Kate Said.

"I'm Glad I Helped You With Phobia...Maybe In The Future When You Have Pups You Can Tell Them If They're Scared" I Said Smiling.

"I'll Keep That In Mind...Goodnight Zach See You In The Morning" Kate Said Sleepily.

"Night" I Said Turning Over.

I Dozed Off Into Slumber As I Dreamt Of Me And Kate Possibly Be Together...But I Know That Wouldn't Happen Because She'll Probably Miss Her Family, And We Can't Afford Going Back And Forward. So I Think It's Best If She Stays Here With This Humphrey Guy Her Original Soul Mate.


	2. Bad Timing

**A/N: Before You Start Reading I Would Like To Say Thanks For You Taking The Time To Read My Story I Really Appreciate it. Review, Follow, & Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Bad Timing

It's A Bright Sunny Day As I Woke Up To A Beam Of Sun Light Shining In My Room Peeking Through My Curtains. I Rose Up With A Big Yawn Stretching Making Joints Pop And Gently Threw My Covers Aside Not Wanting To Disturb Kate. Aimlessly I Got Up Walking Through The Rv Halls Looking For The Bathroom To Rinse My Tiredness Away To Start My Day. I Opened The Door And Turned On The Warm Water Slashing My Face Trying To Wake My Brain. A Few More Faces Splashes Did The Job And Then I Dried My Face Off With A Nearby Towel, And Lazily Walked To The Kitchen Table. Mom Was Cooking Breakfast And It Was The Same As Usual. Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, And Some Grits With Tropicana Orange Juice. My Dad Was Sitting On The Sofa Watching A South Park Episode I Recorded Some Time Ago. My Mom Looked At Me And Said.

"Morning" Mom Said.

"Morning" I Said Yawning Sitting Down.

"Sleep Well?" Mom Said.

"Like A Baby In A Crib" I Said.

"That's Good...Want Breakfast?" Mom Asked.

"No Just Coffee Please" I Said.

She Nodded And Started Making Me Dark Coffee My Favorite. I Got Bored Just Waiting, So I Wanted To Sacrifice Some Time By Playing My Ps Vita.

"I'll Be Back" I Said Getting Up Walking To My Room.

I Pushed My Door Open To See Kate On The Bed Addicted To The Tv Screen Playing Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare. She Also Had My Headset On And Talking To Someone Online, This Made Me Wonder "How She Figured Out To Even Turn It On?...I Didn't Teach Her...Let Alone The Headset Too?" I Thought.

"Kate, How Did You Turn It On?" I Asked Sitting Next To Her On The Bed.

"I Was About To Get Out Of Bed To Follow You Until I Stepped On The Controller...And It Turned On By Itself" Kate Said Still Looking At The Screen.

"How Did You Manage To Get The Game In?..." I Asked.

"It Was Already In So I Just Played It...It's Actually Kind Of Funny How Their Body Launch When I Punch Them...This Is So Much Better Than Playing I Spy Or Hide In Seek" Kate Said Laughing A Little.

"Wait Wait Wait...How Did You Learn To Play In 10 Minutes?...It Took Me 8 Years To At Least Get My Aim On Point" I Said.

"This Guy On The Game Was Talking To Me And I Asked Him How To Play And He Invited Me To Something I Think Called An 1v1 Match And Taught Me The Controls Along With Some Cool Tricks And Tips" Kate Said.

I Looked At What Gamemode She Was Playing, And To My Surprise It Was Kill Confirmed One Shot. The Most Complicated Gamemode Ever, Because I Always Get Killed From Behind So Many Times Causing Me To Rage Quit. Kate Was Dominating With No Problem Going On Multiple Kill Streaks. She Jumped Off A Building With The Exo Suit And Did A Full 360 Trick Shot No Scope Making Me Drop My Jaw Scandalized. "How The Hell Did She Just Do That?...She's A Rookie But Plays Like A Pro...I'm Starting To Get A Little Jealous Of Her Sudden Beasting In COD...Maybe She Is A Fast Learner" I Thought.

"OH MY GOD MIKE DID YOU SEE THAT!?...THAT WAS SO EPIC!" Kate Shouted In The Mic Happily.

"YES THAT WAS SO FREAKING BADA-"

I Quickly Turned Off The Console And Said.

"Okayyy...It's Time For You To Eat Breakfast I Don't Want You To Go Home On An Empty Stomach" I Said.

"Aww Can I Come Back Later And Play Exo Zombies At Least?...Mike Told Me It Was Cool" Kate Asked Whining.

I Was Kind of Stunned She Knew About Exo Zombies Already From A Random Dude Online. I Thought She Would Most Likely Be Terrified By Zombies, But Now She Wants To Kill Them For Entertainment.

"Yeah...But Only If Your Parents Would Let Me Bring You Back With Me Still Breathing" I Said.

"But Do I Have To Go Back?...I Want To Stay Here It's Much More Fun" Kate Said Sadly.

"When We Go Back I'll Ask Them Can You Come Visit Me More Often...Most Likely They'll Say Yes Because I Took You In For The Night To Keep You Safe...I Don't Think I'll Fully Have Their Trust But It's A Good Start" I Said.

"Well Okay" Kate Said Looking Down.

"Come On Cheer Up...My Mom Made Breakfast For Us...I Think You Might Like It" I Said Get Up Smiling.

Before We Left I Almost Forgot To Tell Her Something That's Important. I Turned Around And Said.

"Before We Go In I Don't Think My Mom Know You Can Talk So Don't Talk To My Mom Just Yet...It'll Probably Freak Her Out...Promise?" I Said.

"I Promise...My Lips Or Sealed" Kate Said Zipping Her Mouth Puffing A Bubble In Her Jaws.

I Laugh And Said.

"Okay Lets Go" I Said Walking Out.

She Nodded And Wagged Her Tail Smiling Widely As She Jumped Off The Bed, Following Me Close Behind. I Can Hear Her Claws Hitting The Tile Floor As We Walked, Then Suddenly The Sound Increased As She Jogged Past Me Quickly Hopping In A Chair. Mom Looked At Her And Said.

"Looks Like Someone's Ready To Eat" Mom Said Smiling.

Kate Slightly Nodded As Her Tongue Was Fully Out Her Mouth To The Left A Little.

"I Was Been Ready To Eat" Dad Said Chuckling From The Living Room.

"Not You The Animal You Almost Let Wonder Back In The Woods Alone Last Night...Good Thing I Brought Her In She Would Have Been Lost And Soaked Last Night" Mom Said Making Us A Plate.

"Wait She's Still Here?" Dad Asked.

"Where Else Would She Be?" Mom Asked.

"I-Ill Be Fishing If Anyone Needs Me" Dad Said Getting Up And Leaving The Trailer.

Kate Looked At Me Confused At My Dad Sudden Mood Change. I Know She Wanted To Talk So Bad, But Stayed Silent To Keep My Promise.

"He's Afraid Of You" I Whispered Only Reviving A Confused Tilted Head From Her.

"I'll Just Tell You Later" I Whispered And Kate Nodded.

"So Zach What You Named Her?" Mom Said Putting A Plate In Front Of The Drooling Kate.

"Her Name's Kate" I Said Smiling.

"What A Beautiful Name It Matches Her Perfectly" Mom Said Smiling Looking At Her.

"Yep And She's A Very Beautiful Girl Too" I Said Rubbing Her Back Making Her Blush.

"Where You Found Her?" Mom Said.

"She Followed Me" I Said.

"Oh She Must Loves You Then" Mom Said Making Her Blush Even More.

"How Does That Makes Her Love Me?...I Mean She Only Followed Me...And A Lot Of Animals Followed Me Home From School...And Ran Away After 3 Minutes Of Walking...Wow That's Real Love" I Said.

"Well You Said Last Night Your Dirt Was Out Of Gas And It Took You Over 14 Minutes To Get Here Walking...So You Did Something To Her That Made Her Like You And Want To Follow...Any Animal Won't Follow You For No Reason It's Always Because They Want Or Need Something From You...Even If It's To Just Love Them" Mom Said.

"I Didn't Do Anything I Just Wanted To Take Her In Because She Didn't Know Where Her Pack Was And It Was Late...That's Why I'm Taking Her Back Today" I Said Looking At Her And She Started Eating.

"Aww Your Doing A Good Thing Bringing Her Back To Her Family...I Thought You Wanted Her To Stay With Us" Mom Said Making Her Look Up Happily Perked Up Ears Along With Her Tail Wagging Rapidly.

"No...I Know She'll Miss Her Family...I Don't Want Her Unhappy And Homesick" I Said.

Kate Looked Down At Her Plate Sadly Disappointed With Her Ears Flat Against Her Head. I Feel Bad For Making Her Sad, But I Know Her Parents Will Miss Her A Lot. They're Going To Think I'm Trying To Take Their Daughter Away From Them By Getting Her To Want To Stay With Me. I Want Was Best For Her And Her Parents, Even Though She Might Not Like It. I Looked Over At Kate And She Was Enjoying Her Breakfast A Little Too Much As She Was Making Mess Around Her. I Know She'll Get Used To Eating This Type Of Breakfast After She Starts Eating It A Lot More, Because Her Overdose Of Not Having A Daily Breakfast Will Soon Wear Off. Mom Was Watching As Kate Was Eating, And She Looked Frustrated With The Mess She Was Making. So I Said Something To Eat Her Mind Off Of It.

"Mom Have You Finished My Coffee?" I Asked.

She Turned Around And Saw It Was Full And Finished.

"Oh I'm So Sorry Dear Give Me A Minute" Mom Said Getting A Mug From Out The Sink And Filling It With Coffee.

I Looked Over At Kate And She Was Almost Finished She Only Had A Single Juicy Bacon Strip Left. She Tried To Eat It But It Slipped Out Her Mouth And Slid On The Floor By The Door. Kate Jumped Out Her Chair Chasing After It Scratching Her Claws On The Floor As She Ran Slightly Drifting. She Tried To Stop Before Hitting The Door, But It Was Too Late. She Hit The Door With A Loud Thud Falling With A Painful Yelp.

"Kate Are You Okay?" I Said Running To Her Side.

She Just Got Up Shaking It Off,Eating The Bacon, Then Looked Around Her Body And Didn't See Nothing Wrong And Said.

"Yeah I'm Fine...That Slimy Brown Thing Was Yummy...Oops" Kate Said Covering Her Mouth.

I Turned Around To See My Mom With Shocked Still Holding The Coffee Mug. My Mind Was Racing For An Explanation For This, But I Was Speechless.

"Did She Just Talk?" Mom Asked.

"Y-Yeah...That's Some Of The Reason Why I Wanted Her To Stay For The Night...She Understands Us" I Said.

"But She Talks...No Wonder Why Your Dad Said No...Zach Sweetie We Can't Keep Her Here No Telling What She Might Tell Her Pack" Mom Said A Little Worried.

"I'll Tell Them I Had Fun And Zach Didn't Harm Me In Any Kind Of Way...He Protected Me Making Sure I Was Safe" Kate Said.

"Well Okay But He Really Need To Bring You Back Before They Get The Wrong Message Thinking We Wolf Napped You" Mom Said.

"Okay..." Kate Said Sadly.

"Dont Worry I'm Going To Get Them To Make You Come Visit Me At Anytime" I Said Smiling.

She Smiled Too And Hugged Me.

"Thanks For Everything, We're The Best Human Ever" Kate Said.

I Looked At Mom And She Was Only Smiled At Me In Awe As She Kept Hugging Me. Kate Let Go Of Me Looking In My Eyes And Said.

"I Can Really Use A Bath" Kate Said Smelling Herself.

"Oh Yeah, Kate I Forgot To Show You The Bathroom...I Can Help You With That Problem" I Said.

"What Does That Have To Do With Taking A Bath?" Kate Asked Giggling.

"You'll See" I Said Walking Towards The Bathroom With Her Following.

I Pushed The Door Open And Walked Towards The Tub Turning It On. I Made It Nice And Warm For Kate Then Turned On The Shower Hose.

"It Kind Of Looks Like Rain" Kate Said Wagging Her Tail.

"Yep Just In Case You Don't Feel Like Taking A Bath...This Way Is More Quicker" I Said Grabbing A Few Of Soap Bottles.

I Showed Her All Five Of The Bottles Of Shampoo And Wash, Which Were All Women's Dove By The Way.

"What Are Those?" Kate Said Looking At Them.

"It's Soap And Shampoo It Makes Your Scent Smell Really Sweet...Also It Helps Get All The Sweaty And Dirty Spots Water Can't Make Go Away" I Said.

I Opened Them All One By One Let Her Smell Them All So She Can Pick Which One She Wanted.

"I Want This One" Kate Said Pointing At The Peaches Kind.

"Good Choice Hop In" I Said Smiling.

She Jumped In And The Contact Of Her Feeling The Warm Made Her Immediately Relax.

"Ahhh This Feels Good...Sure Beats Cold Baths In A Stream" Kate Said.

"I Bet It Does" I Said Laughing.

I Started Putting The Soap All Over Her Body, And I Can Tell She Enjoying It Because She Was Purring Lightly. Forcing A Jovial Smile On My Face, As Her Whole Body Was Soon Covered With White Foam Including Her Hair.

"This Feels So Good" Kate Said Purring.

"I'm Glad You Like It" I Said Scrubbing The Back Of Her Neck With Soap.

"I Don't Like It...I Love It" Kate Said Smiling.

I Smiled Back And Said.

"Okay Close Your Eyes As Tight As You Can I'm Going To Rinse You Off Now" I Said Getting The Shower Hose.

"Okay" Kate Said Closing Her Eyes.

I Turned The Shower Knob And It Switched To The Shower Hose.

"You Got Them Closed?" I Asked Making Sure She's Ready.

"Yeah I'm Ready...Is This Going To Hurt?" Kate Said With Her Eyes Still Closed.

"Only If Soap Get's In Your Eyes...So Keep Them Close Until I Say It's Okay To Open Them" I Said.

She Only Nodded And I Started Rinsing Her Off With The Warm Water, Getting Satisfied Moans From Kate As She Enjoyed The Waters Warm Touch.

"This Feels Amazing" Kate Said Wagging Her Tail.

I Just Smiled And Continue Scrubbing The Dirt And Sweat She Built Up From Last Night Making Sure I Get Them All. Then I Started Rinsing Her Hair Until All The Soap Was Gone, Getting A Lot Of Dirt Out Making Her Fur A Bright Cleaner Tan. Now I Have To Do Her Belly That I'm Extremely Nervous To Wash, But It's Has To Be Done.

"Okay You Can Open Your Eyes" I Said Smiling.

She Opened Her Eye's And Looked Down Seeing All The Dirt Mixed With Soap Going Down The Drain. Then She Looked Back Up At Me With The Most Beautiful Smile Ever, Making Me Melt Inside And Want To Tell Her How I Feel About Her. Kate Saw Me Staring Lost In Her Golden Eyes And She Looked Down Blushing A Little, But I Can't Really Notice It Because Her Fur Was Wet.

"Kate?" I Asked.

"Yes?" Kate Asked Smiling Looking Into My Eyes.

I Felt My Heart Pound Fast In My Chest Then Was Melted By Kate's Beautiful Smile. I Couldn't Really Find The Words To Tell Her I'm Starting To Have Feelings For Her. My Palms Started To Get Sweaty And My Mind Was Screaming Just Tell Her...But I Don't Want To Jeopardize Our Friendship We Have If She Takes It Wrong So I Can't...

"I-I-I...Need You To Lay On Your Back So I Can Get Your Stomach Clean" I Said.

"O-Okay" Kate Said Blushing Laying Down On Her Back.

"If You Feel Uncomfortable With Me Doing This And Think I'm Going Too Low To Your Privacy Area Just Tell Me Okay?" I Said.

"It's Okay...I Trust You...I Know You Wouldn't Do It On Purpose" Kate Said Smiling.

"Alright Then...But If You Do Still Tell Me" I Said And She Only Nodded.

I Grabbed The Soap And Squeezed Some In My Hand Rubbing It Up And Down Her Soft Under Belly. As Kate Let Out Soft Moans And Purrs With Her Eyes Closed Relaxing To The Message I Was Giving Her. Then I Started Rinsing Her Off, Which Made Her Moan And Purr Even Louder. I Felt Nervous About Going Lower And Scrubbed A Respectful Distance Away From Her Womanhood. Kate Caught On To My Nervousness And Put Her Paw On My Arm And Said.

"You Don't Have To Be Nervous...I Trust You" Kate Said Smiling Looking Into My Eyes.

I Nodded And Kept Rinsing Her Off Trying To Get As Much Dirt Out As I Can. Then It Came To The Moment Where I Had To Go Lower, I Looked At Her And She Nodded Smiling. Gently I Scrubbed Her Womanhood And Thighs. She Started Moaning From The Feeling I Was Giving Her, And Closed Her Eyes Again Relaxing.

"Mhmm That Feels Good" Kate Said Moaning.

I Felt Like A Horrible Person For Scrubbing Between A Pup's Legs It Made Me Feel Like I Was Some Kind Of Animal Pervert. 20% Of Me Kind Me Of Liked It And Wanted To Pleasure Her More...But She's Only A Pup She's Not Ready For That Type Of Pleasure Just Yet. I Washed Her Tail And Went Back Between Her Legs To Make Sure I Got Any Dirt I Missed From The First Time. Kate Moaned Again As I Was Passing Her Womanhood Again For The Second Time. "Why Is She Enjoying This?...What Does She Thinks Of Me Now?...I Thought She Would Be Very Nervous From Me Doing This But Instead She's Encouraging Me To Do It...I Hope This Doesn't Damage Or Friendship" I Thought.

"All Done" I Said Turning The Water Off And Putting The Hose Back On The Rack.

She Jumped Out Shaking Dry Getting Me A Little Wet.

"Hey...Really?" I Said Wiping The Water Off My Face.

"Haha Sorry" Kate Said Laughing.

"You Think Thats Funny" I Said Chuckling.

"Mhmm" Kate Said Nodding With A Smile.

I Started Tickling Her, And She Had The Most Cutest Laugh I Ever Heard From A Girl In My Life. Something About Her Laugh Made Me Feel Extremely Joyful, For Some Reason Now I Want To Always Make Her Laugh So I Can Hear It.

"Hahahaha O-Okay I Give Up Hahaha" Kate Said Laughing.

I Stopped Tickling Her And She Recovered Her Breath Looking Up At Me And Said.

"What Was That For?" Kate Asked Smiling.

"Because" I Said.

"Because What?" Kate Said.

"I Wanted To Hear That Beautiful Laugh Of Yours...It Makes Your Personality Really Fascinating That You're Ticklish" I Said Making Her Blush.

"I'm Not Ticklish" Kate Said Still Blushing.

"Okay Let's Find Out" I Said Gesturing My Fingers Towards Her.

"NO!...Okay Maybe I Am" Kate Said Laughing.

I Laughed Too And Said.

"Let's Get You All Dried Up" I Said Taking The Hair Dryer Off The Wall.

I Turned It On And She Quickly Backed Away, Hitting The Tub Scared From The Loud Noise It Was Making.

"It's Okay Kate, It's A Hair Dryer Is Drys Your Hair" I Said To The Frightened Kate.

She Looked At Me Un-Sure About What I'm Telling Her And Stayed Where She Was Obviously Petrified.

"I'll Show You Then" I Said Wetting My Hair From The Sink The Using It To Dry My Hair.

Suddenly She Starts Laughing Making Me Wonder What I Do That Was So Funny.

"What's Funny?" I Asked Turning It Off.

"Your Hair Looked Hilarious It Was All Over The Place...Can You Dry Me Off Please" Kate Said Walking Towards Me Wagging Her Tail.

"Sure Thing" I Said Walking Closer To Her.

I Turned It On Again And Dried Her Off Which She Loved How Her Hair Flops Everywhere. When I Finished Drying Her, She Looked Perfectly Clean Glistening A Bright Goldish Tan. Something Was Missing...I Looked Threw The Drawer And Picked Up A Yellow Comb. I Slowly Combed Her Hair Into A Beautiful Style, And Took Out A Brush To Even Her Fur Out. When I Finished She Looked Absolutely Amazing Making Me Stare At Her In Awe.

Kate's P.O.V

Zach Just Finished Drying Me Off, And Reached In Something Taking Out A Yellow Stick With Spikes On It. I Wanted To Ask Him What It Was, But I Decided Not Too And Just Watch Him Do Whatever He's Going To Do With It. He Slowly Started Combing My Hair Which Felt Very Relaxing, Then He Brushed My Fur Straight After The Water Messed It Up. When He Finished He Started Staring At Me With An Opened Mouth, As I Wondered How I Looked.

"Why You're Looking At Me Like That?" I Asked Timidly.

"Because You Look Amazing" Zach Said Making Me Blush.

"All Thanks To You" I Said Smiling.

"I Mean You Looked Beautiful Before I Bathe You But...Wow" Zach Said Standing Up Admiring Me.

"For Sure You'll Be A Good Fit Alpha...But Anyway...Ready To Go Home" Zach Added Smiling.

My Smile Turned Into A Frown Because I'm Not Ready To Leave And Go Back Yet. It's So Boring Compared To This Place, There's Nothing To Do There. I Want To Stay Here With Zach And Have More Fun, But I Know Mom Will Send Search PartiesTo Come Looking For Me. Last Thing I Want Is Zach And His Family Getting Hurt From A Little Misunderstanding.

"Yeaah" I Said Sadly With A Sigh.

"Well Then Let's Go" Zach Said Leaving And I Followed.

I Walked To The Rv Main Door To And Waited For Him To Open It, But He Didn't.

"What Are You Waiting For?...Open It" I Said Looking Up At Him.

"I Forgot To Do Something, Stay Here I'll Be Right Back" Zach Said Walking To His Room Closing The Door.

I Walked Over To The Couch In The Living Room And Hopped On Waiting For Zach. I Looked Around The Rv And It Was Well Decorated And Looked Nice. My Wandering Exploring Eyes Met Up With The Tv Remote, And I Reached For It Picking It Up With My Mouth And Laying It Down In The Tv Direction.

"Let's See...How You Turn This Thing On Again?" I Asked Myself.

I Pressed A Button But Nothing Happened, So I Pressed A Few More And It Was Still Off.

"Ughh Why Is This So Hard?" I Said Accident Stepping On It And It Turned On.

"Ohhhh The Red Button I Remember Now" I Said.

I Turned To A Channel That's Called Ridiculousness, And I Was Dying Of Laughter As They Showed Humans Doing Crazy Painful Stunts That Failed. Few Minutes Later Of Non Stop Laughter Zach Came Back With Totally Different Clothes And A Drink In His Hand.

"I See You Remembered How To Turn On The Tv" Zach Said.

"Not Quite I Stepped On It " I Said Giggling.

"Really?...Again" Zach Said Chuckling Putting His Drink In The Fridge.

"I Guess I'm A Lucky Girl" I Said Giggling.

"I Guess You Are...You Want These Leftover Stakes?...I Know You And Your Family Would Get Hungry Later" Zach Said Looking At Me With The Fridge Open.

"Sure They'll Love It Thanks" I Said Smiling.

"No Problem It's The Least I Can Do With People Taking Away Your Food" Zach Said Taking Them Out Putting Them In This Bowl With A Lid And Carrying It To The Door

I Turned Off The Tv, And Jumped Off The Couch Going To The Door Trying To Open It But Struggled. Zach Walked Over To The Door And Turned The Handle Opening It.

"Sorry Kate But You Need Opposable Thumbs For This" Zach Said Chuckling Then Walking Out.

"It Was Worth A Shot" I Said Giggling Following Him.

As I Ran Down The Rv Stairs, I Immediately Got Slapped With A Cool Refreshing Breeze. It Made The Shampoo Zach Put On Me Smell More Noticeable, Which Smelled Amazing. The Birds Were Chirping And It Was Partly Any Clouds In The Sky, As The Sun Was Free To Brighten Everything. Zach Stopped And Looked At Me And Said.

"Where To?" Zach Asked.

I Sniffed The Morning Air To Find My Mom's Scent, But The Rain Washed Away Any Possible Access. Then Taking A Bath Makes It Hard For Her To Find Me...This Is Going To Be Tough...

"I-I Don't Know" I Said Looking Around.

"Okay...Let's Just Retrace Our Steps" Zach Said Walking In A Direction.

I Turned Around And Looked At The Rv And Held My Head Down, Knowing This Probably My Last Time Seeing Zach.

"Are You Coming?" Zach Asked.

"Oh..Uh Yeah Sorry" I Said Running To His Side.

We've Been Walking Through The Woods For A Good 20 Minutes, And The Whole Time I've Been Thinking About Zach. Reminiscing About Those Hazel Eyes Of His That I Get Lost In Almost Every Times It Meets Up With Mine. He's All I've Been Thinking About Trying To Sleep Last Night, Afterwards I Had The Most Wonderful Dream Of Us Together. I've Been Having This Weird Fuzzy Feeling Inside Me Ever Since I Walked To His Rv With Him Last Night. It Only Gets Worst When He Compliments My Appearance, Or Says Something Sweet To Me. I Get Butterflies In My Stomach When He Smiles Making Me Lose My Words Forgetting What I Was Going To Say. I've Mostly Been Thinking About When He Bathed Me, It Was The Best Feeling I Ever Had In My 8 Months Of Life. He Treats Me So Special Despite The Fact I'm Not A Human, I Think I Might Love Him...I Want To Ignore Love But It Choses Me And I Have No Choice But To Accept It...He Wouldn't See Me As More Than A Friend Anyway" I Thought. As We Kept Walking And I Was Still In Deep Thought About Zach, Suddenly I Heard A Growl Snapping Me Out Of It. Zach Pulled Out His Gun Looking Around And Said.

"Kate Stay Close To Me" Zach Said Looking Around Only Seeing Trees.

I Nodded And Stayed Behind Him Close To His Leg.

Zach Started Walking Backwards Aiming In A Bush, Then A Twig Snapped Behind Me. Causing Him To Quickly Turn Around With His Gun Aiming It That Direction. Then We Heard Another Growl But It Was A Lot Louder This Time Making Me Jump Frightened.

"Zach I'm Scared" I Said Getting Closer To His Leg.

"Just Stay Behind Me Kate And You'll Be Fine" Zach Said.

A Nearby Bush Moved To Zach's Right But He Didn't See It Because He Was Looking Forward.

"ZACH LOOK OUT!" I Shouted.

But I Was Too Late And The Unknow Wolf Leaped At Him Knocking Both Of Us Down. He Dropped His Gun And The Food He Got For Us. He Was Fighting For His Life As The Wolf Was On Top Of Him Trying To Rip His Face Off. He Pushed Him Back With All His Will But He Was Losing As The Wolf Got Closer And Closer To His Neck

"KATE MY GUN!" Zach Shouted.

I Looked Around And Saw It Close To A Ledge. I Quickly Got Up And Ran To His Gun But I Felt A Large Amount Of Pain On My Tail Making Me Yelp In Pain. The Wolf Was Biting On My Tail At The Same Time On Top Of Zach. I Kicked Dirt In His Eyes Throwing Him Off Guard, As Zach Punched Him In His Face. I Sprinted Towards The Gun Trying To Grab It With My Mouth But It Slipped And Fell Off The Ledge.

"Oops" I Said.

I Looked Back And Saw The Wolf Smacked Zach Leaving 4 Deep Bleeding Brutal Scratches That Might Leave Scars.

"ZACH!" I Yelled Almost Crying.

He Picked The Wolf Up Slamming Him Into A Tree And He Whined In Pain As Some Of The Bark Came Off The Tree. The Wolf Quickly Recovered And Viciously Barked At Zach, As They Circled Each Other.

"JUST GET MY GUN...I'll HANDLE THIS" Zach Yelled.

"But-But"

"JUST GO!" Zach Yelled.

I Nodded And Went Around The Trees To Find The Fastest Way To Get It.

Zach P.O.V

Kate Ran Around Some Trees On A Mission To Get My Gun, As I Fight Off This Wolf. I Always Loved Wolves Trying To Learn Their Culture, And Their Way They Lived. Never In My Life I Ever Thought About Killing One, But If It Harms Me Or Someone I Love I'm Not Afraid To Kill.

He Leaped At Me And I Punched Him As Hard As I Can In The Face Making Him Fall To The Ground With A Small Yelp. He Quickly Recovered Growling Running Towards Me Biting My Arm, Taking Me To The Ground. He Clawed My Chest Making Multiple Opened Wounds As My Blood Went Everywhere. I Yelled In Agony Trying To Throw Him Off Me To No Avail It Just Made It Worst. There Was A Stick Close To The Ground That Was Near Me Halfway Breaking Off The Tree. I Quickly Grabbed It And Stabbed It In His Rib Cage Twice Making Him Drop To The Ground Howling In Pain. My Pain Started To Slowly Go Away For Me To Keep Going, But He Wasn't Getting Up. He Was Kicking And Whining As A Puddle Of Blood Formed Around Him. I Fell To The Ground Looking At The Sky Holding My Left Side To Stop The Massive Bleeding. My Vision Started To Go A Little Blurry As I Flowed In And Out Of Consciousness, But I Had To Be Strong And Fight It For Kate. I Painfully Crawled To A Tree Trying To Use It To Help Me Get Up Using All My Might. My Body Muscles Screamed For Me To Stop Adding To The Pain Trying To Me Go Unconscious. I Heard Movement Behind Me And Looked Back To See Him Getting Up Coughing Up Blood. This Made Me Crawl Even More Faster Making The Pressure On My Side A Million Times Worst As Pain Flowed Through My Body. My Torture Came To An End As I Seceded Making It To The Tree Trying To Get Up, Only To Fall Back Down. I Turned Around Leaning My Back Against The Tree In Too Much Pain To Move. The Wolf Slowly Walked To Me Growling With Killer Eyes And Bared Teeth. My Eyes Tightly Closed With Tears Streaming Down My Face As I Know This Is The Final End To My 14 Years Of Life. I Never Thought Of Death And I Never Wanted To, But It Made Me Traumatic I Won't Live To Have Kids. Most Importantly, Not Teling Kate I Love Her And See Her For The Last Time Before I Get Slaughtered...I Looked Up At The Sky And Started Crying Loudly At My Final Seconds Of Life As He Got Closer And Closer. He Then Started Running Towards Me Which I Didn't Understand How In His Condition, But It Didn't Matter I'm Dead Either Way. Then Suddenly The My Gun Fell Between My Legs, And He Was Only 2 Feet Away From Me. I Quickly Picked It Up And Shot Him In The Neck But A Little Too Late As He Leaped At Me Digging His Claws In My Wound Damaging My Vital Organs. I Screamed In Pain Pulling His Paw Out, But Blood Started Spraying Out All Over The Place So I Just Put His Paw Back In. Kate Came From Out Behind The Trees And Ran To My Side.

"Zach Please Tell Me You're Okay" Kate Said Starting To Cry Looking At All The Blood.

"K-Kate...I'm-I'm G-Going T-T-To Die...H-He G-Got Me G-Good" I Said Painfully Crying.

"No You're Going To Making It I'll Go Get Some Help" Kate Said Running Away.

"KATE COME BACK!" I Yelled Coughing Blood Up Afterward.

She Ran Back To My Side In A Flash And I Saw Tears Creating A River Down Her Face.

"I Just Want You T-T-To Know...T-T-That I Need You To Stay S-Strong For Me...Your A B-Beautiful Girl F-F-Find Someone To T-Take G-G-Good Care Of You" I Said Crying.

She Gave Me A Hug Crying Heavily On My Chest And Said.

"You C-Can't Die...I-I Dont Want T-To Be W-With Anyone E-Else...I Love You" Kate Said Sobbing.

I Was Shocked She Actually Felt The Same Way About Me, But It Made Me Cry Even More That I Wouldn't Get To Be With Her.

"I-I-I L-Love You Too" I Said Smiling With Blood In My Mouth.

She Looked Up At Me Leaning Forward Connecting Lips With Mine. I Closed My Eyes Enjoying The Passionate Kiss She Was Giving Me, I Felt Like I Can Die Happily Knowing She Loved Me Back. Even Though It's Been Only A Day, We Found Love Quickly. I Knew When I Looked In Them Beautiful Golden Eyes I Knew We'll Be Together, Forever But Just Not Forever...We Broke The Kiss And A Little Blood Was On Her Lips.

"T-That W-W-Was The Best K-Kiss In My I E-E-Ever Had I-In My L-Life" I Said Painfully Smiling.

"And They Will Be More I'm Not Letting You Die...I Need You Here With Me...You're The Centerpiece Of My Life You Can't Leave Me Now" Kate Said Crying.

"K-K-Kate Please D-Dont Cry I D-Dont L-Like To See Y-You Cry" I Said.

"How Can I Not?...Death Is Slowly Winning I Need To Help You" Kate Said Crying.

I Reached In My Pocket And Took Out An Plastic Flower Putting It In Her Hair.

"N-Now You'll H-Have Something T-To Remember Me B-By" I Said Smiling.

"No You're Going To Make It I Can't Live Without You...I'm Going To Get You Out Of Here And You're Going To Be Fine" Kate Said Trying To Move Me.

"Owwww K-Kate Just S-Stop" I Said Painfully.

"No...I Have To Help You" Kate Said Still Pulling Me.

She Slightly Dragged Me Making The Wolf Paw Fall Out My Wound Making Blood Go Everywhere. Kate Notice This And Stopped Pulling Me To Try To Stop The Bleeding With Her Paws. I Felt My Body Tense Up Going Numb And My Eyes Went To The Back Of My Head, As I Heard Kate Screaming My Name Before I Blacked Out.


	3. Author's Note

**I'm Sorry This Isn't Another Chapter Because I'm Currently Half Finished With It, But I Just Wanted To Thank You For Reading This Far It Really Means A Lot Too Me. Also I'm Planning On Reaching Over 50 Chapters For All You Alpha And Omega Lovers, So Stay Tooned Because I Have An Large Imagination And Much To Write About. Most Importantly I Wanted To Tell You My Laptop Going Through Complicated Circumstances So It Might Take A Little Longer Than Usual When I Post A New Chapter. If You Like What You're Reading And Believe I Should Change Something Leave A Review And I'll Try To Fix Your Complaints. Thank You**


	4. Break up?

Chapter 4 Break up?

Kate's P.O.V

Zach is dying slowly in front of my eye's and I need to save him, he can't possibly die when I finally admit my feelings towards him. It wasn't supposed to end up with me crying trying to fight for his life as he gave up. This was supposed to be the best day of my life, not my worst. If he dies I would never love again as long as I live because we belong together, he's my soulmate. Being with someone else wouldn't just constantly remind me of my sweet Zach I once had, but remind me what happened that day when he died. Scolding myself for his death, feeling useless as I could've saved him. I would have sendomatic dreams of his heart racing hazel eyes that I always get deeply lost in, and his sensational smile wishing I can live in that infinity fictional dream. I wanted to do many things with him and maybe even start a family, but he's giving up life letting death control his body.

My paws were getting soaked from all the blood that was oozing out of his opened wound as I tried to stop the bleeding. I can't stay here forever or he'll bleed to death slowly. I have to find a way to save him, but I'm too small I can't drag him he's too heavy I need bigger help. Zach's eyes slowly started closing as blood leaked from his mouth And Nose. His heart rate was decreasing making me panic.

"ZACH!" I yelled as his eyes closed.

"Don't worry I'm going to save you, don't quite on me" I said looking around for a solution.

Only thing I had in mind was his clothing, it can possibly stop the life taking bleeding. I quickly took away my paws and bit his shirt ripping it apart in seconds placing it over his wound. By me removing my paws, his blood was spraying all over me as I tried to wrap it up around his waist. I managed to get it tied up as the blood soaked his shirt instantly. It won't last long so I have to think fast or I'll lose my one and only love of my life forever. I reached in his pockets to hopefully find something to keep the shirt stable so it wouldn't fall off. As I Was Rummaging through his pockets, I felt something smooth and in an rectangular like shape. Carefully I pulled it out trying not to hurt him, and it fell on the cool dirt. I glanced at it fidgeting with it, wondering what it is.

"What is this thing..." I said turning it over.

When I flipped it over I realized it was his phone, maybe I can call his parents...but he didn't fully teach me how to use it properly. I panicky pressed the button at the bottom then some type of notification popped up. I tapped it and it said "Calling dad". The phone was making a humming like noise going on and off, which made me wonder what I just do. "Is this a good or bad thing?...hopefully it's good" I Thought.

I looked at Zach and his eyes were still closed as his chest went up and down from breathing. Then I walked to him putting my paw in his hand and kissing his bloody lips, hoping this won't be our last tearful kiss. Just then a voice answered.

"Zach where are you?...I've been calling you all morning" John asked.

"Zach's hurt and he's losing a lot of blood please help I don't want to lose him!" I Shouted.

"Oh my god where are you?" John asked.

"Follow the natural trail and you'll see us by a tree now hurry he's dying!" I Shouted.

"Did you find something to stop the bleeding?" John asked.

"Yes his shirt but it wont last long" I said starting to tear up.

"Okay just make sure it doesn't start Again...I'm on my way" John said hanging up.

I laid my head on his chest and said.

"Everything's going to be okay love...help is on the way" I said licking his hand.

John's P.O.V

I was running through the woods as fast as I can dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs with an first aid kid. Thank god someone spotted my son hurt and in need of care, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. The only thing that was on my mind is saving my one and only son giving me a boost of motivational speed as I ran for my son's aid. Ever since I holded him in my arms 40 minutes after he was born I made a vow to protect him with my life, No time soon I'm ever breaking it. He's not only my son he's my best friend, and we have came to far together for him to leave this earth. Zach's a good kid he doesn't deserve to die young as he is, nobody does. I saw an upcoming tree that had someone leaning on it from the ground, with an goldish like animal on his chest. There was literally blood painted almost everywhere, and a dead wolf covered in blood next to them.

"Oh no...It's eating my son" I said running faster jumping over a small trench.

When I reached Zach I quickly picked the pup up throwing it off Zach, making the pup hit a tree letting out an painful whine. The pup recovered and got up growling at me with blood all over it's lips standing in an offensive position. I was about to take out my gun until the pup looked really familiar.

"K-Kate?" I asked and she stop growling taking a closer look at me.

"Yeah It's me...we need to help him he won't stop bleeding and I'm worried I might lose him" Kate said running back to Zach.

"Get away from him you fucking wild animal!" I yelled walking towards her.

She looked at me puzzled and growled again, making me take a step back.

"He's dying and I'm trying to save his life...I guess I'll have to save him myself if you won't help...Zach's not going to die from your selfishness" Kate said angrily starting to drag him.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" I yelled kicking her into another tree, knocking her unconscious.

I ran to Zach's side and took the tied up shirt from off his side to start on his laceration. Blood quickly started erupting out of his wound, making a pool of blood around me. I opened the first aid kit and poured peroxide on the cloth to wash and disinfect the wound to remove all the dirt and debris. Then I put a little pressure on it and elevation to control the bleeding and swelling. The bleeding stopped and I wrapped a sterile bandage around his waist 5 times to make sure it won't get dirt or any bacteria in it. I looked up and his face had four deep claw marks slightly bleeding, along with blood coming out his nose and mouth. I reached in the first aid kit grabbing the bottle of water opening it and pouring it on a new cloth to wipe all the blood off his face. Then I poured antibiotics ointment on another cloth to reduce his chances of infections, and place a bandaid over the cuts. A dirty cut or scrape that is not thoroughly cleaned can cause scarring and infection, and I know he wouldn't want that on his face forever.

"Alright buddy...let's go" I said trying to pick him up until I heard a loud growl behind me.

I looked back at Kate and she was still unconscious with blood slightly dropping from her forehead. "If it wasn't Kate...Who was that?" I thought.

Then a tan she-wolf jumped out from the bushes growling at me with pure hatred, and hunched back ready to pounce. I ignored her turning around and continuing to try to pick up my son, she didn't like I turned on her and lunged at me. I moved out the way dodging her attack and she quickly stopped herself from hitting a small tree by flipping over it. She turned back around and ran at me full speed, I braced myself for her pounce. In mid-air I caught her throwing her into a broken log, she quickly recovered and ran back. Based on the hard hit I didn't expect her to get up, and she was running faster than ever. She tackled me to the ground clawing a small piece of my face, causing me to quickly turn her over with me on top. I put my hands around her neck and tried to choke her to death. She was struggling to get air and was swinging her claws to get me off of her, missing every single one of them. I can hear her whining trying to get air and slowly coming to an stop. This made me feel kind of sorry for her because Kate might be her daughter, so I stopped choking her and quickly backed away. She got up growling baring her teeth at me barking, I stood in a fighting stance then I heard more growls from behind me. I turned around to see 5 wolves behind me growling starting to form a circle. The tan wolf stepped forward and said.

"How dare you kill my daughter now you must pay...kill him" The tan wolf said coldly.

They all ran towards me ready to tear me limb from limb, at least my son will possibly live. I rather die than him, he has a lot of life to live.

"I love you son" I said sadly as a tear escaped my eye.

"WAIT!" Kate shouted standing up, getting everyone attention.

All the wolves stopped and looked at the bloody kate.

"Kate, you okay hun?" Eve asked running to her giving her a hug.

"Yes I'm fine...it's okay he's with Zach" Kate said looking at Zach.

"Thank god I thought I lost you" Eve said on relief still holding on to her.

"Can you help him mom?...he's hurt" Kate said worried.

"I already did" I said.

"DO NOT SPEAK!" Eve yelled.

I sighed and face palmed my face.

"Mom that's Zach father don't kill him" Kate Said.

"No way...he almost killed you" She said angrily looking at me.

"Don't do it please he might have hurt me but he's Zach's father...he'll be devastated without him" Kate said.

"What I told you have humans?...they don't have emotions like we do...they're are nothing but cold hearted killers" Eve said angrily.

"How would you know?...based off a couple of humans killing dad you think all of them is bad!" Kate shouted.

Eve slapped her and she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

This put me in shock as she hit her little girl, I remember saying the same exact thing to Zach. Kate ran into the woods as fast as her legs can take her not caring where she's going.

"Hutch make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" She said.

"Yes ma'am" The wolf said running into the woods after her.

She walked in front of me and said.

"And you're coming with us...round them up" Eve said walking away.

Two wolves picked up Zach and laid him on one of the large male wolf's back. As we walked through their territory a lot of wolves started growling and yelling insults, mostly kill them. This made me feel uncomfortable and wishing I can find a way to escape, but they're too many I won't get very far. As I was in deep thought, a wolf pushed the back of my leg to tell me to speed up as I felt like I was in a prison. We walked up a steep rock into this wide dark den, that smelled horrible. There was dead half decompose animals with a lot of files flying around leaving a disgusting smell. Some bones was covered in blood with parasites inside them, calling more to come to this altercation. They laid Zach on the ground and looked at Eve for further more instructions.

"Check them make sure they don't have any weapons" Eve said.

They checked all over my body but didn't find nothing but my gun, and checked Zach and found his bloody phone. They handed it to Eve and she admired it, then sat them on the ground and said.

"They're both to stay here until Their crucified, guard these doors at all times...if they gets away I'm killing you both got it?" Eve said growling at them making them coward down.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" The wolf stuttered.

"Good boy" She smiled walking out the den with our belongings.

I laid down on the rotten caribou floors and look at the ceiling of the den, thinking how they're going to kill me. I never was afraid of death, but I was afraid of pain and didn't want to experience agony as die. Eve fucked up my chances of running away, do i have to think of something else...Kate.

5 Hours Later

Zach P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and smelled something so horrible, it almost put me back in a coma. I rose up looking around and saw dead animals that was half decomposed. A small pain came from my side, as I moved my half ripped shirt and saw it's bandaged up. My exploring eyes led to my dad sleeping next to me, I crawled to him to find his palus to make sure he was sleeping. There was a slow steady pulse letting me know he's still alive and I relaxed a little. I reached in my pockets and couldn't find my phone in any of them.

"Must have dropped it when dad carried me here" I said get up walking to the den entrance to see two wolves guarding the door.

They growled at me and said

"Get back in there!" The female wolf said.

"What?...why?..where am I?" I Asked.

"All that's classified...You're not going anywhere, don't worry you'll be dead in an hour" The male one said.

"Why?...what the hell I do" I asked.

"Do you not know what you are?" She asked angrily.

"Wow...you're killing me because I'm a human?" I said in an annoying tone.

"Yes they can never be trusted...it's a pack rule...now go back in there before I kill you myself" She said.

"That's somewhat racist but...can I at least get some water?...that's my last request before I Die...Please?" I Begged.

"No way you're going to try something" He said.

"What am I going to try?...I'm crippled I'm not going to get very far" I said showing them my bandages

"Well he do have a point...if he runs we'll just kill him easily" She said looking at her partner.

"Exactly" I said.

"Alright fine...let's get going make it quick" He said.

"Thank you" I said walking out along with them following.

"Your not welcome" She said.

"I'll still take it" I said as she led the way to the lake.

As we were walking there was a lot of wolves there stopping doing what they were doing to look at me with a disgusted face. Some even said why he isn't dead already, but I zoned them out and continue following them to the lake. We were out of pack sight and I can hear water, and instantly knew we were almost there. I walked down the steep hill and by the lakes bay, getting on my knees washing my face.

"Oww" I said touching my face to see feel a bandage.

I looked at my reflection in the water to see my face dirty and scratched up. I palmed more water scrubbing my face to get all the dirt out, ignoring the stinging pain from my cuts. When I finished I looked back in the lake at my reflection and my face was all clean, so clean that I can see my hazel eyes very well now. I sat there watching over the lake as it was almost dawn, and realized how beautiful this scenery was. Probably the last thing I might see before they kill me in cold blood.

"Hurry up" She said.

"Alright give me a second" I said.

"Okay but make it quick" She said.

I nodded and reached in my sock taking out my pen and a small journal. They looked at me standing in a defensive position growling at me. I ignored them and started writing, when they saw me not doing anything they got out of their stance. When I finished I walked to a log putting it inside, then walking to them with a smile on my face.

"Alright I'm ready to go" I said.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing that's going to hurt you I promise" I said.

"Never mind that let's just go" She said turning around bumping into Eve.

"I gave you two one simple job and you couldn't handle it?" Eve said angrily.

"No No No ma'am we can explain-"

"What's to explain?...he's not in his designated area...you failed me take them away" Eve said growling at them.

Some alpha wolves started to push them up the hill, and I felt bad for them dying because of me.

"Hey let them go!...it's my fault" I shouted getting their attention.

"I know it's your fault but they still must be punished for disobeying" Eve said firmly.

"I'll take their place punish me instead they did their job...I asked to go to the lake and its one hundred percent my fault...not theirs" I said looking in her eyes with a straight face.

"What an wise boy...rather get punished for the innocences...I like you" Eve said circling me rubbing her tail under my chin.

"Because they didn't do anything wrong...I can't live with myself if they get punished for what I did" I said looking at them smiling.

They both smiled back and Eve sent a punishing blow to my stomach, almost making me throw up.

"Ahh good hit..." I said catching my breath kneeling on the ground.

"So you're saying that it wasn't hard enough?" Eve said angrily.

"Thats actually what I'm not saying just...I love the way you hit me I didn't expect it" I said.

She looked at me with an tiled head because I guess nobody ever complimented her after she hit them. Im used to boxing so I guess its an habit when somebody get a good hit on me. She was about to hit me again and I closed my eyes ready for the contact, but I felt nothing but wet lips on mine and heard everyone gasp. I opened my eyes to see Eve connecting lips with mine with her eye's closed. She pulled away looking in my eyes with an huge smile, I was lost for words and didn't know what to do or say. I saw kate behind her with a shocked face, and tears running down her face. She ran away pushing everyone out the way so she can run as far away from this scene. I pulled away and watched Kate run up the hill heart broken, A tear started to give birth in my eyes as it started coming down my face. I quickly wiped it away before anyone see it, and saw a smiling Eve in front of me.

"I-I-I...I-I Uhh...W-"

Eve shushed me putting her paw over my mouth and looked in my eyes and said.

"No ones ever talked to me like that before...especially after I hit them...it's sexy" Eve said with a smile.

"I see why...you intimidate everyone" I said looking around at all the wolves that surrounded us.

"But not you" Eve said.

"Because I love wolves...if I were to die tonight I'll be glad it's by wolves my dream animals" I said.

"You're not dying because I'm calling it off" Eve said making the pack gasp.

She turned around towards the pack and said.

"There's nothing to see here report back to your dens or duties" Eve Shouted as they left slowly.

Eve looked back at me with a smile and said.

"Follow me" Eve said walking up the hill.

I followed with my head down thinking how bad might have broken Kate's heart, hoping she would forgive me. She should know I didn't mean for this to happen, now she's going to think I just used her to get to her mom. Don't get me wrong her mom's pretty attractive but I love Kate more than everything, being around her makes me all gooey inside. Now she's probably not going to have nothing but hate towards me, and want me to die where I stand.I have to find her or I might go crazy to the point where I want to commit suicide, but how can I ditch her mother?" I thought.

We started walking up a steep terrain into a very large den that can fit at least 20 humans.

"Zach welcome to the pack leader's den" Eve said.

I looked around and it was even more huge when you step in and look around.

"Wow...pretty big for only you and your daughter" I said.

"Well now it's me you and my daughter" Eve said winking.

I laugh nervously and said.

"Can I have my things back?" I asked.

"Sure hun...Hutch give the him his things" Eve Said looking at him.

He nodded and ran outside, bringing in a bag sack back. He handed it to me and I got my phone out along with dad's gun.

"Thanks" I said turning on my phone.

"No problem...are you hungry?" Eve said.

"Uhh...yeah starving" I lied.

"Okay we'll be right back with food you stay tight" Eve said walking out the den along with hutch.

After 50 seconds I peaked out the den to make sure nobody was watching, then quickly walked in the woods in search of Kate. It wasn't long until I hear crying and water, I Followed the sound and saw her crying her heart out by the bank of the lake. When I was about to say something I stepped on a twig catching her attention. She stood in a defensive position and said.

"Who's there show yourself" Kate Said.

I slowly walked out and she growled at the sight of me, with killer eyes.

"What do you want" Kate said angrily with no emotion.

"Kate, what happened is not what you think its-"

She growled interrupting me and said.

"You used me you just played with my heart...I was a fool to believe a human can actually love" Kate said angrily.

"I do love you...I didn't kiss her on purpose she kissed me" I said.

"Yeah right you're just a lying piece of shit...my mom would never kiss a human she never trusted them...now get out of my sight before I kill you" Kate said growling.

I was taken back by her cursing at me, but started to tear up as she didn't believe me.

"Kate you have to believe me I'm telling the truth, I can't live without you...Please don't leave me" I said crying.

"Please stop your acting I know you don't mean it...I'm giving you to the count of three to leave and never ever come back or else" Kate said angrily.

"But Kate I-"

"1"

Kate I'm-"

"2"

"Kate please don-"

"3"

Kate started running full speed towards me ready to kill me where I stand, obviously not believing me. There's only one way to make her believe me...sing.

"Butterflies is what I feel inside...When I'm around you all the time...I can never find the words to say you're the perfect girl you were made for me...It's so easy to love you baby...You're incredible natural beautiful you are...And Kate I've never felt this way before...From the bottom of my heart I just want to tell you are...The reason I love...The reason I trust...Kate you an angle that needs to be love...You're the best in the world...A wonderful girl...Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes...Kate you had me from the moment I looked into your eye's...I knew you was an angel but you was disguise...Tell me how could I be so lucky...That you fell down from heaven or me...I want our hearts to beat together...I Want to be with you not your mother...We will stand strong forever...Kate you are the only reason I can't sleep through the night...Because I'm having sweet dreams of us trying to unite...Your all that I need In my life...You are...You are...You're The reason I love...The reason I trust...Kate you an angle that needs to be love...You're the best in the world...A wonderful girl...Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes..Katie Your areee" I Sung as she stood with tears in her eyes.

I was about to say something until I saw a sliver gun muzzle coming from out the bushes.

"Zach That was-"

"KATE LOOK OUT" I Yelled pushing her out the way as a loud bang, echoed through the woods.

Kate looked at the hunter and saw him running away, she looked back at me to see a huge hole in my shoulder as I went unconscious immediately.

 **Oh My God What Did I Just Started? Lol Thank You For Reading My Story And Next Chapter Will Be Coming Soon. Review Review Review! Thanks :)**


	5. New love

**Chapter 5 New love**

 **John's P.O.V**

A loud gunshot rang through the forest waking me up instantly looking to my left to find Zach's missing. I quickly ran out my den along with a few other wolves following close behind to investigate, including Eve. We heard a mournful howl in the distance sounding like they have lost a loved one, and is now moving on with life. As we ran through the woods like a mad squad, I can hear crying and water. So something must have gone down by the lake, maybe he must have drowned or something. When we got there I saw a lot my son on the ground with blood surrounding him with an crying Kate. I quickly ran to him and checked for an pulse but couldn't find one, so his heart rate is very weak. Kate's sobbing heart-sick holding on to him tightly causing him to lose more blood than he should.

"Kate let go I'm going to help him" I said.

"No I'm n-not l-leaving his side for anything...I'm so sorry Zach this is m-my Fault" Kate sobbed still holding on to him.

"Kate you're doing more damage you're making him lose a lot of blood...I need you to move now" I said serious.

"No I don't want to leave him...this is all my fault...if I just let him explain none of this would have happened" Kate said crying.

I grabbed Kate by the shoulders looked into her the eyes and said.

"Do you want him to die?" I said irritated she won't move.

She shook her head no and looked at him.

"Okay then...you have to stop hugging him he would bleed to death faster than he should...now do you remember where my first aid kit was?" I asked.

"No what's that?" Kate asked.

"Oh my god are you serious?...he's is going to die I won't make it in time" I said face palming my face.

"Is this it?" Eve asked with it in her mouth.

"Yes give it here please" I said reaching for it.

I grabbed it out her mouth and opened it starting to go to work to save my son's life.

I put on my gloves and pulled out the tweezers opening his wound taking out the bullet and placing it on the ground. "Was he trying to kill an elephant?...This a big ass bullet, this is not necessary for a wolf" I thought.

Kate saw a lot of blood and started walking forward to him, I looked at her and said.

"Kate you don't need to see this stand back" I said looking at her.

"Sweetie let's go to the den" Eve said.

Kate didn't move and was froze at the sight of a huge hole in his shoulder.

"Kate come on..." Eve said.

Kate still didn't move an inch and continue gazing at his huge opened wound. Eve walked to her grabbing her by the scruff of her neck walking away as she struggled to get away.

"NO MOM LET ME GO...I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" Kate shouted trying to get free to no avail.

"He's going to be okay dear...the nice man is fixing him up" Eve mumbled as Kate was in her mouth.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY" Kate shouted starting to cry

"You will soon...right now he's in critical condition" Eve said.

"Mom pleasee...don't take me away" Kate said crying.

"Everything's going to be okay dear" Eve said as they disappeared above the hill.

"I'm s-sorry Z-Zach" Kate sobbed.

I shook my head and want back to my son's care, and wondered what kind of connection her and Zach's Have. Its one thing to care, but another to cry and not wanting to leave his side even for a second...she might love him...I simply won't allow this relationship continue to spark because there's going to be a lot of pain in his future dating a wolf. I'll only let it slide because Kate's a good girl and really loves him, I don't want to ruin her love life forever. If Zach's happy I'm happy, and this might be what he wants.I poured alcohol on a gauze pad and wiped it around his wound and slowly stitched him up. I'm actually surprised he didn't wake up, he must was in that much shock he was shot. I carefully picked him up, and looked at one of the wolves.

"You have a den we can spend the night in?...It's getting pretty late" I asked looking around for an answers.

"Right this way" A wolf said grabbing my first aid kit and walking up the hill with me close behind.

As we were walking through the territory a lot of wolves were looking at us mummering questions, when they saw me carrying my son with blood all over me. The wolf population got worse as more wolves kept showing up trying to investigate what happened, and why they was leading me to a den freely with my son. After 5 minutes we made it to a suitable den and I laid him down at the very back and looked at hutch and said.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"No problem I hope your friend wakes up soon" Hutch said.

"Actually he's my son...but thanks anyway" I said sitting down.

He looked at me then at Zach and said.

"Oh I see now, you both look a lot similar" Hutch said.

"Yeah we get that a lot" I said chuckling.

"Well if you're ever having trouble or need something give me a howl..." Hutch said.

I gave him an unsure face, as he might have forgot we're not wolves.

"Just walk through the feeding grounds and to the right will be a huge rock with a ramp on the side and you'll know the rest" Hutch said fixing his mistake.

"Okay got it" I said.

He walked out the den and I laid down looking at the ceiling, wishing I was in my bed instead of this hard floor. I rotated constantly trying to get comfortable but it wasn't working, as I was losing to a cold hard floor. I was Irritated so I got up and walked out the den sitting outside the entrance, I looked up at the stars and it was millions. I've seen stars before but never this many, I guess I've never been outside at night Admiring the sky's. Loud pawsteps walking to the den Snapped me out my amazement trance and looking in that direction. I looked around for my gun just in case I need it but couldn't find it on me anywhere, then I remembered Eve took them. "Looks like I'm using my fist" I thought standing up ready to fight whoever's coming to our den.

"Z-zach?" A feminine voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Kate" she said walking into the light

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to check on Zach...is he okay?" Kate asked sadly.

"Yeah he's fine just need a little rest" I said smiling at her.

"Can I see him?" Kate asked.

"Sure...but dont hug him he's still haven't recovered yet" I said.

She nodded and walked in the slightly dark den along with me following. Kate walked to the back and laid down next to Zach and started licking his face, I couldn't help but smile at her affection towards him. I sat down towards the den entrance and just watched the nights nature starting to begin. Crickets made a night scenery with their spontaneous noises, here and there was a cool refreshing breeze blowing in the den giving me goose bumps. The moon was the only source of light as the den got darker, making it a little hard to see as trees swayed in the night wind blocking the moonlight. Everything was just perfect, nice breeze, amazing stars, and outstanding view of the night meadows. I looked back and saw Kate crying quietly herself to sleep with her head on his chest. It really surprises me how much she cares for Zach and wants him to be healthy and with her. They've only been together for two and a half days and they already have more than just feelings for each other. I thought Kate would have most likely ran away by now trying to find her family on her own, or terrified being in a Rv with humans and just howl for her pack to come rescue her. Somehow she really trust Zach and quickly gathered up feelings for him, even though she's young and not just yet supposed to date. She's already making commitments not to leave his side and protect him from danger with all her might. It's also obvious she couldn't stop thinking about Zach if she snuck away from her mother to be close to him. I've never thought animals had any emotions, but Kate proved me wrong and I feel like I made a huge mistake.

I finally found a nice spot on the floor to get comfortable and quickly fell asleep hoping my son would wake up in the morning.

Morning Zach's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I was in a completely dark den, and I felt a small amount of pain on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off and go back to sleep, but it started to get annoying. Something was soft and was on my chest breathing slow warm breaths, I run my hands down their body so I can get a picture who it was. Then I heard low mumbling in a young feminine like voice.

"Mhmm Zach keep going...please don't s-stop"

"Yep its Kate for sure...but I wonder what she's dreaming about" I though.

"I l-love you Zach" Kate mumbled putting a huge smile on my face.

I brought my head down to her ears and said.

"I love you too Kate" I whispered, then she started nuzzling my chest warmly.

I kissed her forehead, and carefully moved her without waking her and she curled up in a ball from the immediate cold temperature. "She looks so beautiful when she's sleep...I'm so glad I chose to go exploring the woods that day I met her...she's literally now the only reason why I want to live...I might ask her to marry me but not until her puppy days are over" I Thought.

I quietly walked over dad and out the den to try to find my way to the lake to wash up a little. It wasn't really that far until I heard water and followed the sound. When I got there I heard someone crying and saw a complete jet black she-wolf sobbing by the bank. I slowly walked to her and she quickly turned around and got in a defensive position.

"Who are you?...and why are you in our territory?" She asked growling.

I sat by the bank and took of my shirt putting it in the water.

"My name's Zach..and Eve welcomed me apart of the pack so I'm not really a threat" I said.

"oh so you're the Zach everyones talking about?...I was expecting you to be a uhh-"

"A wolf" I said washing the blood out my shirt.

"Yeah" She said.

"Well now you know the truth...why were you crying?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said sadly.

"Come on tell me I promise its between me and you...don't bottle it up it'll only get worst" I said using my shirt to wash the blood off my chest.

"O-okay...My boyfriend c-cheated on m-me" She said crying.

I walked to her and gave her a tight hug, and she cried on my shoulder...my good one. After a while I pulled away and looked in her yellow eyes and said.

"Forget him you deserve better...I don't know who would do such thing to you I mean you're very beautiful and probably have the personality to match it...if he wants to make love with someone else beside you that's him...because it won't be long before he becomes old and lonely...meanwhile you'll have a beautiful husband and pups running around...I know you fed up but keep your head up somebody will notice you and coming sprinting for your love" I said smiling.

She didn't say anything but hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel better...that was sweet of you" She said smiling.

"No problem and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here...well not by the lake but-"

"I know what you mean" She said smiling.

"I've never caught your name?" I said picking up my shirt and squeezing the water out.

"Oh sorry...My name's Ruby" She said.

"Beautiful name matches you perfectly" I said making her blush.

She looked at my chest and saw cuts and scratches that's most likely going to leave scars.

"Oh..this happened when I got in a fight with a wolf for the first time...it was so awesome...but painful" I said.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" She asked sitting down.

"No, because I know where I'm going when I die" I said.

She sat there thinking for a minute about what I said.

"I'm glad you didn't die...I would have never met this kind sweet caring Zach" She said smiling.

I smiled back and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and it was a text from mom saying "where are you guys?...it's getting late" for some reason I couldn't text back because I didn't have any service.

"God dammit At&t" I said putting it back in my pocket.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Its called an IPhone, it let humans communicate with each other from far away" I said.

"So it's like a howl right?" She asked.

"Yeah kinda but better...you can talk in it" I said.

"Really?" She asked amazing.

"Mhmm...and to top it off if I get bored I can play many games on it...or listen to music...watch movies you name it" I said.

"What's music?" She asked.

"Hold up a sec" I said taking out my phone scrolling down my playlist to find something suitable.

I played a song called Time Of Your Life By Kid Ink.

"Wow that's amazing...it's like howling but with words" She said as it still was playing.

"Yeah its good to listen to when you can't sleep...or whatever mode you're in" I said smiling, then stopping it before I drive attention.

"That's awesome...do you want to...you know...hang out later?" She asked a little nervous.

"Sure if I have any spare time I'll stop by" I said smiling.

"Great we'll met up here" She said happily as her tail wagged.

"Sure thing" I said putting my shirt around my neck.

She walked to me and gave me another kiss on the cheek and walked to her den.

"Goodnight Zach" She said.

"Night" I said as I watched her leave.

Kate's P.O.V

I felt really cold and moved over to Zach but couldn't feel him anywhere. My head jointed up and I looked around in the den and he was gone.

"Zach?" I called no answer.

"Zach?" I called again to no answer.

I sniffed around the spot he laid in and his scent was very strong, I ran out the den following his scent worried he might be in trouble. The sound of water go closer as his scent got weaker, making me extremely worried he might have tried to wash his scent away. I hopped through some bushes and on to the cool wet dirt by the bank of the lake. I looked around and saw someone sitting on a log writing, silently I crept up to whoever it was and clearly saw it was Zach.

"Zach!" I shouted tackling him covering his face in kisses.

"Oww..." Zach groan in pain.

I quickly got off and said.

"Sorry Zach I forgot...are you okay?" I asked worried I might have seriously hurt him.

"Its okay im fine...and it's good to see you too" Zach said chuckling sitting up.

"I'm just happy you're okay and alive...I thought I lost you" I said sadly hugging him.

"I would never leave you...I'll always be here with you I promise" Zach said kissing the back of my neck.

I looked up in his charming hazel eyes and leaned forward planting him a kiss. The way he makes me feel is like trying to describe water. I don't feel so empty anymore. Our tongues explored each others mouths, and my eyes were close savoring the moment. He rubbed all over my body giving me a heart thrilling message as I moaned in his mouth. A little itch started to engage between my legs, and I can feel something wet starting to drip down my legs. I payed no attention to it and continue at it with Zach. He broke the kiss apart, and he both took a deep gasp for air.

"T-That w-was the b-best kiss we ever s-shared " Zach said smiling catching his breath.

"R-Ready for t-the second?" I said panting.

"Bring I-It h-here baby" Zach said with his arms out smiling.

I walked into his embrace and was about to contact my lips with his until we heard a twig snap. We both looked around and didn't see nothing.

"I think it's better if we go back to the den" I said looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, you right..." Zach said picking me up.

"Wow You're strong" I said giggling.

"I workout with my dad a lot" Zach said walking to the den.

I felt his muscles and they were tough and huge.

"I see" I said giggling.

"Sometimes it pays off when fighting wolves twice my size" Zach chuckled.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked.

"Are you going to alpha school?" Zach asked.

"No I don't want to be gone for nine months...I'll miss you so much" I said licking his cheek.

"if you want I can asked Eve if I can tag along?" Zach asked.

"Really?...You would do that for me?...what about your family would you miss them?" I asked.

"Of courses I will but its worth it...I want to wake up with you every morning and snuggle with you every night...The taste of your blooming kiss is something I want everyday as I live...You're the one I want to live with forever...Your love is like a soul to soul connection for me and I don't want to disconnect for nine months" Zach said.

"Awww Zach that was sweet...did you mean it?" I said dreamy.

"Every word" Zach said smiling.

"I love you" I said smiling nuzzling his chest

"I love you more" Zach said kissing my nose.

Zach made it back to the den carrying me, and gently laid me down. I circled the floor a few times and laid down mentioning him to follow. He laid down next to me and I laid my head on his chest, and he put his arms around me giving me a lot of warmth. He stroked my back and I purred at the delightful feeling, slowly dozing off to sleep on my sweet Zach.

 **Sorry it's so short but I kind of have a busy day today, so I gave a little mean time chapter hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me your generous thoughts thanks :)**


	6. It was a good day

**Chapter 6 It was a good** **day**

Zach and Kate was snuggled up together tightly as night ened and daylight beamed through the den morning brightness. Zach was the first to wake up before anybody, and silently moved away from Kate without waking her. Zach walked out the den and sat on the den's entrance edge listening and watching the morning start to develop. It was a another quiet beautiful day as the sun barely peeked over horizon and wind was swaying the trees giving off that nice morning smell. Birds chirped their morning songs waking almost every animal in the woods with their casual melodys. Morning breezes blew Zach's hair and cold shirtless skin causing goosebumps to occur. Zach sat outside for a good 10 minutes and the sun was now well above the trees spreading warmth where he sat. He then saw Eve jogging up the slope to his den with an worried look on her face.

"Oh hi Eve what brings you here?" Zach asked smiling as Eve jogged up the slope and stopped sitting down in front of him.

"Have you seen Kate?...I can't find her anywhere she's missing" Eve asked with a sad look.

"Yeah she's in the den sleeping" Zach said pointing his head towards her.

"How long she's be here? I've been worried sick" Eve asked relieved looking at Kate, then back at Zach.

"About ummm...the whole night" Zach said chuckling.

"Thanks for taking her in I really appreciate it, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her" Eve said hugging Zach then kissed his cheek.

"No problem, I would never let her get hurt, not in a trillion years" Zach said smiling looking in her eyes. Eve blushed a little looking away from eye contact.

"Do you want any breakfast on my treat?" Eve asked.

"No thank you I'm not really hungry" Zach said smiling.

"Okay but if you do just let me know and I'll fetch you something" Eve said turning around walking down the slope.

"I will" Zach said watching her leave, then back at the beautiful horizon.

Zach heard stretching and yawning behind him but didn't want to look away from his gaze of the beautiful morning. Zach felt someone put their head on his shoulder, and instantly knew it was Kate.

"Morning love" Kate said wrapping her forearms around Zach.

"Morning beautiful" Zach said smiling making Kate blush.

"How long you've been awake?" Kate asked.

"Maybe an hour" Zach said returning his head back to the horizon.

"Did my mom happened to come by?...I thought I heard her voice" Kate asked.

"Yeah couple minutes ago" Zach said.

"What did she want?" Kate asked.

"She was asking me if I knew where you are and offered me breakfast" Zach said looking down at her.

Right on time Kate's stomach growled make her blush and Zach laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" Zach said chuckling poking her stomach.

"I guess I am" Kate giggled.

"Do you guy's eat as a pack or it's just you and your mom?" Zach asked.

"Sometimes it's both, but we mostly eat as a pack" Kate responded.

"Oh okay...well let's go see what your mom have for you to eat" Zach said smiling struggling to get up, but Kate helped him a little and he manage to get on two feet.

"Probably caribou, but it's really good you should try it" Kate said wagging her tail happily.

"No thanks, I like my food cooked" Zach said chuckling.

"Aww come on please, You'll never know until you try it" Kate said with begging eyes.

"Okay I give it a try...but only because you might be right" Zach said chuckling then walking in the den with Kate following.

"What are you doing" Kate asked confused that he's going back in the den.

"I need to tell my dad where I'm going, if he finds us both missing he'll probably think something happened" Zach said.

"Oh okay I'll wait for you outside" Kate said trotting outside with an wagging tail.

Zach bend over to his dad and lightly shook his shoulder waking him. Zach's dad froze to the sight of him still being alive and promptly gave him a big hug which hurt Zach a little but he ignored it and accepted it.

"Zach you're alive" John said happily.

"Of course I am I'm not leaving you just yet" Zach said smiling and his dad smiled back.

"So you're ready to go back to the Rv?" John asked getting up stretching out the morning stiffness.

"Well not just yet...I'm going to see how wolves eat as a pack it's going to be so awesome" Zach said excited

"Okay then...be safe" John said chuckling at his excitement.

"Do I met up here when I'm ready?" Zach asked.

"Yep right here" John said smiling

"Okay See you in a while dad" Zach said leaving out the den following Kate to the feeding grounds.

"He grows up so fast" John said with a happy sigh and laying back down going back to sleep.

Meanwhile Zach and Kate

Zach and Kate were walking through the feeding grounds and saw many wolves enjoying their breakfast. As they were passing some wolves gave Zach a mean muggin face making him feel nervous and uneasy about going to watch wolves eat. Kate saw this and bumped his leg giving him the beautiful smile he always loved.

"It's going to be okay trust me" Kate said calmly.

Zach nodded and continue following Kate to find a good designated area to eat. Zach saw Ruby eating along with some of her friends and she gave him a big smile and winked as Zach and Kate walked past them. Eve was talking to Hutch at the top of the slope in front of her den and she dismissed him as soon as she seen us. Kate walked to her mom and gave her a hug and walked in the den.

"So you must have gotten hungry?" Eve asked smiling.

"Not me but Kate did, I just wanted to know how wolves eat as a pack and what I've seen so far is pretty amazing" Zach said.

"Well step right in and you'll be even more amazed" Eve said walking in the den.

Zach followed Eve closely until he saw at least 20 wolves in the den all eating together. Zach stopped and looked around a little terrified he has to walk in a carnivorous death trap. He gulped and slowly walked in going around the eating wolves trying to find Kate, but there was too many wolves to spot her. Just when Zach was about to give up and just turn back around, he heard Kate call his name with her paw in the air motioning him to come join. Zach carefully made his way to her avoiding other wolves not to step on them, and sat down next to her. Kate kissed his cheek and started digging in the caribou along with Eve and some other random wolf. Zach watched as they ate their breakfast leaving nothing but bones behind and a full stomach. Kate looked at Zach smiling with blood all over her lips and a little on her face.

"Kate You got a little..." Zach said circling around his mouth with his finger, and Kate wiped away the blood with her forearm.

"Is it gone?" Kate asked.

Zach dipped his hand in some of the caribou blood that was behind him and said.

"No you have more here...and there" Zach said flicking blood in Kate's face.

"Really?" Kate said laughing along with Eve and Zach.

Kate wiped all the blood away and ran to some left over caribou a wolf ditched and bit a piece off, then ran back to Zach sitting it on his lap.

"Try it" Kate said smiling.

"Hmm...I don't think I should" Zach said looking at it weirdly.

"Please please pleaseeee just once and that's all" Kate begged with puppy eye's.

Zach sighed and said.

"Okay if you say so" Zach said picking it up and putting it in his mouth slowly chewing then swallowed.

"Sooo, how was it?" Kate asked.

"Soft and gooey, but...actually not that bad" Zach said.

"See I told you" Kate said smiling widely sitting down.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Eve asked and Kate looked at Zach for an response.

"I was planning on going back to my Rv and take a shower then maybe chill a little bit and watch a couple of movies" Zach said receiving a confused titled head from Eve as he remembered she doesn't know what those things are.

"Mom can I go please?" Kate said.

"Umm I don't know about that dear it's a little too unsafe" Eve said.

"Zach will protect me like he did last time" Kate said.

"Wait last time?"'Eve said looking at Zach.

"Yeah...he brought me in the day we met him...I was too scared to walk back home and he didn't want me getting hurt because it was too dark when I ran to give him back his flashlight he dropped" Kate said looking at Zach with a smile.

"Zach that was really sweet of you to care for my daughter's health" Eve said.

"There was no way I was letting her walk alone in the deep dark woods...and it was a good thing I didn't because it was a thunderstorm that night" Zach said.

"So can I go please?" Kate said begging as Eve looked at Zach then back at Kate.

"Okay you can go with him...But as long as he bring you back before sunset" Eve said seriously. Then Kate happily hugged Eve tightly forcing a smile on her face.

"Thank you thank you thank you mom...come on Zach let's go"' Kate said excited and impatiently.

"He's coming just give us a minute dear" Eve said smiling. Kate Nodded and skipped out the den with Zach and Eve smiling at her happiness.

"You know she was never really this happy and excited about anything until you came along" Eve said smiling at Zach.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?...I don't want you to think I'm trying to steal your daughter or anything" Zach said.

"You're not stealing her from me, you're making her happy for me...some days she'll be bored after she played with her friends and not really eager to go back...It's nice she's a little more happy than usual" Eve said looking at Kate chasing her tail outside the den.

"Well I'm not really a boring person I like to have fun 24/7 and it's something we both have a lot in in common" Zach said chuckling.

"Thanks again for taking care of her many strange things happens in jasper, and if you ever need a favor you know who to call" Eve said.

"Actually I do need a favor..." Zach said.

"What is it?...I'm all ears" Eve said smiling.

"I was wondering if I can maybe tag along in alpha school with Kate" Zach said.

"Sure she'll be so excited you came along with her" Eve said.

"Great when does it start?" Zach asked.

"2 month's" Eve said.

"That's more than enough time to hang out with Kate" Zach said.

"Zach! Hurry up!" Kate yelled peaking her head in the den.

"I'll be there in an second" Zach said chuckling and looking back at Eve.

"It's okay you're dismissed just bring her back before sunset" Eve said smiling.

"Sure thing" Zach said walking out the den to and edgar and excited Kate.

"So are we leaving now?" Kate asked excitedly as her tail wagged rapidly.

"Yeah just let me go get my dad and we're on our way" Zach said smiling, making Kate squeal in happiness.

Zach lead the way as he walked back to the den they were in to tell his dad that they were ready. When they were almost there Kate sped up a little passing him, and Zach couldn't help but look at her rear as she was passing. Kate's hips were swaying side to side as they were walking up the slope, then suddenly she turned around and saw what he was looking at and blushed.

"Like what you see?" Kate asked seductively.

"Sure do" Zach said winking at her. Kate shook her butt at Zach giving him a cheesy smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Zach asked smiling.

"Mayyybe" Kate said giggling.

"You think we should tell your mom we're dating?...I don't want to hide our love from her" Zach asked as Kate quickly changed her facial expression.

"No, she going to make us split apart let's just wait a little longer maybe after mating season" Kate said.

"Why after mating season?" Zach asked.

"Because by then we would have already been sexually contis" Kate said winking, making Zach blush bright red.

Zach and Kate walked in the den to see John wide awake and reloading his gun with a cigar in his mouth. Kate was frightened by the gun and ran behind Zach legs hiding.

"You two back already?" John asked.

"Yep we're ready to go back" Zach said smiling.

"Let's get going then, we have a lot of explaining to do with your mother" John said walking past him putting his gun in his belt, and his cigar in his pocket.

Zach bend lower to Kate's level and saw fear in her amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked rubbing Kate's back.

"I-I don't like the gun your dad has" Kate said sadly.

"Don't worry he won't shoot you" Zach said smiling, but Kate still looked sad.

"It's not that" Kate said sadly looking down.

Zach lifted Kate's head and looked in her golden eyes and saw lugubrious.

"Then what is it?" Zach said.

"A couple month's ago when I was playing with my dad, human's were trying to kill us and my dad told me to find my mom...but I didn't want to leave him alone...just when we thought we chased them all off one shot him in the head...I quickly found his location and bit his arm making him drop the same gun your dad has...and that's some of the reason why we kill any human we capture for safety reasons...but you proved us all humans are not the same and different from other's" Kate said.

"I feel so sorry for you to lose your dad like that, I shouldn't have asked" Zach said hugging Kate, then pulling her away putting her paws in his hands

"It's okay you had every right to ask...I miss him so much" Kate said with tears forming in her eye's.

"I'll tell my dad to keep his gun away from you at all times...and I bet your dad would be so proud how beautiful his daughter grew up to be, don't let that little incident bring you down because things happen...that's just life" Zach said.

"You always know what to say...I love you" Kate said kissing Zach lips and hugging him afterwards

"I love you too" Zach said smiling then pulling away looking in Kate's eyes.

"Alright let's go" Zach said standing up then walking out the den with Kate following.

"Can we play 2k when we get back?" Kate asked.

"2k?...Who told you about that?" Zach asked chuckling.

"I was looking through your games and saw it" Kate said.

"Oh that makes sense...you have any favorite teams yet?" Zach asked.

"Yeah the one that's all red and looks like a caribou head" Kate said.

"What caribou head?...oh you mean the bulls...yeah they're kind of good" Zach said laughing.

"What's yours?" Kate asked.

"I'll show you when we get back" Zach said as they walked up to John.

"Okay you got everything?" John asked.

"Yep" Zach said.

"Oh really?...where's your shirt?" John said looking at Zach's bare chest. Zach looked down and snapped his fingers.

"Dang it...I'll get it when I bring Kate back" Zach said.

"When you are bringing her back?" John asked looking at Kate.

"Sunset" Zach responded.

"When you bring her back take your dirt bike, she might enjoy it" John said chuckling and started walking.

"Dirt bike?" Kate asked with a tilted head and wagging tail.

"Remember on the first day I met you when I had-"

"Ohhh that" Kate said interrupting.

"So you cool with it?" Zach Asked.

"Yeah...is going to be awesome?" Kate asked.

"Haha extremely" Zach said chuckling and started walking following his dad.

"I said this once and I'm going to say it again, human stuff is so cool" Kate said giggling.

"And there's more too that, you're only just getting a little taste" Zach said.

They all walked for a good 14 minutes before they finally made it to the Rv and Zach told Kate about all the other things humans humans would do for fun. Kate found it really fascinating and wanted to try them all. John walked up the Rv steps and knocked on the door, few seconds the door opened.

Zach P.O.V

"Oh my god you two are finally back, where have you been?" Mom said.

"Zach got hurt and it was getting pretty late so we decided to spend a night" Dad said walking in. Mom looked at me and saw my shirt was off along with a sterile bandage.

"My baby...are you okay sweetie?" Mom said rushing to me grabbing my face to see several cuts.

"Yeah mom I'm fine dad helped me with my injuries...all of them actually" I said.

"All of them?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I might have gotten hurt more than once" I said.

"Where?" Mom asked and I turned around to show her the stitches in my back. She gasp and said.

" Qué demonios Zach How did this happened?" Mom asked touching it. (His mom is hispanic by the way which makes Zach Dominican)

"Oww mom stop, I was shot by a hunter" I said looking down at a smiling Kate.

"Did you at least seen his face?" Mom asked.

"Nope" I said walking past her into the Rv with Kate and mom following. Kate ran to my room and I opened the refrigerator to get my gatorade I was drinking.

"Well we have to do something about this...because he just committed a crime he shot you purposely" Mom said closing the dear behind her and locking it.

"He was aiming for Kate, but I jumped in front of it" I said drinking afterwards.

"You did what?...you could have lost your life" Mom said shocked.

"I rather die than Kate, she means the world to me I don't ever want to see her hurt" I said.

"Zach you just met her 3 days ago" Mom said.

"And those were the best three days of my life...despite me getting hurt" I said throwing my empty bottle in trash making it.

"Woah you saw tha-"

I stopped as I saw a serious face on my mom.

"Come on mom I'm fine...It's going to take more than 1 bullet to take your niñito down...I promise I'll never leave you...when I get older I'll take care of you just like you take care of me" I said kissing mom cheek and going to my room with Kate.

I walked in my room to see Kate struggling to turn my ps3 on. I put my phone on the changer and I went to my dresser and changed into an Andre Iguodala jersey with yellow matching shorts. I grabbed my ps3 controller holding the home button turning it on.

"Are you serious?" Kate said frustrated.

"There's only two buttons on the ps3 how is it so hard?" I asked chuckling.

"They are?...I was using the controller to turn it on the whole time" Kate said hopping on the bed.

"Yeah there's buttons on the game too, you just made it harder for yourself" I said laughing.

"I know that now" Kate said.

I went to my downloads and started playing 2k15 along with her. Kate was a tiny bit slow on learning how to play, but quickly became a beast with the bulls...a little too beast. It came to points where I was really playing my hardest and she still wins regardless. One game it was Lakers vs Bulls 103-105 Bulls up by 2, I called a timeout to stop the clock at 5 seconds. All I needed was a three to win the game, or a two to send it to overtime. My heart was pounding out my chest and my palms were sweaty. I really didn't want Kate to win because it'll be her 7th time in a row beating me with the bulls, I need to break her bragging streak. Carlos Boozer was at the baseline and I was trying to set a pick for Kobe to make the shot but Kate saw it all the way and picked it off with Derrick Rose winning the game.

"I'm done" I said throwing my controller next to the celebrating Kate and face palmed my face.

"I told you a beast" Kate said mocking.

"Only because...nevermind you want to play something else?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Umm sure what else I can beat you in" Kate said smiling evilly.

"Well It's not really two players just one" I said getting up and showing her the case.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"My favorite game in the world...Battlefield 4" I said sliding the disc in.

Kate found the intro cut scene rather fascinating, and wanted to play immediately. Since I've played many times before I let her play, I showed her the controls and she quickly learned how to play. The only problem she had trouble with is throwing grenades because she couldn't reach L2, other than that she was averaging 33.2 kills per round. Me on the other hand averaging 21.1 kills per round, I guess today wasnt my day to play games because Kate flat out embarrassing me. When we got bored of extreme beasting in battlefield, we watched a couple of movies. I let her choose any movie from Netflix and she liked fast and furious 6, along with transformers age of extinction. It was getting pretty late and the sun was starting to go down but not quite. Kate had her arm around mine and was leaning her head on my shoulder. We was in the middle of watching Alpha and Omega, and my stomach growled making her jump a little.

"I'm going to go get something to eat you want anything?" I asked.

"No thank you maybe later" Kate said smiling. I kissed her nose and walked to the Rv kitchen getting some hot pockets out the fridge

I got 2 beefy taco kinds putting them in the microwave for thirty seconds. When it finished the whole kitchen smelled like taco bell, luring Kate in to investigate the delicious smell.

"Whatever you're making it smells so tasty" Kate said licking her lips.

"You sure you want to wait for later now?" I said teasing.

"No can I have some please I can't resists" Kate said jumping in the chair barely making it.

"You sureee?" I asked swiping it in front of her face.

"Stop being mean and give it to me" Kate said.

"Haha okay" I said sitting it down in front of her, and she quickly started eating almost choking.

"Woah slow down Kate" I said getting more hot pockets from the fridge.

"This is so good" Kate said with food in her mouth.

"I know right I can eat them all day everyday" I said chuckling putting them in the microwave.

"Me too" Kate said chewing.

Seconds later they finished and I took a bowl out the sink and filling it with water from the fridge, then putting it on the floor for Kate. I opened the microwave and the smell of a taco punched me in the face, adding to the smell making my parent's come out.

"go huele delicioso what did you make?" Mom asked.

"Its just hot pockets...they smell that good?" I asked laughing.

"Yep they do...we really need to buy more of these things" Dad said taking some out the fridge.

"Dad while you're in there pass me a gatorade please" I said and he grabbed one throwing it to me.

"Thanks" I said opening it.

"No problem" Dad said putting more hot pockets in the microwave.

"So Kate you're enjoying yourself so far?" Mom asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am" Kate said with a stuffed mouth.

"That's good make sure you always come back to visit us ok?" Mom said and Kate only nodded.

Dad finished their hot pockets and left me and Kate alone in the kitchen. Kate jumped out her chair and started gulping down large amounts of water. I finished my gatorade and tried to throw it in the trash can but I missed. Kate picked it up in her mouth and tried to shoot it for herself.

"Theres NO way your g-"

Kate interrupted me shooting and making it in the trash.

"What were you going to say love?" Kate said smiling.

"Uhhh...nothing important...we should really Finish that movie it's getting late" I said quickly changing subject.

"Okay" Kate said happily trotting in my room.

"What the hell is going on today" I said getting up shaking my head.

I walked into my room and sat down next to Kate on my bed pressing start. When the movie ended it was close to sunset, and I really don't want to bring her back but I have to sadly.

"So me and Humphrey ended up together?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I guess so" I said putting on my shoes at the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad I met you before this happened, you're my real soulmate not Humphrey" Kate said licking my cheek forcing a smile on my face.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I promise your mom I'll bring you back sunset" I said.

"Aww already?...time flies" Kate said sadly.

"That always happens when your having fun" I said chuckling and leaving my room with Kate following close.

"Will you come back and get me tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Of course" I said walking out the Rv door and opened the gas tank for my dirt bike.

"What time?" Kate asked as I put gas in my dirt bike.

"I don't know maybe noon" I said.

"that's too long" Kate said sadly.

"Ok what about tomorrow morning?" I asked putting the gas away.

"Perfect" Kate said smiling, and I smiled back.

"You think you can get on?" I asked.

"No" Kate said.

I walked to her and put her on the back, and she blushed as I picked her up by her waist area. I got on front and started it making her jump from the loud noise it made.

"Hold on to me this can get a little too fast" I said looking back at her.

Kate nodded and put her forearms around my waist holding me tightly putting too much pressure on my not healed yet wound.

"Not that tight" I said wincing from the pain.

"Sorry" Kate said losing her grip.

I took off 30 mph into the woods to bring her back home before her mother freaks out, Kate liked how the wind blew her hair as we rode through a dawn lighted woods. I hit a couple of jumps to hope over small logs, which she really enjoyed. We made it there less than 5 minutes and I stopped before I got any farther in their territory. Kate jumped off and shook her fur back to her original style, and I turned it off kicking the kick stand out.

"That was so awesome its actually better than log sledding" Kate said smiling.

"Wait until you ride roller coasters, you would change your mind" I said chuckling and walking to her mother's den.

A couple minutes of walking we made it in her den, and Eve walked up to her daughter hugging her then me.

"So how was it?" Eve asked.

"It was so fun mom Zach have a lot of cool games to play along with movies to watch and I want tomorrow to be a repeat...can I go back?" Kate asked excitedly.

"You sure can dear" Eve said smiling.

"Yes thank you mom...you hear that Zach now I can beat you with the bulls again" Kate said giggling.

"You just got lucky" I said.

"I got lucky 7 times in a row?" Kate said giggling.

"Yes, today just wasn't my day I don't normally play like that...But I'll beat you tomorrow" I said chuckling.

"Okay we'll see" Kate said determined.

"Well I have to get going I'll see you two tomorrow hopefully" I said walking towards the exit.

"Bye Zach" Kate said.

"Bye Katie" I said making her blush.

I walked down the slope and jogged to my dirt bike because dark clouds started to come east of my direction. When I made it my bike I looked in the sky and saw a lightning strike, I quickly got on my bike starting it up ready to leave as I smelled rain. Before I started moving I heard someone call my name.

"Zach!" A feminine voice said.

I looked back and it was Ruby with my shirt in her mouth.

"Oh Thanks I forgot about this" I said taking it from her mouth.

"What happened today?..I waited hours for you to come but you never showed" Ruby asked.

"I'm extremely sorry ruby I've completely forgot" I said grabbing my hair.

"Its okay there's always tomorrow" Ruby said.

"Nah I'm busy, how about the day after tomorrow is that good?" I asked.

"That will do" Ruby said smiling gazing in my eyes.

There was a loud thunder breaking us out our trance.

"I think you should get going it looks like this going to be a big one" I said looking to the dark clouds.

"Okay but stay safe" Ruby said.

"Safe is my middle name" I said riding off and she just standed there watching until I was out of sight.

The rain started to come down but not heavily, and the wind was blowing leaves all over the place as I rushed to the Rv for shelter. The sky was getting darker and darker and lightning strikes were getting brighter. Wind started to pick up speed almost blowing me off my bike a couple times. Few minutes later I made it to the Rv and parked it next to a broken log. Then suddenly it started pouring heavily pinching my skin with a loud thunder to match. I ran up the Rv steps and quickly went inside locking the door behind me.

"That was close" I said taking off my shoes then walked to my room.

I got some night clothes and took a quick shower then went to bed with Kate on my mind. Thinking about her beautiful smile and laugh I witnessed today. Her heart melting amber eyes I can't get enough of, and her soft angel like voice. Many thoughts of Kate and what we did today was trapped in my mind, hoping tomorrow would be an even better day with my love of my life.

 **That's All Guy's Hope You Enjoyed, And Review Tell Me Your Thoughts About It So Far.**


	7. First time

**Here's Another Chapter Guy's Sorry It Took Me So Long But I Finally Got It done. They Might Be A Sexual Feature In There So You Can Skip If You Want. Also It Might Be A Few Erorrs Or None At All, Don't Worry About It And Just Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7 First time

Zach P.O.V

I was forced out my slumber from a bad dream and looked over at the time and it was 6:01 Am. I stretched away my morning stiffness and changed into something more outside like clothes, and walked towards the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Fruity pebbles was the first thing I saw before I opened the fridge so thats what I got, along with some vanilla wafers.

I poured me some cereal along with milk and sat at the dining table and turned on the Tv. Nothing really good was on so I took out my phone and watch netflix, eating in the process. When I finished I washed my bowl out and looked at the time on the microwave that read 6:47 Am. I peeked out the window and saw a little daylight, just enough to do something fun. I walked to my room and got my basketball, then left the Rv in search for an court. A few minutes of walking I found it and immediately started shooting shots.

I didn't want to get all sweaty so after I missed I just walked to my rebound, majority of the time I was walking. I've made almost all my shots from everywhere except the three pointer in the corner. Frustration and anger was built inside of me as I struggled to make the shot.

I have been trying for a while because the sun was trees level and people started to come out their Rvs to enjoy their morning. For some reason it was getting colder as the sun went higher in the sky, and it ruined my tendencies to play basketball as my hands started to freeze.

I quickly walked to the Rv with one hand in my pocket and the other holding the ball, hoping to defrost my hands. I rushed in the Rv door throwing my basketball down and turned on the heater but nothing happened. Then I remembered the heater in the Rv stopped working and my dad was supposed to fix it.

My hands was starting to get numb, and I need to think quickly because it started to hurt. I walked to the bathroom finding a candle lighting it warming my hands. When I was warm and toasty I walked to the living room and grabbed my journal under the couch cushions writing more about wolves culture I discovered yesterday. Then I drew the most beautiful animal I saw in my life that I love very much, Kate. I leaned back and admired my artwork for a minute and she looked perfect, only thing it needed was color and I don't have any. "Maybe I'll show it to her later I know she will love it" I thought smiling.

"What got you so happy this morning?" Mom said walking to the fridge with nothing but a robe on. Which makes me wonder what her and dad been doing last night.

"Mom how this look?" I said showing it to her. She squinted her eyes to see it more better and said.

"Zachary es muy hermoso it's very beautiful, is Kate your mamacita?" Mom asked.

"Depends on what mamacita means" I said.

"It means a female you find sexually attractive or beautiful" Mom said smiling.

"Well yes she is" I said putting it back between the couch cushions.

"I feel so enthusiastic for you two hun, I know she's going to feel like a queen if you show it to her" Mom said taking out eggs cracking it on a pan.

"So you're not...you know...disgusted I have feelings towards an animal?...I mean name one person you know that have dated a wolf" I said.

"That one person will be Zachery Casitas Martin and it's love...who am I to tell you who you can and cannot love...destiny put you two together and that's all that matters and it can't be changed...she's so happy around you and obviously don't care what other wolves say about you two's relationship...and you shouldn't either, love is love no matter what you are" Mom said scrambling eggs.

I was deeply in thought about what she said and hopes she's right "Does Kate really love me that much not to care what anybody thinks?...or would she lie?" I thought.

"Do you want breakfast hun?" Mom asked.

"No thanks I've ate already...But I do want some soy milk please" I said.

"Okay...You have anything planned today?" Mom asked pouring me some soy milk in a glass smiling.

"Yeah I was going to hang out with Kate" I said as she handed me the milk.

"You two been hanging out since day one, why don't you do anything with your father?...you know man stuff" Mom asked turning on the stove, then putting a pan on it.

"He can hang out with us if he wants, and we fought wolves you can't tell me that's not manly" I said chuckling and drinking afterwards.

"He's not lying we was going hardcore back there" Dad said walking in kissing mom on the cheek and sitting at the table with me. He also had nothing but a robe on and some slippers.

I laughed at the thought they probably had a little session last night, and at the same time disgusted. They looked at me with puzzled faces for my sudden outburst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

"Nothing" I said chuckling.

"Come on I want to laugh too" Dad said.

"Okay...Did you and mom did a little something last night?" I asked laughing making them both blush.

"Ocupate de tus asuntos that's none of your business" Mom said angrily clearly embarrassed.

"My bad It's just really obvious...and dad asked why you mad at me?" I asked laughing getting up.

"How you knew?...was you stalking us" Dad asked.

"No, do you have on any clothes under your robe?" I asked chuckling, making him look down at himself.

"Ohhh I see where you get to conclusion" Dad said laughing.

"I'll see you guys later I'll be back for lunch" I said opening the Rv door.

"Not so fast" Dad said making me stop.

"You have everything you need?" Dad asked.

"Dang it" I said running to my room grabbing my IPhone and ps vita. Then ran back to the door only to be stopped again.

"I'm talking about protection" Dad said.

"Condoms?" I asked unsure I should have said that.

"What?...no a gun" Dad asked.

"Oh, no I don't have one" I said.

"Stay here" Dad said walking to his room.

I looked at mom and she had a weird look on her face.

"What?...He should have simply said do you have a gun" I said chuckling.

"But condoms though that's what you come up with?" Mom asked.

"He said protection" I said laughing a little.

"But why would he talk about having s-...Nevermind" Mom said laying bacon in a separate pan.

Few seconds later dad came with a .44 magnum handing it to me.

"You know what to do stay safe..." Dad said.

I nodded putting it on my belt and walked down the Rv steps looking around for my dirt bike. When I saw it I got annoyed because It was on the ground in a huge ant hill.

"Really are you serious?...looks like I'm walking"'I said signing walking towards Kate's pack.

Few minutes of walking my feet started hurting already, and I quickly got bored. I took out my earbuds and connected it in my ps vita playing some madden 15 to keep my mind off the boring walk.

I lacked concentration because Kate was the only thing on my mind, and I couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile with those pair of big golden eyes. I might ask her if she wants to live with me for 2 months until alpha school starts, because I can't go a day without thinking about her. So I quit playing madden and went to Tyler The Creator radio.

The song ended and I heard moaning and smelled something sweet making me lustful. I followed the noise and saw two wolves having the time of their lives mating, this made me think about what Kate said yesterday. If she would be ready to mate with me, and if she was in heat from all the sweet smells around her from other females. I crept away slowly giving them their privacy and continued my journey.

After 2 whole songs went off I made it to her territory and saw wolves patrolling their borders. I Quickly put my phone on vibrate and in my pocket. I don't feel like talking to them about why I'm here so I just snuck past them walking to the lake. It wasn't long until I heard water and saw many different animals by the lake descending their thrust. As I was walking I heard someone call my name.

"Zach!" A voice said.

I turned around to see a tan blur tackling me covering my face with warm kisses.

"Good morning to you too" I said chuckling.

"I missed you so much" Kate said connecting her lips with mine putting me in a deep passionate kiss.

1 minute later she broke the kiss and looked in my eye's full of lust and yearning to pleasure her body with mine. Kate started rubbing her body up and down my chest building up an erection in my pants.

"K-Kate what are you doing?...someone can-"

Kate connected lips with mine again cutting me off. I close my eyes enjoying the kiss as she our tongues wrestled with each other. After a while she broke the kiss and started grinding up and down my body again panting heavily turning me on. My erection poked her stomach and she looked at me with a wide grin.

"Looks like someone's ready" Kate said smiling seductively.

"Kate, I don't think we should do this now..especially when someone could be watching" I said looking around. Kate looked around too and didn't see anybody or smell their scent.

"I don't see anyone just relax I'll do all the work..." Kate said looking back at me licking my face non-stop.

"I still don't think It's the right time to do it now, let's at least wait until we get somewhere more private" I said.

"Zach I need you I can't wait any longer...I've been feeling this itchy sensation around my womanhood and it's really irritating" Kate said kissing my neck.

I looked at her womanhood and saw it was leaking a liquid that smelled very sweet. I flipped Kate over on her back and she yelped surprised, then I started making out with her. After a couple seconds she broke pulled away and said.

"Zach I need you love..." Kate said looking in my eyes with lust and avidity.

WARNING SEXUAL CONTINENT

Kate shivered with excitement and eager eyes as she spread her legs exposing her womanhood. Zach kissed her inner thighs a few times receiving small moans from her, then licked down to her womanhood. As Zach got lower her moans got louder telling him she was enjoying the sexual pleasure Zach was giving her. Zach gave her womanhood a experimental lick and could taste the sweet hormones that smelled so delicious making him want her even more. Zach's tongue traced around her clit, lapping up the juices that trickled out of her and she let out high pitched moans digging her claws in the dirt.

"Stick It in there" Kate moaned.

Zach stopped teasing her and stuck his tongue all the way In exploring her sensitive walls slowly curing her Itching sensations she once had. Kate's entire body quaked and her vaginal muscles contracted around his tongue, causing juices to flow out her clit.

"Ohhh god YESS!...Please don't stop..." Kate moaned.

Zach flickered his tongue up and down faster and faster, whirling It around her womanhood like A small tornado. Kate forced his head down on her, digging her claws slightly Into his head. It hurted him a little bit, but nothing too serious to make him stop.

"Zach I'm g-getting close" Kate moaned.

Zach's tongue had a mind of Its own as It went insane inside of Kate. The pleasure was too much for Kate to handle due to his increase of speed so her body twitched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ohhhh yesss" Kate moaned as her sweet juices sprayed all over Zach's face and on the dirt around them. He licked her womanhood clean from the sweet juices and kissed back up her body to her neck. He kissed up her face and to her ear and said.

"You tasted delicious" Zach whispered and Kate grabbed his head with her paws and whispered.

"Now its my turn to show you what I can do" Kate whispered managing to flip him over somehow. Zach really didn't know how she did it base on how small she is, but he guessed if she's in heat she'll get some type of super strength.

Kate started kissing his neck working her way down his body until she met up with a belt. Kate looked up giving him a devious smile, then unzipped his pants with her claw. By Zach eating Kate out he already had a full erection, so his member popped out of his boxers almost hitting her nose. Kate gave his member tip an experimental lick causing him to flinch, then she put his member fully In her mouth.

"Ohh fuck" Zach moaned as he felt her hot saliva wet his member increasing the pleasure.

Zach gave her hair a small tug as she was sucking him dry deepthroating and moaning with his member in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as he forced pressure on her head, causing her to choke but she didn't mind. He moved Kate's lower body around so her rear was over his face revealing her womanhood that's still dropping sweet juices begging for more attention. Kate kept sucking him because she know what he was intended on doing and lowered her rear raising her tail giving him more access. Zach put his tongue in clit feeling her sensitive warm walls still soaked with the sweet hormones from her earlier orgasm. Kate was moaning loudly from the intense pleasure she was receiving with his member still in her mouth. She couldn't multi-task that good so Zach slowly thrusted in her mouth as he continue licking inside her. After a while of non stop pleasure Zach can feel his climax coming, and by the looks of it Kate was about to have her second orgasm soon.

"Oh yes Kate s-suck me dry I'm almost t-there" Zach moaned.

Kate wrapped her tongue around his member going faster as he felt his climax build up as she was taking his 6in deep down her throat gagging a little. Kate's walls tensed up and hugged my tongue as her sweet juices sprayed all over Zach face and chest area. Kate let out a loud long satisfying moan with his member still in her mouth as her orgasm hit. Zach exploded his warm load In her mouth and she swallowed all of his load and sucked the rest off his balls making him wince from the small pleasure.

END OF SEX SESSION

Zach P.O.V

"You t-taste so g-good" Kate said between pants looking back at me with a smile.

"You taste even better the second time" I said smiling putting my member back in my pants then zipped it up. Kate turned around and laid down next to me nuzzling my cheek.

"Zach that was amazing this is the best day of my life...I love you" Kate said smiling still nuzzling me.

"I love you to Kate...more than life itself" I said kissing her nose and stroking her back making her purr.

We watched the clouds kissing and cuddling in an embrace as morning started to turn into noon. The sun was bright and it was starting to heat up our surroundings since we weren't in the shade, rather quickly making us sweat.

"I think we should get going, it's starting to get hot" Kate said.

"Only because of your sexyness" I said making her blush bright red.

"Oh stop it" Kate said blushing looking away from eye contact.

"Why It's the truth" I said chuckling kissing her cheek, and gazed in her beautiful amber eyes.

Then suddenly my phone rang breaking us out our love trance. I took my phone out my pocket and read the caller I.D.

"Wassup dad?" I answered.

"Where are you?...are you okay?" Dad asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine I just lost track of time...I'm on my way now" I said.

"Okay just make it back safe" Dad said then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at a smiling Kate.

"Kate!" Eve called from somewhere.

Kate panickly jumped and ran to the spot we did 'it' at, quickly kicking dirt over the sweet juices trying to hide it. When she finished she ran full speed to the lake jumping in going under water and back up gasping for air. Kate looked at me worriedly and said.

"Zach hurry up get in" Kate said in a low voice trying not to lure her mother to our location.

"Why?...that water looks like it's freezing" I asked chuckling confused by her actions.

"She's going to rip you to shreds if she finds out we had a little session now come on" Kate said.

Without second thought I quickly took my phone and ps vita out my pocket and sat it on a rock, then ran to the lake jumping in. The water was freezing and it stung my healing wounds, but I rather take this pain than get my kidneys ripped out my Eve. I swam up to the lakes bank gasping for air and coughing out cold water. Eve was looking at Kate with an angry look, and Kate had her head down with her ears laid back guilty.

"Kate how many times I have to tell you stop running off like that...NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY DUPLICATION WRAT-...Oh Zach I didn't know you was here...I would have offered you breakfast" Eve said suddenly changing her mood when she saw me.

"Yeah I was here for maybe an hour when Kate wanted to go for an unexpected swim" I said looking at her.

"Oh well that's nice to see you two are having fun together" Eve said smiling.

"Can I go with Zach again to his Rv?" Kate asked.

"Yes you sure can...matter fact you can spend the night" Eve said smiling

Kate squaled in happiness and her tail wagged splashing water on me.

"Hey watch it" I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry" Kate said giggling

"Just make-"

*sniff*

*sniff sniff*

"Do you smell that?" Eve asked sniffing the ground.

"Smell what?" Kate asked nervously.

"It smells like...someone mated in this spot...are you hiding something from me young lady?" Eve asked with a death glare.

"Uhh no why would I be hiding something?" Kate said nervously looking at me for help.

"Someone better get to talking before something unnecessary happens here" Eve said raising her voice snarling at me.

"When Kate suggested we should go swimming because it was starting to get hot...we saw a wolf couple here earlier that was tied and left so it might was them" I said hoping she would believe me.

"Wait they were mating near my daughter and I missed it?...ohh when I see them two muts I'm gonna rip their ears off and stick it up there butt so they can hear me kicking their ass" Eve said growling.

Me and Kate looked at her with widened eyes, as Eve paced back and forward wanting the blood of the fake couple I made up.

"Which way they went?" Eve asked with hatred in her voice.

Kate pointed east and Eve took off in that direction like a flash of lightning.

"That was close...let's go before she comes back" I said walking out the cold water along with Kate grabbing my phone and ps vita off the rock.

Kate shook herself dry getting a little water on me but when she got to her ass, she shook more effectively than she usually should.

"Was that necessary?" I asked chuckling.

"What?...I'm just shaking myself dry" Kate said giggling.

"Yeah but it's just the way you did it" I said.

"What about it?" Kate asked grinning walking past me rubbing her tail underneath my chin exposing her womanhood.

I chuckled and followed her to my Rv ready to start our day of fun. Ten minutes of walking the wind would blow occasionally causing me to shiver because I wasn't quite dried yet, even with my jacket on I was still cold.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just cold that's all" I said smiling at her. Kate smiled back but continued walking looking at me not turning around to see what's in front of her.

"Why you looking at me like that?...is something on me?" I said looking around my body and feeling my face.

"Zach you're an really attractive guy how come you've never had a girlfriend before me?" Kate asked curious making me stop walking.

"To be honest I don't know...I never really paid attention to girls...I'm too caught up in school, reading, writing, sports, and playing video games I never thought about starting a relationship...besides I'm a nervous wreck around girls it wouldn't work out" I said chuckling.

"Then why your not nervous around me?" Kate asked, and I went low to her level looking in her golden eyes.

"Something about you make me feel a lot different about myself...I'm so happy around you and feel comfortable to do anything with you unlike other girls...when I see you my heart always start racing to touch you and hold you in my arms...I always get lost on your beautiful golden eyes and your smile makes me feel all gushy inside wanting to be with you forever so I can see it over and over again...when I wake up your morning kiss is all I want to taste to start my day...when I'm around you I feel like I can be me and not somebody else I'm pretending to be just to impress you...Your the new reason why I want to stay alive just so I can see you everyday" I said making her tear up.

"Zach...that was so sweet I never knew you felt that way about me" Kate asked with tears forming in her eye's.

"There's a lot more I want you to know how I feel, but it's going to take forever" I said smiling. She hugged me tightly nuzzling my chest and we shared a 30 second kiss then pulled away.

"I love you Kate" I said smiling.

"I love you too Zach always will" Kate said smiling back.

A gust of wind blew making contact with my skin causing me to shiver from the cold.

"Let's go I think mom making quesadilla I'm starving" I said standing up then walking along side with Kate.

"What's a quesadilla?" Kate asked with a tilted head.

"You'll see trust me you're going to love it especially how my mom makes them" I said chuckling.

Few Minutes later we made it to the Rv and Kate was still excited and curious to see what a quesadilla was. I knocked on the door and Kate's tail was going crazy, dad answered and looked down smiling at Kate.

"Hi Kate nice to see you this afternoon" Dad said smiling.

"Hello nice to see you too" Kate said smiling.

"I'm going to take a guess you guys are hungry? Dad asked.

"Yep starving" I said.

"Well come on in, your mothers almost finished with lunch" Dad said moving out the way so me and Kate can past.

"Its quesadillas right?" I asked rubbing my hands walking in and sitting at the table along with Kate.

"Sure is hun" Mom said putting it in the oven. Kate mouth was opened and drooling staring at the oven.

"Why Can't we eat it now?" Kate asked whining looking at me.

"Because it needs to cook, it wouldn't taste right plain" I said chuckling.

"But it smells sooo good" Kate returning her attention back to the oven.

"Yeah but It taste better than it smells" I said chuckling

"I bet" Kate said still looking at the oven.

I pulled my ps vita out my pocket and slid it in front of her day dreaming face. Kate quickly snapped out of it and squealed in happiness taking it.

"Is Call-"

"Yep already in there" I said smiling.

"Thanks love you're the best" Kate said kissing my cheek.

"I have to be the best for the perfect" I said making her blush.

"There you go again making me feel special" Kate said giggling and blushing.

"Because you ARE to me in many many ways...but if you need me I'll be in my room" I said.

"Okay" Kate said as we shared a quick kiss.

I walked to the bathroom and dried myself off with a towel, then walked to my room to changed into something dry. I put on Hershey kisses PJ's with a matching Canada beanie and laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling. Thinking about what should I play today that I really don't play much because I'm ass at it. A minute of thinking modern warfare 3 is the game I'm mostly shitty at so this should be fun. I turned on my ps3 and went to my downloaded files and started playing MW3. I turned on my wireless mic and attaching it to my ear because my clan members were all playing, and I like to troll people sometimes.

The game mode I like the most is kill confirmed, and it's quite funny using a sniper and they rage quit from my one shot kill. That's literally the only reason I play modern warfare 3 just to see and hear them rage. Almost all my clan members joined the party and we decided to play kill confirmed on dome. The countdown started and I was eager to kill shit, I haven't played this game in weeks. It was me Tasha, Caleb, Titus, Malcolm, Jackson, Sam, Angel, Keith, and Emmy all playing together. Emmy, Malcolm, and Jackson didn't have mics so they couldn't communicate, but the rest of us did.

"You guys ready?" I asked as the countdown hit one.

"Hell yea let's get it...I got the right guys Zach come with me I'm scared" Caleb said laughing.

"Alright I got you covered" I said chuckling.

"You two are going to die" Titus said chuckling.

"No we're not we just have to believe like this..." I said quickscoping someone saving Angel from getting shot in the back.

"Oh shit I didn't even see him good looking" She said.

"No problem" I said *Tasha dies*

"Shit I died" Tasha said.

"Damn already?" I asked.

"I got sniped from behind" Tasha said.

*Me and Caleb died from a sniper collateral*

"Fuck I missed" Caleb said.

"They're behind us?..dammit Caleb I'm not following you no more" I said chuckling.

"How its my fault they just spawned there...I can't line up my shot in 2.3 seconds" Caleb said.

"It's not that I'm just not following you no more...I always end up dying after I almost get a kill streak" I said.

"And whose fault is that?" Caleb said.

"Yours because of your shitty aim" I said.

"I have to warm up a little and it'll be on point trust me...where are you?...so you still gonna leave anyway?" Caleb asked.

"Yep" I said *Running in a different direction*

"Tasha c-"

"Nope you're on your own dude I want killstreaks" Tasha said.

"Come on guys Im not that bad" Caleb said *His character blows up flying in the air in front of me*

"Haha oh really?...that claymore blew your stomach up huh?" I asked laughing.

"I could have sworn that wasn't there 4 seconds ago" Caleb said.

"It was there the whole time I jumped over it a while ago" Tasha said.

"And you didn't tell nobody?" Caleb said.

"Why would I? you're the only one that dies from those" Tasha said making us all laugh.

I looked at the scoreboard and Keith and Sam was at the top, and I was close to the middle with a 18-7 K/D.

"Keith and Sam doing work" I said.

"Yeah they all suck...were in this building holding it down" Sam said.

*Sam dies*

"Shit ran out of ammo" Sam said.

"No worries I got him...hurry up and come back I got a st-st-stealth chopper" Keith said fumbling over his words.

*I followed Sam to the spot they were camping in and saw claymores and a auto turret by the door. Also Keith was holding a war machine*

"Haha damn you two got this place on lock" I said making them laugh.

"The funny part is they're feeling salty and keep coming back just racking up our kills" Keith said.

*someone ran in shooting only to get blown up by the claymore*

"Ah Ha he tried to pre-fire and still got his ass clapped" Sam said.

"Hell yea he thought he was doing something" I said laughing.

I guess my Tv was too loud because the explosion shook my dresser that my tv was on. Then I heard scratching on my door.

"Hold up guys cover me" I said putting my controller on my bed

"We got you bro" Keith said.

I opened the door to see Kate with my ps vita in her mouth.

"It died" Kate said holding it up to me.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot to put it on the charger last night" I said taking it then plugging it on the charger.

"What's going on in here?...I heard laughing and explosions" Kate said wagging her tail.

"I'm playing MW3 Modern Warfare 3" I said sitting back down in my bed grabbing the controller.

"Oh can I play?" Kate asked jumping on my bed.

"Yeah after this round" I said and she nodded and watched me play.

Couple minutes later the round finished and I introduced her to my online friends and left out the part she's a wolf, and they quickly became cool with each other.

Kate didn't really do that bad or that good she was just average playing MW3. There was moment's she made us all laugh and made some clutch kills causing us to win. We all was joking around laughing having a great time playing especially Kate.

I think this now probably her favorite game topping Advance Warfare. The round was almost over and we need 8 more kills to win team death match. Kate ran to their spawns and destroyed all eight of them, killing them one by one in perfect orderly fashion with a shotgun. The last one almost killed her so she drop shotted him putting me in awe. When It showed the killcam my friends freaked out and congratulated her.

"Oh my god Kate that was so sick" Caleb said.

"You sure it's your first time playing this?...because your a beast noobie" Tasha said.

"I swear this is my first time...and it's not that hard if you're a beast and used to it" Kate said bragging making me a little jealous my friends say that she a beast.

"ZACH!...KATE!...LUNCH IS READY!" Mom shouted.

"Okay guys I'll play with you later I'm hungry" Kate said.

"Bye Kate" They all said together and I turned the system off and took the mic out her ear putting it on the charger.

"Ready to eat?" I asked.

"I more than ready let's go" Kate said jumping off the bed walking into the kitchen along with me.

The smell of cheesy quesadillas was strong in the kitchen boosting my hunger up even more. I sat at the bar counter and Kate jumped up to the seat next to me with an over excited tail and panting tongue sticking out her mouth. Mom sat our plates down in front of us and it was hot and steaming giving off more of its delicious chicken and cheesy smell. Kate licked her lips and was about to dig in until I stopped her.

"Eat it with this its going to blow your mind" I said passing her sour cream.

She put a little on her quesadilla and took a small nibble and looked at me with a shocked face and devour her plate demolishing it. I'm not really surprised she ate it so fast because she did it before I had a feeling she was going to do it again.

"Can I have more please?" Kate asked my mom who had a shock facial expression.

"Dios mío Kate...that was fast" Mom said taking her plate and putting two quesadillas on it.

"Because that was so good Zach your mom's the best cook ever" Kate said smiling at me.

"Well thank you Kate...I have long believed that good food, good eating is all about risk...whether we're talking about unpasteurized oysters or working for crime associates food as always been an adventure with me...I love to cook for my family and make sure this guy gets a full stomach" Mom said motioning her head towards me and putting her plate in front of her.

Kate giggled and put a little more sour cream on her quesadilla and ate it slowly this time so she can actually enjoy it.

"Mom do we have any mountain dew?" I said with food in my mouth.

"I think so let me check" Mom said looking in the fridge then taking it out then pouring some.

"Yes I don't know I would have done without it" I said chuckling.

"And lets not find out" Mom said handing me my drink.

Kate looked at my drink weirdly and said.

"What is that stuff?...It looks like it can kill you" Kate said sniffing it then backing away from the sparkling acid noise.

"It's very good it's only juice added with sparkling acid it's harmless" I said drinking.

"Are you sure?...doesn't look like it" Kate said worried giving me an awkward face.

"Positive...it also helps you do this..."

*Burps Loudly*

Kate laughed and said.

"I want some now" Kate said laughing.

Mom poured her some in a bowl and slid it to her and she lapped up the soda for a good 15 seconds. Then she let out a burp that's twice as loud than mine making me laugh.

"I've never burped so loud in my eight months of life...mostly because I wasn't aloud to" Kate said giggling.

"Now you can do whatever you want" I said smiling at her.

"Zachary make sure you clean up the place when you finished" Mom said leaving with hers and dad's plates in her hand.

"Sure thing" I said then looked back at Kate and she was eating again.

I finished and Kate ate about 4 more full quesadillas until she was full. It's weird she has a big appetite for her age group but I didn't question it and just cleaned up the place like I was told. Kate went to my room as I washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. When I finished I walked to my room and Kate was laying on my bed waiting for me with a huge smile. I sat down next to her and turned my ps3 on and went to Netflix. I took my beanie off laid my head back on my pillow sighing and face palming.

"What's wrong love?" Kate asked getting closer to me.

"Cleaning" I said chuckling.

"You could have asked me for help" Kate said giggling.

"I Didn't feeling like it, you were too far it takes too much vocal power" I said chuckling.

"Really?" Kate said laughing.

I grabbed both of her paws and looked in her eyes.

"Yep Really..." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Those beautiful beautiful amber eyes, I love them so much...but not as more than you" I said kissing her paws making her blush.

"You look so adorable when you blush...Anybody ever told you that?" I asked smiling.

"No, no one's ever made me blush but you" Kate said still blushing.

"Well I'm glad I was the first one and not some jerk that doesn't mean it" I said smiling.

Kate closed her eyes leaning forward connecting lips with mine, slowly pushing me down on my back not breaking the kiss. After a couple seconds she broke it and looked in my eye's with that beautiful smile of hers. I felt something wet on my pants and looked down to see Kate womanhood dripping wet with sweet juices. I looked up in her and saw a dreamy face with lust in her eyes. Kate ripped off my shirt and started kissing my chest working her way down lower.

"Kate we can't do this my parent's are here" I said.

"I don't care" Kate said licking around my outie belly button.

"Well I do, what if they sees us?" I asked.

"Then they just see's" Kate said poking my member with her nose with a devious smile.

"Kate please" I said touching shoulder.

"Zach I need this you make me feel like I'm the most perfect girl in the world, you're so sweet to me and I want to repay you...and you don't make the itching go away when you say things endearing like that about me" Kate said taking my fully erected member out my pants with her nose.

WARNING SEXUAL CONTINENT

Kate licked his member a few times and just before she put it into her muzzle, he let out a small groan as she took Zach's member fully in her mouth sucking the life out of him. Bobbing her head up and down as Zach was in bliss from the intense sensational pleasure once again. Zach pushed her head all the way down on his member hoping she'll do want she did last time. Kate gagged a little from being pushed down because she didn't expect it, wrapping her tongue around him sucking dry.

"J-Just...l-l-like...that-that" Zach moaned with a small smile. He moved his hands and she continued at the same pace. He was laying his head back on the pillow enjoying the 9 minute pleasure until he was getting close.

"Kate...I can't hold it for much longer" Zach moaned. When she heard that she increased her speed sending monumental amounts of pleasure throughout his body.

Zach released his load in her mouth and she swallowed his white sticky substance and loved every single drop sucking the leftover pre-cum out his member licking her muzzle.

"You taste even better the second time" Kate said seductively.

Zach flipped her over and Kate couldn't wait for him to start to relieve her itching. He started kissing her neck going all the way down to her thighs. Kate closed her eyes and moaned as he licked around in circles on her stomach, and Kate let out soft small giggles. She became even more turned on up lifting her sweet smells liquids and it itched even more than before.

When Zach got to her entrance it was always humid and moist ready for sexual attention. Zach intaked the strong alluring smell, making him want her than ever. He quickly stuck his tongue in and out of her sending waves of pleasure through her body making her shudder. Zach loved the taste of her more than ever because he never tasted anything like it. Zach continued licking in and out her womanhood and fully put his tongue in exploring her warm seducing walls for a couple of minutes.

"Z-Zach...I'm...getting...close" Kate moaned in ecstasy.

When she said that he sped up licking one of her sensitive parts and she yelled out in pleasure as she had her orgasm. Her fluids exploded all over the bed and on Zach's face and he didn't stop licking until she was finished. Zach took out his tongue and lick the sweet juices off his face, and Kate was panting with a smile.

"That...w-was...a-amazing" Kate said in between pants.

Kate stood up and bend over in front of Zach lifting her rear and tail exposing her tailhole and still dripping womanhood. Zach dropped his jaw astonished from her actions and knew what she wanted but wasn't sure if he could do it, but wanted it as much as she did.

"Zach...I..w-want you..to f-fuck me" Kate said seductively catching her breath.

Zach was kind of taken back by her wanting to mate with him and wasn't sure if she really wanted this.

"Kate are you sure?" Zach asked.

"Yes, please Zach I need this I want you inside me more than ever" Kate said seductively licking her lips.

"Okay but if it hurts at all just tell me and I'll stop" Zach said and Kate only nodded.

Zach grabbed her hips pulling Kate closer to him and she adjusted her legs to give him more access. Kate moaned a little from Zach's mistakes trying to find her entrance. Vigorously he missed her entrance but finally found it and pushed in slowly not to hurt her. He felt some type of barrier in the way stopping him from going fully in Kate. Zach pushed harder past the barrier breaking her hymen and Kate yelp gritting her teeth growling as the pain increased. She clawed the sheets with tears in her eyes as she tried to recover from the pain, and Zach stopped hoping he didn't hurt her.

"Kate are you okay?...you want me to stop?" Zach asked worried pulling out a little.

"Yeah I'm fine...just keep going please" Kate said with her eyes tightly closed.

"Okay I'll be gentle and if it starts hurting again let me know" Zach said leaning over kissing the back of her neck hoping it will calm her down, and it did.

That's some of the reason why she loved Zach more than anyone because he care for her health more than himself unlike some other wolves who just rush through it. She needed this more than ever as her itch started to become unbearable, but now Zach had his member in and it was finally going to end.

He slowly thrusted in her and it was painful at first but it immediately turned into pleasure after a while. Kate liked Zach on top of her being the dominant one, she loved the feeling of him going in and out of her and wanted more.

"Harder...f-faster Zach" Kate moaned as her sweet fluids started to leak down her legs.

Zach tightened his grip around her hips and pounded her faster like she requested as it started making a wet slapping noise. She closed her eyes from the amount of pleasure he was giving her but wanted more. Kate moved her head closer to the mattress and raised her rear up giving him even more better access, Zach caught on and automatically increased his thrusting. Pushing deeper and harder into her doing long hard strokes hitting her sensitive spot and she gasp quickly gaining her attention.

"Do that again" Kate said looking back at him.

Zach did it again but even harder and faster this time grabbing her ass a little. Kate's mind was sent in a daze from his pounding, and was getting closer to another orgasm. Zach loved how he was ramming her and his climax was going soon, but he tried to hold it in to increase the amount of pleasure. The smell of her pheromones excited him and he sped up a little more, as Kate walls started to tighten around his member.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me up...Zach I need you...please!" Kate shouted as she looked at him, and her glazed over with extreme pleasure.

Kate was desperately trying to hold her orgasm, by a few hard thrust sealed the deal as her sweet female lubricants burst out squirting all over the bed. Zach kept going continuously hitting her sensitive spots then gave her one last thrust releasing his warm load inside her coating her walls. Kate moan in ecstasy as she felt the warm white liquid travel through her, and her walls hugging Zach's member.

END OF SEX SESSION

Zach laid down with Kate on top of his chest and exhausted from even moving a little inch breathing heavily. Zach's member was also still in Kate.

"L-love...that w-was...a-amazing...you're so b-big" Kate said between pants then kissing his cheek.

"I never knew you had a nasty side...I like it" Zach said kissing her lips receiving a huge smile from Kate.

"I...l-love...y-y-you...Zach" Kate said panting then putting him in a warm embrace.

"I love you too Kate" Zach said kissing her neck.

Kate and Zach laid there kissing and cuddling enjoying each others present not care if the world can be ending right now, as long as they're with each other. After they relaxed catching their breath and energy, the sweet smells of their sex liquids filled the air, and the wet spots on the bed was even stronger.

"You want a bath?...because you need one" Zach said chuckling.

"Yeah sure...you can use one too" Kate said standing up as my member slowly slid out her slit causing Kate to moan from the small pleasure.

"Mmmm...that felt good" Kate moan with her eyes closed. As a little of our juices mixed together leaking out of her onto my lower abs area.

"Oh yea we need a bath" Zach said chuckling looking around his surrounding and it was a big wet mess.

"Maybe we went a little too far" Kate said giggling.

"A little?" Zach asked laughing getting up a showing all the wet spots on the bed.

"Okay maybe more than a little" Kate said giggling after looking at all the spots.

"Come on let's bathe you before my parents smell something suspicious" I said picking Kate up surprising her, and walked to the bathroom putting her down.

"I said this once and now I'm saying this again...you are strong" Kate said giggling.

Zach's P.O.V

"Actually you're not really that heavy...and all you're saying Is that you're fat and you're not...your body figure is perfect" I said kissing her cheek making her blush.

I started the water making it warm for Kate, and once I was finished hot steam into the air hotboxing the bathroom.

"It's ready hop in" I said smiling getting the dove soap and shampoo.

"Oh no, you're getting in with me" Kate said seductively hoping in.

I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just striped naked getting in with her blushing mad hard. I twisted the drain so it can be a bath and added the soap in to make a little bubbles. The bubbles soon surrounded us and was covering almost the whole tub. I stopped the water and sat down and in front of Kate who had a huge smile on her face.

"Come here" I said holding out my arms.

She walked over to me locking lips with mine exploring her tongue in my mouth with her eyes closed softly moaning. When Kate pulled away I nibbled her lip making her giggle and blush. I then started scrubbing the soap all over her chest and her back trying to get out as much sweat and pheromones as I can, receiving small moans escaping her mouth. I started scrubbing lower getting closer to her womanhood brushing over it a couple of times and Kate let out satisfying moans.

"Mmmm please don't stop" Kate moaned in bliss with her eyes closed.

I stuck my index finger in her slit circling round her walls, and Kate's moans got louder from the pleasure. Its felt like she's opening her legs more wide as I continued fingering her getting a little too comfortable. I stopped moaning and opened her eyes wondering why I stopped.

"Love why you stopped?...that felt amazing please keep going" Kate begged.

"Sorry Kate but my parents are behind the walls and you're moaning too loud" I said started to scrub her again.

"I promise I won't moan too loud...please keep going" Kate said wagging her tail resulting the water to sound like wave.

"Kate me and you both know this is going to turn into something else" I said chuckling with a wink.

"Maybe you're right..but not even a little?" Kate asked giggling and blushing slightly.

"Come on let's just get you cleaned up and save THAT for the bedroom" I said chuckling.

"Fine...you always know what's best" Kate said putting on a fake pout looking away.

"It's not that I don't want too trust me I do...but It's just that I don't want us getting hurt because this tub isn't made for hardcore sex" I said chuckling.

She let out a defeated sigh with a smile.

"Okay we'll finish this later" Kate said licking my cheek a few times.

I continue bathing Kate and then myself, here and there she would softly moan. When I finished she jumped out and I wrapped a towel around my waist drying her off the same way as last time. I combed her hair and brushed her fur neatly making her look stunning. Something about her fur and hair looks missing, I thought about it for a while and realized she need to get groomed. I opened the drawer taking out scissors and Kate looked at me with a terrified face stepping back.

"W-What are you doing?" Kate said frightened.

"I'm just going to groom your fur to shape it better...I would never in my life hurt you, it would not only cause you pain but me too causing me mental pain, hoping I can repent" I said smiling at her. Kate smiled back and stepped forward letting me my cut her fur.

I cut all the long strings out her hair and shaped her up perfectly, then I moved on to the rest of her body cutting and brushing the hair away slowly. When I got to her tail I put some of my mom TIGI Bed Head spray to make her tail extremely soft, then I picked it out to make it fluffy. I leaned back admiring my work and there was patches of cut hair still on her so I took the brush vanishing all the hair off on the floor. Kate got nervous when she seen all her fur on the floor and wondered what I did to her.

"Oh my god Zach what did you do?" Kate asked worried she might look horrible.

"Dont worry you look beautiful, if you don't believe me go in my room and look in my mirror by door to the left...but first close your eyes" I said grabbing her head to face me.

"What why?" Kate asked.

"You have a little hair in your face" I said, and she did what she was told and I brushed all the hair off her face.

"Okay now you can go see how you look" I said smiling.

She nodded and walked out the bathroom when I almost forgot the finishing touch.

"Kate wait come back!" I shouted and she walked back in puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I almost forgot something..." I said pulling the same flower out I gave her from the wolf attacked three days ago.

Kate gasp at the sight of the flower and it was cleaned from the blood and smelled like peaches. I put it on the left side behind her ear and kissed her cheek making Kate subsequently blushing afterwards.

"Now go see how beautiful you are...I'll be there in a minute" I said standing up. Kate only smiled and walked in my room.

I dried my hair with a towel and combing it to my original style and cleaned up Kate's hair afterwards. Then I drained all the water out the tub and walked out the bathroom turning off the lights and closing the door. When I walked in my room Kate was astonished by her appearance, then looking at me with a huge smile.

"Zach I look so amazing...I didn't even recognize myself at first" Kate said turning her attention back to the mirror turning a different angle.

"Oh my gosh my tail so fluffy" Kate said happily feeling her tail.

"Oh and it's soft too" Kate said wagging it in front of her face.

"I'm glad you like it" I said smiling changing into some night clothes.

"I don't like it...I love it...how did you learn to cut like this?" Kate asked still looking at herself posing.

"It's not really different from drawing...and speaking of drawing I drew you this morning" I said putting on Right Guard deodorant and AXE Gold Temptation spray.

"Really?..I want to see it" Kate said wagging her tail rapidly.

"Okay give me a minute" I said putting on a San Francisco 49ers shirt and walked out the room getting my journal from beneath my couch cushions, then ran back to her sitting on my bed and she jumped up next to me.

Kate curiously wagged her new soft and fluffy tail and smiled at me, which I loved about her so much. She looked a million times better when she smiled, now that I cut her fur perfectly. My insides just started to melt as her smile and beautiful eyes was making me lose my focus. I snapped out of it and turned the pages a few times, but found the one I drew of her and she gasp at the sight.

"I know it doesn't look right because I didn't add color" I said a little sadly

"No that's fine, I look so...beautiful...it looks perfectly like me right now...did you cut my hair this way on purpose...to look like this?" Kate asked.

"I want to say no but...yes" I said smiling.

"Wow...I look even better on paper...you're a good plotter" Kate said taking a closer look at the drawings.

"Haha it's a talent" I said.

"It's more than a talent this is more aptitude to you...how did you even draw this and I wasn't here?" Kate asked looking at me.

"Because I've couldn't stop thinking about you since I met you...The same beautiful smile, eyes, voice, adorable laugh, and personality kept visually playing over and over in my mind...and I had a dream the first night you looked exactly like this..." I said pointing to the drawing then holding both her paws and looked into her amber eyes.

"And I couldn't get that image out my mind so I drew you...Kate You're the thought that starts each of my mornings with conclusion to each day...I envision you in all that I do and everything I say...You're the smile on my face and the sparkle in my eye...The warmth inside my heart the fullness in my life...I would rather die than not to see you for a full day...You're the dimples in my cheeks and the constant tingle in my soul...Your soft angel like voice and laugh always makes me weak...You're the one who shields the cold from lone sleeping nights snuggled up to me...You're all I've wanted and now all that I need...Kate that dream of you just told me how much you mean to me" I said coming from my heart.

Kate had tears strolling down her face and she just hugged me tightly, not letting go even if her life depends on it. Her death grip was tantalizing with my wounds and I couldn't breathe or let out any type of painful noise.

"Zach I love you so much...I'm never letting you go...from now on wherever you are is my home, I want to live with you forever until I'm no longer breathing...you're the best boyfriend ever in the whole universe" Kate said nuzzling my chest hugging me tightly.

"K-Kate...can't...b-breathe" I said struggling to get air. Kate loosened her hug and put me in a deep meaningful embrace connecting lips with mine.

After 4 minutes of slow kissing my mom came in but Kate kept kissing me not caring she was there.

"Wrong time?" Mom asked looking at Kate continuously kissing me.

"No your good what's up?" I asked.

"I was going to ask if you used my hair spray because it's almost gone" Mom said.

"Yeah I'm sorry I used it on Kate" I said holding up her tail as she still kept kissing me.

"Oh I see...but please ask me next time, I don't want to go to the store with my hair looking like a mess" Mom said flipping her hair.

"It's always a mess" I said jokingly laughing.

"Says the guy who made one on these sheets" Mom said winking.

I looked at my bed and saw new freshly out sheets, and I sat there shocked blushing embarrassed not knowing what to say. Kate was still kissing on me Not paying any attention to our conversation, like it was only me and her in this room alone.

"Mom...I-I-I...can e-expl-"

"I'm heading to the store to get some things you guys what me to make you something to eat in the meantime?" Mom asked interrupting changing the subject.

"Nah I'm good...what about you Kate?" I asked.

"No"

*KISS*

"Thank"

*KISS*

"You" Kate said.

"Okay I'll be back with diner in an hour" Mom said closing my door leaving walking to the camping grocery store on the other side of the park.

I shook my head and turned around to get greeted by a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back and she moaned in my mouth. Kate slowly laid me on my back not breaking our 7 minute make out, then laid on top of me breaking the kiss looking into my eyes.

"Is I'm going to get pregnant?" Kate asked.

"No, our DNA chromosomes don't mix properly" I said and she had a saddened look on her face.

"I really wanted to have your pups" Kate said sadly.

"Well there's good news and bad news" I said.

"Whats the good news?" Kate asked.

"I know how to get you pregnant with pups" I said smiling.

"Really how?" Kate asked excitedly.

"That's the bad part...there's this vet that donates other wolves sperm for wolf reproduction or repopulation for the females that doesn't have mates" I said.

"I can live with that...sure you won't be he or she blood father but you are spiritually...pups are a must have in life" Kate said.

"Yeah I know...but when ever you think you're ready to become a mother and want to go the vet just let me know...only if your mom would let you stay with me after alpha school" I said stroking her back.

"She has no choice but to make me stay, If she sees you making me happy its an automatic yes" Kate said.

"But if she says no?" I asked.

"Then I'll run away with you..." Kate said nuzzling my nose smiling.

"You think we can pull it off?" I asked.

"Of course we can one hundred percent..." Kate said.

There was a 10 second silents until I grabbed my ps3 control switching off netflix and going to YouTube. We watch vanossgaming, dashiegames and a couple of vines or song parodies until our rib cages hurt from intense laughter; literally me because my injuries. An hour and thirty minutes had past and mom still never came back. I noticed Kate's laughter stopped and looked down and saw she was asleep snuggled up to my chest lightly snoring. A smile forced its way on my face as she slept in harmony as her body moved up and down as she breathed in and out. I continued watching a couple of more videos called prop hunt from H20 Delirious until my eyelids started to become heavy slowly dropping. I tried to fight it but Kate's warmth was making me too comfortable as I dozed off into slumber.

 **I Know Some Of You Are Thinking Why I Have Their Relationship** **Move So Fast, Because Any Thing Can Happen When You Are Deeply In Love And Know For Sure Thats Your Soul Mate;)...Anyways I Hope You Enjoyed It, And If You Did Let Me Know In The Reviews Thanks readers! :)**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Sorry For This Not Being Another Chapter But I Wanted To Tell You My Latop Is Now Broken So It Might Take A While. Also I Wanted To Thank You For Reading This Far, It Lets Me Know How Hell Of A Job I'm Doing. My Previous Chapter "First Time" Is Now Mistake Free So You Can Read It Again If You Want. The Reason For That Is Because My Dumb Ass Laptop Deletes My Words Or Changes Them And I Didn't Have Time To Read Them Over Because I Was Rushing To Work, Sorry For That. Then A Lot Of People Was Sending Me Angry PM's For Not Updating, That Made The Situation Worse. If You Dont Mind Which Laptop Or Computer Would You Suggest Me Buying That Would Be Good For Me I Would Really Appreciate It. Have You Ever Mixed Skittles With Jolly Ranchers In A Smoothy? Its Delicious And I Created It, But Taco Bell Might Steal It Lol. Anyways...Thank You For Reading And I'll Try To Update As Fast As I Can.**


	9. A little incident

**Before You Read This I Want To Say Sorry That's Its So Short But I'm Writing This In My Public Library, And I Just Ordered A New Laptop On Amazon So It Won't Usually Be This Short. Also Every Thing I Mention In Here For Zach Is A Total Face Reveal For Me XD...Enjoy And Please Review Thanks :)**

Chapter 9 A little incident

It was around 12:30 midnight and Zach woke up with a sore throat and an aching headache with his vision seeing rainbow stars. He groaned and slowly moved the sleeping Kate off of him, sitting on the edge of his bed grabbing his head in agony. The pain was getting worst and he can hear a loud ringing sound inside his head. Zach tightly closed his eyes hoping the pain would go away but it didn't, making him feel lightheaded. He lost self conscience and fell forward hitting the floor loudly on his back twitching, waking Kate. She hopped out the bed and was by his side in a instant.

"Zach are you okay?" Kate asked with an worried tone. Zach didn't respond and just tried to stand up but continually fell.

"Zach what's wrong" Kate asked starting to tear up. Zach tried to speak but it was nothing but raspy words she couldn't understand.

His parent's ran in his room to see their son on the floor and a whimpering sobbing Kate not knowing what's wrong with him.

Kate's P.O.V

Zach was on the floor struggling to get up and he started to turn very pale freaking me out. We've come too far for him to leave me now. I was going to call for help but his parent's rushed in, just in time. Zach's Dad felt his head and looked back at us.

"I think he have fever...maybe because of the sudden weather change" John said calmly.

"But he's turning pale...it can't be fever" Jennifer said (Zach's Mom)

"Yeah you're right...Let's take him to the hospital down the street up front" John said picking him up and walking outside to their car that was hooked up to the trailer.

"D-Dad I'm...s-s-so...cold" Zach said shivering in his arms.

After he said that I knew something was seriously wrong with him because it was at least 80 degrees. It was hard for me to breathe as I started drowning in my own tears.

"Just hang in there...fight it buddy" John said putting him in the car and quickly detached the car and got in the driver side. While me and Jennifer was in the back supporting him.

I clung to him tightly trying to keep him warm as possible with a stampede of tears strolling down my face. Flashbacks started playing back in my head of all the things we did together and how much he really means to me. It only made things worse because all the flashbacks is how sweet and caring he has been to me, and most definitely about our first time mating. He means the world to me and I don't want to lose him when we're about to get started in life it can't end like this I need him here with me.

"If he dies I wouldn't even know what to do with myself, he's my life...and life isn't worth living if he's not healthy and alive...when I met him that day in a hunting lesson and his hazel eyes met up with mine, I knew he was going to be someone very very special...his smile is the most beautiful thing I ever seen and when I hug him I know he cares about me and mean it the way his heart beat against mine...when I'm with him all my world troubles fade away...his dimples, freckles, voice, and really everything about him would hunt my life forever if I move on to someone else...I would miss him too much to the point it kills me for us to be together forever...permanently" I thought.

I heavily sobbed on his chest hoping this nightmare would end and Zach himself wakes me up, but everything stayed corresponding. Zach was breathing heavily and suddenly it stopped when he slowly closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.

"John step on it, his paluse is getting weaker" Jennifer said with her hand on his neck. Making John go a lot faster, going around other cars.

"Zach, If you can hear me please don't die I need you" I said crying on his chest.

"Kate calm down take a breather...he's going to be okay we'll make it to the hospital" Jennifer said.

I nodded and took deep breaths but it was hard to do when I'm crying like crazy. I wiped my tears away and licked Zach's cheek a couple times then laid my head down on his chest. Few minutes later we've made it to the hospital and John ran in with his son in his arms. Many people saw us run in expiration and knew something was wrong. Nurses rolled out this type of bed on wheels and john laid him on it and they took him away. I tried to follow but John stopped me and said.

"Kate, let them do their work...it's going to be okay" John said.

"But I have to make sure he's okay I'm never leaving his side please let me pass I need to get to him" I said crying trying to get past him to no avail.

"You can't go back there they wouldn't let you and just trust me on this...these people study the body of humans for years they'll know what to do" John said picking me up, and I took one last glance at him before they turned a corner.

1 Hour Later In Waiting Room

We've waited for maybe and hour and all I thought about is the sweet glorious times we had together and he might not be able to live to see our future pups. They deserve a father like him he's perfect. I was sitting in a chair waiting with a sadly facial expression, and john looked at me and said.

"Don't worry Kate he'll be your fun loving Zach alive and well before you know it, Zachs a strong boy he'll make it" John said rubbing my back, but I didn't smile or showed any cheerful emotions only sadness.

"I know...It's just...the thought of him dying is tearing me apart...I really don't want to lose him, I love him so much" I said with a single tear running away from my eye.

"Don't think like that...think happy things...think about what you two are going to do when we leave and go back to the park" John said smiling. This made me smile a little of the vision of Zach perfectly fine and giving me that cherish smile of his with those deep dimples. Them heart melting eyes and alluring freckles, he's just so perfect to me.

"We all don't want him to die...we just have to believe and know he'll be okay" Jennifer said smiling. I sat up and gave her a fake smile.

"Okay" I said looking down a little.

"Zachary Martin?" A woman called out gaining all of our attention.

"Right here, please tell me he's alright" John said holding Jennifer's hand.

"Yes he's just fine..." She started and they let out a relief sign.

"We diagnost he has an allergic reaction to any raw rare meat...by any chance he ate any?...because that's the only solution to his contradiction condition" She said.

"Not that I know of" John said looking at Jennifer.

"I would never fix him un-cooked food...never" Jennifer said. It was quiet for few seconds until everyone looked at me.

"I told him to try it sorry...he didn't want to eat it at first but I talked him into it...I didn't know he would almost die from it...it's my fault he almost died" I said looking down.

"Woah...did she just talked?" She said backing up.

"Can't we all talk?" I asked remembered saying the same thing to Zach.

"I thought only humans can this is crazy...that's not important just follow me" She said walking off and my tail went a mile a second that I can finally see my Zach.

We walked in this small like room and a lot of wires and tubes was hooked up to him while he laid in a bed. There was this machine next to him beeping and I can hear him breathing in and out slowly and calmly. I jumped up on the bed barely making it, then laid next to him and kisded his lips laying my head down on his chest. His heart beat was at a steady pace drifting me too sleep.

Zach's P.O.V

I opened my eye's and saw the most beautiful God's creation in front of me sleeping, Kate. She was lightly snoring with her head on my chest, and my parents sitting down on my right watching Tv. Suddenly a strong amount of pain flickered on and off in my head making me yelp in pain waking Kate and getting my parent's attention.

"Zach love what's wrong?" Kate said worried. The pain was a one time thing because I didn't feel it again.

"N-Nothing" I said smiling at her. Kate smiled back and hugged me tightly with small tears strolling down her face.

"I thought I lost you..." Kate said sadly nuzzling my chest. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you I promise...When I am with you, the world and its troubles just fade away...When I have a bad day like this one, I know you're there for me...I'll do anything to try to make you smile when you are having a bad day too...I'll kiss your soft, sweet lips and look into those beautiful amber eyes and try to make them sparkle with happiness...I was about to give up all hope of finding love until I laid eyes on you...I always thought love was just a word people say to talk discouraged souls into dating again...I was wrong...because without you I wouldn't know if love was real...I realize now that you are my reason for getting up in the morning...Destiny must have put me on this earth just to be with you...and I thank destiny every night for sending you to me...Without you I think I would be still be lying in a pile of my own troubles searching for falus love...There is no mountain that reaches higher than my love for you...No river is deeper than the depth of my love...My love stretches farther than all the oceans in the world...It is the kind of love most people only dream about...All the females in the world or all the possessions in the world could never be more important to me than you are...You are my heart and soul and everything to me...When I hear your voice, my heart skips a beat...Ever since we met, my heart beats more rapidly...Just for you to be mine and be with you is more than I could ask for...All my life I thought perfect love was only a dream but, now that I found you, I know it can be real...I hope that we can be together forever because without you, I will be nothing...Before you, I never thought highly of myself...I need to have your love, just to be all that I can be...You hold the key to my heart and keep me involved in life...Without you I am nothing" I said leaving everybody in awe. Mom had tears strolling down her face and my dad side hugging her smiling at us.

"Zach...that was so sweet...You don't know how much I love you...You are the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for...Whenever I have a problem and need some comfort or advice, you are there for me...It is you who I want to spend the rest of my life with...I want to have your pups one day too...You don't know how much I appreciate you, admire you, trust you, respect you, and unconditionally love you...I believe this is true love, and you are the one for me...Being away from you drives me crazy and makes me want to be with you right at that very moment...When I think of this separation as a test then I can deal with it...If this is what it takes to finally be with you one day, then I will go through it...I love you so much" Kate said licking my face uncontrollably putting a smile on my face.

"I love you too" I said smiling

"My niñito is in love" Mom said covering her mouth with tears of joy for our love and affection.

"Who ever thought the girl of my dreams would be a wolf...My most favorite animal in the world...definitely you" I said kissing her nose, and Kate kissed mine back with a little more passionate.

"Who ever thought a human our century long enemies would be the love of my life" Kate said connecting lips with mine closings her eyes to savor the moment. She pulled away and gave me a warm embrace jugging one of the needles in me.

"Oww" I said painfully and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" Kate said worried she might have seriously hurt me.

"It's fine, just a little sting" I said smiling and she smiled back. I looked at mom and she was still crying tears of joy.

"Can I leave now?...I rather sleep in my own bed this is a little uncomfortable" I said squirming around.

"Okay I'll be back" Dad said getting up and leaving the three of us in the room alone. We watched Billboard's Top 100 Hit Songs of the week and Kate liked a couple of songs I thought she would have found offensive to women.

She really liked See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, also Chains by Nick Jonas. Few song countdowns later the doctor came in along with dad and a nurse following close behind him.

"Mr Martin we are going to run a few test on you to see if you're well and ready to go" He started looking through some files in his folder.

"If you don't mind your family would have to leave, but don't worry this only going to take 5 minutes" He said smiling. Mom got up and started walking to the door and turned around to see Kate not following and in the bed with me.

"Kate let's go hun" Mom said motioning her to follow.

"I'm not leaving him alone Not even for a second...that way I know nothing would ever happen to him" Kate said determined looking at me. The doctor was a little shocked she talked but didn't ask any questions about the mysterious talking wolf.

"Kate just go, I'll be fine I promise" I said kissing her wet soft lips. She smiled and hopped down following my mom. Before she completely as walked out the door she looked at me one last time then left.

5 minutes past and the doctor and the nurse ran the test and took all the needles out of me and helped me stand up. He led me to the hospital entrance and Kate was the first to see me, her tail was wagging like crazy and she ran to me putting me in one of her death hugs again.

"K-Kate...can't...breathe" I said with a shortness for air and yelp from a little pain from my stitches.

Kate didn't let me go but just loosened her grip. She kissed my cheek and evened it off with a lick, then nuzzled my nose.

"I'm just glad you're alive..." Kate said.

"I am too...I'm glad I can be here with you and do this..." I said putting her in a deep long passionate kiss. She moaned in my mouth as our tongues played tag. The kiss was broken up by her yawning in mid-kiss.

"Sorry for yawning in your face love" Kate said sleepily.

"It's okay let's get you home" I said picking her up walking towards mom and dad. As I was walking she nuzzled my neck making me chuckle.

"We're ready" I said walking in the waiting room.

"Okay just let us finish this paperwork" Dad said writing.

"Mmmk" I said sitting down with Kate on my lap. She looked up at me with those beautiful pair of golden eyes and we shared another a small kiss, thenshe laid her head on my chest as I stroked back her making her purr.

Few minutes past and she fell asleep in my arms with a smile on on her face. Dad was finished and gave the nurse at her desk the paper work and we were on our way. I carried Kate to the car and carefully laid her in without waking her and went to the other door sitting next to her. As we drove she inched her way to me and laid her head on my lap as Take Care by Drake played on the radio perfect for the night scenery. A good 8 minutes later we finally made it back to our Rv and I picked Kate up with her face towards me like a baby. She kicked a couple times and this made me smile widely, because whatever dream she's having its most be pretty athletic. Mom opened the door for us while dad hooked the car, and I walked to my room and laid her on the bed. Kate always look so cute when she sleep, now she looks adorable because I groomed her fur. I smile at the sight of her beauty sleep and laid down with her. She instantly moved towards me and laid on head on my chest wrapping her forelegs around my waist. I looked at the time and it was 2:34 Am. Kate was purring as I stroked her back, and I dozed off from Kate's warm embrace.

 **I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And Sorry Again For This Being So Short.**


	10. Love hurts

**Here's Another Chapter Guy's Hope You Enjoy**

Chapter 10 Love Hurts

Kate and Zach was sleeping In each others warm embrace with smiles on their faces as the sun peaked through the window. Birds was chirping their morning routine and wolves howled in the distance waking the pack for alpha duties. Zach was woken up by this and smiled widely at the sight of a sleeping Kate on his chest snuggled up and smiling. He didn't want to wake her so he grabbed his remote on the small table on his right and turned on the tv flipping through channels. Unfortunately there wasn't anything really interesting and he was about to give up and just watch YouTube until south park caught his eye at the last moment. The episode made him laugh a few times shaking Kate a little, but she continued sleeping somehow. Zach rubbed her back and she purred loudly telling him she like what he was doing so he continued. Then the purrs soon started to turn into girlish moans making him wonder what she's dreaming of.

"Z-Zach...Don't...Stop...F-Faster" Kate mumbled in her sleep with a prodigious smile. Zach chuckled at what she was dreaming of and kissed her muzzle rubbing her back.

Zach kept at it for 7 minutes and he was slowly falling back to sleep until Kate started to stir. Kate yawned widely showing all her teeth and turned her attention to Zach who had a smile on his face.

"Morning love" Kate said smiling while stretching.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" Zach asked kissing her muzzle making her blush.

"Yeah, probably the best slumber I had in a while" Kate said licking his cheek with a dreamy look.

"That's good, I bet it's a billion times better than sleeping on a cold hard dirty floor" Zach said chuckling.

"It's past a billion it's more like trillions times better...and that's not even the worse part" Kate said stretching out her stiff muscles.

"What's the worst part?" Zach asked as Kate moved off of him and said.

"When you sleep on a spot that has ticks or mosquitoes in the den...it's really irritating and hard to sleep at night" Kate said scratching an itch behind her ear but couldn't reach it.

"But how long you been up?" Kate asked. Zach looked at the clock and back at Kate who was still scratching.

"40 or 50 minutes...you want breakfast?" Zach asked leaning forward scratching her itch behind her ear.

"A little more to the left...ahh yeah right there...thanks" Kate started, thumping her tail on the mattress.

"No problem" Zach said smiling.

"Yes please...your mom is already cooking some" Kate said.

"What she is?...I don't hear anything..." Zach said pushing the covers aside and sitting up trying to listen.

"Well I can hear it loud and clear, and I can smell it too..." Kate said licking her lips.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have a better sense of smell and hearing" Zach said chuckling shaking his head.

"Duhh" Kate said giggling turning around to jump off the bed and Zach gave her butt a small slap in mid jump.

Kate looked back and gave him a soft sexy growl with a big seducing smile then walked out the door. Zach chuckled and turned off the tv then change into some new fresh clothes. He put on a 2pac shirt with black cargo pants and a g-shock watch with floral vans. Zach then walked to the bathroom and put on some right guard deodorant and fixed his hair, then afterwards brushed his teeth which he regretted. "Why did I brush my teeth?...now everything's going to taste horrible when I eat" Zach thought.

He washed his face and sprayed some Axe on him so he can smell suitable. Unlike most boys Zach cared a lot about his hygiene, especially when he's around girls he likes. Zach walked in the kitchen section of the Rv and the smell of delicious breakfast made sweet love to his nose. He sat at the bar table next to Kate inhaling the smell of jimmy deans sausage with well cooked seasoned scrambled eggs. Zach looked at all the ingredients she had on the counter and saw melted country crock butter mixed with velveeta in the grits. To top it off Zach's favorite bacon, smoked hickory nice and crispy.

"Morning Zach sleep well?" Mom asked making us a plate.

"Yep, thanks to this beautiful girl next to me" Zach said kissing her cheek making her blush. Mom smiled at my response and put our breakfast in front of us.

"Do you want coffee hijo?" Jennifer asked.

"No thanks, just soy milk please" Zach said looking at his dad watching fast and furious in the living room.

"Kate, can you pass me the Tabasco please" Zach said pointing at it from across her. Kate moved it towards him with her nose and the strong smell of hot sauce enter her nose making her sneeze.

"Thanks" Zach said putting a little on his eggs and some of it got off his plate and on the table. Kate took this opportunity and sniffed the hot sauce.

"Kate no no no-"

Zach was too late to warn her and Kate licked it off the table, and a sour face was place upon her. Kate coughed a couple times from the unexpected hotness and her eyes got watery.

"W-What...was...t-that?" Kate said between coughs.

"It's hot sauce, and I think you know why it's called that...want some?" Zach asked laughing teasingly as Jennifer passed him his soy milk.

"No thanks...how can you eat something like that?" Kate asked trying to get the hot taste out her mouth.

"It's really good when you get used to it, and it's only to spice food up to give it a better taste...I can tell you might not like hot wings" Zach said starting to eating his eggs.

"Drink this, it'll help with the spiciness.." Zach said with food in his mouth pushing the soy milk towards her and she quickly gulped the milk down.

Kate lift her head up with small gasps for air, and licked the rest of the milk off her muzzle.

"That actually was really good" Kate said smiling as Zach reached over grabbing the milk drinking after her.

"That's why I love soy silk milk, it never upsets me" Zach said sitting the glass down.

Zach and Kate was eating and watching fast and furious 6 from the kitchen table and Kate really loved that movie. Even though she saw it 2 times, she liked the part when Vin Diesel launched over a 30 foot gap on a bridge to save his love of his life. When they finished Jennifer picked up their plates washing them, and Kate and Zach left to go back to her pack. Only this time on his dirt bike.

Zach looked at his bike and it was still covered in ants but not as much as last time. He carefully picked it up and rolled it to one of the park hoses with Kate close following. It was a bright beautiful morning and kids were outside playing with their friends and family's. Kate wasn't really used to having a lot of humans near her so she stayed extremely close to Zach.

Zach's P.O.V

As we were walking two kids spotted Kate and rushed over to us starling Kate making her hide behind me. One was a girl and the other was a boy, and they looked about ten years old each. They also might be twins because they looked a lot alike, I mean the only way I can tell a difference is that she's a girl and he's a boy.

"Hey guy's what's up" I said smiling at them as Kate hid behind me with her tail between her legs.

"Is that...a wolf?" She asked trying to look behind me.

"Yep she is...come out Kate it's okay" I said looking down at her. Kate hesitated at first but slowly came from behind me revealing herself shyly.

"That's so cool you have a wolf as a pet" He said reaching to pet her but she backed away frightened and growled a little.

"Awww you scared her" She said annoyed pushing her brother behind her then looked back at the timid Kate.

"She's so cute, what's her name?" She asked making Kate blush.

"Her name's Kate...but sometimes I call her Katie" I said smiling, and Kate blushed an even brighter red trying to hide it.

"Cute name, I always wanted a wolf as a pet they're sooo gorgeous (Gasp) Oh and especially the pups I just want to hug them and kiss them all day" She said making me chuckle.

"Yeah they're very beautiful creatures that needs to be loved too and not hunted...this one's a handful" I said smiling rubbing her back.

"Can I pet her please?" She asked.

"Yeah can we please?" The boy asked enthusiastic.

"Sure...but she likes it right here the most" I said scratching behind her ear making her foot and tail thump on the ground.

"You try" I said stopping and the little girl took his place. Kate was purring loudly swaying her tail side to side rapidly on the ground.

I smiled as her brother joined in and she fell on her back kicking her feet with her tongue on the side of her mouth in bliss. I picked up my bike and glared around trying to find a water hose and saw one by the outdoors restroom. Then I rolled my bike towards the hose and twisted it on spraying all the ants off my bike, slowly but surely. While I was spraying I can hear laughter behind me, so I turned around looking in the direction the laughing was coming from. Kate playfully pounced on the girl licking her face then she countered Kate and rubbed her belly, making Kate pant heavily from the message. An even bigger smile was on my face from Kate having a blast with her new human friends. I was too distracted watching them I felt something wet by my foot and looked down.

"God dammit not my new vans...why the hell I'm wearing them anyways" I said out loud throwing the hose aside and turning it off. I was shaking my shoes dry until I heard Kate screaming my name running to me completely petrified.

I looked up and saw an angry man with a gun trying to aim at Kate as the kids tried to stop him.

"Dad no don't shoot her it's okay she's friendly" She said pulling on his arm.

"Yeah dad leave her alone" He said pulling his other arm.

"Let go of me dag gummit she's a damn wild animal, could have killed both ya in a heartbeat...now move out my way" The man said in a country accent. Then pointing at her as she ran to me.

"DON'T SHOOT SHE'S MINE!" I yelled running to her and she jumped in my arms hugging me tightly with tears strolling down her face. He saw this and put his gun down.

"Is she really yours?" He asked.

"Yes" I said picking her up and kissed her forehead as she sobbed in my chest.

"Then put a DAMN COLLAR ON THAT FUCKING ANIMAL!" He said shouting the last part making his kids jump.

"IF I CATCH HER AROUND MY KIDS AGAIN WITH NO COLLAR I'M KILLING THAT TALKING BEAST" He said angrily shouting.

"Yes sir you won't see her anywhere around your children again, I'm sorry" I said patting her back from her instance sobbing.

"Now get going boy before I call the camp ranchers about this" He said furious.

"Yes sir" I said putting Kate down then picking up my bike rolling it back towards my Rv.

As we past him Kate didn't even looked at him and stayed very close by my side with tears running away from her golden eyes. When we was out of sight I stopped and signed getting low to Kate's level.

"Sorry Kate that was my fault...I shouldn't have told them they can pet you...now you see what happens when your trying to be nice to people" I said shaking my head.

"Why does he hates me so much?...I didn't do anything wrong" Kate said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because what you're cable of doing...your design to hunt and kill any living meat to feed off it for survival...I guess having you around his kids must of frightened him you was maybe going to hurt them if they did something wrong to you...so he's in other words kind of like your mom overprotective and just have father instincts" I said

"I was so scared...I thought he was going to shoot me" Kate said crying heavily on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and sat on the ground with my legs crossed rocking her.

"Shhh...Its okay love...it's okay...I'm here for you...shhh" I said supporting her rubbing her back as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"If he did shoot I would have took the bullet...I never want to see my favorite girl get hurt" I said kissing her forehead and she broke apart and looked in my eyes.

"Would y-y-you really?...d-doesn't that h-hurt?" Kate asked sobbing.

"It's worth the pain than to see your beautiful tan fur covered in blood" I said.

"But w-what if you d-don't make it?...W-w-would you be scared?" Kate asked. I wiped her tears away and said.

"Sometimes when we're deeply in love only thing you think about is saving the person you're in love with...everything else zones out...the consequences of death don't function in the brain all you care about is saving that person in any way possible even if it might cause his or her life...love makes people do crazy crazy things Kate...and I'm one if them" I said giving her a quick kiss then hugging her.

"I made a promise to protect you with my life...and I'll be damned if I break it" I said looking in her amber eyes, and she smiled widely.

"I love you Zach" Kate said rubbing her nose on mine.

"I love you too" I said smiling, and after a while she stopped nuzzling my nose.

"Oww, shit" I said responding to a stinging pain on my left upper arm. I swatted what ever it was and saw it was an ant.

"Damn ants" I said chuckling and Kate giggled.

"Come on let's go before I put them on you" I said laughing and she laughed too.

I rolled my Bike back to the Rv and told Kate to stay outside for a minute while I grabbed some things. I rushed in my room and grabbed my phone off the charger along with my earbuds beats. Afterwards I grabbed my gun from out the drawer snapping it on my belt. Then I ran to the kitchen and got two bags of harvest cheddar sun chips out the top cabinets, just in case I get hungry later. I walked outside to see Kate patiently waiting for me to return.

"Alrighty...I'm ready" I said picking up my bike starting it starling Kate from the loud noise.

"How are we going to do this hmmm..." I said thinking how to get her on. I was about to pick her up until she stopped me

"I think I got it, I'm a big girl now" Kate said.

"Okay hop on big girl" I said teasing getting on waiting for her. She jumped on almost falling but manage to keep her balance and wrapped her forearms around waist.

"See told ya" Kate said giggling sticking her tongue out. I chuckled driving off 40 mph making her scream from the sudden fast takeoff speed.

I drove through the woods and my bikes engine roared bring the wood to life as he sound waves bounced off the trees and back to us. Kate was enjoying the ride a lot and was cheering for me to go faster as the wind messed up our hair. I chuckled at her response as she was filled with adrenaline and I went a little bit faster doing a wheelie in the process. Soon we made it to the border lines and I stopped getting off along with Kate, then turned the engine off. Kate shook her fur back to her original style and looked at me amazed.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Kate shouted jumping standing her hind legs for a second and went back to all fours. I covered her mouth and chuckled.

"Shhh be quiet they don't know we're here" I said whispering and she nodded putting a bubble in her mouth like a kindergarter.

We snuck passed them and made our way to Eve's den. When we got there I didn't see Eve in her den so I thought she must went hunting. We were about to go to the hunting grounds until I heard leaves and a dragging nose. I turned around and saw Eve trying to drag a huge caribou up the slope, when she saw me she stopped and smiled.

"Can you give me a hand with this dear?" Eve asked.

"Sure thing..." I said running over to help her. I grabbed the caribou by the antlers and drug him in the den with the help of Eve.

When we finally got him in I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighned.

"The hell this guy been eating" I said laying down on my back wore out.

"We would never know but it's a good thing now he might last us a week or two...help yourself If you want" Eve said digging in. I shrugged and wondered if it tasted the same as last time. I took a small piece off and put it in my mouth chewing.

"ZACH NO!...SPIT IT OUT YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO RAW MEAT!" Kate shouted, and I quickly spat it out choking on my own spit. I wiped my mouth with my forearms and looked at her confused.

"What I am?...how would you know that" I said spitting out some caribou blood.

"Remember when you randomly got sick last night?" Kate started.

"Yeah a night I won't forget" I responded.

"A nurse told us your only solution of getting sick was because you were allergic to raw meat" Kate said firmly.

"But why would the allergic reaction start a day or two later?" I asked slightly confused.

"Just trust me, I wouldn't eat it if I was you" Kate said worried.

"I believe you and I'm not...I'm just confused why the symptoms start so late" I said as I saw a grey pup peak his head in the den and looked at Kate. "That must be Humphrey...After watching the movie I feel bad for stealing his dream girl...I know if I were in his paws it'll tear me apart everyday" I thought.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey asked walking in gaining everyone's attention. Kate saw him and her tail went a mile a minute. She ran tackling him to the cold hard den floors licking his face non-stop. Eve growled at Kate for getting to freaky with Humphrey, and I smiled she did that because I was starting to get jealous.

Kate rolled her eyes and moved off of him helping him up then hugged him.

"I missed you so much where have you gone?...we were lost without our alpha leader" Humphrey asked.

"I was with Zach at his Rv and he have sooo much fun things to do you should have saw them it's amazing...oh yeah I know something a thousand times better than log sledding" Kate said happily wagging her tail.

"Really?...what is it?" Humphrey asked as his tail started to warm up with excitement.

"Can I show him Zach?" Kate asked looking at me for a response.

"Uh, yeah, just don't start it up" I said smiling.

"Okay let's go humphrey" Kate said tugging his ear.

"Ow ow ow wait Kate" Humphrey said laughing as they disappeared out of sight. I chuckled and looked at Eve who had a smile on her face.

"She grows up so fast, next thing you know she'll be having pups tomorrow" Eve said happily sighing and I chuckled

"She didn't cause any problems did she?" Eve asked.

"No she's a sweet beautiful girl she didn't cause me nothing but happiness" I said smiling.

"Thank you she learned from the best" Eve said.

"Yep she sure did, she even got her beauties from the best too" I said making her blush.

"Oh stop it that's just sweet talk" Eve said giggling.

"In fact you're right, I'm talking to the most sweetest wolf ever to walk this planet right in front of me" I said smiling and she blushed an even brighter red trying to hide it.

"Zach aren't you a sweet thing" Eve said giggling walking towards me and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, I needed that to start off my day" Eve said smiling.

"No problem...I'll be by the lake if you need me" I said standing up walking towards the den exit.

"Okay dear" Eve said smiling and went back to eating.

I walked down the slope and made my way to the lake passing up wolves doing their daily things ignoring my presents, mostly males. Some girls would gossip and giggle as I past but I still heard them and they were saying stuff like.

"Woah who's that?" She whispered watching me.

"That's the new guy Eve let join the pack a couple days ago" The other girl whispered.

"Oh so that's him?...he's kind of cute for a human, Amber I dare you to ask him out" The third girl said giggling.

"Heck no I'll freeze on the spot not knowing what to say" Amber responded.

I chuckled at their conversation and kept walking past them to the lake and Amber stared at me dreamy as I past. Her body was well fit so she must be an alpha, and her fur was much like Kate's but a darker tan with a white underbelly and bright amber eyes. She looks like Kate's older sister, and now I know why her parents called her Amber it's pretty obvious why. I continue walking down the hill and I felt spider webs made contact with my face.

"I hate when this happens, what the hell man" I said quickly swiping my hands in my in my face trying to get it off, but it didn't work.

I saw the lake and jogged to it getting on my knees taking a handful of water splashing it in my face a few times. When I didn't feel it anymore, I walked over to the log where I stashed my mini journal and took it out. It was some bugs on it and I flicked them off and sat by the bank of the lake and started writing. I love the sound of waves while I write or draw it's so relaxing and calms me down, but something was missing. I took out my phone and played some slow music and sat it next to me. You changed Me by Jamie Foxx was playing and it was a perfect song to write to. As I was writing about my discovery of wolves and they're much like humans and what they do for fun, you know stuff like that. Then I heard a twig snap behind me and saw it was one of the girls that were gossiping about me earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, you can have the lake if you're trying to bathe" I said to standing up.

"Oh no I-I'm not b-bathing you're okay" She said shyly.

"Well, okay then" I said sitting back down writing.

"You have a beautiful howl" She said blushing at her own compliment.

"What?...Oh that was my phone not me" I said laughing picking it up and playing the same song again.

"See..." I said smiling at her.

"Wow that's kind of cool" She said amazed.

"Yeah It's good to listen to when you're having a bad day, or just want to relax" I said smiling putting my phone back next to me. Then taking out my bag of chips opening them.

"What's that?" She asked getting closer.

"It's the best chips in the world" I said eating one.

"Want some?" I asked and she backed away a little unsure she should eat food from a human.

"Ummm, uhhh, I-I...don't...t-thin-"

"It's not going to hurt you I promise, trust me on this" I said smiling pointing the opened bag towards her.

"Umm, okay" She nervously said walking towards me sticking her muzzle in the bag eating some.

"So how was it?" I asked smiling.

"It's delicious...can I have more?" She asked wagging her tail.

"Sure...actually you can have the whole bag for just because reasons" I said smiling handing it to her and she took it with her mouth.

"Fank you" She muffled with the bag in her mouth.

"No problem...by the way I'm Zachary but you can call me Zach if you want" I said looking in her amber eyes holding out my hand. She was in some type of daydream gazing in my eye's with a dreamy face. I shook her shoulder and she quickly snapped out of it and wiped away her drooling mouth then put the chips on the ground.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked blushing.

"My name's Zachary but you can call me Zach if you want" I said chuckling.

"Even his name so dreamy-...uh, I mean...nice name I like Zachary better, mines a-" She said smiling widely.

"Amber?" I asked guessing making her gasp excitedly.

"How you know my name?" She asked sitting down.

"Haha I figured that...Well if you didn't know you're completely Amber, your fur is amber, your eyes is amber, and your tail is amber...so it's really obvious why your name's Amber" I said chuckling and started writing again.

"Oh, yeah, that's right" She said laughing. It was quiet for a couple of seconds until she spoke up.

"I don't mean to get in your business, but what are you writing?" She asked curious.

"Oh it's a documentary about wolves...I love wolves so much and I find your culture really fascinating so I write down what I learned about your pack...wolves are so awesome you don't even know okay" I said chuckling and making her laugh.

"I never met a human that really cares about us...I only met ones who were trying to kill me and I split their throats opened" She said.

"Wow, sucks to be them...I don't know why humans hunt you guys anyway, deeply inside I'm hurt that my kind are killing you and will eventually cause an extinction...I just wish I can make them stop even if its for repopulation reasons" I said shaking my head.

"If you could manage to do that I would kiss you" She said blushing then quickly covered her mouth with her paw.

"Umm okayyy" I said as things started to get awkward. Before she said something a howl rang out in the distance.

"Looks like I got to go start alpha duties haha" She said laughing nervously.

"Go do your job, it was nice talking to you Amber" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"You too...see you around?" She asked picking up the bag of chips in her mouth.

"Not often but most definitely" I said smiling and she nodded walking up the hill.

"Amber you're so stupid why would you say that?...now he's going to think you're weird" She mumbled to herself smaking her head.

I chuckled at her scolding herself and continued writing playing music again. Almost 20 minutes past and the sun was higher up in the sky beaming on me heating me. I scooted backwards to get in the shade and then I bumped into something soft. I turned around and saw a jet black wolf smiling at me, causing me to jump scared.

"Oh my god Ruby please don't do that, lord my heart" I said with my hand on my chest taking small deep breaths. She giggled and said.

"Sorry, what you're up to?" Ruby asked sitting next to me.

"Just writing that's all" I said writing again.

"Boringg come on let's go have some fun" Ruby said pulling my arm.

"Hold up one more word...okay let's go" I said standing up making her squeal. I put my journal back in the log and walked to the excited Ruby.

"So what you want to play first?" I said smiling.

"How about...tag you're it" Ruby said tagging me taking off laughing.

"Hey no fair" I said running after her laughing.

We played tag for a good 30 minutes and decided to switch it up to hide in seek. She found me very easily because of my scent and it took me ages to find her, but we still laughed at enjoyed playing with each other. I even introduced her to new games like red light green light and red hots (For The People Who Don't Know It's Red Hots Is When Two People Put Their Hands Flat On Each Others Palm, And The Person Hands That's On The Bottom Have To Hit Their Hand. If Other Person Flinch It's An Automatic Point, It's Really Fun Anyways...)

We even played patty cake which I was kinda surprise she didn't know what it was. I added my own little twist to it though so its not girly. We start slowly singing patty cake high fiving each others hand or paw, then when we said patty cake 30 times we speed up. We just keep doing it over and over until someone messes up by going too fast which was a load of fun. I won most of the time because I had experience of playing with my friends. Soon it started to hurt because of her claws so I suggest we stop and play tag again. We played tag for maybe an hour and it was a little past noon and I should be getting back to the Rv before mom and dad freak out.

"I'm going to get you" She said playfully determined chasing me almost by my feet.

"In your dreams" I said looking back speeding up.

"ZACH LOOK OU-"

She shouted but she didn't get to finish as I tripped over a rock and her legs got caught with mine sending us both rolling down the hill. The hill got damper and we finally came to a stop with her on top with her lips pressed against mine. I tried to break away but she pushed my shoulders down forcing my head to the ground not breaking the kiss. She explored my mouth with her tongue moaning as I tried to move her muffling words in her mouth. Ruby broke the kiss smiling seductively as I gasp for air.

"Ruby...what...the...hell..." I said catching my breath. Ruby didn't respond and started kissing my neck working her way lower.

"Woah R-Ruby...what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Zach but I want you sooo bad...I need this" Ruby said poking my pants with her nose. I put my hand over my member blocking her from continuing.

"Please don't I'm already seeing someone, cheating not my thing" I said and she looked up at me and I saw pure lust in her eyes.

"You don't need her, we're perfect for each other...I-I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Ruby said.

"I love you too...but just not like that, you need to be stronger and find your true love...he's out there somewhere you need to find him because I'm not the only one that loves your beautiful personality and heart racing yellow eyes...I know there's a guy dying to fall in love with you and have pups...he's going to love you more than life itself and would take a bullet for you" I said smiling trying to convince her not rape me but I only made her sexual desire worse...

"Aww that's so sweet...you would really take a bullet for me?" Ruby asked dreamily.

"No no no not me, I said your future mate that's out there some-"

"Zach No one's ever said anything like that to me before...all the boys I ever dated was total jerks and just was using me for my body..but you're different and I want to be with you...forget the girl you're dating she's a slut let's just run away together forever baby I love you" Ruby said connecting lips with mine again. I looked down and saw sweet pheromones dripping out her womanhood begging for sexual attention. My eyes widened and I quickly pushed her backing away.

"Babe what's wrong?" Ruby asked walking towards me.

"Stay the hell back bitch you're crazy...I don't want to fucking be with you just leave me alone" I said angrier.

"Zach stop you're breaking my heart" Ruby said with tears forming in her eyes.

I felt like a huge dick for telling her that all because she loves me. All she want is someone to share her love with and I'm just making her relationships bio worse.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it...It's just my first time...I'm a little scared maybe another time" I lied. Her mood change to sad from happy in a second and she started walking towards me with a smile.

"Well that makes two of us...don't worry we'll take it slow...we can get through this together because I realllly want to lose my virginity to you Zach sooo bad" Ruby said jumping on top of me applying pressure on my stiches.

"Ahh fuck that hurts" I said whimpering from the pain.

"I know you're faking...you're not going to trick me with that...besides who wouldn't want to fuck this big ass...and it's all yours...forever" Ruby said seductively licking my face. I pushed her off and got up running but I was slower because my stitches started to hurt.

She pounced on me and my head hit the ground with extreme force as I heard a loud ringing noise again. I grabbed my head crying in agony trying to fight the pain but it didn't work as I slowly backed out.

"See what happens when you chose the hard way...come on babe" Ruby said as I saw my surroundings start to move as she drug me and I blacked completely out with the thought of her doing sexual self pleasure with my limp body.


	11. Secretory love

**A/N: Just A Wonder, Do You See Every One As A Animated Character Or A Real Life Figure?...But Anyway Grab Some Tissues Because This Might Get Emotional, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Secretory love

Ruby was dragging Zach's unconscious body through the dawn of the woods needing a cure to heal her unbearable itching. It was getting harder and harder to fight it and her mind was set on getting Zach's member in her with him awake or not, she needed him more than anything. She can smell her own sweet pheromones in the air and knew some pervert wolf would pop out of no where with pure lust in his eyes mounting her, so she picked up her pace. Not long before she drug him to the back of her den and turned him on his back and started kissing his slightly dirty face. Ruby knew he would eventually wake up once she got started and try anything he can to get her off him. She quickly ran out the den with unbearable sexual attention burning between her legs, as she was in search for something to tie him up with. It wasn't long until she found vines on the ground and a small piece of tree bark.

"Perfect...sorry Zach I need you inside me sooo bad" Ruby said grabbing the vines wrapping it around her, and took the tree bark in her mouth running back to her den.

When she arrived he was still unconscious and she walked over to him sliding the tree bark in his mouth. Then she flipped him on his back and tied his feet along with his hands together like a cop or U.S. Marine. She turned him back over and got on top of him sharing a quick kiss on the lips then nuzzled his nose. Ruby took a second to admire him and smiled widely. "He looks so adorable when he sleeps...not to mention when he's awake with them pair of heart melting hazel eyes and deep dimples when he gives me that charming smile...and most all HIS FRECKLES!...I NEED HIM INSIDE OF ME NOW!" Ruby mind screamed.

Ruby licked his face from all the dirt and he started to stir awake with a sleepy groan. Zach opened his eyes and screamed with the bark in his mouth muffling his sound and looked down to see he's tied up. Ruby ignored him and started kissing him lower and lower bumping into his hard erect member in his pants. She looked up at him and smiled devilish poking his member with her nose. Zach tried to get free to no avail as her weight was too much to move, and the vines was were too tight to even budge. A single tear escaped Zach eyes as he knew this is it...he's getting raped and there's nothing he can do about it but watch. Ruby unzipped his pants and his member darted out his pants fully erected hitting her nose.

WARNING SEXUAL CONT- AHH FUCK IT JUST READ

"Wow Zach your kind of..big...and by the looks of it you want this more than I do" Ruby said seductively licking around Zach's tip making him moan and shudder with small pleasure trying to get free. She giggled at his reaction and said.

"Babe just relax it'll be over before you know it, you'll thank me for this later...you deserve it" Ruby said seductively licking his cheek and he closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from escaping.

She slowly took his member fully in her mouth sucking him dry as he moaned in bliss. Ruby sweet juices started to leak out her womanhood building up a powerful sweet libidinous smell making her itching sensations even worse as she intakes. She bobbled her head up and down moaning with Zach's member in her mouth slowly increasing her speed. As she was sucking him she was pawing herself to help relief some of the itching, but it did nothing but make her want Zach's hot load coating her walls with sensational pleasure even more. The thought of Zach big long member inside her, ramming her rear with extreme force sending gargantuan amounts of pleasure throughout her body just turned her on. Ruby wrapped her tongue around his member and suck as hard as she can taking his member in and out her mouth along with some pre-cum. She liked the taste of it so she went even faster making his body twitch with satisfying pleasure and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Zach tried to hold his climax in and not give her what she desperately wanted, but he was losing this battle.

Couple seconds later he released his warm white load in her mouth and she swallowed every bit of it loving the salty taste. Some got on Zach balls and she sucked it off sending small waves of pleasure throughout his body. Ruby looked up licking her lips and smiled at Zach seductively.

"You taste so delicious I love it...ready for the best part?" Ruby asked seductively lifting her tail.

"Mmmmm" Zach said shaking his head no.

"Well too bad" Ruby giggled lowering her rear on his member moaning as she missed her entrance numerous of times hitting her dripping wet clit. She finally found it and slowly sat down on it feeling her itching being cured slightly.

She knew this was going to hurt so she braced herself and sat down with force causing them both pain. Ruby gritted her teeth digging her claws in the dirty whimpering with tears strolling down her face. It took her a minute to recover and she slowly moved up and down on his member fully taking him in moaning at the building up pleasure. Ruby's sweet lubricant juices were leaking out of her womanhood onto Zach's lower abs area as she bounce up and down on his member making a wet slapping noise.

Zach kind of like the feeling of being inside of Ruby because she was a lot more tighter than Kate, and her walls her even moist than the time he did it with Kate. Maybe because she's older than Kate and her hormones and puberty already fully developed in her, the sight of Ruby perfectly shaped ass bouncing on him just made things worse. Zach was crying loudly as she moaned going faster blocking out his cries with increased pleasure.

He felt like he betrayed Kate and lied to her by being disloyal, the sound of her crying would tear him into pieces day by day as he heard it. Zach wouldn't know what to do without her and try almost anything in his might to get them back together as normal. The thought of an omega raping him for some reason made him angry, and he felt like he was weak and useless.

Before he can push her off out of anger, he accidentally climaxed inside her as she hit her orgasm howling in pleasure making a mess around them. Ruby itching was now cured and she felt better than ever she finally found a true love, someone who loves her for her and not her body. She collapsed exhausted on Zach's chest with his member still in her panting heavily.

"This...is...the..best day...of...my life...you're amazing...I-I..love...you...Z-Zach" Ruby said between pants nuzzling his nose. Zach turned his head away from her with his eyes tightly closed avoiding her nuzzle or any eye contact.

"C-Come...on baby...c-cheer up...I needed you...inside me...the heat was..unbearable I'm s-sorry" Ruby said kissing his cheek a few times. Then a sudden noise was coming outside causing Ruby to panic and moved off of Zach pulling out.

She was going to put his member back in his pants and hide their fluids but it was too late.

Zach's P.O.V

"Zach?...are you in here?...I wanted to-" A voice said then gasp at the sight of me tied up and my member out my pants.

"RUBY WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?" Amber yelled growling at her, as I blushed she saw me exposed.

"This doesn't concern you, I would have to ask you to leave my den...now" Ruby said snarling as they circled each other.

"DOESN'T CONCERN ME?!...YOU'RE RAPING HIM!" Amber yelled willing to fight for her crush.

"When did you start caring about him?" Ruby snapped angrily.

"Since I laid eyes on him, he's very special to me and perfect...If you're trying to start a relationship with him you just ruined it...now he thinks you're nothing but a crazy rapists bitch" Amber growled viciously.

"Oh please Zach loves me, he even said he'll take a bullet for me...and he actually loved my soaked wet pussy on his dick" Ruby said snarling at her smiling evilly.

"Doesn't looks like he loved it to me...you tied him up forcing him to do something he's probably never done before...poor Zachary probably was scared out of his mind" Amber said looking at me then back at Ruby.

"He'll be okay, he's a guy it's all part of growing up...You're not stealing him from me you worthless pathetic bitch...go back and be a fucking self repentant alpha that don't give a fuck about anybody else but yourself and die old alone...while me and Zach start a family and live happily ever after pissing on your burial" Ruby said smiling evilly and Amber had enough and launched at her only to be countered and hit the wall.

She quickly recovered and launched again missing Ruby but her claws got a huge part of the right side of her face, leaving 4 bloody deep gashes. Ruby was concentrated on the pain she didn't see Amber making a third attack. Amber clawed her rib cage leaving brutal marks making her yelp in pain, and she pounce on Amber flying to the left making a loud collision on the den walls. They both whimpered from the pain and was slow to get up and continue to fight.

"I have to stop them before they seriously get hurt...I'm not worth fighting for, they deserve so much better than me" I thought. I used all my strength to break the vines my pulling my hands in the opposite direction. They snapped off and I was free, I quickly took the vines off my feet and spat the bark out my mouth. Amber and Ruby was now on all fours and was about to go at it again. I grabbed my gun off my belt and shot in the air gaining their attention, and they backed away surprised I had a gun.

"Stop!...am I really worth fighting over?...I'm just an evil killer human who kills wolves just like my fucked up kind...you two are very beautiful wolves and deserve much better than me" I said.

"No you're not never say that about yourself you love wolves...for the first time I feel like someone understands me and you're different from others guys who only care about showing me off to his friends...I know you won't be like that, you'll love me for me" Amber said with a smile.

"Don't listen to her Zach, she's lying just to win a bet with her friends to go out with you" Ruby said snarling at her.

"Is this true?" I asked looking at her.

"Well it was at first, until I actually talked to you...out of all the guys I talked to you was the first one I was so nervous around...I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had this fuzzy feeling inside me when I thought about your eyes and sweet sweet alluring smile...I wanted to ask you to the moonlight howl but I found this pity bitch raping you" Amber said and Ruby growled at her but she continued looking at me ignoring her presents.

"I never thought you felt that way about me...but sorry I'm taken" I said and her head and ears dropped. Ruby walked next to me sitting down facing her.

"And he's taken by me" Ruby said smiling at her.

"No, you get away from me" I said walking to Amber getting low to her level lifting her head and looked in her eyes that was filled with tears and despair.

"You're a sweet beautiful girl Amber, and I know someone would die over your love and affection...you need to keep searching he's out there somewhere waiting for you...Amber you're a strong alpha and deserve so much better than me because I can't physically get you or Ruby pregnant and not only that I'm horrible with kids" I said chuckling making her smile and she leaned forward slowly closing her eyes.

I leaned away wondering what she's doing and Ruby growled pouncing on her rolling out the den. I ran out the den and saw Amber unconscious and Ruby clawing her body leaving bloody marks everywhere. I quickly ran to Ruby picking up and pulling her away from doing anymore damage to her. Ruby instincts kicked in and she clawed my chest all the way down to my stitches opening my wound. She looked at me shocked and tears in her eyes as I gave her a traumatized pained face.

"Zach I'm so sorry please tell me you're okay" Ruby said almost crying. I lifted my shirt and saw my wound was open and a lot of blood was oozing out on the ground.

"Oh my god Zach you need help, quick follow me" Ruby said running to a direction her pack heal was. She stopped when she realized I wasn't following.

"Zach!...what are you doing!?...you're going to die let's go!" Ruby said shouting with tears streaming down her slightly bleeding face.

I ignored her and took off my shirt ripping it apart and wrapped it around my waist stopping the bleeding. I picked up Amber and rushed her to my dirt bike so I can help her along with myself. Ruby closely followed wondering where I was going but caught on when she saw my dirt bike. Carefully I put the wounded Amber on my bike and got on with her in the front.

"How am I supposed to get on?" Ruby asked.

"You're not, you're staying here" I said firmly.

"But but-"

Ruby was cut off by a loud satisfying pleasure howl not far from us. It sounded kind of like Kate's moan but I knew it couldn't be her she would never cheat on me, she love's me too much...but something told me to look. I got off my bike and crept to the mating couple and saw Kate and Humphery tied with him licking her neck, and she was smiling. My mouth dropped and I walked backwards with tears in my eyes shaking my head no. I stepped on a broken branch gaining their attention and Kate looked at me and instantly felt guilty with disconsolate written on her face.

"Z-Zach it's not what it looks like love, I can explain" Kate said with her voice breaking up.

This built up so much anger in me she played me like a toy after all I did for her, I thought human's wasn't loyal but wolves are just the same as any hoe. I screamed angrily punching a small near by tree breaking it and it fell over with a loud thump waking Amber. They all looked surprise I took down a whole tree breaking it with one hard punch, and my knuckles wasn't even bleeding. I looked at Ruby pissed off and she cowardly backed up thinking I was going to hit her, I sighed shaking my head annoyed. I stormed back to my dirt bike to see Amber awake running to me wondering what happened.

"Zachary are you okay I heard a loud noise and your scream...why you have a shirt around you?" Amber asked worried and I ignored her walking to my bike starting it.

"Zachary where are you going?" Amber asked curious.

"Look are you coming or nah?" I said slightly annoyed she's asking so many questions. She nodded and jumped on with me putting her forearms around me not to fall.

"Zach wait!..let me explain!" Kate said shouting running to me. I tightly closed my eyes not to look at her and took off.

The whole 7 minute ride to the Rv was the most emotional ride off my life. I can't believe such a sweet innocent loveable girl like Kate would do such a thing to me, I loved her with all my heart and would give up my life to protect her. She was my everything my heart my soul, and the new reason I breathe everyday. With her gone I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. I rather burn in hell for eternity than to feel Kate backstab me so hard with her falus love killing me slowly draining pure infinity love out my heart. Replacing it with hatred, anger, depresses, and suicidal thoughts melting my heart like acid so there's no way to put it back together. We finally made it to the Rv and I quickly turned it off marching up the steps banging on the door in pain holding my side. Shortly dad answered the door.

"What is wrong with you beating on the door like you- ...oh my god what happened?" Dad asked and I slowly started to lose my balance and my vision got blurred.

"Sir we need to help him!" Amber shouted starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"Nevermind that he's dying we have no time" Amber said crying as blood leaked down my leg making a small puddle on the steps.

"Okay but you're staying out here" Dad said.

"I don't care as long as he's alive and well" Amber responded with gang of tears strolling down her face. Dad quickly picked me up carrying me in the Rv ready to go in doctor mode to save my life as I slowly saw everything spinning and a bright light.

Amber's P.O.V

I was waiting for his dad to come out and give me the good news he's okay, but it has been hours since we arrived. It was now dark and the eclipse moon was high in the sky as the crickets made a perfect night scenery and small gust of wind would make me shiver. For hours my mind was sent in a daze of the thought of me and Zach being together, he's just so perfect in many ways. I know I only saw him just today but he treats me totally different from other guys, he actually starts a conversation with me instead of hitting me with a corny pickup line from the start. He completely understands my situation and wants me to feel better because he really cares and not faking just to be on my good side so we can have sex. Zachary is all the perfect ingredients for a girl's love, he's sweet, charming, fun loving, caring, and so attractive perfect for my taste in a guy. I want so share all my love with him and I don't even care if he can't get me pregnant, I just want to be with him forever. Most of all I to make sweet love to him every once in a while to prove how much I love him and need him in my life. I would never leave his side for anything and would always be there for him no matter what, I just hopes he feels the same way about me. If he don't I'll have to try anything I can to get us together, and by his girlfriend cheating on him this should be easy...

Zach came out along with his dad in totally different clothing laughing. I smiled at the sight of him laughing and already forgetting about his former love. When he saw me he stopped laughing and rushed to me looking around my body to see cuts and bruises.

"I'm so sorry Amber I forgot you was out here, come on I'll fix you up" Zach said picking me up and I blushed.

"Wow you're strong" I said giggling.

"Yeah me and my dad work out together, you're just baby weight compared to what we do trust me" Zach said chuckling carrying me in and I giggled.

"What you guy's do?" I asked curious.

Zach's P.O.V

"You'll see tomorrow if you want its kind of hard to explain...dad hand me the first aid kit please" I said laying her on the couch and he went to go get it for me. I turned on the Tv and turned to Amazing World Of Gumball something she might find interesting to take her mind off things.

She looked at the Tv wagging her tail rabidly smacking the couch, reminding me of Kate. I shook her out my head and applied a little pressure on her bruised rib cage to see how bad it hurts her. Amber whined looking at me with a pained face.

"What you do that for?" Amber asked painfully.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to feel if you broke any bones from that fall, but you didn't just bruises that will heal soon" I said smiling at her and she smiled back. Dad came back with the first aid kit and I got to work on her

(I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING INTO DETAIL)

"Okay I'm all done...now it just has to heal" I said smiling putting the last bandage on her cuts.

"Thanks for caring for my aid" Amber said licking my cheek smiling.

"No problem...hey my dad and I are going to make s'mores you want some?" I asked smiling.

"What's s'mores?" Amber asked wagging her tail.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know what it is...follow me" I said getting up and walking to the kitchen grabbing the marshmallows out the cabinets and Hershey bars out the fridge.

I grabbed the two sticks me and dad already picked out, and brought them outside with Amber following. I sat on a log and she laid on a pile of leaves looking at me with a big smile.

"What's next?" Amber asked looking in my eyes.

"We wait for my slow ass dad to BRING THE MATCHES!" I yelled at the rv so he can hear me. Amber laughed and said.

"What are matches?" Amber asked.

"It start fires" I said and her eyes widened.

"In this case it's good because we put it in this pile of wood over there...and that's when the s'mores part come in, you're going to love it" I said excitedly taking out my phone and playing some slow music on Pandora setting the moment.

I sat my phone next to me and stretched with a yawn looking at the stars. Then looked back down at Amber to see her smiling and staring.

"Why you're looking at me like that?...is it my hair?" I asked trying to fix it.

"No its not that..." Amber said giggling looking down a little.

"Then what is it?" I asked lifting her head smiling looking in her amber eyes.

"Zachary I think..I-I..lo-"

"Okay Zach I got the matches let's get started" Dad said interrupting her walking out the rv and she looked down with a saddened face.

"You can tell me later" I whispered taping her shoulder smiling and she smiled back.

Dad started the match and threw it in the pile of wood along with lighter fluid to keep it alive and going. He sat next to me and I handed him our sticks and we put the marshmallows on and started roasting them. To spare time I told a bunch of knock knock jokes making us all laugh, and did a sit down comedy about all the crazy funny things I did throughout my years of life. We all was laughing and talking getting to know each other better, mostly Amber. I never knew she was so hilarious and a joker just like me, I thought alpha's wasn't suppose to joke around and take things more seriously. But she just as goofy as I am, which I liked a lot about her personality. I made some s'mores for her and she love it eating about at least 40. Sooner or later we finished our second bag of marshmallows and hershey's hungry for more.

"Were out of marshmallows and hershey's again, I'll get us some more" Dad said taking the empty marshmallow bags and going back in the rv leaving us alone.

A new song came on and it was a slow love song called Like A Drum by Jamie Foxx setting a quiet romantic moment, something I knew might happen. (If you want to feel like you're actually there with them look up the song and continue reading. I'll highly recommend you have headphones so you can really get into the moment, but you don't have too)

"You know I didn't know you was such a goof...I thought alpha's don't do things like that, only omega's" I said throwing more wood in the fire.

"Well I never wanted to be an alpha...I was forced" Amber said.

"Why?...who forced you?" I asked.

"My Parents, they always thought they knew what's best for me...not caring about my opinion about being an alpha...taking huge responsibility and fighting wasn't my thing...and I hate seeing so much blood when I hunt but I have to suck it up and just go with the flow as usual" Amber said.

"You're older now why don't you tell Eve you don't want to be an alpha anymore?" I asked.

"I wish I can but, sadly it doesn't work like that" Amber said sadly.

"So how can you get dethroned?" I asked.

"I have to do something against the law" Amber said.

"Isn't there a law that alpha and omega's can't be together?" I asked.

"Yes but how can I possibly hook up with an omega that just want me for my looks...the males in our pack is full of jerks and perverts who doesn't care about our feelings they just want to mate and move on with their lives...but you're different" Amber said smiling moving closer to me.

"Are you at least proud to an alpha?" I asked.

"No at first but I realized if it wasn't for my parent's I wouldn't have met this sweet caring human" Amber said smiling.

"Oh so you did found someone...what was his name" I asked happy for her.

"Zachary" Amber said looking in my eyes smiling.

"Oh,uh,haha, really?" I asked nervously scratching my neck looking away from eye contact.

"Mhmmm" Amber said in a soft voice, placing her paw on my hand.

"Well...uhh...what was you go-going to tell me?" I said not knowing what else to say.

"How do you feel about me?" Amber said smiling.

"Well I feel..." I started, and her amber eyes was making breathtaking contact with mine, and I can see my own eyes reflection in hers as she slowly blinked. She was moving closer to me with a wide smile waiting for a response.

"The first time I met you your nervous laugh made me nervous...You made me feel as though there was nothing I could say that could articulate the waves in my stomach...I was taken back by your smile and the words you spoke...You're beautiful and it really radiates from inside you" I said touching her heart and she smiled leaning forward closing her eyes.

For a second I didn't know what she was doing, but then I caught on quickly. I need to think fast I was running out of time, and my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. "How can I stop this?..How do you stop a beautiful wolf from kissing you?" I thought.

I started hyperventilating in my mind, sweating wishing someone could help me. I can feel her warm breath getting closer and closer to my lips and there's nothing I can do I have to just let It happen and hope for the best. Just as I ran out of options dad came back saving me, but not before she connected her lips with mine exploring her tongue in my mouth. After a moment she broke this kiss smiling at me with those same golden eyes Kate have, bringing back too many memories I want to forget.

Amber hugged warmly me and dad looked at me shocked not knowing what to say.

"I love you Zachary" Amber said putting me in an embrace. I pushed her away and ran in the rv and locked myself in my room crying on my bed.

Amber tried to talk it out with me but I ignored her sobbing heavily for an hour. My eyes were bloodshot red and my hair was a mess, I pretty much lost my manhood. After a while flashbacks played over and over in my head of all the good times me and Kate had together. The flashbacks upset me and the top that closed my anger erupted letting it all out. I grabbed my clock on the small dresser and threw it at the mirror breaking it into millions of pieces.

"Great now I have bad luck" I said upset.

"Zachary are you okay?...please let me in let's talk about it, maybe you-"

She was cut off when I opened the door and flopped on my bed trying to hide my tears. Amber hopped on the bed next to me and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong why are you crying?" Amber asked. I sat up and looked in her eyes with tears leaving my eyes for vacation.

"I thought she loved me and I treated her so special for no reason...how could she do this to me I would give up life for her" I said crying on Amber shoulder and she put her arms around me patting my back.

"It's okay Zachary...she just wasn't the one for you...you should be happy you saw her cheating than not to know she's doing it behind your back" Amber said in a mother like tone.

"Y-Yea...your right...but the part that gets me is what the hell Humphrey do that I couldn't do...what he did to her that made her want to cheat on me...we could have had something special but she doesn't care about my emotions she just used me" I said crying wetting Amber shoulder.

"Maybe it just was a bad timing thing...maybe she was raped" Amber said.

"But she liked it...she was smiling...I hope that humphery loves her to the best of his ability because obviously thats who she wants to be with" I said sadly.

"No I want to be with you I choosed lust over love...I'm sorry Zach please take me back" Kate said walking in my room, and her fur was a complete mess. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she had dirt all over her.

I broke away from Amber backing up into my tv and saw my parents and Ruby behind them.

"Zach what's going on?" Mom asked concern about me.

"Kate, don't come to me with that soft shit you fucking used me...I should have listen to dad and left your ass to walk alone in the dark and got slaughtered" I said angrily ignoring my mom question.

"Zach please I'm sorry heat controlled my body and I couldn't find you anywhere and Humphrey was the only guy I trusted I'm sorry please don't leave me" Kate said hugging my leg and I kicked her off.

"Lies, I didn't smell any sweet pheromones like I usually do...and you was fucking smiling you lying piece of shit...fuck you Kate I hope you burn in hell" I said putting everyone in shock I showed so much hatred.

"Zach stop it right now...you're going a little too far she said she's sorry what else do you want?" Dad said angry.

"You know what Zach?...I seriously don't know what I saw in you...matter fact I'm glad I cheated on you with humphery...that movie was right we were perfect for each other...I don't ever want to see you near me or my pack again...I'll kill you where you stand" Kate snapped angrily. I grabbed my gun underneath my mattress and pointed it towards my head making everyone gasp.

"You wouldn't have to kill me or worry about me coming to you or your pack ever again...you think it's okay playing with my heart Kate?...remember when I told you love makes people do crazy things and you went and cheated testing it out?...I loved you Kate, and would literally die for you or give up anything to make you smile...I'm sorry I wasn't good enough and Humphrey was better...I hope he treats you better than I could because I failed you Kate, I deserve to die and get thrown in the lake of fire for eternity" I said crying slowly pulling the trigger making everyone jump panicky in awe.

"No!..Zach I'm sorry I didn't mean it I need you here with me I take it all back...you don't deserve to die you deserve to be loved and treated with special attention..you didn't fail me you made my life a billion times better...I love you so much please don't leave me I need you in my life" Kate said crying heavily.

"Son...put the gun down...slowlyyy" Dad said walking towards me.

"Stay back!...I hate my life...I'm better off dead because it's just getting worse...I got cheated on and raped, what's next?" I said crying backing up a little.

"No you're not better off dead, you're the sweetest human being ever...I always thought humans never had emotions and kill us for sport...and you proved us all wrong Zach, we need you in our lives" Ruby said and just the sight of her made me lose it. I pulled the trigger and I heard it click with no ammo.

I looked at the dresser and I saw spare bullets, and I ran for them. My dad quickly caught me picking me up as I kicked trying to get free to no avail. He tackled me too the ground hovering over me holding me down.

"D-Dad...please...l-let m-me...go..I deserve t-to...die" I said sobbing.

"No one deserves to die, especially a good kid like you" Dad said.

"Come on girls let's give them some privacy" Mom said.

"No I can't leave him like this" Kate said with tears escaping her eyes.

"Me either" Amber and Ruby said at the same time.

"Just please go I-I...n-need sometime...alone" I said sobbing. They all nodded and left me and dad alone.

45 Minutes Later

I let out all the bottled up emotions and took a quick shower. I put on the same old right guard deodorant and Axe along with some coconut lotion to keep my skin smooth. When I was rubbing lotion on my face I saw a huge 4 marks going from my neck down my chest to my belly button.

"Wow, thats going to leave a scar with a story to tell to my grandkids...if I have any" I said feeling on the marks.

I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and then walked in the living room to see them watching happy feet. When they saw me walk in they all stood up.

"Zach?...how you feel?" Kate asked worried.

"Kate I'm sorry about all those things I said...I didn't mean it I just have anger issues please forgive me" I said sadly.

"Its okay you're forgiven...don't ever try to kill yourself again I love you so much" Kate said hugging me tightly hurting me.

"Owww Kate let go" I said plainly and she quickly let go.

"I'm sor-...Zach what happened?" Kate asked seeing a huge claw mark on my neck going lower disappearing under my shirt.

"Ruby fucked me up that's what happened"I said chuckling looking at her sitting on the couch.

"This isn't funny she could have killed you" Kate said growling at her, but she wasn't intimidated by a pup.

"Kate relax it was an accident" I said scratching behind her ear and she quickly calmed down and started thumping her tail.

"But was the rape an accident?" Amber asked looking at her angrily.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me...he's just so perfect...maybe if the males in our pack wasn't such jackasses this wouldn't happen" Ruby said.

"True..." Amber said looking down.

"Look let's just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow I'm tired...follow me unless you two want to share a couch" I said picking Kate up and walking to my room yawning with them following.

"Why you always pick me up?...I don't mind walking" Kate said giggling.

"Sorry I just like picking up things...especially my little angel" I said kissing her nose and she blushed.

I laid on my bed with her on my chest and Amber laid on my left, and Ruby laid on my right snuggled up close to me. Having 3 beautiful wolves in the same bed with me makes me feel like a chick magnet that gets girls love easily in only a day. I clapped twice and the lights turned off as we all went into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading And Just FYI This Chapter Was A True Story About One Of My Best Friends, But He Actually Committed Suicide. This Is A Chapter I Want All You Readers To Take In Emotionally, Dont Cheat On Your Love Ones Because You Never Know How Well They Would Take It. The Divorce Rates Are Higer Than Ever And 67% Of The Reason Was Because Of Aldutry So Please Stay Loyal To Your Lovers To Prevent The Suicide Rating To Increase As Well. Other Than That Hope You Enjoyed, Review And Follow.**


	12. More problems

**A/N: I'm Sorry Its So Short But I Have A Busy Week Ahead Of Me And I Wouldnt Have Enough Time To Finish This Chapter. I Hope You Still Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 More problems

Zach's P.O.V

I was the first to wake up as a little beam of sunlight shined through my windows. It was freezing in my room for some random reason as I shudder my teeth shaking. Kate was on my chest asleep giving me a little warmth with a smile on her face lightly snoring. While Amber and Ruby was snuggled up closely to me sharing body heat. I wanted to move but they were all over me, making it hard to get up without waking them. Carefully I picked Kate up holding her in my arms sitting her back on the bed placing a head on a pillow. The smell of bacon and eggs was strong as I walked in the kitchen to see my mom cooking.

"Morning" I said smiling sitting down at bar counter.

"Morning hun?...how you feel?" Mom said worriedly walking to me.

"I'm fine mom I don't know what came over me last night I'm sorry...but have you seen my phone?" I asked.

"Yeah you left it outside" Mom said turning back around cooking.

"So you didn't get it?" I asked.

"Nope not my responsibility" Mom said firmly.

"You could've at least had my back, it's probably gone now" I said standing up walking out side to see it's still on the log.

"Thank god my baby" I said tip toeing through the hard cold dirt barefoot and grabbed it running back inside.

It didn't turn on obviously dead, so I walked to my room to put it on the charger. When I walked in they all was still asleep peacefully and I walked to the other side of the bed sitting down on the edge. I silently put my phone on the charger and turned it on. The intro song came on and I tried to muffle the noise but I felt the bed start to move coming alive. There was a loud girlish yawn behind me and I instantly knew it was Kate's adorable yawn.

I paid no attention to her and continue to check my emails on my phone not getting anything interesting. I saw tan like forearms wrapping around my waist and warm breathing on my neck putting a smile on my face as she kissed my neck.

"Morning Zach" Kate said nuzzling my neck.

"Morning my beautiful Katie" I said looking back smiling and she blushed.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Kate asked.

"Bathing you..." I said looking at all the dirty spots on her.

"Is it that bad?" Kate asked looking around her body.

"No, but it's quite obvious" I said chuckling.

"Besides that, what else you're doing today?" Kate asked.

"Me and dad are going to work out, sadly I can't do any bench pressing because of my wounds...but I'll figure something out" I said.

"Is it hard and painful?" Kate asked curious sitting down.

"Oh yeah it is really difficult and hurts so much...but nothing in life is easy it comes along with pain and hard work...you just have to learn how to accept it and push yourself harder...and I got good news"' I said smiling taping her nose with my finger.

"What is it" Kate said aesthetic wagging her tail.

"Since we're talking about working out...I talked Eve into bringing me along with you to alpha school" I said smiling.

"Really!?...but did she say yes!?" Kate shouted waking Amber and Ruby.

"Yep...Now I can train with you" I said and she hugged me sending small waves of pain throughout my body. I manned up the agony and hugged her back.

"This is going to be so much fun now that you're coming" Kate said excitedly as her tail went a mile a minute.

"Yeah but we'll be tired and sore as hell" I said standing up to see Amber and Ruby wide awake staring at me with wide smiles.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" I asked walking around my bed to the door.

"Yep until someone woke me up" Amber said looking at Kate then froze at the sight of her.

"W-Who are you?...are you my sister or something" Kate said admiring her.

"No I-I don't think so..." Amber said standing up walking around her clone pup body of Kate's.

"Wow we look so much alike...eyes and everything, just a different face" Amber said a little amazed.

"Yeah what the hell is up with that anyway?...why would the author make Amber look like Kate?...that totally makes no sense and ruins this story" Ruby said upset and we all gave her puzzled looks.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind...you have any caribou for breakfast?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"No but my mom is making something better you might love" I said walking out the door with them following.

I sat at the bar table and the all up hopped up on the seat with their tongues out panting making me laugh.

"What's funny?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, I actually don't know why I found that funny" I said chucking grabbing some taco and ranch Pringles that was to the left of me.

"Is that them chips you gave me last time?" Amber asked sniffing the can.

"No these are different...but they're chips" I said eating some.

"Can I have some please?" Amber asked. I nodded and poured some on the table in front of her and she quickly devoured it.

"Don't eat all of it, it's your father's" Mom said putting my breakfast in front of me.

"I'm not" I said with a mouth full of chips and she took it away from me.

"I wasn't done" I said chewing reaching for it.

"Simplemente comer su desayuno...eat your breakfast Zachary" Mom said putting it in the top cabinet, then giving Kate, Amber and Ruby breakfast

I looked down at my food and it was the same as usual bacon, eggs, grits, and sausage. I glanced over at them and they was digging in making a small mess around them. Maybe I can teach them how to eat properly without making a mess, that I would have to clean up. I wasn't really hungry so I walked to my room and put on some undermour shorts, compression shirt, and black hyperdunks. The claw marks down my neck to my belly button looks kind of nasty and I hope it doesn't leave a scar because that'll ruin my chest. I grabbed my 44% battery phone and walked out the door back to the kitchen section. All of the food on their plates were gone, and I left only 30 seconds ago and it was full.

"Thanks for the breakfast ma'am" Amber said smiling.

"My name is Jennifer I hate when people call me ma'am, it makes me feel old" Mom said giggling then leaving with her and dad's breakfast.

"Food must really be a problem in you guys pack" I said taking their plates and washing them in the sink.

"Yeah all of the caribou moved down south for some reason...it's getting rare to find any especially when humans take them all" Amber said licking her paw clean.

"I thought if a pack was running low on food they'll move to a different location that does?" I asked.

"Eve haven't give us any orders yet so I'm asking that same question" Ambers said.

"She's probably trying to find a decent place to move" I said moving my hair out my eyes.

"We are, she was sending a group of alpha wolves to find a location with food, but the territory is already claimed" Kate said.

"Maybe I can help, I have a dirt bike so I can get around faster" I said smiling.

"The pack would really appreciate your effort of trying to help us..." Amber said smiling.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ruby asked pointing to my breakfast.

"Nah you can have it" I said chuckling and she pulled it towards her with her mouth digging in.

"Who's ready for a bath?" I said.

"Me" Amber and Kate said at the same time. Then looked at each other then back at me.

"Sorry Amber I promised Kate first before you woke up" I said walking to Kate picking her up, then walked to the bathroom.

"You really need to stop picking me up" Kate said laughing.

"Oh...sorry I forgot you're a big girl I said chuckling.

"That's right, I'm a future alpha" Kate said proudly.

"But are you MY future alpha?" I asked.

"I'm your everything love" Kate said nuzzling my nose forcing a smile on my face.

Amber's P.O.V

I sat back next to Ruby a little upset Zachary chose Kate over me and she's only a pup. I can do a lot more for him than a 8 month pup can, I'll have to prove it to him. Zachary is a must need in my life and Kate or Ruby is not going to ruin us being together. Maybe if I do something special for him tonight he'll realize how much he needs me and ditch these two.

"Now you know how it feels to be a third wheel?" Ruby said licking her muzzle clean from the food.

"Shut up and just keep eating fatty" I said rolling my eyes.

"It doesn't feel good right?" Ruby said.

"I'm not a third wheel, you are" I said slightly annoyed.

"No we both are...Zach loves Kate more than us and will eventually kick us both out the picture...and I don't want to lose the love of my life to a pup" Ruby said.

"So what are you trying to do about it?" I asked concerned.

"I say we kill her, it's the only way to be with Zach...yeah he'll be going through a lot of emotions but I'll be there for him" Ruby said.

"You're an evil little omega aren't you?...I'm not helping you with that...and what makes you think he'll be all over you because she's dead?" I asked.

"Because he loves me more than you" Ruby said as her tail was swaying.

"Oh yeah he loves rapists" I said and she growled at me.

"Let that fucking go, I couldn't help it okay...if you were in heat in that same situation what would you do?" Ruby snapped angrily. I tried to think of a good response but nothing came to mind.

"Exactly...now let's just forget about that starting now" Ruby said calming down a little.

"Whatever" I said sighing.

"So are you in or not?" Ruby asked.

"No you're trying to keep him for yourself, I love him too" I said.

"Well we can't share him" Ruby said jumping down in front of her sitting down.

"Unless one of us dies" I said thinking. Then suddenly we both caught on and growled at each other.

"Why you always getting in the way of me being with him?" Ruby asked snarling.

"Because he needs someone that's not going to rape him and actually make sweet love to him" I snapped back and she growled louder.

"I thought I said let's forget about that...you would have done the same thing if you were in heat" Ruby said angrily.

"But I would have asked and not force him...mostly likely he would have said yes because he loves to help people in need" I said firmly.

"No he wouldn't...if he didn't say yes to me what makes you think he'll say yes to you?" Ruby asked standing in a defensive position.

"I know how to talk to him and make it look like a desire I couldn't control...you on the other hand is horrible at acting" I said.

"Acting huh?...so you're acting like you love him to win the bet with your friends?" Ruby asked annoyed.

"No, I actually love him and deserve him more than you" I said smiling evilly.

"You're just a pathetic stick up alpha, you don't deserve anything but a lonely death...and back off I met him first" Ruby said growling taking a step forward.

Meanwhile In The Bathroom

Zach P.O.V

I just finished bathing Kate and was drying her off adding a little hairspray to keep her fur soft. Then I heard Ruby growl outside the walls and it sounded like she was angry at something. I quickly ran out the bathroom with Kate following to see Amber and Ruby circling each other barking viciously.

"No no no no please don't fight again" I said standing between them both, low at their level.

"Zach move, I'm tired of this slut getting in the way of everything" Ruby said trying to get past me.

"No, what happened why are you two fighting?" I asked holding Ruby back.

"Its something personal nothing serious" Amber said angrily.

"What you mean nothing serious?...you two are trying to kill each other...whatever you fighting over its stupid" I said and Ruby stopped trying to get past me.

"It's not stupid, were fighting over you" Ruby said smiling then nuzzled my cheek to get a growl from Kate and Amber, but she ignored them both.

"Get away from him!" Kate snapped.

"Why?" Ruby asked wrapping her forearms around me kissing my cheek smiling evilly.

"Ruby get off of me" I said trying to get free but her grip was too strong.

"Don't deny it Zach you love it when I do this..." Ruby said connecting lips with mine, and gasps escape Amber's and Kate's mouth. I pushed her off me and she was blushing and smiling widely. "I don't want to be mean to her but I'm so tired of her bullshit...I actually regret I met her that day by the lake" I thought.

"R-Ruby what the f-"

I didn't get to finish because Kate lunged at her pinning her going for her neck. Ruby easily threw her off knocking her into the DVD stand. Kate recovered and ran to Ruby with pure hatred, Ruby had killer instincts for an omega and dodge her leap making Kate hit me. Leaving 4 small bloody marks on my cheek.

"Zach I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Kate didn't get to finish as Ruby smacked her and she flew hitting the bottom cabinets with a lot of force knocking her unconscious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I said picking Ruby up by the neck slamming her into the wall choking her.

"Zachary stop!" Amber shouted.

"Stay out of this...I'm so tired of her bullshit it's pissing me off" I yelled at her not taking me eyes off Ruby.

"Z-Zach...I'm s-sorry...l-let m-me go" Ruby said crying struggling for air trying to pull my hand away.

Her face showed so much terror and sorrow that I was choking her. Them pair of yellow eyes was filled with scarified tears, and something inside me said I'm a monster. I quickly let go of her and she gasped for air as I backed up looking at my hands.

"Did I just-"

"What's going on in here?" Dad asked with mom following.

"And why is she crying?" Mom asked looking at Ruby.

I didn't respond and ran out the door hopping on my dirt bike leaving as fast as I can with tears streaming down my face.

Amber's P.O.V

Zachary just ran out the Rv door without saying anything and I heard his dirt bike start up and faded away.

"Oh my god what happened to Kate?" Jennifer said running to her side.

"Ruby hit her" I said.

"Ruby why would you do that?" Jennifer asked.

"I-I don't know...now Zach hates me" Ruby said looking down sadly.

"I hope he does, you just proven how selfish you can be and don't deserve him" I said angrily and I saw her tears hitting the floor.

"I didn't mean f-for a-all of this to h-happen" Ruby said starting to cry as Kate woke up with a groan.

"You knew exactly this was going to happen...you tried to get us mad on purpose and now that resulted in him hating everything about you...come on Kate lets go find Zachary" I said walking towards her helping her up.

"Okay, but who's Zachary?" Kate asked leaving shock expressions on our faces.

"So you don't know who he is?" I asked.

"I want to say yes...but no" Kate said.


	13. Faked memories

Chapter 13 Faked memories

Zach was riding on his dirt bike as far as he can from his Rv from doing anymore damage to Ruby. He couldn't believe he almost choked Ruby to death and felt horrible after the shocked face she made. Zach knew running away from his problems wouldn't help, it only makes him look like a coward. He drifted his dirt bike back around and drove back to the Rv, ready to apologize and make sure Kate's okay. After a couple of minutes he can see Amber, Kate, and Ruby all walking out the Rv, watching him drive up stopping in front of him. He turned his dirt bike off and ran to Kate feeling her head for any bruises.

"Kate are you okay?" Zach asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Kate said smiling and this made Zach smile too and kiss her nose. He looked at Ruby and she had a sad facial expression looking down.

"Ruby I'm sorry for what I did I don't know what came over me...I didn't mean to hurt you...I promise that won't never ever happen again I feel so horrible and like a punk" Zach said hugging her and she looked up smiling a little.

"It's okay, it's not your fault it's mine now Kate doesn't remember you" Ruby said half smiling. Zach pulled away and said.

"What?...she doesn't remember me?" Zach asked and Ruby shook her head no.

"Kate please tell me this not true" Zach said looking at her.

"It's true, I don't have a clue who you are...but something telling me you're very special to me and that I love you very much" Kate said smiling.

"Are you serious?..this can't be happening...we just got back together yesterday" Zach said sitting down tucking his head between his legs starting to cry. Kate walked up to him and licked his cheek smiling.

"Please don't cry...I just need something to jog up my memory...what did we use to do for fun?" Kate asked. Zach took a couple of seconds to think of all the things she likes to do and it hit him.

"Follow me" Zach said smiling walking in the Rv with her following.

Zach walked into his room and turned on his Ps3 putting In MW3, and taught her the controls again. But this time she was completely horrible going 2-34 and even worse the next round. That obviously didn't help so he put in 2k15 and picked her favorite team the Bulls, while he picked the Lakers. In the first quarter she was getting blown out 3-39, and for the first time he actually beat her but it didn't make him feel better. Zach was scared her brain is probably cooked and that's it for his love life with her.

"Come on Kate you have to remember, you never played like this" Zach said sighing sitting his controller down beside him.

"Sorry, It's just this R2 button I can't reach because of my paws" Kate said trying to reach it.

"Let's just do something else" Zach said turning of his Ps3 and her tail wagged rapidly.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Kate asked excitedly.

"You remember what a dirt bike is right?" Zach asked standing up.

"No what is that?" Kate asked hopping off the bed.

"You'll see" Zach said picking her up and she blushed bright red. As he was walking holding her, he wondered if she just don't remember him.

"Kate?" Zach called.

"Yes?" Kate asked looking in his hazel eyes.

"Do you remember your mom?" Zach asked.

"Of course I do, who forgets about their mom" Kate said laughing and Zach chuckled.

"What about H-Humphery?" Zach asked regretting he said his name.

"Yep we're the best of friends" Kate said smiling.

"Okay what about Amber and Ruby?" Zach asked, opening the Rv door and walking out.

"Yes, I don't know why but I'm mad at them for some reason" Kate said looking at them sitting by the pile of burnt wood.

"Then how the world you don't remember me?...this is crazy and makes no sense" Zach said putting her down.

"I wish I can remember because you seem very sweet, but I just don't..." Kate said sadly looking down.

"Just don't worry about that...let's just have some fun okay" Zach said lifting her head and she smiled widely.

"Okay" Kate said happily wagging her tail. Zach smiled at her excitement and started his bike getting on.

"Hop on" Zach said, and she did as she was told barely making it wrapping her arms around Zach waist.

"Ready?" Zach asked twisting the handle making the engine roar, and she only nodded.

Zach took off and she screamed surprise how fast the takeoff speed was but she really enjoyed it more than last time. The wind was strong blowing their hair which Kate enjoyed a lot and stuck her tongue out. He rode around the natural trials at full speed hopping over fallen logs, dodging trees, and doing 50 seconds wheelies. Kate was having the best fun in a long time as Zach rode through the woods over 40 mph. The meter was right above E, so he drove back to the Rv to see Amber and Ruby still outside sitting down having a conversation. He stopped his dirt next to the gas tank and turned it off.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME WE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN" Kate shouted excitedly standing on her hind legs hugging him.

"Haha hold up it needs gas" Zach said picking up the gas tank and it was really light. He opened it and there wasn't anymore inside.

"Damn...sorry Kate I don't have anymore gas" Zach said putting the gas tank down and she let go of him.

"Dang it...that was so fun" Kate said a little upset.

"We can watch movies if you want?" Zach asked and she nodded smiling walking in the Rv. He was about to follow until Ruby called him.

"Zach wait" Ruby said standing up walking towards him.

"What's up?" Zach asked getting low to her level.

"I know you probably hate me for making Kate lose her memory...I didn't mean for this all to happen...if you want I can just leave and never come back" Ruby said sadly.

"It's okay I'm a loveable guy I don't hate anyone no matter what they've done...I think everything's coming back to her slowly I have a feeling she'll be back to normal by tonight...and you don't necessarily have to leave you just have to stop messing me and Kate's relationship up" Zach said smiling.

"Thanks for forgiving me...you're a sweet understandable person" Ruby said hugging him and he accepted her hug rubbing her back. Zach pulled away and standed up looking at Amber.

"You want to watch movies with us?" Zach asked and Amber wagged her tail.

"I have no idea what that is but sure" Amber said giggling.

"Okay, what about you Ruby?" Zach asked looking down at her.

"Same" Ruby said smiling.

"Alright let's go" Zach said walking in the Rv with them following then locked the door after they came in.

"Zach we're going to the store to get some dinner what do you want?" Jennifer asked as dad was looking for his car keys.

"Umm, actually I have a appetite for chinese food" Zach said.

"Okay chinese food it is...sweet and sour chicken or orange chicken?" Jennifer asked.

"Oooo Can I chose both?" Zach asked.

"Umm sure, you want anything girls?" Jennifer asked looking at them.

"No thanks" Amber said and Ruby just shook her head no.

"Well okay then...I'll be back by 9:00 and no fighting" Jennifer said seriously looking at them both.

"We promise...right Amber?" Ruby said nudging her shoulder from her daydream at Zach.

"Oh, uh, yeah we promise" Amber said nervously smiling and Jennifer walked out the Rv with John following.

"Dad wait" Zach said and he turned around and walked back in.

"What?" John asked.

"Can you get an air pump?...my basketball running low on air" Zach asked.

"Sure thing bud...lock the door and stay safe" John said closing the door and Zach locked it.

"You know you and your dad look so much alike just minus the freckles" Amber said smiling.

"Haha yeah we get that a lot...I got my freckles from my grandfather I think" Zach said walking to his room with them following.

When they walked into Zach's room Kate was on the bed playing Post To Be by Omarion singing along to Jhene Aiko part on his ps3. Zach laughed and turned it to Netflix sitting next to her with Ruby and Amber following. This made Zach happy she remembered how to get to his playlist, and even more she remembered the lyrics.

"Do you remember what you like to watch?" Zach asked curious. She thought for a second and said.

"I think I remember one of them...it had something to do with cars...explosions...and...oh yeah racing" Kate said unsure what she was talking about. Zach thought for a minute because they're a lot of movies that have all those things.

"You're talking about Fast And Furious?" Zach asked and she happily nodded.

"Yeah that's it...can we watch it please?" Kate asked excitedly.

"We sure can...but let me get some popcorn first" Zach said standing up walking towards the door.

"Popcorn?" Amber asked with a tilted head.

"Yeah It's perfect to eat when watching movies" Zach said walking out the door with Amber following.

Zach walked into the kitchen section and looked in the four top cabinets before he finally found Orville Redenbacher's popcorn. He quickly put 2 in the microwave setting the mode and started it. Zach looked at Amber and jumped scared hitting his head on the microwave not expecting her to be there.

"Lord Jesus...when did you get here?" Zach asked rubbing his head.

"Since you walked in here...you didn't hear me?" Amber asked giggling.

"No, you have quiet paw steps" Zach said chuckling.

"Yep something you learn in alpha school to hunt" Amber said.

"Oh really?...how long did it take to master it?" Zach asked.

"Couple weeks" Ambers said.

"How did they train you?" Zach asked.

"They made us crouch in small grass all day walking back and forward for hours...and if our alpha teacher heard our steps we start over" Amber said.

"Wow, I bet your legs were sore" Zach said chuckling.

"Yeah they were...I couldn't even lay down, get up, turn over or sit down without them hurting...it's a real pain in the ass literally" Amber said and Zach laughed.

"You think its funny?...wait until you do it" Amber said giggling.

"Okay...I bet I can survive a week without complaining" Zach said smiling.

"Bet" Amber said holding out her paw and Zach shook it.

"You're going to be amazed watch..." Zach said chuckling.

"We'll see" Amber said smiling then looking at the microwave.

"Is it suppose to pop like that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, why do you think it's called popcorn?" Zach said chuckling and then the microwave beeped.

"Oh yeah that's right" Amber said giggling. Zach opened both of the popcorn bags and added sour cream and cheddar seasoning then shook the bags.

"You don't have to answer this if you feel uncomfortable with this question but...if I asked you to marry me what would be your response?" Zach asked and Amber face lit up as her tail went a thousand miles per hour.

"I would most definitely say...yes" Amber said blushing and smiling.

"Great because I was planning on asking Kate when she got her memory back and hoping maybe you can help me" Zach said smiling, and Amber looked down sadly.

"Nevermind, let's just go back before Ruby do something she might regret...come on" Zach said rubbing his hand underneath her chin as he walked past her. She smiled and quickly followed.

"Alright I'm back...Kate I got your favorite" Zach said sitting down next to her and she sniffed the bag of popcorn.

"Is it...sour c-cream?" Kate asked looking at me.

"Mhmm..." Zach said smiling and she kissed his cheek, then eating some out the bag.

Zach's P.O.V

I started Fast And Furious 6 and we all watched it eating popcorn and they enjoyed it a lot more than I expected. Kate really loved watching this movie and was more into it than any of us, so I hope its warming up her brain cells. As we were 90 minutes into the movie Kate laid her head on my lap and I stroked her back making her purr. When we finished the movie I decided to watch more she might can remember. A couple hours past and the sun was setting giving my room less light. Then I can feel Amber lay her head on my shoulder slowly dozing off as we watched The Walking Dead. On the other hand Ruby was already asleep and before I knew it Kate and I was the only ones awake. The episode ended and I wondered if Kate remember about all the things we done since we watched almost all the movies and episodes she loved.

"Kate?" I asked and she looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah?" Kate asked smiling.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Umm...I-I-I...Don't...Know" Kate said nervously.

"Hold up I'll be right back" I said carefully getting up lying Amber head down on a pillow. Then walked to the living room section grabbing my journal and came back to Kate sitting next to her.

"I have to show you something...before you lost your memory I drew a picture of you because all day everyday I couldn't stop thinking about you...maybe this would help" I said opening my journal to the picture of her and she was amazed.

"Z-Zach...this is beautiful and so sweet of you but...I still don't remember being together with you" Kate said sadly, I closed my journal and ran my hand through my hair sighing.

"I'm sorry Zach" Kate said sadly.

"It's not your fault...I've done everything we used to do together and you still don't remember anything we've done...I give up...my love life is over...by tomorrow you'll probably be back with your mom and with your best buddy Humphrey...you might not know what I'm talking about but I'm sorry Kate, I should have saw Ruby making an attempt to hit you...maybe none of this would have happened...your memory of me is long gone and I leave in only 2 days so it won't be enough time...so if you see the old sweet beautiful Kate in there somewhere, tell her I love her and I'm going to miss her so much" Zach said tearing up and Kate started to tear up too and said.

"Zach, I have to tell you something" Kate said.

"I'm all ears" I said sadly.

"I-I..didn't really lose my memory I just did that so Amber and Ruby can feel sorry for me and leave us alone...I'm sorry Zach I didn't mean to make you cry I should have told you my plan before I did it" Kate said hugging me sending small waves of pain throughout my body. But having my Katie back was all that was on my mind.

"So you saying all of this was faked?" I asked pulling her away looking in her eyes, and she nodded. I connected lips with hers and she closed her eyes savoring the kiss passionately.

After a while I broke the kiss and put her in an embrace that made her blush.

"I'm so happy you didn't forget about me...I would have been destroyed if you did and I let you go...I love you Kate" I said smiling.

"I love you more" Kate said nuzzling my nose. After a few kisses I started to chuckle at Kate's plan that actually almost worked.

"What's funny?" Kate asked smiling.

"Your acting skills are on point I really thought you lost your memory...we watch maybe a little bit too much movies" I said chuckling making her laugh.

"Yeah you're right but they came in handy" Kate giggled.

"But wow..." Zach said smiling.

"Take it as a test...now I know if I actually did lost my memory, you would try everything to get me back...and I love you for that" Kate said licking my cheek a few times.

"Thank you for making me realize how much I need to know everything you like and love to do..." I said smiling and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"No problem love..." Kate said smiling nuzzling my nose.

"Do you want to keep up the act?" I asked.

"Why not, let's see how far this goes" Kate said giggling.

"Okay" I said chuckling.

"You want to play 2k?...because I'm not going to lie I was kind of happy I was beating you" I said laughing and she laughed too.

"Sure bring it...put it on hall of fame this time" Kate said as I went to my ps3 downloaded games files.

"So you want it to be harder?" I asked.

"Harder is better, now we can settle this once and for all" Kate said.

We played 2k for hours laughing and enjoying playing with each other. She beat me a couple of times, but I won majority of the time because I choosed the Cavaliers. Amber and Ruby eventually woke up from our laughter and we went into role play. They wanted to play too so I taught them the controls and we all was playing together until their controllers died. I put them on the charger and we was all talking about the last game of Amber and I beating Ruby and Kate. For some reason Kate was shaking rapidly looking at me for help.

"Kate what's wrong?...you need to do your business?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I need you Zach" Kate said getting wide eyed looks from Ruby and Amber.

"N-Now?..." I asked blushing.

"Kate you trust him with your virginity?" Amber asked.

"I more than trust him...and we already did it before" Kate said blushing.

"So you remember Zach?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain it later this heat is unbearable" Kate said pushing me on my back in the bed.

* * *

WARNING SEXUAL CONTINENT

* * *

Kate started making out with Zach as Amber and Ruby watch getting turned on as their womanhood started leaking sweet juices. Kate felt his member poke her clit and immediately pulled it out his shorts placing her entrance over his member. She slowly sat down on his member moaning satisfied as it slowly cured her itching heat with sweet fluids leaking onto the bed. Kate moved up and down on Zach's member moaning in bliss as a wet slapping noise occur everytime she went down with force.

Kate's walls were even tighter than the last time he remembered and it felt so good being inside of her, he wanted more. Zach held Kate's hips and thrusted with extreme amounts of force sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as he pounded her rear. He looked over at Amber and Ruby and saw their womanhoods was leaking making a mess begging for attention. Zach slowed down his thrust and said.

"Amber come here and put that beautiful pussy in my face" Zach said as Kate started riding him herself impatient. Amber blushed and slowly walked to Zach lowing her rear by his face lifting her tail.

Zach licked around her wet clit and she let out high pitched moans shuddering her body from the unimaginable pleasure. Amber gripped on the sheets lowering her rear even more as he stuck his tongue in her exploring her sweet lubricant sensitive walls. Kate was bouncing on his member making a small wet spot on the sheets as her juices leaked from her womanhood almost reaching her climax.

As Zach was eating Amber out he grabbed Kate's hips pounding her again, sending her mind in a mental pleasure daze. After 4 minutes of nonstop pounding he felt his climax seconds away and pushed Amber pulling out releasing his load all over Kate's body and his chest. Amber and Kate both licked his semen off his chest and smiled seductively licking their muzzles clean.

Zach looked at Ruby and saw a big wet spot of her sweet juices as she was pawing herself. He didn't even had to say nothing because her rear was over his face in a flash.

"Please don't make me beg" Ruby said seductively lifting her tail exposing her freshly wetted womanhood. Without hesitation he stuck his tongue in her licking her sweet moist walls.

"Ahhh Yes!...please don't s-stop" Ruby moaned.

After she said that he licked her walls even faster and she growled in pleasure clawing the sheets. Zach felt warm saliva make contact with his member and saw Kate and Amber taking turns sucking him dry tasting a little pre-cum. Amber wrapped her tongue around his stiffened member deepthroating and gagging a little, while Kate licked and sucked his balls. (What The Hell I'm Doing With My Life? Lol)

"Ohhh Z-Zach...I'm a-almost...t-there" Ruby warned, and Zach sped up his licking wanting to taste her sweet lubricant juices.

"Yes...Yes...Yes!" Ruby Moaned squirting her juices all over his face, and a little got in his eyes but he didn't mind. After she finished her orgasm, Zach's climax was only a couple of seconds away.

"Ohh f-fuck...Amber I'm almost there" Zach moaned warning her.

Ruby connected lips with Zach letting her tongue rummage freely through his mouth. Zach satisfied moan was muffled as he released his second load in Amber's mouth and she swallowed every bit of it.

"Mmmm...salty...just the way I like it" Amber said seductively biting her lip.

"You ready to take a ride?" Zach asked.

"Only if it's okay with Kate" Amber said looking at Kate for a response.

"Yes, but just don't finish in her that's off limits" Kate said walking to Zach licking his cheek. Amber squealed in excitement she finally gets to mate with Zach, but stopped when she realized something.

"Is this going to hurt?" Amber asked worried.

"Yeah it is at first but I promise its 95% pleasure afterwards...don't worry I'll be here for you" Ruby said smiling at her and she nodded.

"I'll be gentle...if you want me to pull out tell me when okay?" Zach said smiling.

"Okay" Amber said wagging her tail.

Zach tried to find her entrance and missed a couple of times causing her to moan from hitting her wet soft clitorus. He finally pushed in her entrance and she was just as tight as Ruby and he really wanted her more than anything. Zach forced his way past her Hymen unlocking her new sex life as she yelp in pain with tears strolling down her face falling on his chest.

"Do you want me to continue?" Zach asked.

"Yes but it hurts so bad" Amber said unsure with her decision.

"I promise once he starts it's going to blow your mind and it will be the best experience of your life" Ruby said rubbing her back comforting her. Amber looked at Zach and nodded with approval.

Zach slowly thrusted in and out of her taking his member fully in as she moaned painfully.

"Just relax" Ruby said kissing her lips trying to take her mind off things. Amber moaned in bliss as the pain slowly went away and Zach increased his speed.

Kate was getting bored just watching and still was horny for more pleasure. She caught Zach by surprise kissing him and wrestling with his tongue. Then Kate broke away moving her rear by his face.

"I think you know what I want" Kate said seductively lifting her tail. Zach pulled her rear down closer to his face and stuck his tongue deep in her tasting her sweet soaked walls dripping with lubricant juices.

"Oh my god yesss!" Kate moaned rolling her eyes at the back of her head in complete bliss. Amber was moaning in Ruby mouth and broke their kiss riding faster on Zach's member wanting more pleasure.

Amber loved the feeling of his member inside of her, and strictly increased her love for him wanting to feel this way forever. She been wanted to mate with him since she caught Ruby raping him, making her mad jealous. Now she finally got what she wanted and it's the best night of her life that she'll remember as long as she live. Amber orgasm was getting close and she desperately tried to hold it in but she was slowly but surely losing.

On the other hand Kate orgasm was close too since she already rode Zach's member and was horny. After 2 minutes of Zach pounding Amber ass and eating Kate out, he pulled out as all three of them hit their climax at the same time making a huge mess all over the bed.

* * *

END OF SEX SESSION

* * *

Amber collapsed on Zach's chest exhausted and sweating licking his cheek as Kate licked his other cheek. Zach laid there catching his breath chuckling as he put his member back in his shorts. After they all caught their breath Zach changed the sheets and put on new clothes to sleep in, then sat back on the bed. Amber hugged him and connected lips with his for 50 seconds then broke the kiss looking in his hazel eyes she loved very much.

Zach's P.O.V

Amber just hugged and kissed me out of no where and I looked at Kate hoping she's not mad, and saw she was smiling. After a while she broke the kiss and looked in my eyes smiling widely.

"Thank you Zachary for the best night of my life...I'm gleeful I lost my virginity to you and not some pervert wolf" Amber said smiling.

"Your welcome?" I said unsure how to respond to that. She hugged me again and put me in an embrace thats only an inch away from my nose.

"I love you Zachary" Amber said smiling widely nuzzling my nose making Kate gasp.

"I-I-I...lo-"

Just in time I heard my parents knocking on the door saving me probably from a decision I might regret. I broke away from Amber's embrace and looked out the window to see our 2015 Grand Cherokee SRT Jeep bright headlights.

"Yes, they're back" I said leaving the room with them all following.

I helped mom with her groceries and the smell of Chinese food was strong in the whole Rv boosting my hunger (Don't You Love The Smell Of Chinese Food Stuck In Your Room Or Car?)

"Nothing happend right?" Mom asked as I helped her.

"Nah nothing happen, they all were heaven angles" I said winking making them all blush.

"That's a first..." Mom said and dad walked in with a big ass air pump.

"Will this do?" Dad asked chuckling.

"Heck yeah maybe my whole life" I said laughing taking it and quickly putting it in my room then walked back to the kitchen.

I grabbed my chinese food that she brought from Panda Express and rubbed my hands opening the plate. They were shrimp fried rice, vegetable noodles tossed in wok with shredded onions, and crisp celery with fresh cabbage. I had 30 pieces of chicken counting them all together of the sweet and sour chicken along with Orange chicken. The smell must have gotten to all three of them because they had their tongues out drooling over my plate.

"I thought you two said you didn't want any?" I said chuckling holding out a sweet and sour chicken to Kate and she ate it out my hand.

"We didn't know it would smell this good" Ruby said licking her muzzle staring at my plate.

"And that's why I always buy back ups" Mom said sitting their plates in front of them wide open.

"I love your mom" Amber said giggling making her laugh.

"Zach you and Kate have to share, you okay with that?" Mom asked.

"Yep totally" I said feeding her another sweet and sour chicken. I can tell Amber and Ruby was getting jealous by their faces.

"What?...you want me to feed you like a pup too?" I asked chuckling and they giggled

"Hey!" Kate said taking it offensive.

"Oh yeah thats right you're a big girl" I said laughing kissing her nose.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Dad said sitting bottles of Pepsi and Mountain Dew on the table in front of us. I quickly grabbed Mountain Dew drinking some then burping loudly afterwards making them all laugh.

"Excuse me...that was a big one" I said chuckling eating some noodles and it happened to be the same one Kate was eating, and we eventually kissed. Luckily Ruby and Amber didn't see and she broke away blushing that actually happens just like in the movies she saw.

I chuckled at her adorable blushing and continue eating and feeding her making things very romantic, until mom ruined it.

"Zach what's your Netflix password" Mom asked.

"Kate with a lowercase k" I said getting mad jealous looks from Amber and Ruby but they kept eating their food.

"Okay thanks hun" Mom said walking in her and dads room.

"Aww you named your password after me?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yeah, mostly because I forget them but if it's you I'll never forget it" I said kissing her nose and her cheeks burned red.

"You're always doing are saying something sweet to me...I love you" Kate said licking my cheek.

"I love you too" I said smiling and my phone suddenly rang. I took it out my pocket and typed in my pin with my greasy fingers, and saw it was only a notification telling me a new YouTube video been posted from vanossgaming.

For the first time nobody asked me what it was about and kept eating like nothing happen. After a while we all finished and I threw away Ruby and Amber's empty plates along with mine, and walked to my room sleepy. I flopped on the bed and they all followed getting in their same spots from last night, and Kate was completely on my chest this time nuzzling my neck. As Ruby and Amber were closer than ever making it hard for me to move, if I have to use the restroom I'm fucked. I hope tomorrow would be a better day and no more bullshit drama happens, I'm tired of crying all the time. 20 minutes of thinking about the sex section we had about an hour ago replayed over and over in my mind placing a wide smile on my face. I kissed Kate's forehead and she looked up at me with those golden pair of eyes suprising me a little she still awake. She connected lips with mine and broke away after 10 seconds and said.

"Goodnight Zach I love you" Kate said nuzzling my nose and laying her head back down on my chest.

"I love too Kate, night" I said wrapping both arms around her as the warmth of the three beautiful females quickly put me in a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading Like Always Hope You Enjoyed.**


	14. Powers?

**A/N: Hey Guys I Finally Got Me A New Laptop And Everything Is Back On Track. I Decided To Make This Chapter Long Due To My Period Of Absents Of Posting So I Hope You Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 14 Powers?

Zach P.O.V

The sun was barely lighting up my room through my windows as I sleepy yawned and moved Kate off me. I rose up rubbing the sleepiness out my eyes and adjusted to the bright light in my room. Kate started to stir as I was getting out of bed putting on my Blues Clues slippers. (Don't Judge Me Lol) She yawned with a girlish moan showing all of her teeth stretching with her nose forward, and her rear in the air.

"I'm sorry love did I wake you up?" I said and she looked at me smiling.

"Yeah but it's okay" Kate said jumping off the bed sitting in front of me. I went lower to her level and scratched behind her ear and she thumped her tail.

"Mmm...I love when you do that" Kate said in bliss.

"That's why I do it...to please my little alpha" I said kissing her nose and her cheeks burned bright red.

Kate connected lips with mine surprising me a little because I didn't expect it. As we made out me explore each other jaws and I rubbed her back receiving small moans from Kate. She pulled away smiling widely and gazed in my eyes with those beautiful pair of golden eyes I always love.

"I love you Zach, more than anything" Kate said hugging me, but not as tight as she usually do because of my wounds.

"I love you too my little Katie" I said kissing her forehead.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 6:58 Am. "Maybe me and Kate can do something fun...just the two of us with no distractions...I'll teach her how to play basketball since she loves it so much on a video game" I thought.

"You hungry for some cereal?...I don't feel like cooking and my parents still sleep" I said pulling away and rubbing her side.

"Sure, but what is cereal again?" Kate asked giggling.

"I'll show you" I said attempting to pick her up, but stopped when I realized what I was about to do.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" I said chuckling and she giggled as we walked to the kitchen.

My parents went grocery shopping two days ago so we have more cereal than the last time Kate spent the night over. So she might enjoy and have a hard time decided which one she wants because they're all good. We walked into the kitchen section and all the lights were still off until I turned them on. Kate sat at the bar table in her original spot since day one, and I grabbed all the cereal on top of the fridge putting it in front of her.

"Which one do you want?" I asked smiling, and she thought for a second looking at all of them.

"I wannnnt...this one" Kate said pointing to a cereal.

"Okay Cookie Crisp it is" I said putting the others back except cinnamon toast crunch.

I grabbed two bowls out the dishwasher and sat it on the counter as I opened the refrigerator door in search for milk. Kate jumped off the chair and walked in the living room taking the remote in her mouth, and trotted back in the kitchen sitting back down in her spot. She turned on the tv and went to a recorded episode of Fairy Odd Parents, making me laugh she watches that. When I think about, she's still a pup so it makes a little since why she watches it. But at the same time it's funny because her puppy days are over in a few months.

I poured some cereal in her bowl along with milk and sat it in front of her with no spoon. Then poured me some in the same matter and sat next to her. She looked over at my bowl and sniffed it causing her to sneeze from the strong intake of cinnamon and sugar.

"Bless you Katie" I said chuckling rubbing her back and she blushed.

"Thanks" Kate said smiling.

"Kate do you want to play basketball?" I asked.

"Lets wait until Amber and Ruby wake up, I don't want to disturb them with my laughter like last time" Kate giggled.

"No I mean real basketball...there's a basketball court not far from here...I might can teach you how to play so you'll be just as good as Derrick Rose before his ACL tore" I said smiling and her face lit up as her tail almost fell off.

"Yes!...can you help me dunk?" Kate said excitedly.

"I might can't because of my wounds but I'll sure hell try only to make you happy" I said and was greeted by a hug which I accepted.

"Thanks Zach you're the best" Kate said nuzzling my nose.

"No problem...and speaking of dunking, who's your favorite dunker?" I asked curious and she pulled away and thought for a second.

"Hmmm...My favorite is...hmmm...LeBron James" Kate said, and I laughed nodding in agreement

"Haha I can't agure with you there, his cockbacks are beast...especially his ally-hoops" I said chuckling.

"When are we going?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Whenever you finish eating" I said smiling at her excitement. Then she start gulping cereal as fast as she can making me laugh quietly.

"Shhh you're going to wake them, I want it to be just us" I said chuckling and she nodded with milk in her mouth.

We sat there watching Fairy Odd Parents and eating cereal having small talks about what are we going to do when we get there. After a while we finished and I washed out our bowls cleaning Kate's mess with a paper towel. (I Recommend Bounty By The Way) I walked in my room quietly grabbing my basketball and air pump, tip-toeing out the door. Then a loud squeaky noise came from my foot, I looked down and saw it was Kate's toy.

Amber rose up with a yawn and stretched popping a few joints, then noticed something or someone was missing. She looked around and saw me by the door and instantly gave me a big smile.

"Morning Zachary" Amber said in a cute cheerful voice.

"Good morning, my mom isn't up yet and I really don't feel like making breakfast but I can offer you some cereal if you want?" I asked smiling, and she hopped off the bed sitting in front of me.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry, but what are you planning on doing today?" Amber asked.

"Well, I was going to shoot some hoops with Kate...and maybe go hunting or fishing" I said getting low to her level.

"Is it okay if I join you too?" Amber asked.

"I thought you have alpha duties?" I asked.

"Yeah I do but...they'll be alright it's only for a day..they probably won't even notice I'm gone...maybe except that guy that always try to hit on me about my body figure as I walk by" Amber said a little disgusted.

"You should let him hit" I said jokingly chuckling and she giggled.

"Nope only one person can have all this..." Amber said glistening down her well fit alpha body, but even more when she got to her butt.

"Haha and who's that lucky guy?" I asked chuckling.

"You" Amber said winking and I blushed not expecting it to be me.

"R-Really?...just me?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"Mhmm I'm all yours" Amber said softly then surprisingly connecting lips with mine, but broke the kiss when she heard someone coming.

"Zach what are you-...dang it you woke her?" Kate asked laughing.

"Yep I sure did...I really need to work on my stealth skills" I said chuckling.

"Yeah you do" Kate said giggling.

"Haha you two ready?" I asked looking at them both.

"I was born ready let's go" Kate said excitedly running out the door. As I watched her leave I chuckled at her excitement and my eyes led to Ambers.

"Lets keep this relationship between us, okay?" Amber said licking my cheek then walking out the door rubbing her tail underneath my chin, exposing half of her pink womanhood.

"What is she talking about?...what relationship?...I didn't never sign up to be her boyfriend...damn how do I handle this?...fuck It I'll just roll with it to see where this goings" I thought, facepalming and sighing looking at the peacefully sleeping Ruby.

"Everyone is up now, I might as well wake her up too...that'll be kinda mean if I leave and not tell her where we went...she does look kind of cute when she sleeps though" I thought then sat on the bed next to her shaking her awake.

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby wake up" I said shaking her. She rose up with a sleepy groan, stretching and yawning at the same time with her back arched. Then looked at me smiling swaying her tail across the bed.

"Morning Zach sleep well?" Ruby asked smiling.

"Yep like a turtle in his shell" I said and she giggled.

"Haha that's good...that bed sure beats cold hard floors...it's a lot more comfy.. especially when I'm laying next to you" Ruby said walking to me, and putting me in an embrace that's only inches away from my nose.

"What has everyone so loveable this morning?...I don't get it" I said chuckling.

"Whats wrong with that?...you don't like it?" Ruby asked giggling leaning forward for a kiss, but I moved away and she only managed a nose nuzzle.

"No no no its fine, I'm just...wondering...t-that's all" I said nervously chuckling.

"You're the reason why I feel this way about you because you're so perfect in many ways...it'll take forever to name them all...you mean the world to me Zach and I never want to leave your side...ever" Ruby said licking my cheek a few times with her forearms around my neck.

"Hey do you want to play basketball with us?...are you okay with that?...I didn't want to leave you here alone without telling you first" I said changing the subject.

"As long as I'm with you I'm okay with anything and everything" Ruby said putting me in a passionate hug, digging her head in my chest. Forcing a smile on my face from her loveable happiness.

I pulled her away and took both her paws in my hand gently squeezing them, and looking in her eyes. Causing Ruby cheeks to burn red under her jet black fur from my gentleness.

"Ruby I've been wanting to say this for a while and I think it's best you should know" I said looking in her eyes to see love and affection towards me.

"And what is that?" Ruby asked smiling moving closer and blinking slowly.

"I-I don't-"

"Zach come on!" Kate yelled gaining our attention and I laughed.

"Come on let's just go..." I said chuckling picking up my air pump, and Ruby head dropped with her ears flat on her head.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later okay?" I said smiling rubbing underneath her chin, and she smiled back.

"Okay" Ruby said happily kissing my cheek and walked out the door with me following.

"I wish she'll stop doing that it's tearing me apart inside...but she was so happy and interested what I was going to tell her and hooked on me...I don't want to break her heart or even worse" I thought.

We walked in the living room section and Kate was chasing her tail for some random reason. Inching closer to my grandparents photo on the small table stand.

"Kate chill" I said chuckling and she stopped.

"Finally what took you so long?" Kate asked walking to the door trying to open it.

"I wanted to let Ruby know where we was going first now that we were all up and she was only one sleeping...so now it's four times the fun right?" I asked smiling rubbing Ruby's neck, and she looked up at me smiling widely.

"Yeah I guess that's better and more fun" Amber said giving Ruby an uneasy jealous look.

"Ughh I give up" Kate said annoyed sitting down glaring at the door angrily. "She looks so cute when she's angry" I thought.

"Haha try to use your teeth it might work" I said chuckling and she stood up on her hind legs, turning the knob with her mouth opening it.

"It worked, why I never thought of that?...Zach you're a genius" Kate said and I laughed.

"Its nothing serious...you know...it's a talent I was forced with from birth" I said jokely bragging and they all giggled.

"Well thats not all you was forced with from birth" Amber said smiling.

"And what's tha-...uhh...nevermind let's just go" I said walking out the door leaving confused faces. "Way to ruin the moment " I thought.

I sat my ball down and stuck the needle in pumping large amounts of air in. Few minutes later I stopped pumping air and took the needle out bouncing it to test it out. It went well over my head for a medium size bounce, and slipped through my hands when I tried to catch it. Hitting me in the lip and I put my hand over my mouth in pain looking down embarrassed.

"Oh my god Zachary are you okay?" Amber asked as they all ran up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said with my hand still over my mouth looking at the basketball.

"Move your hand let me see love" Kate said worried. I moved my hand and said.

"How I look?" I asked poking my lip out.

"Zach your lip is bleeding" Ruby said.

"God dammit, well this is embarrassing" I said mad at myself, feeling my lip and felt thick liquid. I sucked my lip and spat out blood in some grass to my right.

I did it a couple times until I didn't taste any more blood and saw them staring. A little blood dripped down my chin and I wiped it away spitting one more time. I kicked my ball up to me and did fast dribble moves along with tricks putting them in awe.

"Wow that was awesome!...how did you learn to play like that?...I had a figure you might be good but not this good" Kate said amazed as her tail had a mind of its own.

"I practice a lot with my friends when I'm bored...sometimes we'll make up our own moves and dribble crossovers it's so much fun and comes in handy when you play games with other people" I said spinning the basketball on each finger.

"You never thought about playing professionally?" Kate asked curious.

"Nah I'm good but not that good" I said chuckling.

"I don't know about that...maybe with a little proper training you'll be unstoppable" Amber said.

"Yeah I agree" Kate said.

"Umm I don't know, I'll think about it" I said balancing it on my head and showing off my instance handles.

"You definitely need to go pro's" Ruby said laughing.

"Haha come on let's go" I said leading the way with them following.

It was a long silent walk and rarely anybody was out their rv's because it still was quite early, just the way I like it. There wasn't much light due to it being cloudy, and you can still hear the crickets finishing their night songs. While we were walking I was bouncing the ball between my legs with each step and doing behind the back moves.

"Showoff" Amber giggled.

"No hahaha this how I warm up" I said.

"For 5 minutes?" Amber asked giggling.

"Yeah so how I'm sure I'm ready to play" I said chuckling.

"If you say so show off" Amber said giggling and I chuckled then stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I think I forgot my phone...I have to go back and get it" I said rummaging through my pockets.

"You dont need to do that I got it for ya" Dad said behind me holding my phone along with my IPhone earbuds. He had a Arkansas Razorbacks shirt on with matching shorts and Kobe 8's on.

"Thanks dad...are you playing with us?" I asked taking my phone out his hand and putting it in my pocket.

"Duhh what it looks like" Dad said laughing putting me in a headlock. I broke free and we kept walking with his arm still around my neck.

"Ready to get schooled by your old man?" Dad asked taking the ball out my hands.

"Yeah right in your dreams, you don't have it no more you're getting old" I said laughing.

"I'm only 36 I'm not that old to show you how your uncle I used to play back in the day" Dad said dripping.

"Haha we'll see" I said chuckling.

We finally made it to the basketball court, and one family was already playing on one of the goals. So we went to the other one that's in a gated area. I stole the ball out my dad hands running through the gate and shooting immediately before he had time to react.

"Kobe!" I shouted with my arm still in the air in a shooting motion.

*Swish*

"Woah, I actually made it...I was at least 30 feet away" I said chuckling running to my rebound.

"Let me shoot real quick" Dad said with his hands open and I passed it to him. He dribbled a couple times and shot it very awkwardly.

*Swish*

"Yep I still got it" Dad said chuckling

"Oh yeah?...shoot again maybe it was a fluke" I said passing it back to him. He dribbled a few times and took off to the goal dunking it, causing the other family to look at us.

Then he caught his own rebound doing multiple dribble moves and did a step back fade away shooting it.

*Swish*

I caught the rebound and looked at him a little surprised because he never played like that.

"Okay maybe it wasn't...when did you get this good?" I asked chuckling.

"Me and my boys used to play throughout middle school to high school...I actually got scholarships" Dad said.

"Why you never took it to the next level?" I asked.

"Because at the time your mom was pregnant with you, and I wanted to be there for you everyday of your life" Dad said smiling.

"But why you joined the military then?" I asked passing the ball to him.

"Well...I really love our country and I always wanted to be a doctor...so why not become a medic?" Dad asked chuckling and shot the ball making it.

"I guess that makes sense...come here you guys why so far?" I asked chuckling and they all walked up to me.

"Okay Amber, I'm going to bounce it once and you hit it with your nose got it?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it" Amber said.

"Aim straight for the hoop okay?" I said.

"Okay" Amber said nodding.

"But one more thing" I said smiling.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Try to do it with your eyes closed" I said chuckling.

"Umm okay, I believe in myself" Amber said determined.

"Haha I'm going to start with a count down, jump forward in go with your nose in the air" I said.

"Alright got it" Amber said closing her eyes.

"3-2-1...Go!" I shouted bouncing it once and she jumped at it hitting the ball with her nose. It soared through the sky for a good 3 seconds and hit the front of the rim rolling in.

"Did I make it?" Amber asked opening her eyes and wagging her tail.

"Yep you sure did" I said as dad passed me the ball.

"Good shot...or...whatever that was" Dad said wiping away sweat.

"Haha thanks" Amber said laughing.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me!" Kate shouted excitedly running around me.

"Okay okay...calm down Kate" I said laughing and she stopped prancing.

"Okay do the same thing what Amber did, but you don't have to close your eyes" I said.

"No I want to try" Kate said excitedly wagging her tail.

"Well okay then...close your eyes" I said smiling and she did what she was told.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah ready" Kate said smiling with her eyes closed.

"3-2-1...Go!" I shouted bouncing it in front of her and she hit the ball with her nose air balling.

"Did I make it?" Kate asked looking up at me wagging her tail.

"No you air balled, you need a little more power" I said as dad passed me the ball.

"Aww okay" Kate said upset a little closing her eyes.

"3-2-1...Go" I said bouncing it and she hit it with her nose too hard hurting herself, but it hit the backboard and went in.

I got low to her level and saw tears in her golden eyes from the pain, from the corner of my eyes I saw Amber and Ruby smiling.

"Kate are you okay?...how bad does it hurt?" I asked holding her cheeks with my hands.

"Really bad...I think I broke my nose" Kate said crying and a small amount of blood leaked from her nose onto the ground.

"No its fine you just put too much force on your nose and you tore open a small cut" I said looking in her nose. I took my shirt off and wiped away the blood until it stopped and put my shirt back on, while dad continue shooting.

"How you feel now?" I asked.

"It still hurts" Kate said with tears creating a river down her face. I rubbed her nose with my fingers fingers in a circular motion slowly making sure not to make it worse. After a while she was purring in bliss.

"Better?" I asked kissing her nose and wiping away her tears.

"It still stings a little bit but it feels a lot better now, thanks" Kate said licking my cheek.

"No prob...at least you still made the shot" I said standing up.

"What I made it?" Kate asked excitedly not believe me.

"Yep it was so sick, you want to shoot next Ruby?" I asked looking at her.

"No thanks" Ruby said scared after she saw happened to Kate.

"You're not scared are you?" I asked teasley.

"Yep I'm horrified...I love my nose" Ruby said giggling.

"You don't have to shoot just try to steal it from me" I said looking at dad and he passed me the ball.

"I can do that in my sleep...it's too easy" Ruby said smiling devilishly.

"Bring it...all of you" I said dribbling and smiling.

We were all laughing and having a good time as they tried to steal it from me, but never did. There was times they got a little piece of it but I quickly recover and retained it back in my possession. It's kind of hard to dribble when 3 energetic females all over you trying to steal it, so I had to do unnecessary dribble moves to escape their triple team. I was making most of my shots I usually don't make, and was showing off all kinds of tricks me and my friends do all the time. My wounds was hurting like hell trying to stop me from having a blast, but Kate's adorable laugh would always filled me up with adrenaline to continue.

My dad and I was neck to neck with shooting percentage, and a lot of people started to crowd the gate watching us play. Here and there I'll let Kate and Amber shoot, but Ruby was still too scared to do do it so she just played lockdown defence. I've never had a hard time trying to pass a person in my life playing basketball because I'm too quick, she actually the first person who had me on lock.

I also picked Kate up so she can dunk which she loved doing so much and begged me to do it over and over again. Morning soon turned into late morning, and a huge crowed of people was waiting to use the court. So we called our entertainment off and left, talking about how much fun we had.

"Zach you're getting better everyday, why you never tried out for basketball at your school?" Dad asked.

"Basketball not really my thing I just play for fun, those guys take it serious and want to go somewhere with it" I said.

"Just maybe you might go somewhere with it, you never know...you could be in newspapers, commercials, billboard sponsors, and a ton of endorsements" Dad said.

"When I think about it...that would be awesome...or even better being on a 2k cover...but nah that's not me I rather play football" I said spinning the ball on my fingers.

"Okay if you say so but can you at least try out just for the hell of it?" Dad asked.

"Haha fine...but most likely I won't start maybe 2nd string" I said chuckling

"Are you kidding?...you'll be on varsity your freshman year in high school" Dad said.

"Really?...you think so?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I know so...you have great ball security...you can shoot dribble...and attack the paint strong...something high school coaches love to see in a player...and it's a bonus you're only a freshman" Dad said.

"Okay I'll try my hardest to see where this goes...thanks dad" I said smiling.

"No problem bud" Dad said smiling too.

"Zach can you stay with me and my mom for the night?...because I'm really going to miss you" Kate said smiling.

"I don't know can I?" I asked looking at dad for a response.

"Yeah you can stay with her, just make sure you two keep each other safe...and oh yeah...bring back some fish" Dad said nudging my shoulder

"Okay sure thing" I said handing him the ball and picking up Kate making her yelp in surprise. I connected lips with hers and her cheeks burned bright red.

"You couldn't wait until you got to the rv?" Dad said chuckling.

"Nope, I can't hide my love for her" I said smiling kissing her nose and she blushed a brighter red.

"Not to rude love...but can you put me down please?...you kind of smell" Kate said giggling.

"Sure" I said chuckling and putting her down, then looked up at the grey clouds. Then one single rain drop fell on my cheek.

"God that was cold" I said wiping it off my face and zipped my shorts pockets just in case it rains.

"We should really get going if we want to beat the rain" Ruby suggested.

"Actually I kind of want to go swimming in the rain...that would be awesome as long as it don't thunder or lightning or both" I said.

"I never thought of that, sounds like fun let's do it...but the water might be cold" Amber said giggling.

"It's always freezing no matter what season it is" Ruby said laughing.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah when it's hot everlasting summers or heat incidents but so far as bathing...not so good" Ruby said giggling.

"Wait you use cold lake water to cure your heat?...How does that that workout for you?" I asked and her jet black cheeks burned bright red as she looked away embarrassed.

"Nevermind that question, it's none of my business...but any of you hungry now?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I can really use some of your moms breakfast right now" Amber said giggling.

"Haha shes the best cook in the world, and you're just eating half of what she makes there's a lot more" I said chuckling.

"Like what?" Kate asked licking her muzzle.

"It's kind of hard to explain so I'll just show you pictures of it on my phone later" I said.

"Okay...I hope it's something with cheese in it" Kate said giggling.

"Most of it is cheese and sour cream" I said and she gasped.

"Really?...sour cream?" Kate asked and I laughed at her overwhelming facial expression.

"Yeah because my mom used to be the manager at Taco Bell for 8 years so I guess its in her blood now" I said.

"I can taste it now" Kate said licking her lips.

"Let's just focus on breakfast for now" I said chuckling.

"I'm really in the mood for some bacon...I can smell it now" Amber said as we walked closer to the rv.

"Me too" Ruby said sniffing the air in satisfaction.

Me three...I can smell syrup too" Kate said.

"Dad I think we she step on it before they eat us" I said chuckling and they all laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice...race you there" Dad said taking off running.

"Hey that's not fair!" I said chuckling.

"Guys do you-"

When I looked down they were all gone, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Fine!...leave without me!" I shouted chuckling and still walking because I'm too tired to run.

As I was walking the thought of what dad said echoed through my mind about me being a basketball player. I still couldn't believe he turned down a scholarship to raise me, then joined the military 10 years later. "I wonder if dad brought any of his military guns...he always told me one day he'll teach me how to shoot one...maybe I should just try it out for myself because his answer is always no" I thought.

I walked to our car that's hooked up behind the rv, and tried to open the trunk but it was locked.

"Damn..I'II have to steal the keys" I said whispering to myself. I walked up the rv steps and opened the door not saying a word to anybody, going straight to my parents room.

Then I pushed mom and dad's room door open to see dad walking in the closet picking out changing clothes. I glanced through the room and saw the keys on top of the tv, so I carefully tip-toed to them. Without hesitation that he might come back, I grabbed them and walked out closing the door. I put them in my pocket carefully without making noise and walked back to the exit door. When I was a foot away from the door I realized everyone was watching me leave, making me feel a little nervous.

"Where are you going Zach?...I thought you were hungry?" Kate asked with food in her mouth.

"Yeah come sit next to me" Ruby said smiling patting the chair next to her.

"Oh, uh, nah I'm not hungry...today's a beautiful morning I'm going to take a little walk and watch nature develop into noon" I said hoping they'll believe me.

"Give me a second to finish...I'll go with you" Kate said swallowing afterwards.

"Me too" Amber said smiling.

"No, I want to go alone...I'm trying to get some things off my mind" I said and Kate looked at me worried.

"Are you sure love?...because you can get seriously hurt and nobody's there to save you...I really don't want that to happen that'll be the worse nightmare of my life" Kate said worriedly.

"Kate just relax trust me I'll be fine, I'm not going to walk that far and I have my phone to call for help if needed" I said.

"Well okay then but stay safe I don't want to lose you...I love you Zach" Kate said.

"I love you too Kate, I promise I'll come back alive and well" I said smiling and she gave me her heart melting smile in return.

I walked out the rv closing the door behind me and walked to the trunk of our car. I stuck the keys in the slot twisting the handle and it opened slowly. There was a lot of camping supplies and food in the way so I had to take some of them out to get to dad's gun case underneath the seats. After everything was out the way I clicked the handle to move the seats upward and opened the cubby hole. It was a large suitcase that read U.S. Marines property code #0331 John Martin. "I wonder what that code means" I thought.

I took heavy suitcase out sitting it on the ground then put all the things I took out back in. When I finished I closed the trunk and put the keys back in my pocket.

"Damn this is heavy...what the hell kind of gun is in here?..." I thought, opening up the suitcase to see a big machine gunner.

"Wow, Ultimax 100 MK4?" I said outloud to myself picking it up and aiming at a near by tree.

I sat it on the ground and looked in the suitcase for ammunition. There were two big boxes that read "5.56 100 round bullets made in Singapore, and shipped to Guinea-Bissau then United States". "I want to be quiet...I don't want people to know a 14 year old boy has a U.S. Marine machine gun with no paperwork" I thought.

I opened one of the zippers on the side and saw a couple grandes and a dive knife. Then I opened another at the bottom and there were gloves along with flares, obviously not what I'm looking for. I unzipped the last suitcase pocket and found flashbangs and a suppressor that both read "Military Factory". I put them in my pocket and grabbed one box of ammunition, then closed the suitcase putting it in the very back seat of our car.

"Okay...let's go try this bad boy out for a test shot" I said strapping it around me and walking into the woods in search for some prey.

Before I got out of rv sight I heard the door open and I froze in my tracks hoping its not mom, or worse dad.

"Zach why do you have a big gun on your back?" Kate said and I turned around a little relieved.

"Shhh it's my dad's it's for protection" I said whispering half lying.

"Oh okay...can I come with you please?...I'm always bored without you" Kate said whispering walking down the rv stairs.

"Fine but don't tell him I have his gun" I whispered back.

"Onke donkey" Kate whispered and I chuckled. Then Amber walked out the rv with Ruby following starring at me puzzled.

"Zachary?...I thought you were going for a walk?...and why do you have a huge gu-"

"Shhhhh it's my dad's he doesn't know I have it...come on let's go before he comes out" I whispered walking into the woods with them closely following.

We walked through the woods for a good 5 minutes as I had a 40 pound or more gun strapped around my back looking for some type of animal to hunt. The weight of the gun really started to hurt my back yet alone my wounds, so I took it off and carried it. After a few more minutes of walking I saw a tan she-wolf blur in the distance. Before I can open the box and load the gun just in case it's an ambush, Kate ran towards her.

"MOM!" Kate Shouted hugging her tightly forcing a smiling on my face. But on the other had Amber looked down with tears forming in her eyes. "Something must have happened to her family, poor Amber" I thought feeling sorry for her.

"How's my baby girl been?" Eve asked smiling.

"I've been more than awesome Zach and I had so much fun, and now we're planning on swimming in the lake" Kate said excitedly.

"That's great to hear sweetie I was just coming to check up on you and Zach but now I don't have to...you all came to me" Eve said giggling.

"Yeah we was just taking a nice little walk..." I said smiling.

"You sure?...because that gun says otherwise" Eve said staring at.

"Oh I was planning on maybe shooting at some trees or pine cones for practice" I said.

"Can I asked you for a favor?" Eve asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked smiling.

"A lot of my alphas were having a really hard time catching breakfast this morning it also didn't help someone was missing" Eve said glaring at Amber who still had her head down.

"But anyway...it's looking pretty much the same for lunch so I was thinking maybe you can help?" Eve asked.

"Ummm...sure lead me to them...I swear its going to be a lot more easy when you have me around this would take them out in two heartbeats" I said smiling.

"Really it will?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Yep, I never saw anyone or any animal survive with 30 bullets in their gut" I said.

"Wow this is going to be so cool" Kate said wagging her tail, and her mom giggled at her excitement.

"Come on Zach it's right this way" Eve said turning around leading the way. I looked down at Amber and saw she was still sad with her head down dragging her tail in the dirt. She also was walking behind all of us at a slow pace.

I walked next to her and nudged her side rubbing the back of her neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking in her tearful golden eyes.

"I-I...don't want to talk about it" Amber said sadly.

"Okay I'm not going to force you to tell me but if it's about your family just know they'll be very proud how beautiful, smart, and sweet alpha their little girl has become...I know you miss them very much but after a while you'll realize it's just life and stuff like that happens...I know you're fed up with them gone but you got to poke your chest out and keep your head up to stay strong...you have to be able to smile throughout the bullshit life throws at you" I said and she stopped walking and hugged my leg with her nose near my crotch area.

"Thanks Zachary you always know what to say" Amber said and I put my gun down getting lower to her level.

"No problem if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here no matter what...if you feel like no one in this world cares about you or love you, just know that I do okay?" I said hugging her and kissed her cheek. She pulled away blushing mad hard I kissed her and said.

"Wait did you-you said you love me?" Amber asked blushing and smiling.

"I sure did and I love you very much" I said kissing her nose and she blushed a brighter red.

"I love you too Zachary I always have" Amber said nuzzling my nose and sharing a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay let's go before they notice us not following" I said and she nodded smiling widely. I put the gun strap back around my back and we walked a little faster to make up for the space we lost.

Few minutes of walking we finally past the territory marks and was on our way to the hunting grounds. There were wolves walking and doing their everyday job and when Eve got near they'll cowardly back away or nervously say good morning or. "I wonder why so many wolves are scared of her presents...well I'm not asking her why thats for sure" I though.

Everything was starting to look dark because of the rain clouds making its way north. It's going to be hard hunting in the rain because they won't be grazing they'll be somewhere sheltered. We walked up this huge hill that looked over the whole hunting meadow, and there was a stampede of caribou grazing.

"Lord jesus that's a lot, now I see why it's hard to catch them they're too deep" I said lying on the ground in prone.

"So can you help us?" Eve asked sitting down.

"Yeah right before your eyes you'll see-...wait how many caribous you want?" I asked.

"As much as you can kill" Eve said.

"Okay" I said taking the suppressor out my pocket attaching it to the gun.

"What is that?" Ruby asked pointing to the suppressor.

"That there is a suppressor or silencer...basically if you're trying to kill somebody or in this case hunt...they wouldn't know who shot it because it was quite or where it came from...I call those bullets with no names" I said attaching the stand to the gun so it would be easier to shoot.

"Humans are tricky" Ruby said giggling.

"Haha there's a lot more you don't know we use for hunting"

I took a flashbang out my pocket and pulled the pin with my mouth throwing it in the herd. It blew up with a bang and bright sparks following with white smoke as some where stunned trying to run. I took this chance to shoot at all the one's that wasn't stunned killing them all instantly at blood splattered all over the place. Many of them were running in circles not knowing where they were going trampling over each other and falling. A small cloud of smoke was above my head as I fired 100 rounds at the caribou while Kate, Ruby, Amber, and Eve watched in awe. Couple shots later my gun clicked and I looked down at the bloody massacre below proud of my shooting. They were at least 40 to 50 lying dead caribou, creating a blood bath around them.

"Now that's how you hunt" I said waving the smoke away from my head.

"So thats it?...they're all dead?" Amber asked.

"With a 1.9 thousand mile per hour bullet entering one part of my body coming out the other leaving a four inch see through hole of course I would be dead too" I said chuckling and they all laughed.

"That was amazing it's enough to feed us for months...thanks Zach I owe you one" Eve said smiling.

"No problem glad I can help" I said smiling opening the tray to reload. A little smoke along with a hot sizzling noise occurs as I changed the ammunition with new ones.

"What was that thing you threw?" Kate asked.

"Oh it was a flashbang it stuns them...it's so cool because in their point of view everything is white and ringing" I said standing up putting the strap back around my neck. Then suddenly two wolves ran up to Eve growling at me.

"Stand down, he's the Zach I've been talking about" Eve ordered.

"You seriously trust this human?...I thought you said humans don't care about our kind and kill us for sport" He said glaring at me with killer eyes, but I showed no fear whatsoever.

"I don't know how or why but this guy is different okay?...besides who would kill someone who hunted us breakfast, lunch, and diner for a month" Eve said motioning her head towards the dead field of caribou.

Both looked at the dead bloody caribou massacre and their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"But but how?...it usually takes four of us to take down just only one" The she-wolf said looking at me then frozed.

"Wait...aren't you the guy that almost got us killed but stood up for us when we let you get water?" She asked.

"Yeah that's me, nice to see you two still alive" I said smiling.

"Even more better to see you alive to thank you for your bravery...you could have said nothing and let us get killed but you had heart to explaining what happened to prevent a misunderstanding death...thank you" He said smiling.

"It was nothing...I rather die than to see somebody else get slaughtered for something I caused" I said smiling then it suddenly started drizzling.

"I want you two to tell the others to help bring as much as they can to the feeding den until its full" Eve ordered and they both nodded and took off. "Damn wolves are fast, they're hauling ass" I thought watching them run side by side.

"Kate stay in the den with Zach until we're finished...and Amber I need your help" Eve said.

"Okay" Kate said smiling at me and I picked her up.

"Ma'am what about me?" Ruby asked.

"Umm who are you again?" Eve asked slightly rude.

"My name's Ruby I'm an omega" Ruby said.

"Oh daughter of Crystal and Zane right?" Eve asked smiling.

"Yeah" Ruby said smiling.

"Well you can go with Zach and Kate to our den, unless you want to help us drag a ton caribou to-"

"I'll just go with Zach and Kate" Ruby said quickly interrupted her and Eve laughed.

"I thought so you three get going...come on Amber we have a lot of work to do" Eve said running to the hunting grounds to help collect caribou. Amber looked at me sadly and I put Kate down and said.

"You two race to the den I bet Kate will win" I said smiling.

"No way she's just a pup" Ruby said.

"Oh yeah bring it" Kate said offended crouching in a racing stance.

"Okay but if I win you would have to eat berries for a week and I get to tease you with food" Ruby said.

"But if I win you have to drink hot sauce for a week" Kate said smiling evilly.

"What's hot sauce?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know so you better not...lose!" Kate shouted taking off, and Ruby clumsily chased after her making me and Amber laugh.

"Who you think's going to win?" I chuckled.

"Kate for sure" Amber said giggling but stopped when a howl rang out.

"How long do you think you might be helping?" I asked putting the gun down kneeling lower to her level.

"I don't know but it's going to take a while, then I'll have to work night patrole tonight...I might not see you in two days I'm going to miss you so much" Amber said sadly hugging me and I kissed her forehead.

"Or maybe...tomorrow morning I'll help you with your alpha duties for the whole day...how is that?" I asked and her face lit up.

"That's perfect, now I won't be partnered up with that pervert" Amber said kissing my cheek and I chuckled.

"It's the best for the both of us...he can't hit on you and if he does I'm there to stop it because I'm a very jealous guy " I said and Amber giggled.

"Remember only you can have all this" Amber said seductively locking lips with mine and I rubbed her back.

We explored each other's mouths with our tongues as we made out and I slowly inched my hands lower squeezing her butt, which she didn't mind at all. I wanted to see how far I can take this so I rubbed two fingers on her moist womanhood making her moan in my mouth in bliss. The smell of sweet lubricant juices were strong in the air and a small puddle of her own fluids dripped below her as I stuck my fingers in her. I was moving my fingers in a circular motion inside her, feeling her soaked humid walls hitting her most sensitive parts numerous times. She pushed me on my back kissing my neck then nibbled on my ear playfully giggling and whispered.

"Let's finish this later okay?" Amber whispered seductively in my ear. Then got off of me walking to the hunting grounds with her tail up. Exposing her leaking pink womanhood and tail hole as she looked back smiling widely.

I was still stunned on what I just saw but it kicked out of my head when she was out of sight. Right when I was about to pick up dad's gun and walk to the den to meet up with Kate and Ruby, I remembered something.

"Amber wait!" I yelled and she came back but was a small distance away.

"What do you want my charming sweet human?" Amber asked smiling.

"I was wondering if you uh...maybe want to live with me?" I asked and she gasped running to me getting back on top. Covering me in millions of kisses like I asked her to marry me.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes...I thought you would never ask" Amber said kissing me passionately, then broke the kiss after 30 seconds and gazed in my eyes.

"I love you Zachary" Amber said smiling and nuzzling my nose.

"I love you too Amber" I said pulling her body down closer to mine hugging her. After a minute she broke away and looked in my eyes.

"I have to go now, I'll see you soon okay?" Amber said licking my cheek.

"Okay I'll see you then" I said and we shared a quick kiss before we went our different ways.

I've been walking for 3 minutes and the rain droplets started to get a tough, soaking my shirt and shorts making me feel really uncomfortable. I took my shirt off and wore it over my head to stop water from going in my eyes as I walked up the side slope to their den. When I walked in I sat my gun down and squeezed my shirt making a puddle of water on the den floor. Kate was the only one in the den and was lying on the floor, until I came in.

"You're finally here what took you so long?" Kate asked walking up to me.

"It's hard to see with the rain pouring in my face, I had no clue where I was going" I said sitting down with my legs crossed and Kate sat between my legs licking my cheek. This forced a smile on my face and I pulled out my phone holding it over us and said.

"Selfie" I said and Kate kissed my cheek as I took our picture.

"Let me see it" Kate said wagging her tail and I let her see it.

"I love it" Kate said smiling.

"I'm going to put it as my lock screen picture...anddd done...so now everyday when I put in my pin code, I'll see this adorable picture of us" I said smiling showing it to her.

"Aww we do look adorable I love you Zach" Kate said connecting lips with mine then hugging me.

"I love you more" I said smiling kissing her muzzle and she pushed me on my back smiling seductively.

"You know my mom's probably going to be helping for a while, and Ruby left to go help her parents with something...so it's finally just me and you alone to do some THINGS" Kate said seductively kissing my cheek then working her way down lower.

"I like where this is going what kind of things?" I asked smiling and she poked my member with her nose. Then looked back up at me with a cheesy smile.

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Kate said seductively giggling.

* * *

WARNING SEXUAL CONTINENT

* * *

Kate slid up and down his crotch area moaning loudly trying to build up Zach's erection. Even though Kate didn't feel any pleasure, she knows if she moans it might turn him on which it did. His member poked Kate's wet womanhood and she moaned from the slight pleasure, but his member was still in his shorts.

"Looks like big Zach wants to come out and play" Kate said seductively giggling.

"Well let's not keep him waiting" Zach said chuckling and winking. Kate pulled his member out of his shorts and sucked his tip teasing him. "Woah, It's getting bigger every time I see it...I love it" Kate thought.

Kate gave his member a few more test licks before putting it fully in her mouth. Zach shuddered from the intense pleasure Kate was giving him pushing her head down on him. She gagged a little and bobbled her head up and down sucking the soul out of him.

"Ohh yes Kate keep going" Zach moaned.

After he said that Kate gave him what he wanted and wrapped her tongue around him increasing her speed. A puddle of sweet lubricant juices was below Kate as she was soaking her paw in her own juices from pawing herself. Meanwhile Amber came back to tell Zach good news and heard Kate's moan, immediately knew what they were doing desperately wanting to join. She waited outside the den pawing herself to Kate and Zach's moan turning herself on, as fluids leaked down her hind legs forming a puddle.

Back in the den Zach was close to his climax and Kate was filled with lust wanting to taste his salty seed. She bobbled her head up and down even more fast to boost his pleasure setting his climax free. Zach shot his warm load in her mouth and Kate swallowed every bit of it, then sucked the precum out his member that was left over.

"Mhmm delicious" Kate said seductively smiling.

Before Zach can say anything Amber accidentally kicked a rock and frozed in plain sight. Making Kate and Zach blush they got caught.

"Amber what are you doing back so early?" Kate asked blushing.

"I umm, just wanted to uh, Fuck it Zachary I need you inside me again" Amber begged walking in with a sexy sway in her hips.

"I don't know about that what if-"

Zach was cut off by Kate locking lips with his as Amber positioned her womanhood over his member. Zach really thought it was a bad idea to mate while anyone could be watching or listen, but couldn't help but savour the pleasure he was receiving. Amber took his member fully in her and moaned satisfied as sweet juices leaked on the den floor creating a strong smell in the air. "Oh my god she's so tight...even tighter than last time" Zach thought.

Zach held Amber slender hips and slowly thrusted in her as he made out with Kate. Amber loved his large member inside her and wanted more pleasure. She slammed her rear down on him as he thrusted hardcore making her scream in pleasure, as a wet slapping noise occurred.

Kate heard her howling in pleasure and wanted to feel the amazing sensational pleasure too. She moved her rear by Zach's face and lifted her tail exposing her dripping womanhood smiling widely.

"Please don't make me beg" Kate said seductively lowering her rear.

Zach circled his tongue around her clit doing laps and Kate moaned from the small pleasure digging her claws in the dirt. Kate's sweet tempting smell was getting to him and he wanted her more than she wanted him to eat her out. Zach stuck his tongue in Kate exploring her soaked moist walls as she moaned loudly from the sudden pleasure. He loved eating Kate out because she's always horny and produce sweet pheromone juices along with a luring smell.

Amber was close to her climax and wanted Zach's member deeper inside her to hit her sensitive part. She arched her back and moved up and down a lot more faster hitting her sensitive walls numerous of times howling in pleasure.

"Zachary..I'm..Almost...Faster...Please..."Amber moaned, managing to get a few words out.

After Zach heard this he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pounded her with extreme amount of force. Amber golden eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind was sent through a pleasurable daze and could no longer moan. Kate didn't get the chance to warn Zach before he hit her sensitive spot releasing her orgasm all over his face.

"Ohhhhh Yesss!" Kate moaned and Zach lapped up as much as he can before she moved away.

"A-Amber I'm about too-"

Zach didn't finish as he pounded her one last time with all his strength, shooting his warm sticky load inside her. Amber can feel his cum make it's way through her and moaned at the warm feeling. She slowly moved off of him and his member slid out making Amber moan from the small pleasure.

"That...Was...Amazing" Amber said panting and smiling seductively licking his member. Zach smiled and looked at Kate who was waiting for her turn.

"We don't have to do it if you're exhausted I understand" Kate said smiling.

"No Its fine, I saved the best for last" Zach said smiling and she turned around arching her back and lifting her tail.

"In that case I want you to fuck me as hard as you can" Kate said seductively biting her lip.

Zach and was taken back by her words but wanted to make her happy any way possible, so he went with it. He looked for her entrance and found it on the first attempt pushing in slowly as she moaned digging a trench. Kate wasn't as tight as Amber but she was tight enough to make him want more.

"Ohh yes Zach fuck me harder" Kate moaned growling in pleasure.

Zach love how horny she was and sped up his pounding and her moaning got louder. Amber wasn't done with her pleasurable experience to she locked lips with Kate muffling her moans. This turned Zach on that two hot females were making out in front of him and slammed her pelvis. Kate broke the kiss and gasped looking back at Zach.

"Do that again" Kate said shuddering from the pleasure, bringing her nose down to the ground with her rear up giving him more accuses.

Without hesitation Zach held her waist and pounded her sensitive parts many times sending her in a daze. Amber walked in front of Kate laying down and spreading her legs revealing her dripping wet womanhood. Kate knew what she wanted and dug her tongue in her feeling her walls that were still soaked with Zach's cum and her sweet juices mixed together.

"Yes Kate...please don't...s-stop" Amber moaned.

Kate actually loved her taste and kept pleasuring her, she never thought about eating another female out before but this would be a day she'll never forget. Zach's wounds started to hurt so he pulled out of her and slammed her pelvis again. Making Kate howl in pleasure from the amount of force on her sensitive parts. This quickly built up Kate's climax and she tried to hold it in to feel more pleasure, but Zach's pounding made it hard.

"Z-Zach...I-Im...A-Almost T-There" Kate moaned between thrust.

A huge puddle of Kate's sweet lubricant pheromones was now underneath them, and Zach went faster than ever to create a lake of her sweet juices. Kate couldn't hold it in any more and let her climax go moaning satisfied as her fluids leaked down her hind legs.

* * *

END OF SESSION

* * *

Zach's P.O.V

I was kind of sad I didn't get to finish in Kate, but I know she probably doesn't care and love me either way. I pulled out of her and she moaned in bliss as I put my member back in my shorts. Then suddenly a streak of pain struck my side causing me to yelp sitting down holding my side. Kate and Amber's mood went from happy to worried real quick as I lied back rubbing my side whimpering a little.

"Zach love are you okay?...what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just caught a cramp" I said sitting up rubbing my side. (Don't You Hate Cramps?...Especially when You're Using The Bathroom Lol)

"Are you sure?...I think it's more than a cramp, I'm going to go call for help" Amber said running towards the exit.

"Noo!, I'm fine seriously this happens all the time...mostly when I do something athletic and don't warm up first" I said chuckling and Kate randomly hugged me while Amber smiled.

"I thought you were seriously hurt and on the edge of death" Kate said sadly hugging me passionately digging her head in my chest.

"Nah its going to take something a lot more stronger than a cramp to kill me" I said smiling gazing in her beautiful golden eyes and she smiled back.

Then a grey pup peaked his head in the den and gulped when he saw me.

"It's okay Humphrey I'm not mad at you anymore, come in" I said smiling.

"Can my friends come in too?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure bring them in" I said smiling.

"Come on Lilly he said it's okay" Humphrey said walking in sitting next to Amber but at a respectable distance.

A she-pup that was completely white with lavender eyes and a bang covering her left eye completely walked in the den sitting next to Humphrey. Our eyes met up and we gazed in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and her eyes already told me her personality. She was so gorgeous and I never seen a wolf with lavender eyes which makes her personally unique. She acted quite timidly when she saw me staring at her and looking away from eye contact blushing trying to hide it. I can tell Kate was getting jealous because she nudged my arm clearing her throat driving attention to her.

"What did you guys come here for?" Kate asked.

"I was wondering maybe after breakfast if you would want to play with us" Humphrey said.

"Actually we're planning on swimming later on" Kate said wagging her tail smiling at me.

"But Kate, by the look of the clouds its probably going to rain all day" Humphrey said.

"That's the point we're swimming in the rain...ever thought of that?" I asked smiling but looking at the beautiful white she-pup who was still blushing.

"Well, no, that might be fun...when are you guys going?" Humphrey asked excitedly.

"How about right now?" I said.

"Great let's get going before the alphas serve breakfast" Humphrey said smiling and I reached in my back pocket to see what I was sitting on.

"Aww man really?...my iPhone?...now it's craaacked" I said whining like a little kid and everyone laughed.

"How bad is it?..." Kate asked giggling and I showed it to her.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Its not that bad, but at the same time it's bad" Kate said giggling

"Damn really?...this is now my fifth IPhone in my entire lifespan I need to get repaired...they should really update these things where stuff like this don't happen" I said standing up walking to my wet shirt.

"Woah, what happened?" Lilly asked looking at my stitches on my shoulder.

"I got shot couple days ago" I said squeezing some water out my shirt.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"Haha it's a long story I'll tell you later...but for now lets get going" I said chuckling putting on my shirt and smiling at Kate. Then walked out the den in the rain quickly running back in.

"What?, is it cold?" Amber asked giggling.

"No I forgot I still had my phone in my hand...don't want that getting wet" I said sitting my IPhone down along with my earbuds on the den floor.

"You ready now?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah let's go!" I shouted running towards the exit jumping over Humphrey and Lilly.

It wasn't long before it turned into a race who can get to the lake faster. All of them eventually caught up to me passing me because of course their wolves, but I wasn't far behind. I saw the lake in sight and took the best rout to jump in without getting hurt. There was a small ledge that watched over the lake so I ran for it willing to jump in freezing cold water for the hell of it. Kate slid to a stop in front of the water along with Amber, Humphrey, and Lilly last.

"Yes! I win!" Kate laughed shouting over the rain.

"But where's Zachary?" Amber asked looking around.

"I have no clue" Humphrey said looking around for me too.

"Zach where are you?" Kate called out starting to get worried.

The ledge was getting closer and closer as I ran full speed after it.

"GERONIMOOOO!" I shouted jumping in the air with a 32. vertical doing two front flips landing in the water with a big slash. Going completely under water five feet deep, and a fish swam past my face.

I swam back up to the surface spitting out the freezing water gasping for air to see them laughing by the lake bank.

"I win since none of you guys jumped in!" I shouted laughing swimming to them.

"There's no way I was jumping in it look like it's freezing" Kate laughed.

"You'll get used to it the hard way just jump in...it's nice and warm" I said joking splashing a little water on her.

"God that's co-"

Kate didn't get to finish because Amber pushed her in making Kate scream surprised. All of us laughed uncontrollably except Kate who was kind of angry. They all were to busy laughing they didn't notice Kate got out and crept behind them. Kate pushed all of them in at the same time laughing immediately as Amber and Lilly screamed. Amber and Humphrey surfaced laughing splashing Kate with water and Kate jumped in creating a big wave slashing us all.

Just when I was about to splash Humphrey, I realized Lilly never came up yet. Without second thought I dived in after her and saw her trying to swim up in very awkwardly fashion, sinking to the bottom. I used all my strength to swim to her as quick as possible which paid off but drained energy and breath out of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist squeezing me tightly as I swam back up to the surface with one hand.

My wounds were screaming in agony for me to stop, but Lilly and mine life was on the line so I continued to push myself harder. "We both are too young and can't die because we both have too much to live for...I have make it come on Zachary Martin you can do this" I thought.

I was slowly running out of breathe and I saw lilly closing her eyes blacking out. I connected my lips with hers and her eyes widened as I shared all my air with her. We eventually surfaced gasping for air and Lilly was coughing uncontrollably as I swam to the bank backwards with one arm holding her. Kate and Amber was worried out of their minds and helped my carry Lilly to land.

Once we touched land Lilly moved off of me shaking dry as I laid down on my back looking at the grey rain clouds.

"Thank you god" I said prying then closing my eyes tightly breathing heavily.

"Zachary are you okay?" Amber asked worried.

"No, I don't feel too good...I feel like I have too-"

Then randomly I threw up a gallon of lake water next to me coughing painfully. My nose then started to bleed down my mouth and dripping off my chin. I clumsy stood up and touched the blood with my hands looking at it. It was bright red turning green then dark black.

"What's happening to me?" I asked and Kate started growling and barking.

"What?" I asked looking at her. Then Amber did the same thing with a worried facial expression.

"What?, I can't understand you, stop barking and just talk" I said then Kate and Amber looked at each other, then back at me worried.

Kate walked forward barking and growling out something I couldn't understand. Then at that moment it hit me, I can't communicate with them anymore for some reason.

"Oh no, I can't understand you guys anymore...all I hear is barking and growling" I said and they all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Kate looked down sadly with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I was about to say something to her but couldn't speak and it felt like someone was choking me. I started to get dizzy and lightheaded stumbling back and forward quickly losing consciousness. Falling with a loud thud on the grass in front of me, seeing nothing but a bright baby blue light.

Kate P.O.V

Zach was stumbling back and forward then fell down with no control of his body. This made me extremely worried I might be losing him as I screamed crying holding on to him. His body was freezingly cold and not normal for a human body to be, the fact his body so cold freaked me out.

"Kate get off of him I need to take him to the pack healer" Amber yelled over the rain serious.

"Zach wake up! please don't leave me! I need you! please please please don't go!" I shouted shaking his body crying loudly.

"Come on Kate you have to move so Amber can carry him" Humphrey said pulling me away.

"Noo! Humphrey let go of me!" I yelled pushing him off trying to get free but Lilly was helping.

Amber pick Zach up on her back and took off with the love of my life who's probably death's best friend by now. I scratched Humphrey's face leaving 2 small cuts and bit Lilly's paw, but not too hard. They both groaned in pain letting me go and I took off after them leaving a trail of tears behind.

"Kate! Come on you're going to make it worse jumping all over him!" Lilly shouted running after me but I ignored her and kept striding

Soon enough Amber and I was running side by side closing in on the pack's healer den. We ran in and she was working on some unconscious injured wolf who broke his arm. Amber sat Zach down against the wall with tears streaming down her face and kissed his cheek.

"No way that's a human! I'm not helping him so he can kill all of us" Sally yelled terrified backing up. I growled at her standing in an offensive position but Amber put her paw in front of my face.

"Sally do you remember that guy we were talking about a couple days ago?" Amber asked.

"Johnnie?" Sally asked.

"No, the human guy" Amber said and Sally thought for a second.

"Nope doesn't ring any bells, and what does this has to do with him?" Sally asked looking at him.

"Just listen okay, you remember when we uhh, made a bet I can date the human in 2 days?" Amber asked nervously.

"Ohh so that's him?...his name Zach right?...he actually looks even cuter up and personal" Sally said walking closer to him smiling, and I growled at her. I gave Amber an angry look and said.

"So it was true?..you don't love him?...you fucking used him to win a stupid bet?...he thought you loved him and I was stupid enough to go with it..." I said barking viciously at her.

"No no no Kate I actually love him why would I waste my energy to bring him here if I didnt?" Amber asked.

"Because it's all part of acting and I know it well when I see it...but why would you even try to do such a harsh thing to a sweet sweet guy like Zach?...you had no royal heart for him from the start and now suddenly love him?...if it was a bet or not you still don't deserve him, I saw him first and I loved him first so if he wakes up back off he's mine...I'm tired of you and that rapists bitch messing our relationship up" I snapped angrily and she looked down sadly sighing.

"Kate, I didn't know he was going to be sweet, kind, caring, funny, loveable, or alluring towards my heart...I thought he'll be like any other guy and just want my body not caring who I am inside...I'm sorry Kate, I was wrong about him and feel horrible for what I was about to do...I promise you'll never see me near him again and if I see Ruby near him I'll kill her on the spot" Amber said sadly with tears forming in her eyes looking at Zach. Humphrey and Lilly ran in the den out of breathe wondering why Amber crying.

"What happened is Zach okay?" Lilly asked panting worried which surprised me because she was always shy and didn't talk much.

"I dont know, what but I do know is he's freezing to death" Sally said checking his pulse.

"So what do we do?" Kate asked.

"we need to warm him up hurry" Sally said laying next to him and I lied on his cold bare chest kissing his lips.

"As much as I hate to say this, Amber we need your help too" I said regretting it immediately after I said that. Without second thought she trotted to us laying on his left upper body.

"Come on Lilly let's give them time alone" Humphrey said walking and pulling away but Lilly stayed.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up to thank him for saving my life" Lilly said looking at him then a howl rang out telling us it's time for breakfast.

"You two just go eat for now, by the looks of it he won't be waking up anytime soon...me Kate and Sally is going to take good care of him" Amber said smiling at her.

"Okay" Lilly said then walked out the den with Humphrey following, disappearing in the heavy rain. "I hope she's not getting feelings for Zach...I swear if she tries to steal his love away from me I'll kill her cold blooded...wait what am I saying?...I'm no where close to a cold blooded killer...Zach was right, love do makes people do crazy things" I thought.

I held Zach tight silently crying on his chest as lighting and thunder occurred outside. Reminding me what he told me about thunder the first night I met him, curing me from my phobia with useful words. Then many flashbacks of the good times we had together flooded my head telling me how much I loved him and need him here with me.

"If you can hear me, please don't die...I love you so much...life wouldn't be the same without you...please don't go" I mumbled crying softly and kissed his lips one last time before laying my head down on his chest. Then slowly drifted into slumber by his steady heartbeat and relaxed breathing.

Zach's Mind

There was a bright baby blue light that was pulling me forward to a big golden door that had a wolf logo howling on it. I can see fully through my body and there was a baby blue halo over my head following with white wings. My body floated down to a tan-ish wolf couple who had big smiles on their faces and waiting for me to land on the cloud. I finally landed and they were both huge and taller than me, scaring me a little.

"Its okay no need to be scared...you're in the best place any wolf wishes he or she can go when their time comes...we heard what you said to our daughter and thank you very much" The male wolf said hugging me then the she-wolf hugged me next.

"What?...I'm so confused who are you and where am I?" I asked looking around to see the sun on my right shining over the clouds making the scenery look beautiful.

"Go through this door, and all your questions will be answered" The female wolf said smiling, moving out the way revealing the huge door with a wolf howling on it.

"Wait, just a wonder... are you two happen to be Amber's parent's?" I asked and they both nodded smiling.

"Just go through the door and we'll talk to you later okay?" He said smiling.

"Alright then" I said smiling and they both faded away leaving me alone.

I took the time to admire where I'm at, and saw I was standing on golden clouds. When I looked down I can see through them a little bit and saw lightning mixed with rain droplets. "I'm above the rain clouds?...this is so cool... I wonder if I fall through, will I see myself and the others?...if I can that would be mind blowing" I thought.

"Zachary Martin come in my son!" I heard an elderly voice say behind me inside the doors.

I turned around and slowly walked to the huge door feeling on its smooth covering then pushed it open. There were many wolves all shapes and sizes with wings and halos over their heads cheering and howling when they saw me entering. A big blue walkway built itself upwards towards a wolf sitting in a golden throne with a bright golden and blue crown floating over his head. Everyone was chanting my name as I slowly walked towards their God who was smiling at me widely. A couple of wolves were howling a beautiful heaven like melody and their voices matched in harmony.

When I got within 10 feet of him he raised his paw stopping the cheering and howling army of wolves. He looked down at me smiling widely and said.

"Zachary Citas Martin...you're a marvelous kid who deserves to be praised and worshiped for your bravery and well doings...today you did something I've never seen any human do over 1.2 million years of wolves existence...you risked your life to save a animal you don't know all out of your kindness" The wolf said.

"I just don't like seeing people die when I could do something about it to save them...especially if it's my favorite animal dying nothing special" I said smiling and he smiled back.

"And that what makes you unique Zachary...you have so much love for wolves that you deserve to have the power to be one, to lead my wolves to the better side of life" He said confusing me.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying I want you to be the leader of my wolves...teach them how to end up here with your same mentality and caring heart...also teach the males in the pack or any pack how to treat the ladies with more love and respect less lust or any type of sexual desire" He said.

"Okay I will do as you please and follow your instructions, but who are you and where am I?" I asked and he laughed.

"Who am I?...I am the ruler and god of wolfkind...I control life, birth, and souls of death and bring them here for their life's judgemental...you are here because I believe you are the chosen one and should help my wolves that are in need" He said.

"So I'm going to be somewhat like jesus?" I asked unsure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you are going to have the ability to heal the one's who are injured...the speed of two cheetahs combined and a slow motion sense of sight for fighting when needed...and all wolves natural instincts, but a thousand times better" He said.

"Really?...that's so awesome!...but...what about my parents?...they don't want a wolf son forever" I said.

"Already thinking ahead of you...you will be able to transform to wolf or human any time you wish...but you should really learn how to control it because under any circumstances you can Not get caught in formation...unless its loved ones or family" He said smiling.

"Okay got it I'll try to control it..but will this hurt?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only a little" He said clapping his paws and a bright purple mixed with white ball appeared in his hands.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath and it'll be over before you know it" He said smiling and I did as I was told.

I can feel something really cold touching my chest then moving all around my body stinging a little. Then a gust of wind picked me up carrying me in the air, then turning my body around like a mini tornado.(Image it like Brother Bear the movie)

A muzzle formed where my nose were, and completely white fur grew on my skin as I saw my human figures turn into a wolf. My hands turned into paws and nails turned into claws. I felt sudden pain by my butt and looked back to see a white tail. The gust of air brought me back to the ground on my new four paws and I sat down admiring myself. "Why do I look like Lilly?" I thought.

"Because you saved her and currently is showing emotions for you, which is half the reason why you're here" He said.

"You can read my mind?" I asked amazed.

"Sure I can, I'm god of wolves...you can also" He said chuckling along with his assistants.

"Wow this is so mind blowing I'm lost for words...just a week ago I never saw a wolf in my 14 years of life, now I became one...this is amazing I promise I won't let you down" I said looking at my paws then back at him.

"I know you won't...now you must not tell anyone how you got these powers or it'll be removed immediately by me and it will be painful...now go back to Kate and continue loving her with all your might...she really needs someone like you in her life" He said smiling

"Yes sir" I said then turned around walking to the exit and everyone erupted in cheers again bringing a smile to my face.

As I was walking to the exit I heard whistles and saw females drooling or daydreaming at me. My cheeks burned red when I heard one of them say "I wish I wasn't dead because he's sooo sexy...Kate's a lucky girl" She said smiling at me dreamy.

I tucked my tail between my legs and sped up my pace walking out the door and it closed by itself locking. I sighed and looked at my paws that used to be hands, then at my whole body.

"Do I really look that good?" I asked.

"Yes you do, girls are going to freak over you...and your sweet caring heart makes it a bonus" A feminine voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Amber's parents behind me smiling.

"Haha I hope it doesn't interfere with my love life" I said chuckling.

"We both know it will" She said giggling.

"Can you do a favor for us?" He said.

"Yeah wassup?" I said smiling.

"Take care of our daughter and make sure she stays out of trouble please...last thing we need is her joining us" He said.

"Sure thing, I promise for now on she'll have a smile on her face" I said smiling.

"Good, bring it in" He said chuckling and I came in for a group hug. After a while they broke away smiling and I slowly was fading away.

"Just remember if you ever need someone to talk to we always can visit you in your dreams" She said.

"Wait what are your names?" I asked.

"Jessica and William, see you around Zach" He said before my body fell through the clouds.

I was falling from 800 feet high and I can see the rain pouring and lighting flashes as my body fell. The fact I was so high and could see a world view of the park scared me because there's no safe way landing. I was getting closer to the ground and I never showed any signs of slowing down, so I started to panick by kicking and screaming closing my eyes bracing for my hard impact with the ground. Just before I hit the ground I jointed awake transforming into a wolf breathing heavily. As Kate flew off of me sliding across the floor and hit her head on the den wall. She stumbled up with a groan growling at me, and Amber backed away wondering what happened.

"Who are you and where is Zach?" Kate growled standing in a defensive position.

"Kate it's me Zach" I said smiling.

"You think I'm stupid?...where is he?" Kate said growling angrily.

"No Kate really who else knows you love LeBron James dunking and sour cream?" I asked smiling and she got out of her defensive stance and looked in my eyes puzzled.

"Zach!?" Kate yelled happily wagging her tail with tears in her eyes and running towards me.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading Like Always, Hope You Enjoyed.**


	15. Connects To Powers

**A/N: I'm Sorry This Chapter Is So Short, But For Some Reason FanFiction Cut This Half Out The Chapter. So I Had To Rewrite It And Post It Separately, Just Know It Connects To Chapter 14 " Powers?" Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Connects To Powers

Zach P.O.V

Kate's was crying for joy I was alive running full speed pouncing me covering my face in kisses. I chuckled at her joyfulness and hugged her tightly as she continued kissing me. After a while she pulled away and looked in my eyes with a wide smile, then backed away checking me out.

"Wow you look, hot" Kate said panting with her tongue out her mouth. Then I looked over at Amber and saw she was doing the same thing, along with some over she-wolf.

"I'm not that dazzling" I said chuckling and Kate stepped forward smiling seductively.

"Are you kidding?...you look so freakin sexy...I like it" Kate said seductively tackling me then connecting lips with mine. I felt cold lips kissing my lower chest and saw Amber joining in smiling seductively.

Amber poked my slowly erecting member with her nose and Kate was licking lower smiling at me. It didn't take long before her warm tongue fully excreted my member make it pop out and hit Amber's nose. Kate gasped and licked on my member but I felt nothing but pain.

"It's so big...I want it in me so bad" Kate said smiling seductively.

"K-Kate stop it hurts" I said painfully but she ignored me and licked me again, sending waves of pain throughout my body.

"What?, you don't like my long tongue wrapping around your dick while I suck the life out of you?" Kate asked seductively licking around my tip bringing agony to my voice.

"K-K-Kate if you love me you would stop" I said almost crying from the pain and I tried to move but Amber held me down smiling evilly.

"You think I love you?...why would I ever love a stupid human?...you mean nothing to me...my real lover is Humphrey and he treats me soo much better than you...why you think I cheated on you with him and I have no regrets" Kate said smiling evilly taking my member fully in her mouth as extreme amounts of agony waved throughout my body.

"I'm so glad I took that bet with my friends to finally fuck this pathetic human it was so worth it...best pleasure of my life" Amber said smiling devilishly. I closed my eyes tightly not believing what's happening and the truth behind them both.

"This has to be a dream this can't be happening!...there's no way Kate and Amber would ever do that to me!..that's not like them I must be dreaming!" I yelled hoping to wake up and Kate stop sucking me, then looked up smiling evilly.

"Do you think we really wouldn't do that and love you?...I mean why would any girl want to date or marry a worthless human mutt?...especially a sexy one like me that deserves much better than you" Kate said walking away to Humphrey by the den exit connecting lips with his. I tried to get up and run away but Amber strength was too strong, so I laid there crying my heart out that was once filled with love and happiness.

"T-There's...N-No...Way...T-This Is R-Real" I said sobbing watching Kate tongue kiss Humphrey and moaning passionately.

"Ohh I love you Humphrey" Kate said moaning.

"If it wasn't real, how come I can do this" Amber said attempting to slap me and I braced myself for impacted.

Just before her paws connected with my face, I jointed awake starling Kate as she laid on my chest with tears in her eyes. It was still raining outside and I was really cold for some reason. Kate licked my cheek numerous of times with tears streaming down her face. Then hugged me tightly and quietly sobbed on my chest as I realized it was all just a fucked up dream.

"Please don't leave me again...I'll be lost without you...I love you so much" Kate said digging her head in my chest crying softly.

"I made a promise right?...I'm never going to leave you no matter what condition I'm in...you just have to believe" I said kissing her forehead rubbing her back.

"But you were getting so cold...I-I-I..thought y-you were a g-goner" Kate said sobbing and I kissed her muzzle and said.

"I know I know...but you should know nothing in this world would tear us apart...not even a zombie apocalypse or a seven thousand feet tall tsunami...if it does happen I would risk my life everyday to find you, I don't care if I lost both of my legs...I'll crawl until I can find my beautiful Kate again...I love you Kate and nothing can stop me from not loving you" I said smiling and her crying increased but it was filled with happiness.

"I love you too Zach...I promise for now on I'll always keep you safe, nothing else bad is happening to you...it's killing me inside to see you keep getting hurt when you don't deserve this" Kate said smiling with tears escaping her eyes.

I looked around and saw I was in a slightly dark den with my back against the wall. While Amber along with some other she-wolf was next to me sleeping peacefully. As I put my arms around Kate to cuddle with her I notice my hands weren't paws and my body wasn't covered in white fur.

"What?...I thought I had powers how come I'm still only a human?..." I said out loud on accident and Kate looked up at me puzzled.

"Powers?...what are you talking about?" Kate asked snuggling closer to me so our noses were inches apart.

"Oh uh nothing...I think it was all a weird dream" I said scratching my neck.

"But what kind of powers you had?" Kate asked curious wagging her tail.

"I had the ability to transform into a wolf and I was a really attractive one by the looks of it...and you along with Amber had-"

I stopped myself before I told her about the horrible things her and Amber said to me. This made me see Kate and Ambers personality different. "What if they do don't actually love me?...maybe that dream is telling me something I should know about them..or is my mind just playing tricks on me?...the suspense is driving me crazy I need to find out the truth behind that dream...I wouldn't just have it for no reason...something is up and it has many things to do with Kate and Amber" I thought.

"Zach?" Kate called smiling and nudging my cheek with her nose.

"Oh uh, yeah?...what did you say?" I asked snapping out my trance.

"What did me and Amber do?...did we have powers too?" Kate asked excitedly wagging her tail.

"Nah it was just me...but if you wanted powers what will it be?" I asked ignoring her first question.

"I think flying would be kind of cool...and maybe super speed that would be amazing...what about you?" Kate asked.

"I umm, I would love to have super strength like The Hulk and spiderman spider senses...oh yeah and a mobile like batman" I said chuckling and she giggled.

"You know what though?" Kate asked smiling.

"What?" I asked kissing her nose.

"Even though we might have amazing superpowers, I still would have the ability to love you with all my heart" Kate said sharing a quick kiss then gazing in my eyes. This totally caught me off guard and I didn't know what else to say.

"Kate that was-"

"Kate it's time to eat!" Eve yelled outside the den.

"I'm not hungry mom, I want to stay with Zach!" Kate yelled then returned her attention back to my eyes.

"Are you sure!?" Eve yelled and Kate sighed annoyed.

"Yes!" Kate yelled.

"Do you want me to bathe you when I come back? " Eve asked in a mother like tone making Kate blush bright red.

"Momm!" Kate whined embarrassed and I chuckled.

"Okay sorry sweetie I'll be back in a hour" Eve said.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at me giggling.

"Mothers...gotta love em" Kate said giggling.

"Tell me about it" I said chuckling then yawning afterwards.

"I'm going to get a little more sleep I'll see you in a while" I said sleepily.

"Okay love, I'll be right here" Kate said smiling kissing my cheek then laid her head down on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her soft snuggly body to keep warmth, and we both quickly fell asleep in a warm embrace.


	16. Another Day

**A/N: Hey Guys Heres Another Chapter And I Could Have Made It To 19,000 Plus Words, But I Don't Want You Guys Reading So Much. I Decied I Should Keep It At A 7,000 to 12,000 Limit Don't You Think? So Anyway I'll Save That Half For The Next Chapter, Hope You Enjoy. Review, Follow, And Favorite If You Haven't. I Post New Chapters Daily :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Another Day

Zach P.O.V

I was awaken by a cold air blowing my nose causing me to sneeze a couple times, and I instantly knew it was because I'm cold. I slowly picked Kate up laying her down in my spot and she curled up in a tight ball lightly purring. "I don't want to get my little Katiepie sick I need to go put on some dry clothes...she looks so beautiful when she sleeps" I thought, giving her forehead a gentle kiss and she smiled.

I sneezed again but this time it was louder, waking only Amber and the other she-wolf. When Amber eyes made contact with mine she smiled and then it went away when she looked at Kate. "What's wrong with Amber?...did Kate tell her something?" I thought.

"Are you okay Zach?...how you feel?" The she-wolf asked.

"I'm fine I just have allergies...and what might be your name?...by the sound of your cute voice and your prepossessing looks, I can tell it's a very beautiful name that matches your personality perfectly" I said smiling and she smiled blushing looking away. "Why did I just say that?...I don't even know her what is wrong with me?" I thought scolding myself.

"M-My name's Sally, I'm one of Amber's friends" She said nervously holding out her paw.

"Well It's very nice to meet you Sally...thanks for keeping me warm and alive, I really owe you one" I said shaking her paw then standing up stretching.

"No problem" Sally said smiling widely. Then Eve walked in sighing relieved.

"Oh my god I'm glad to see you're okay..." Eve said walking to me and I hugged her, sneezing afterwards.

"I think I might have a cold though" I said rubbing my red nose with my forearm.

"It seems like it's more than a cold, you're freezing Zach" Eve said worriedly feeling my chest.

"Because I jumped in cold water and my blood cells in my body is still cold and my nervous system haven't reacted to it yet" I said getting confused faces from them all.

"Let me break it down more easier for you...I jumped in water that was at least 52 degrees or below and I actually went underwater for a good two minutes...being under cold water for that long amount of time would cause my blood cells to freeze up and make me sick...but my nervous system would kick in telling my body that I'm cold and thats when my immune system comes in" I said and they all still had puzzled faces not completely understanding.

"You know a lot about your body, was you ever a healer or something?" Amber asked.

"No I just pay attention in school...it comes in handy sometimes" I said chuckling.

"If I was you I'll put on something warm" Sally said.

"I was actually about to do that until you two woke up" I said looking around for my phone.

"Zach you can go take care of yourself, I'll tell Kate where you gone if she wakes up" Eve said lying down next to Kate forming a ball around her keeping her warm.

"Okay I won't be long" I said smiling walking out the den.

The cold sprinkles of rain fell upon my bare upper body as I walked to Eve's den for my IPhone. I came across a group of talking wolves and they didn't mind my presents, or even care I was walking towards them. After a couple minutes I made it to her den and picked up my slightly wet shirt, along with my iPhone and earbuds. It was dark in her den so I had a little bit trouble finding them, but I couldn't find dads gun at all. Just when I was about to give up and come back later, I accidentally kicked it and the gun went off loudly scaring me.

"Oops, I hope no one got shot" I said picking it up and wrapping the gun strap around my waist walking out the den.

It was still late morning but the darkness of the clouds made everything look mid dawn, and like a tornado was about to come through soon. I decided it jog to my rv to warm me up and get there quicker which it did. My back and wounds was hurting like hell, but I made it back home breathless in 6 minutes. The car door was still opened thankfully, and I grabbed dad's gun case in the back seat opening it and taking the strap from around my back. I unloaded the machine guns clip and place it exactly how dad had it, following the ammunition and suppressor. Then I unfolded the seats putting it back in the cubby hole closing it and getting out locking the car doors.

The rv door was unexpectedly still opened and I walked in throwing the car keys on the couch running to my room. I pushed my door opened walking around my bed, then putting my phone on the charger. Then I walked to the bathroom turning on the light and starting warm shower water. While the water was running I opened the bottom cabinets taking out my Axe which was almost gone. "Does my dad use my soap?...I just bought this last week" I thought.

I was browsing through other cabinets for shampoo, and the only one that caught my attention was Head And Shoulders. I grabbed it and quickly undressed hopping in the shower. The warm water warmed me up completely and I can feel my nose start to open up more. When I finished I turned off the water, wrapping a dry towel around my waist, and stared at my face in the mirror.

I noticed the long scar going from my neck to my lower abs was still there. Only this time it looks like its almost done healing, but it'll still leave a storytelling scar. "I hope Ruby doesn't do any more damage to my body or even Kate and Amber for that matter...for an omega Ruby's tough when she wants to be and it scares me at times...some days I wish she would just go away but it'll never come true...her love is way too deep for me and I only love her as a little sister I never had" I thought.

I sprayed Kevin Klein aftershave on my face and edge up my hair with scissors. Making my hair perfectly hang over my eyes a little bit and I added Old Spice Conditioner to keep it silky. After that I rubbed Baby Johnson's lotion on my chest, arms, legs, and...private areas just in case I do you know what I mean today. I coughed in my hands a few times and my breathe wasn't that bad, but you can never be too clean.

I opened the bottom cabinets and found Crest toothpaste. I grabbed a toothbrush and turned on the water, adding Crest on my toothbrush brushing my teeth. The whole time brushing I can feel some hair in my mouth so I tried the best I can not to swallow. When I spat into the sink I can see a string of golden hair going down the drain. "What?...Kate used my toothbrush?...or it could have been Amber...I miss them already" I thought smiling.

I turned off the water and walked out the bathroom to my room to change into some clothes. It was kinda cold outside so I slipped on black skinny jeans with a Lakers sweater and matching hat. There was something in my pockets but I didn't pay no mind and headed for my iPhone. I happen to step on Kate's chew toy and I picked it up putting it in my sweater pockets.

Then I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my Usher cologne rubbing it all over my sweater. I knew I put on enough because I started to sneeze from the powerful manly smell. I topped it back up and was on my way back to Kate's pack until my phone rung, which was Ambitionz Az A Ridah by 2pac. The best ringtone ever by the way.

The caller I.D. on my phone said unknown caller so this should be interesting.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes Zachary?" A feminine voice said.

"Yeah this is him wassup?" I asked sitting on my bed. When I thought about it, her voice sounded familiar.

"Well this is Alex and I was wondering if you can maybe come over to help me with my animal documentary since we both love wolves" Alex said and my mouth dropped.

The girl I had a crush on since 5th grade asked me to come over to her house to help her with her project. Everyone in school knows she's a slut and let every guy put their meat in her refrigerator; but I see her different. I believe she has a sweet, caring, lovable side that no guy has unlocked yet because they only want her incredible sexy body. So she obviously don't know what love is, and never will by the way things are going.

Alex and I are somewhat actually good friends and used to hang out with friends all the time. All these years I was scared to tell her how I feel about her because I didn't know what she would think of me. Mostly because I feared how she see's me as a boyfriend compared to the other guys she smashed or dated.

Its a real twist she's calling me for help because she normally do projects or homework with her friends or younger sister. Unlike me because I didn't really have many friends and I mostly stay to myself. There are so many stuck up jerks, show offs, drug attics, gangbangers, and sluts so how can I find friends period. I hope high school is better than I heard it's not to be.

"Oh, uh, Alex?...how did you get my number?" I asked still not believing she called me.

"I asked one of your friends Paul and he gave it to me...so are you coming over or not?...I really need your help I don't want to fail this semester" Alex said, sounding like she is almost begging.

"Sorry I can't because my family and I is on vacation in Canada...but I can help you over the phone if you want?" I asked.

"Thank you so much I would love that you don't know how much this mean to me...do you want to hangout sometime when you get back?...I want to catch up on things, I kind of miss talking to you" Alex said quite lovely so I can tell shes smiling through the phone.

"Sure why not" I said smiling to myself.

"Okay, want to start now?...I'm already slightly behind" Alex said a little relieved.

"As much as I hate to say this but I can't...I have somewhere to be but I'll help you tomorrow morning" I said.

"How about 10:00?" Alex said.

"Umm alright that'll do" I said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then, I was thinking after you help me you can still come over when you get back in town...and we can maybe have a little friend 'FUN'...bye Zachary" Alex said cheerfully but more seductively.

"Bye Alex" I said and with that she hung up. "Usually I would be screaming yes I finally get to go to her house and encounter...but I wanted it to be love not just free love of 'having fun' so she called it...what a bad timing because I'm with Kate and I would never cheat on the girl I would die for...I'm going to have to keep it at a friend zone between us at all cause...I heard Alex is pretty good at seducing guys and I don't want to be added to her list of guys she banged...even though I used too" I thought.

I shook the thought out my head and walked into the kitchen section to see mom making breakfast. While dad was sitting at the table reading a sports illustrated magazine with coffee in front of him. I sat next to him and he smiled at me and said.

"Morning son, where you ran off too?" Dad asked.

"Me and the girls decided to take a walk and go for a swim" I said.

"Where are they?" Dad asked as mom put my breakfast in front of me, kissing my cheek. I ignored what she did because she does it often and answered dads question.

"Kate fell asleep and Eve is watching over her because I decided to change clothes...and Amber is with them also I think" I said eating a slice of bacon.

"What about Ruby?" Dad asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" I said rudely towards her name being brought up.

"Why so?" Dad asked and I was starting to get annoyed by all these questions.

"She makes me so mad at times...she's so aggressive and that's not my taste in girls...not to mention she raped me a couple days ago...I'm just tired of seeing Ruby and I want her out of my life" I said angrily not giving dad eye contact and continue eating.

"Did you tell her that?" Dad asked.

"No, I don't want to make her cry or even worse consequences" I said.

"Just tell her son, you'll never know until you speak up...or she'll just stay around forever thinking it's okay" Dad said.

"Ughh alright fine, but it won't be easy" I said sighing

"Relationships are never easy, you have many responsibilities after you're dating someone" Dad said returning his attention back to the magazine.

"Responsibilities?" I asked confused.

"Yeah in a way relationships are like pets...when she gets sick you have to take care of her...or when she's hungry you have to feed her or maybe take her out to dinner...when she's emotional you have to be that shoulder she cries on...and when she's in the mood you have to be the one she makes sweet love to her..even when she think she's fat when pregnant, you have to tell her how beautiful she really is" Dad said with his eyes in the magazine the whole time.

"Preach it baby" Mom said placing his breakfast in front of him, then sharing a quick kiss.

"Haha, how did you guys meet anyway?" I asked chuckling and looking at them both.

"It's a lonnng story" Dad said doing the butterfly nose with mom, grossing me out.

"Nevermind I don't want to know anymore, I suddenly lost my appetite" I said pushing my plate away.

"Oh no bebé you're eating the rest, for the last couple of days I let it slide...but you're not leaving until you're finished" Mom said pushing it back towards me.

"But mommm-"

"I mean it Zachary" Mom said serious.

"Listen to your mother she gets pretty scary at times" Dad said and I laughed.

"I thought you was the man of the house?" I asked chucking.

"I am" Dad said proudly. Then mom stop doing whatever she was doing ,and turned around with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hips.

"Of course when your mother is not around" Dad said clearing his throat and looking back in the magazine.

"That's what I thought, Zach eat your breakfast sweetie" Mom said sitting down at the table in front of me with her own breakfast.

"Okay...whatever makes you happy" I said starting to eat.

"So Zach, hows its going with your project?" Mom asked.

"Its coming along great I learned so many things about wolves in 4 days, I'm sure I'm getting first place or at least in the top five" I said chewing.

"Good to hear bebé, you won't mention they can talk right?" Mom asked.

"Even if I did nobody would believe me" I said drinking orange juice.

"Still I don't think you should tell them regardless" Mom said.

"Stop your worrying I won't" I said a little agitated.

"Okay, what about algebra?" Mom asked.

"What about it?" I asked sassily.

"Are you passing?" Mom asked serious.

"Barley" I said sipping more juice.

"Zach I told you if-"

"Mom I got this I'm not going to fail I promise...I never in my life went to summer school and I'm not slacking off now" I said.

"You better not" Mom said starting to eat. I shook my head and took out my phone to text someone who can maybe help me.

Zach: Hi Alex.

Alex: Oh hey Zachary, did you change your mind? do u want 2 start?

Zach: No I was just wondering if you're any good with algebra? I need help

Alex: Yeah I am, that's my favorite subject! Of course I would love to help you

Zach: Great thanks! I've really been struggling with it a lot lately I'm glad I finally found someone to help me.

Alex: It's the least I can do if you're helping me

Zach: That's all I wanted to know ttyl (Talk To You Later)

Alex: Bye Zachary ;)

When we stopped texting I put my phone back in my sweater thinking why she gave me a winking face. "Do she like me?...or is it just the new thing kids do for no reason now and days?...even if she does like me it's probably only to have sex...but she is so damn beautiful I'll give her that" I thought.

I finished eating my breakfast and washed my plate in the sink with a sponge. When I was done I grabbed my rv keys from the living room coffee table and put it in my jeans pocket.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll be back later" I said walking towards the door.

"Zach before you go, what you want for dinner tonight?" Dad asked.

"Why I always have to choose what we eat tonight?" I asked.

"Because you're the reason why we're here in the first place, and I don't want to make you eat something you might not want" Dad said.

"I'm in the mood for smoked barbeque stake's, haven't had any in a long while" I said smiling.

"Couldn't have guessed it better myself" Dad said chuckling.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"One more thing, your dad and I are going to the store to buy the stakes and charcoal...if you decided to bring the girls and they messed up the place or the police gets involved you're grounded" Mom said serious.

"Seems fair...mom dad can they maybe live with us?" I asked nervously and then looked at each other and back at me.

"Only if its okay with Kate's mother" Dad said which really surprised me. Despite the fact he don't like wild animals.

"I agree with your father" Mom said smiling drinking orange juice afterwards.

"Okay I'll ask her thanks I love you guys" I said excitedly opening the door walking halfway out until I was called.

"And Zach!?" Mom asked and I poked my head back in.

"Yes mother?" I asked in a fake british dreamy accent, making dad chuckle at my goofiness.

"Come back in one piece please...I swear if I see one cut on you she's not staying with us" Mom said.

"Umm,uh ,okay" I said quickly leaving before they question my nervousness.

I walked for a good 7 minutes and I was almost there. Only thing that was on my mind was Kate and how I was going to convince her mother I'm taking her one and only daughter to live with me. I couldn't wait to tell Kate the most, I know she'll be so excited and I love it when she's happy. "Did my mom actually meant she won't stay with us if I get hurt?...because sometimes moms say that just to scare you to do the right thing...I'm glad I'm wearing a sweater and she didn't see my scar, would've been hell for me...I'm actually kind of surprised she didn't freak out when I said I got raped by an animal...which is weird when I think about...I just hope Eve say yes so I can have my adorable Katiepie for two months... If she says no I would miss her soooo much and to make things worse...what if Kate moved on?...and to make it a nightmare, what if she has pups with another wolf?...I can't let that happen she's coming home with me any ways possible" I thought determine.

After a while I finally past their border patrols and they instantly knew who I was. So they didn't asked me any questions, they just let me go by my way. I jogged to the lake and grabbed my notepad out the log which were covered with a few spiders.

"Fuck!" I shouted shaking them off my notepad.

"Could have been any bug in the world but it's always fucking spiders" I mumbled to myself walking up the steep hill.

Few minutes later I made it back to the den and Eve was cleaning Kate's fur with her tongue while she was still asleep. Forcing a smile on my face from her mother like habits. Amber was laying on the ground with her head in her paws obviously bored. When I walked in her ears perked up and a smile grew on her face.

"You're back" Amber said happily wagging her tail as I sat down with my back against the den wall.

"Yerp I'm back healthy as ever" I said smiling and she walked to me nuzzling my neck.

"That's good to hear and see" Amber said calmy hugging me then licking my cheek afterwards.

"Well Zach you take it from here like you two usually do, I'm going to eat breakfast...if Kate wakes up bring her to the feeding den please" Eve said standing up carefully not to wake Kate, then walked out the den.

"I'm leaving too...I have to feed this guy" Sally said revealing herself from the darkness of the back of the den helping an injured wolf.

"How did he broke his forearm?" I asked curious.

"Log sledding, the most dangerous game ever created by omegas" Sally said tying the unconscious wolf forearm with vines around two sticks.

"Log sledding?" I asked.

"Its a stupid dumb ride when you find a log and slide down a steep hill" Amber said.

"Hey! Its not dumb or stupid...I kind of like it" Sally said offended.

"Sally you're an alpha you're not supposed to do those things" Amber said.

"So, I don't want to have a boring life though...like you" Sally said.

"Pssh..M-My life isn't...boring...it's quite entertaining thank you very much" Amber said trying to play it cool.

"Oh really?...name one of the most funniest time you had before Zach" Sally said and Amber was deep in thought.

"Wellll...there was this one time...I...uh...was w-with friends...and weee"

"Just face it, you never got into any trouble or had any fun until Zach came around...now you're all happy and laughing more often than you usually do...you're even cracking funny jokes unlike a serous alpha I knew my whole puppy hood" Sally said.

"Okay okay fine I get your point...It's just this guy is fun-loving and have sweet way with words...I can't help but to be happy" Amber said wrapping her arms around me smiling widely. Kissing my cheek afterwards leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Amber you can stop the bet is ov-"

"Sally! I think its time to go eat breakfast now, let's go" Amber shouted almost waking Kate nervously giggling at me, and grabbed Sally pulling her out the den.

"Wonder what that was about?" I mumbled to myself as their paw steps became distant

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and searched through different artist songs on my playlist. Finally I played Started From The Bottom by Drake to get my morning going strong. Then I pulled my notepad out writing more about my wolf discovery for my documentary project. I took one last look at the sleeping Kate and went back to writing with a smile on my face.

Kate's P.O.V

A cold breeze was entering the den and I tried to snuggle up with Zach for warmth, but I didn't feel him there. I panicky shot up sniffing for his scent because he might be getting into some serious trouble, and I'm not letting him hurt himself this time. Just when I was about to run out of the den to search for the love of my life to see what he's up to. I saw him at the entrance of the den with a small notepad writing something, leaning against the wall. He had on different clothes with a Lakers beanie and was listening to music on his phone with his earbuds in. "Oh my god he's so cute...I'm glad he's mine because he changed my life completely" I thought.

It was still drizzling and looked pretty dark outside because it was getting late and the clouds were blocking any possible sunlight. I sighed relieved he's okay, then walked next to him laying my head on his shoulder.

He looked down at me smiling widely, kissing my nose and scratching behind my ear. The sensation got to the best of me and I laid down on my back kicking my hind leg from how good it felt. After a while he stopped and rubbed my belly as my tongue slid out my mouth hanging down my muzzle.

"Haha somebody's having a good time?" Zach asked chuckling as he still rubbed my belly but slower.

"Yes, that feels amazing" I said smiling at him and he stopped.

"Your mom was here a few minutes ago, she wanted to know if you were hungry" Zach said taking his earbuds out and putting it in his pocket along with his phone.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of hungry, and I miss the taste of caribou blood" I said standing up and shaking the dirt off of me.

"I thought so, your mom and Amber went to go eat with each other so I think it's best if you joined them...I'll stay here" Zach said smiling and starting to write again but I stopped him.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone, you're coming with me even if I have to drag you" I said tugging his sweater sleeve with my mouth and he laughed.

"Okay okay I'm coming I just thought you wanted to join them in a girls night out or something" Zach said chuckling putting his small notepad in his pocket.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you" I said smiling sitting in his lap hugging him. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me back passionately.

"Even when you have to go to the bathroom?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Okay maybe that's the only place I want to go without you" I said laughing pulling away.

"Yeah I figured that'll be really awkward" Zach said laughing and I giggled.

"You smell so good what do you have on?...its sexy I like it" I asked seductively smiling sniffing his sweater.

"Oh I went back to the rv and took a quick shower while you were sleep and I put on some Usher cologne my dad got me for my birthday" Zach said chuckling.

"The singer Usher?" I asked.

"Yeah the singer, I honestly want more Old Spice Sprays and Axe...I think I smell more manly with those two combinations" Zach said. I brought him in a tight hug taking in the pleasurable scent moaning satisfied.

"You smell 10 times better with this Usher cologne though, it turns me on" I said seductively whispering in his ear.

"Oh really, in that case I'll buy a million bottles just to see how freaky you get when you're turned on" Zach said kissing my lips working his way down my neck until I stopped him.

"Let's wait until we get back to the rv okay?...I don't want mom catching us and hurting you...or even worse, Amber and Ruby joining in" I said rolling my eyes annoyed and he laughed.

"Okay whatever you want milady" Zach said chuckling and I giggled at the cute silly face he made.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Over 4 hours" Zach said picking me up as he was standing up. Then started walking to where he thought my mom and the others were.

"I've been asleep for that long?..I guess all that crying made me tired" I said laying my head on his chest as he carried me.

"Let's not forget about the session we had earlier, that probably have something to do with it too" Zach said winking squeezing my butt and I squealed surprised not expecting that.

"I'm thinking about having a repeat tonight with just me and you alone" I said seductively kissing his chin.

"I'm starting to have goosebumps I like where this is going" Zach said kissing my lips then gazed in my eyes. We were too busy starring in each other eyes Zach wasn't watching where he was going and almost tripped.

"You really need to pay attention to where you're going now or we'll actually fall next time" I said giggling.

"I'm sorry I just got lost in your beautiful golden eyes...thats the only thing I'll fall for any day" Zach said making me blush cherry red with his sweet encounter.

"Aww you're always so sweet to me...I'm so glad my mom messed up your hunt or I would've never met you...I love you Zach" I said nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too Kate...by the way I was wondering if you would want to live with me until alpha school starts?" Zach asked smiling.

"Oh my god Yes!...I would love to live with you...we're going to have so much fun!" I shouted excitedly licking his cheek and he chuckled.

"Good now I just need to ask your mom if it's okay and we're all settled in" Zach said smiling.

"She's probably going to say no...but if she does I'm willing to sneak away with you" I said and he smiled.

"Would you really go through that much trouble just to be with me?" Zach asked.

"Of course I would, I hate when we're apart and you stay on my mind all the time...I would miss you so much, you're worth getting in trouble for" I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Yeah you really got it bad" Zach said chuckling which confused me.

"What do I have bad?" I asked puzzled.

"Something I like to call the Zach sickness" Zach said chuckling.

"Wha? I don't get it" I said tilting my head thinking about what he meant by that.

"Haha just nevermind it, look we're almost there" Zach said laughing while walking up the slope.

There was young laughter inside the den and two pups ran out wrestling with each other. He put me down and pulled something out of his pockets that looked like my chew toy.

"Hey guys do you want something cool?" Zach asked kneeling lower to their level.

"I-I-I don't know is it going to hurt?" One pup asked hiding behind his mother but the other pup was brave and stood her ground.

"No not at all watch" Zach said squeezing it and it made a loud squeaky noise.

"Here you try" Zach said holding it out to one of the pups, and the she-pup grabbed it wagging her tail chewing on it.

"Can I have one too sir?" The male pup asked coming out from behind his mother.

"Sorry little guy I don't have another one" Zach said and he looked down.

"Oh, okay" He said sadly looking down.

"But you can have this" Zach said taking a small ball out of his pocket.

"What does it do?" He asked wagging his tail.

"When you bounce it...it'll light up watch" Zach said bouncing it and it lit up red, green, blue, purple, and white.

"Cool can I try?" He asked excitedly.

"Haha sure" Zach said sitting the ball on the ground, and he took it with his mouth. As he bounced the ball, it rolled down the slope and he chased after it.

Their mom smiled at her son and daughter with their new play toys, and looked at Zach and said.

"Thank you sir, for a human you're really good with pups" She said smiling.

"No problem, I'm a grown pup myself" Zach asked chuckling and she giggled then walked away carrying her daughter in her mouth. "I wish Zach could get me pregnant...he'll be such a good father" I thought smiling.

We walked in the den and there wasn't really a lot of wolves in here like how it usually was. I'm guessing they must have ate already and was walking to their private dens by now. Ruby was talking to some he-wolf giggling and blushing, which put a huge smile on my face. "Thank god she's finding someone else...no more of her interfering with Zach and my love life" I thought happily.

I saw my mom sitting close to the back with a half eaten caribou in front of her with Amber next to her. The one wolf I don't want to see for the rest of my life, but she never goes away. When she saw Zach a smile instantly grew on her face and her tail was going all over the place. He sat down next to mom but not before giving her a friendly hug, and only smiled at Amber.

"How are you ladies doing on this fine evening?" Zach asked looking at them both and I started eating right away.

"We're doing good thanks to you, now we have food that can last us weeks" Amber said smiling.

"Ahh it was nothing, I just wanted to fit in with you guys" Zach said.

"Well you fit in perfectly and is welcomed to be apart of the pack any time" Mom said smiling.

"Eve can I cash in my favor you owe me?" Zach asked.

"Umm sure what is it?" Mom asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if your daughter can live with me just until alpha school starts" Zach asked.

"Absolutely not, you're not taking my little girl away from me" Mom said firmly.

"Mom please I can't live without him, he makes me happy and you want me to be happy right?" I asked swallowing afterwards.

"Yes but Kate two months is a little too long...who else is going to bathe you if I'm not there?" Mom asked a little sad.

"Mommm stop bringing that up, I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself" I said defending my pride but with blushing cheeks.

"I promise I would take good care if her, she's going to look the same as she did when we left" Zach said smiling at me.

"I don't know...I'm just not ready for my little girl to leave me yet, she's all I have" Mom said sadly.

"I know how you feel my mom said the same thing to me one time...but I told her it's part of life and me growing up to become a man...yeah they'll be sometimes when you don't want them to go because it seems like they grew up way too fast but you can't chastise them forever...sooner or later you have to let them learn how to spread their wings and fly on their own...in other words...you have to let them live their own lives and maybe one day they'll take care of you when you're old...just like how you took care of them when they was young" Zach said smiling and it was a long silence.

"So what do you say?, can I go?" I asked.

"I don't want to say this but yes" Mom said and I hugged her happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you mom" I said happily.

"No problem dear...I can't believe my baby's growing up...I can remember when you couldn't even open your eyes and would whine all night bothering your father" Mom said crying tears of joy and smiling.

"I miss him" I said sadly and Zach wrapped his arms around me.

"He misses you too and love both you and your mother very much...so don't feel bad about his absence because he's really protecting you" Zach said smiling.

"You always manage to make me smile" I said smiling.

"Just keeping it real" Zach said rubbing my back, then I saw Lilly come in with her parents from the corner of my eye. They went to a caribou nobody has eaten yet and started digging in except Lilly. Mostly because she was staring at my Zach dreamy, and when she saw me looking at her she looked away.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to a friend" I said almost kissing Zach lips but he moved away motioning his eyes towards mom. I was confused by his actions at first until I realized my mom don't know about our secret relationship yet.

I walked over to Lilly's family and I was quickly greeted. Her dad had dark red fur with a white underbelly and brown eyes. While her mom was pure white with lavender eyes, so its obvious where Lilly get her look from.

"Well hello there Kate, how are you?" Rob asked smiling.

"I'm great I just wanted to see how Lilly is doing" I said smiling.

"I'm f-fine" Lilly said timidly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" Lilly said shyly.

"You welcome to join us if you want" Rose said starting to eat.

"No thanks I ate already, Lilly can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked.

"Okay" Lilly said trotting outside with me following.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lilly asked.

"Do you happen to have some sort of...feelings for Zach?" I asked and she blushed.

"I don't know...maybe, yes" Lilly said shyly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I asked curious.

"Because, he saved my life and when we were underwater he shared breath with me...when his lips touched mine I felt some kind of spark inside me...and I always happen to get lost in his hazel eyes...please don't tell him he's gonna think I'm weird" Lilly said blushing.

"It's okay your secret's are safe with me that's what friends are for...that's all I wanted to know thanks Lilly, thanks" I said walking back in the den with her following. "It's a good thing we're leaving tomorrow...it's bad enough I have Amber and Ruby all over him, I don't want Lilly in the mix too" I thought sitting next to Zach.

"Oh hey Lilly wassup?" Zach asked smiling looking behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling widely with a slightly wagging tail. I was kind of mad she followed but who am I to tell her not to come join us.

"Nothing much, I-I just want to thank you for saving me" Lilly said timidly.

"No problem I'm happy to see you're alive and talking" Zach said smiling pulling out his phone, and she smiled back.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Sure" Eve said smiling and I looked at mom angrily shaking my head no, but she ignored me.

"Thanks I'm starving" Lilly said sitting on the other side of Zach, and started eating along with mom.

"Lilly?" Zach asked gaining her attention.

"Why do you hide your beautiful eyes?...there you go..." Zach said moving her fur out her eyes making her blush bright red.

"Now you look a million times better" Zach said smiling.

"Really?" Lilly asked smiling with burning cheeks.

"Yes really, I actually don't see why guys aren't all over you" Zach said smiling.

"Thanks Zach" Lilly said licking his face. Right then and there I wanted to slap her face leaving bloody claw marks. "Lilly better not try anything I swear I will KILL her!...HE'S MINE BITCH!...what is wrong with me?" I thought

"Nooo problem" Zach said smiling taking out his phone playing some type of game.

There was silence between us as we all ate except Zach. Lilly was watching Zach the whole time not even eating, which angered me. She didn't even want to eat with us, she just wanted an up close view of Zach. I wish I can just kiss him in front of her to prove he's mine, but my mom will go crazy. All I can do for not is glare at her angrily but she wasn't paying attention to me at all. Just when I was about to call Lilly to snap her out her daydreaming trance, Zach sighed loudly.

"Dang it...freddy got me...I can never get past night 3" Zach said upset getting confused faces from us.

"Who's freddy?" Amber asked.

"It's a game on my phone where these animatronic toys at a little kid's birthday party are trying to kill you...and your job is watch over the dark place and stay alive...but the hard part is everything that's protecting you needs battery power so you can't waste it all or you're fu-...I mean screwed" Zach said.

"Sounds like a scary game" I said.

"It's only scary when you have on headphones" Zach said and a loud roaring noise exit his phone, scaring Lilly a little.

"Dammit freddy" Zach said in a silly voice making us all laugh.

"What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Eve asked.

"Umm I think late afternoon around sunset" Zach said still looking at his phone playing the game.

"Wait you're leaving?" Lilly asked sadly.

"Yep I'm going home that's almost 3,000 miles away, but I'll be back" Zach said.

"When?" Lilly asked.

"2 months" Zach said and her ears dropped down flat on her head.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, nothing...I'm just going to leave now...it was nice meeting you Zach and thanks again" Lilly said smiling.

"No problem I'll see you soon" Zach said smiling back and she walked away to her parents and laid down with a sad facial expression. "Should I go talk to her?...I feel kind of bad for her...No then she would think it is okay to make her move with Zach...we have came too far for Lilly yet alone Amber mess our relationship up...but maybe I'm a little too selfish and overreacted on Amber...I think she really loves him and I'm splitting them apart...if I was her I'll feel heartbroken because Zach is worth dying for" I thought.

"Well I'm going to go take a little nap before my duties start, I'll see you guys later" Amber said standing up.

"I was thinking maybe instead of tomorrow morning, I can help you tonight...how is that?" Zach asked smiling.

"No, I-I want to work with my original partner" Amber said sadly.

"But I thought-"

"I know what I said, I changed my mind..." Amber said interrupting sadly walking away. Zach had his arms open for a hug but she went around him walking out the den.

"What's wrong with Amber?...she never leaves me hanging...I'm going to go see what's wrong" Zach said starting to stand up before I stopped him.

"No!, I'll go talk to her" I said nervously and he have me a weird look.

"Umm okay then" Zach said sitting down returning his attention back to his phone.

I ran out the den and saw her walking down the slope with her head down and dragging her tail. I took a couple of steps towards her and sighed for what I was about to say next.

"Amber wait!" I shouted and she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Amber asked sadly.

"I'm sorry for what I said I take it all back, maybe I overreacted a little because Sally didn't want to help him" I said guilty.

"So are you saying we can be together?" Amber asked with enthusiasm and I sighed with a smile.

"No but I don't mind you being around him" I said smiling and she walked up to me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Kate he means a lot to me" Amber said then pulling away after a while.

"I know he does, now I think you should tell him you want him to help you with your night patrolling" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah that's right" Amber said smiling walking towards the den until I stopped her.

"And no seducing him, unless you really need him for heat purposes" I said serious and she just nodded.

Zach's P.O.V

I was on my phone playing five nights at freddys as Eve ate, and I still couldn't get past night 3. Something told me to look at Lilly and she was laying down with a huge frown on her face. "She might be having feelings towards me because it's pretty obvious...I wonder what Kate said to her" I thought.

Just before I turned my attention back to my phone I saw Ruby talking to a he-wolf by the exit giggling and blushing. "Haha they look cute together...I hope it works out between them because if it doesn't she's coming back to me unexpectedly" I thought.

Before I went back to my phone again, I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist. At first I thought It was Kate until I saw a gold muzzle on my right shoulder. It has to be Amber because If Kate put her arms around me, she wouldn't be able to reach my shoulders completely. Just as I thought I turned around to see Amber with a huge smile on her muzzle.

"Oh you're back...did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No you didn't do anything wrong I'm sorry" Amber said smiling nuzzling the back of my neck.

"Apology accepted I guess...do you still want me to help you tonight?" I asked.

"Y-"

"Amber it's okay dear you can take the day off I can find somebody to replace you" Eve said smiling and her face lit up.

"Thank you Eve" Amber said hugging her and Eve hugged her back, then pulled away.

"No thank you for being a great assistant, I see bright futures for you" Eve said smiling and a loud growl came from my stomach.

"Is somebody hungry?" Kate asked giggling.

"Yeah I think I should be getting back to the rv soon" I said chuckling.

"Before you go thanks again for hunting for our pack, now we have food that will last us for weeks...I really appreciate it" Eve said smiling.

"Your welcome its nothing, if you ever have food problems let me know" I said smiling.

"Well today they happened to be near our pack, tomorrow or even after that they would be no where to be found" Eve said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, maybe I can help you guys find a new territory" I said.

"Zach you done just enough for us, we'll handle it from here" Eve said.

"You sure?...because I can get around quicker on my bike" I said.

"Yes I'm sure we actually are really close to combing packs with the north...but thanks anyway" Eve said smiling and I looked at the time on my phone.

"Okay if you say so, I'll see you soon Eve I have to get going now" I said hugging her then my stomach growled again.

"Just wait you'll get your food soon" Kate said giggling with her nose gesturing to my stomach. Making me feel a little nervous she's that close to my crotch area in front of her mom.

"Haha let's go" I said nervously standing up.

"Bye mom" Kate said hugging her.

"Bye sweetie" Eve said smiling and Kate tried to pull away from the hug but Eve clung to her.

"Mom, you can let go now" Kate said and she let go of her daughter.

"Oh sorry, just got a little carried away" Eve said with a half smile.

"Don't worry you two can spend the whole day together tomorrow" I said which made smiles go on both of their muzzles.

"I would love that" Kate said smiling at her mom, then my stomach growled again.

"You really need to get fed before you eat us all" Amber said giggling and we shared a laugh.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you not want me to come along?" Amber asked.

"Yes I do, I was just wondering" I said walking towards the exit.

Kate said her goodbyes to her mom again and we were all on our way back to the rv. As we was leaving, Lilly still looked sad so I rubbed her neck and a smile instantly grew on her face.

"Bye Zach" Lilly said smiling and waving her paw.

"Bye Lilly pad" I said and she blushed bright red which was easy to see due to her white coat of fur.

We walked out the den to the direction of my rv and the sound of thunder echoed through the forest. The smell of rain was strong and here and there we would see a lightning flash. I can tell Kate was getting scared because she was walking close to my legs, jumping every time a thunder sounded. I picked her up and she buried her head in my chest whimpering a little.

"We're almost there just hang in there" I said kissing her forehead.

The rain was close to pouring and I don't want to get my phone wet so I sped up my pace. It was getting darker by the second and lightning flashes were getting brighter. "Why is it always raining?...what the hell is up with that?" I thought.

I put Kate down and knocked on the door but nobody ever answered. Then I remembered mom and dad said they were going to the store to buy charcoal for tonight's dinner. I rummage through my pockets and couldn't find my keys.

"Where are your parents...what's wrong?" Amber asked.

"They left to go to the store and get some things for dinner...shit I think I forgot my keys inside" I said looking around for a solution.

"Really?...now we're stuck in the rain" Kate said annoyed.

"Yeah but-...wait a second" I said reaching in my socks taking out the keys.

"Oh so thats what that was in my socks...how did it get there?" I asked chuckling opening the door walking in with them following. Then they shook their fur dry.

"The world would never know" Amber said giggling and I locked the door behind them chuckling.

"Alright you guys are welcomed to do whatever you want just don't mess up the place...I'm going to make me something to eat real quick" I said walking to the kitchen section and they both nodded.

Amber walked in my room leaving the door wide open, while Kate just laid on the sofa watching me.

I opened the fridge and saw many good food choices I can eat so It took me a solid minute to think. There was still leftover mashed potatoes from a couple nights ago, and Mac & Cheese in a closed container. I grabbed both of them and sat it on the counter then opened the freezer to see some frozen bbq chicken and some potato salad. I left the freezer opened while I grabbed a plate out the dishwasher putting some Mac & Cheese along with mashed potatoes on it. The smoke from the freezer drove Kate's attention to the kitchen wondering why its doing that, and if that's a good thing. I opened the ziplock bag of bbq chicken and put 2 legs in a bowl and grabbed the potato salad sitting it on the counter. I put the chicken in the microwave first to defrost, and waited for it to finish by sitting on the counter as my eyes explored around the rv.

My eyes soon led to Kate's and she gave me the most beautiful smile that I loved so much. I hopped off the counter smiling back then making a silly face, and she laughed hysterically. Then I opened the fridge taking out a bottle of mountain dew drinking some and sitting in a chair. I looked out the window to see it's pouring and a lighting flash almost blinded me so I looked away before it happens again.

Somehow Kate and I's eye's met up again, and she was still watching me but with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Kate said smirking.

"Come on Katiepie I know you want something" I said chuckling and she blushed.

"Katiepie?...where did that come from?" Kate asked walking to me with a smile.

"I don't know I just thought of it...do you like it?" I asked smiling and she hopped on my lap.

"Yeah I do...it's cute...just like my amazing boyfriend" Kate said kissing my lips slowly.

"I am cute am I?" I said jokingly and she giggled.

"Actually scratch that you're HOT" Kate said seductively.

"Really?...what do you like about me the most" I asked curious what she was going to say.

"I love your sweet caring heart, those dreamy eyes, and most of all...your big di-"

"Can you two have your dirty conversation somewhere else!?...I'm trying to watch The Walking Dead!" Amber shouted from my room.

"Then close my door!" I shouted back and Kate pulled my ear down and whispered.

"I can't wait to play with it tonight...and don't worry about Amber she's just jealous" Kate whispered seductively.

"Yeah I'm sure thats what it is" I said sarcastically chuckling.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes I thought you would never ask...but I'm sure you'll be eating something else soon" Kate said winking.

"You have a dirty mind...I like it" I said chuckling getting another plate out the dish washer.

"Just know I have a freaky side and I want to let it all out on you" Kate said seductively slapping my ass with her tail as the microwave beeped.

"Easy girl lets save it for the bedroom" I said chuckling kissing her nose, and she pulled me down forcing a passionate kiss. Kate bit my lip playfully as I pulled away smiling seductively.

I chuckled at her being so horny and walked to the microwave. "I never knew Kate can be this horny about doing it again with me, she must have really loved our sex experiences" I thought.

I opened the microwave and a small gust of smoke came out as the smell of barbeque echoed through the whole rv. When I grabbed the container, it burned me and I drop it in the microwave. Kate let out a worried gasp but calmed down when she heard me laughing.

"Oww, why am I always hurting myself?" I asked chuckling putting on some mittens and taking it out and sitting it on the counter.

"Mmm that smells good" Kate said sniffing the air in satisfaction.

"And it tastes even better" I said smiling putting the mash potatoes and Mac & Cheese in the microwave next.

Amber walked in with her nose in the air and her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me widely and said.

"What is that?...it smells good" Amber said licking her lips.

"I'm guessing you want some too?" I asked.

"Yeah" Amber said wagging her tail, then the microwave beeped.

"I don't have enough for both of you and myself...but my mom and dad is bringing back some stakes later on" I said taking my plate out and laid it on the counter to cool off.

"Ohh I love stakes" Kate said smiling clapping her paws and wagging her tail.

"What are stakes?" Amber asked.

"It's a large piece of cooked meat that can be seasoned in many ways...but in this case I think it's honey barbeque" I said.

"I want that instead then" Amber said smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive" Amber said.

"What about you Kate?" I asked.

"I'll wait too...you can enjoy your food love" Kate said smiling.

"Yay more for me" I said putting chicken on my plate along with potato salad.

I sat at the table sitting my plate down, and grabbed my phone. I went to my iHeartRadio app and played the Wiz Khalifa station. One of my favorite songs started to play called "Lit" so I couldn't help but nod my head and sing along. Even though the whole song is about smoking weed, its pretty relaxing it listen to.

Amber went back in my room and Kate hopped in the chair in front of me. Listening to the song I was singing while I ate, and It wasn't long before she broke the 1 minute silence.

"You have an amazing voice Zach" Kate said smiling.

"Do I really?...I always thought I was horrible" I said chuckling.

"Yes it's a lot better than you think" Kate said giggling.

"Thanks love" I said smiling eating mashed potatoes and she looked down fumbling her paws.

"Um, Zach?" Kate called looking up quite nervous.

"Yeah?" I said with food in my mouth.

"The moonlight howl is tonight a-and I was wondering if you would go with me" Kate said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Depends, what is it?" I asked.

"Its when you find a date and howl together on this huge rock...legend says it determines if we're perfectly matched for each other if our voices collide in harmony" Kate said smiling.

"Okay I'll go with you after dinner" I said smiling and she squealed excitedly sharing a quick kiss with me.

"This night is going to be perfect" Kate said with a huge smile.

"But...what if our voices don't match?...would you leave me?" I asked and her smile instantly faded away.

"Never, I don't care what other wolves or what a stupid rock says...I want to be with you forever" Kate said serious looking in my eyes.

"Oh shit my bad please don't kill me" I said putting my hands up surrendering and she laughed.

"Sorry Zachyybear, I didn't mean to sound harsh" Kate said giggling.

"Zachyybear?" I asked chuckling with burning cheeks.

"Haha you looked like a bear when you surrendered...I think it'll fit you perfectly I love it" Kate said giggling licking my cheek, steaming them to a brighter red.

"Aww you're blushing" Kate said in a cute voice giggling.

"It's your fault...a man is never suppose to blush" I said and we both shared a laugh. Then there was a small silence, and the hook to the song started playing again. Before I could sing it, Kate spoke up.

"But I love it when you blush, you look so cute" Kate said smiling.

"Stop it, you're not making it any better" I said chuckling looking down at my food to hide the blush.

"I don't want it to get better, I'm making it worse on purpose" Kate said giggling kissing my cheek and I forced her into a passionate kiss.

We made out slowly exploring each other mouths with our eager tongues. Kate was moaning in my mouth as I rubbed half of her right side inching lower to her butt. Just like Amber, I wanted to see how far I can push this before she gives in. My hand was trespassing in her private territory, and her moans got louder. I past my fingers over her womanhood and she had no intentions of stopping me so I kept at it. Kate was getting turned on because I can feel her soft pink clit starting to get moist and wet. Before I stuck a finger in her she pushed me away with widened eyes tucking her tail between her legs.

"What's wrong?...did I hurt you?" I asked worried.

"No I REALLY need to go to the bathroom" Kate said trying to hold it in.

"Haha alright" I said laughing running to the door opening it for her. "Something tells me that wasn't the sweet lubricant juices of her getting turned on it was probably something else..." I thought.

"Thanks Zachyybear" Kate said cheerfully trotting out, and I left the door cracked open.

When I walked back to the table to continue eating I realized a new song came on. I sat down and tap my screen to bring it out of the sleeping mode. The artwork of the song was kind of blurry, so I just read the name. " Liquor by Chris Brown, it's kind of good...I might download it later" I thought, going back to eating.

A minute in a half later I heard Kate come back in and closed the door. I was randomly daydreaming at the window and Kate jumped back in the chair in front of me. Soon I saw a tan-ish paw wave in my face snapping me out my trance.

"Are you back on earth now?" Kate asked giggling.

"Speaking of earth, did it hurt when you fell?" I asked getting a puzzled face from her.

"What?...when I fell?" Kate asked confused.

"Yeah, when you fell from heaven to earth" I said smiling.

"Oh stop it, that was so cheesy" Kate said giggling looking away with burning red cheeks.

"But you're blushing though...by the way...who looks cute blushing now haha" I said chuckling.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Kate said playfully in a mocking tone.

"It's funny, but it's the second most adorable thing I ever witnessed from you" I said kissing her paw and she smiled widely.

"What's the first?" Kate asked curious.

"Your laugh" I said smiling.

"Really?...you think my laugh is adorable?" Kate asked smiling making sure she heard right.

"No I don't think it's adorable...I KNOW it's adorable...something about your laugh just makes me happy and want to kiss you all over...It makes me want to hold you close and never leave your side for anything...it also reminds me why I love everything about you so much" I said smiling and she hopped out the chair and walked to me. She then jumped on my lap and hugged me tightly putting me in an embrace afterwards.

She leaned forward connecting lips with mine with her forearms around my neck. When she pulled away I starred in her golden eyes seeing my own eyes reflection.

"I love you so much Zachyybear" Kate said gazing in my eyes smiling widely. I gave her one more slow kiss before I responded, and when I pulled away her eyes was still closed.

"I love you too Katiepie, always will" I said pulling her in a tight hug that I wish can last forever, but she pulled away smiling.

"I'm going to join Amber and watch the walking dead with her, it sounds like it's getting good" Kate said giggling.

"Okay" I said smiling, then a loud scream and zombie noise occurred in my room quickly driving Kate's attention.

She kissed my cheek and hopped off my lap walking in my room. The whole time I was watching her hips sway side to side following my head to her rhythm. "I hate to see her go...but I love to watch her leave" I thought chuckling.

After a couple minutes I finished my food and put my plate in the dishwasher. I drunk the rest of my Mountain Dew and threw it in the trash can, but I hit backboard. I walked to my room to see them lying next to each other hooked to the tv. When I stopped in front of the tv to move my ps3 cord, they both let out angry sighs.

"Zachyybear move!" Kate whined and I chuckled.

"Sorry" I said walking to the right side of my bed sitting down. I took off my shoes and opened my drawer grabbing a kit-kat.

I laid back in my bed closing my eyes enjoying my last piece of candy I had left from my cousin's birthday party. Then I heard a nose sniffing, but I didn't pay no mind and continue eating. Just when I was about to take another bite, I felt a wet nose on my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Amber sniffing the kit-kat with her nose, and I laughed.

"Look do you want some?" I asked laughing breaking them apart.

"Yes! Is it s-s'mores?...right?" Amber asked trying to pronounce it right.

"Uhh, I guess you could make this into a s'more...but this is a kit-kat, the one we were eating that night was Hershey" I said feeding her one and she licked her muzzle when she was finished.

"Human food are so freaking good...especially chinese food" Amber said giggling and I laughed.

"Wait until you see china cafe where I live...they take their food seriously I promise it'll be the best thing you ever ate" I said chuckling laying my head on a pillow watching the ceiling. Amber smiled widely and laid her head on my chest wrapping her forearm around me slightly.

"You make a good bed" Amber said giggling.

"And you make a good teddy bear" I said chuckling and she starred in my eyes smiling. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her closer which made her blush.

Kate on the other hand was so busy in the tv she didn't care what we are doing. I stroke Ambers fur while we watched The Walking Dead, causing small purrs to escape her muzzle. Every once and a while she would squeeze me tightly due to jump scares, hurting my not fully healed wounds. I took the pain and wrapped my arms around her cuddling and kissing her muzzle. She looked up at me smiling widely and we shared a quick kiss before she laid her head back on my chest. My eyelids slowly started to drop and before I knew it, my vision blacked out into slumber.


	17. Dramatic Night

**A/N: Sorry It Took Me So Long To Update I've Been At My Varsity Football Practice Every Morning 5am-10:00am So I Really Didnt Have Time To Update. On Top Of That I Was At Summer Camp For A Week So Just For That I Made This Chapter Long. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 Dramatic

Zach P.O.V

I was awaken by a horn outside my room was getting pretty dark. Amber was asleep on my chest lightly snoring and Kate was still awake watching south park. When Kate heard the horn, her tail went crazy and she jumped off the bed darting out my room. I gently move Amber off of me and looked at my wall clock that read 5:36 Pm.

I rubbed the sleepiness out my eyes and slipped my slippers on with a sleepy groan. My vision was a little blurred so I couldn't really see anything but dark shaped images. There was a scratching noise coming from the rv door and I knew it was Kate trying to get out. "What is she so excited about?" I thought. I got up and walked to the rv door to see Kate trying to turn the knob with her mouth. The funny part is how hard she's really trying but doesn't know the door is locked.

"Haha Katiepie, the door is still locked...now try" I said chuckling and unlocking it. She twist is with her muzzle and it opened rather quickly, slamming against the rv wall outside.

"Opps sorry, I didn't mean to" Kate said with a sad facial expression, and her ears flat on her head.

"It's okay, you're stronger than I thought" I said laughing.

"It's girl power" Kate said laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically laughing then walked down the rv stairs. Immediately greeted with a few bags in my hand.

"Put these in the freezer for now" Dad said handing me Wal-Mart bags of frozen steaks. Then walked back to the car to help mom with something.

The bags were heavier than I thought so I rushed inside so I can put them in the freezer. I sat them on the counter and opened the fridge putting them in one by one. When I finished I threw the empty bags away and walked back outside. Kate was rolling on the ground playing with a new dog toy dad bought her. Since I gave one of her favorite toys away to a pup in her pack. I laughed at Kate's happiness and walked to the trunk of the car to help with the rest of tonight's dinner.

"Mom dad can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did" Mom said laughing.

"Come on I'm serious" I said a little annoyed.

"Wassup son?...what do you want to ask us?" Dad asked sitting the bag of charcoal on his shoulder.

"Can I get Kate a collar by tonight?" I asked.

"Umm sure, there's a mall not to far from here" Dad said walking away but I stopped him.

"I don't want it to be any collar I want it to be perfect for her...maybe real diamonds" I said getting shocked faces from them both.

"Zachary bebé you're just getting a dog collar you're not proposing to her are you?" Mom asked in a sad tone.

"No not just yet...but she means the world to me and I want her to see she's worth real diamonds and pearls...I even have my own money please mom" I said begging.

"Okay if you paying I'm okay with it...but I thought you were saving up for a ps4 and xbox one?..or whatever they're called" Mom said taking out a few bags and I took it out her hands.

"Yeah I was but Kate's love and happiness is worth wayyy more than gaming consoles...I'll just start over or just buy one I guess" I said smiling and mom closed the trunk.

"You better hope you're making the right decision spending all that money on an animal you met 5 or 6 days ago because if something happens to it thats your money down the drain" Mom said walking away into the rv cracking the door behind her.

"Don't worry about your mother I think she thinks you're just growing up too fast...you want to go now?" Dad asked with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I want it by tonight...I'm going to surprise her" I said smiling and watching her play with her new toy.

"Oh I see...you have the perfect scenery to give it to her?" Dad asked.

"Yes I'm going to give it to her after the moonlight howl tonight" I said smiling.

"Great, I know just the man that can help you he's an old friend of mine...but what is a moonlight howl?" Dad asked curious.

"Its where these wolves howl on a huge rock and it determines if they're are meant to be mates if their voices match in harmony" I said.

"But what if it doesn't matches?" Dad asked stacking another bag of charcoal on his shoulders.

"I guess it would just be an embarrassing awkward moment, but that won't happen she says she loves my voice that's why she asked me" I said smiling.

"Well thats good news, we'll go in just a minute let me help your mother with some things" Dad said walking away with two bags of charcoal on his shoulders.

"I know Kate is going to love it" I said to myself smiling and walking to the rv, but Kate stopped in front of me with a tilted head.

"I'm going to love what?" Kate said with her toy in her mouth and wagging tail.

"The steaks, you're going to love the steaks" I said quickly recovering.

"Oh I know I am" Kate said sitting her toy on the ground licking her muzzle.

"Haha I'll be out in a minute just let me put these bags inside first" I said chuckling.

"Okay" Kate said laying down chewing on the toy again. I walked up the rv steps and opened the door stopping when I heard my name called.

"Oh yeah Zachyybear" Kate called out still laying down but looking back at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you" Kate said smiling widely.

"I love you more Katiepie" I said smiling then walking in afterwards. "That was random" I thought chuckling to myself.

I sat the bags on the counter and just let mom handle putting it where it needs to be. I walked into my room and Amber was still asleep peacefully with a small smirk on her face. My hyperdunks was still by my broken mirror with probably had a little broken glass in them. I picked them up and sat on my bed shaking them to get any type of small piece glass out. Only a few came out of both and I put my shoes on kicking the broken glass underneath my bed. I grabbed another one of Kate's toys and walked out my room back outside to Kate. She was rolling around on the ground growling and chewing on her toy playing by herself.

I walked up to her and squeezed the ball in my hand and it quickly gained her undivided attention. Kate's tongue was hanging out her muzzle as she panted lightly sitting down. Her tail was going a mile a minute and her eyes was focused on the ball.

"Who wants the ballll?" I asked waving it over her head, and her eyes followed it.

"I do! I do!" Kate shouted trying to jump and get it to no avail.

"Then go...get it" I said throwing it and she darted after it leaving smoke behind. Less than 10 seconds she was back with the ball in her mouth.

"Wow that was fast" I said laughing taking it out her mouth, and her panting got heavier now she can breathe.

"Because...I'm...the...fastest...alpha...on this...p-planet" Kate bragged in between pants.

"Oh yeah?...I bet you can't make it back in 5 seconds" I said.

"I...bet I...c-can" Kate said panting determined.

"Okay start now" I said throwing the ball.

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready...we're starting over" Kate yelled out running after the ball as I laughed. Couple seconds later she was back with the ball in her mouth. I took it out her mouth and she turned around arching her back in a racing stance.

The way she arched her back for some reason turned me on, and I couldn't help but look at her ass. Kate notice I was watching her and she smiled seductively.

"Like what you see?" Kate asked seductively wobbling her butt at me slowly.

"Oh yeah I likeyy" I said smiling following my head to her rhythm.

"You'll get it soon...you have done naughty things and must be punished" Kate said seductively and I played along.

"Oh no what have I done to upset Mrs. Righteousness?" I asked in fake fear.

"Like throwing the ball when I wasn't ready" Kate said playfully hitting my leg with her tail.

"You mean when I did this?" I asked throwing the ball.

"Ughh really?...I'm not getting that" Kate said laughing.

"Okay fine I'll get it" I said laughing jogging after it. When I picked it up I jogged back and Kate was doing this funny warm up exercise with her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked chuckling.

"If I want to come back in five seconds I have to stretch first" Kate said stretching quite seducingly.

"If I wasn't smart enough I wouldn't know you're trying to seduce me" I said chuckling.

"What?...why would I do such a nasty thing?" Kate asked playing dumb lifting her tail exposing only her womanhood.

"A-Are you ready o-or not?" I asked not taking my eyes off her pink clit.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Kate said smiling seductively lowering her tail and facing forward back in her racing stance.

"Okay...go!" I shouted throwing the ball counting in my head. She darted after it leaving only a small gust of dirt behind. Just as planned she came back in exactly five seconds.

"Did I...make...it?" Kate asked in between pants with the ball still in her muzzle.

"Yeah you made it" I said sighing in defeat.

"Ah Ha...I...told you...I'm the...fastest...alpha...e-ever" Kate said panting sitting the ball on the ground standing proudly.

"But I know one thing you fail to be the best as a alpha" I said smirking.

"W-what's that?" Kate asked panting.

"Wrestling" I said tackling her rolling on top holding her down.

"Oww oww oww Zachyybear that hurt why would you do that?" Kate asked whining in pain and I loosened my grip feeling like a guilty jerk.

"I'm soo sorry Kate I shou-"

I didn't get to finish because she rolled me over pinning me down with her jaws around my neck. The small pain from her sharp teeth around my neck totally caught me off guard scarring the soul out my body.

"K-Kate what are you doing?" I asked in fear and she looked up at me and laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that...the look on your face was priceless" Kate said laughing uncontrollably.

"Well played" I said chuckling and I took this chance to pin her. But she saw it coming and pushed my chest down with both of her paws.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked playfully giggling.

"From the looks of it nowhere" I said chuckling.

"I win again...alpha 2 human 0" Kate said proudly.

"I don't think so" I said tickling her and she laughed her heart out as she tried to move my hands but I would move to a different spot every time.

"Hahahahahaha stop it" Kate laughed as I now was on top.

"What's the magic word?" I said chuckling.

"Hahaha May you hahaha please hahaha stop you win" Kate said laughing with tears in her eyes and I stopped.

"Now it's all tied" I said laughing and she stood up on all fours giggling.

"You cheater!" Kate said pouncing on me and we wrestled trying to be dominant.

Kate and I were laughing having a blast wrestling with each other and no one ever seeked dominance so far. That's what made it more fun because we were both evenly pretty good at wrestling. Dirt was kicking up everywhere forming a small cloud causing me to sneeze. Kate took advantage and warped up more dirt with her tail making me sneeze more. She took this chance and successfully gain dominance on top of me as I kept sneezing and coughing dirt out my system.

"Now that was a long tiebreaker, better luck next time my handsome human" Kate said giggling kissing my lips.

"Get off of me cheater" I said chuckling playfully moving her off with one hand, and the other over my nose.

"I didn't cheat I just found your weak spot" Kate said giggling.

"Its not my weak spot" I said not admitting standing up.

*sneezes twice*

"Nevermind maybe it is, I'll be back" I said walking to the rv door and she laughed.

"Zachyybear what are you doing?" Kate asked giggling.

"Don't worry about I'll be right back just stay put" I said walking inside closing the door behind.

Mom was putting the rest of the steaks in the freezer while dad was helping washing the dishes. Which I completely don't understand why because we have a dishwasher. I quickly walked to my room before they asked me to do something I didn't feel like doing. I walked in my room and took off my sweater and beanie because it's at least 75 degrees outside. Then I threw them in the dirty laundry basket, then walking to my closet opening it. I grabbed my giant plastic piggy bank and twist the top off taking out a wad of cash out. It took me a good five minutes to count it all, and I smiled widely when I finished. I looked over at Amber and she was still sound asleep light snoring.

Which was unusual because the amount of noise my parents are making she'll usually be awake by now. I put my money in my pocket walked to my dresser next to my bed. Grabbing my Nasal spray in the drawer along with two sets of Kleenex. I sprayed it in my right nose twice and I instantly sneezed into the tissue a couple times. Finally this noise woke Amber up as the bed came alive with sleepy moans and joints popping.

I ignored her presents and kept spraying Nasal spray in my left nose this time. I sneezed a few more times and in mid sneeze I grabbed another Kleenex. When I was done I wiped my nose and threw the balled up Kleenex in the trash can. My eyes met up with Ambers and she gave me a huge smile.

"Bless you a million times" Amber said giggling.

"Thank you a million times" I said chuckling walking to my clothes in my closet.

"You're welcome a million times" Amber said jumping off the bed walking to me.

"Haha are you hungry?" I asked chuckling taking off my shirt throwing it in the dirty laundry basket.

"Yes I'm starving" Amber said licking her muzzle as I took of my pants showing my green boxers.

"Good because my dad is going to cook the steaks on the grill soon" I said smiling putting on a white polo shirt with matching white skinny jeans.

"How soon?" Amber asked and I walked over to my shoes and I put on my white vans.

"When my dad and I come back from the mall" I said sitting on my bed oping the Usher cologne rubbing it all over my shirt and neck.

"Ooo can I go please?" Amber begged with a wagging tail.

"No sorry you can't" I said topping it back up and sitting it on my dresser.

"Aww why not?" Amber asked pouting sadly and I got lower to her level.

"Promise you won't tell Kate" I said.

"I promise you're secrets are safe with me" Amber said smiling.

"I'm planning on buying and giving her a beautiful diamond collar after we howl together at the moonlight howl...if she sees you coming with us she'll think it's unfair and want to go too" I said and Amber looked a little sad and forced a fake smile on her face.

"Oh okay I understand...she's going to freak out when she sees it...I know I will" Amber said smiling and I stood up smiling.

"You won't tell her right?" I asked making sure she won't forget grabbing my IPhone and earbuds.

"I won't mention a word about it, but can I ask you something first?" Amber asked and I walked to a small black box on my tv stand taking out my small nose diamond stud.

"Okay wassup" I said putting my phone and earbuds in my pocket. Looking at my broken mirror putting my nose diamond stud in my left nostril.

"If I told you to choose between me or Kate who would you pick?" Amber asked.

"I uhh, what do you mean?" I asked slightly nervous and confused.

"If Kate and I were hanging from a cliff who would you save first?" Amber asked.

"I would save Kate first because she's the lightest and I would have more than enough time to save you afterwards" I said smiling.

"But if you can only choose one?" Amber asked.

"I umm don't know...let's just hope that doesn't happen or you two are both fucked" I said jokingly laughing.

"No, what I'm trying to say is who do you love the most me or Kate?" Amber asked and I didn't know what to say. "Of course I love Kate the most but I don't want to tell Amber that...she might take it wrong...maybe this secret relationship was a bad idea...forget it I'm going to tell her like a man and face the consequences" I thought.

"Amber to be honest with you...I love Kate more than anything in this whole wide world...everything about her just makes me happy...I never can stop thinking about her and I adore her in trillions of ways...she's the only girl I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the only reason I'm alive right now...I need her in my life and without her life would have no meaning and I rather die" I said and Amber had a small smirk on her face.

"I'm really happy for you two and I hope everything goes well between you and Kate...she's so lucky she have someone like you in her life because you're a keeper" Amber said smiling.

"Thanks but I think it's the other way around...I'm lucky I have someone like her because I never thought I would ever experience real love" I said smiling.

"Either way you two are perfect for each other...and I'm going to head back to my pack after diner to hopefully find a date for tonight's howl" Amber said sadly.

"Don't worry if Ruby can find someone I know you can...and when I think about it I see why her boyfriend cheated on her she's kinda crazy at times" I said chuckling.

"Kinda crazy?...she raped you, planned on killing Kate...made her lose her memory...and is the reason why you have a huge mark down your chest and why my ribs hurt" Amber said angrily.

"Easy girl calm down you have a point" I said petting her head and she purred with a smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, how did you get Kate's memory back?" Amber asked.

"I didn't, she faked it to get you two to back off" I said.

"Wow she's clever, it actually would have worked because I felt kinda sorry for her...but mostly you" Amber said.

"Why mostly me?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be happy, if Kate's not around I know it would destroy you...but Ruby doesn't care about that she listens to what her mind tells her not her heart" Amber said.

"Did she really plan on killing Kate?" I asked.

"Yes she even wanted me to help her...of course I said no because it doesn't feel like the right thing to do" Amber said.

"Well I officially take it back Ruby is crazy" I said laughing and Amber giggled.

"Hopefully one day she'll learn from her own stupidity or she'll be lonely forever" Amber said.

"Right..." I said and it was a ten seconds silence until I broke it.

"Sooo...do you still want to stay with us?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I don't think that's a good idea I don't want to interfere with your love life...Ruby and I have done enough already...just come back and visit me often okay" Amber said smiling.

"I don't think it would be often since I have four and a half more years of school left and I live thousands of miles from here, but I'll be back occasionally" I said smiling.

"I don't care as long as you come back" Amber said with tears forming in her eyes and her voice cracked.

"Ahh bring it in" I said smiling holding out my arms and she hugged me passionately digging her head in my chest.

"I'm never going to forget you, I'll miss you so much" Amber said as her voice was breaking and I felt my shirt getting wet from her tears.

"I'm going to miss you too Amber, I really am" I said kissing her forehead.

"Promise you won't forget about me" Amber said looking up with tears streaming from her face.

"I would never forget about you...not only that I love you but you're my best friend" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"I love you too bestie" Amber said kissing my cheek.

"But hey, you have plenty of time to hang out with me tomorrow before we leave, Kate will be with her mom the whole day" I said smiling.

"I would love that...when did me and you ever had some alone time?" Amber asked seductively licking my cheek.

"Amber, you know we can't do that as a best friend status right?" I asked chuckling.

"I know I was just playing gee" Amber said giggling.

"No you weren't" I said chuckling.

"Okay maybe I wasn't" Amber said winking.

"ZACH LET'S GO BUD!" Dad yelled.

"Well thats my cue see you in a bit" I said walking towards the door to be stopped.

"Wait can you put Battlefield 4 in please?" Amber asked.

"No way, you like battlefield too?" I asked chuckling turning on the system and putting bf4 in.

"Yeah I love explosives and tanks" Amber said giggling.

"I wish they were more human girls like you because you're amazing" I said chuckling handing her the controller. (I Honestly Do Wish That Lol)

"Haha, thanks Zachary for everything you're the best" Amber said smiling.

"No problem see you later" I said smiling walking out the door and next to my dad.

"You ready?" Dad asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" I said.

"True let's go" Dad said chuckling opening the door and walking out with me following.

Kate was lying down waiting for me with her head on her paws. When she saw me she smiled and she eagerly stood up with a wagging tail.

"Finally what took you so long?" Kate asked trotting to me as dad unlocked the doors getting in.

"I had to change and get Nasal spray for my nose" I said getting lower to her level rubbing her side.

"Nasal spray?" Kate asked putting her arms around my neck.

"Yeah it helps me with my allergies, for example if I didn't have it and you fanned dirt in my nose...my nose would have started bleeding" I said.

"I learn something new about you everyday...I'm sorry Zachyybear I didn't know" Kate said kissing my nose then noticed I had a diamond stud on. Before she asked about it I spoke up.

"Its fine I know you didn't, I have a sensitive nose...my dad and I are going to the mall to get some things and hang out" I said and her face lit up.

"Can I go please?" Kate asked squealing happily.

"No you can't go because first, I don't know if they'll allow animals in and I don't want you waiting in the car...second it's a guys thing we can't have a girl around killing our manliness" I said jokingly and she giggled.

"Okay fine, but can you bring me back something?" Kate asked.

"Like what?" I asked smiling.

"I would love another toy those things are fun to play with" Kate said giggling and I laughed.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked and she puckered her lips to the side of her mouth, looking up at the sky thinking.

"Hmmm, red" Kate said smiling looking back down in my eyes.

"Okay I'll bring you back something" I said smiling and dad blew the horn.

"I'll see you later Katiepie someone's impatient" I said chuckling trying to stand up but Kate forced me down.

"I heard what you said about me to Amber a few minutes ago" Kate said smiling widely nuzzling my nose.

"Really how much did you hear?" I asked.

"Only the part when you told her you love me the most...I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I had to tinkle" Kate said giggling connecting lips with mine, then broke away after a few seconds.

"Well what you heard is 100 % true...I love you more than my life itself" I said smiling and she leaned forward inhaling my cologne.

"You smell sooo good" Kate said seductively sniffing my neck and kissing me again.

"Katiepie"

*kiss*

"Stop"

*kiss*

"I have"

*kiss*

"To go" I said chuckling pushing out of her death embrace.

"Please hurry back I miss you already...I love you Zachyybear" Kate said adorably and lovely at the same time.

"I love you too Katiepie I'll be back in a bit" I said and we shared a quick kiss before I ran to the car getting in.

"What took you so long the jewels close at 6:50 and we need to stop at PetSmart first" Dad said as I put on my seat belt.

"Sorry I have relationship responsibilities remember?...and why we're going to PetSmart first?" I asked plugging the aux cable in my phone.

"How else you're getting a collar?" Dad asked.

"Oh yeah thats right" I said as dad put the car in reverse backing up.

Before he put it in drive Kate was watching us leave and I whined the window down and waved at her. She smiled widely and waved back and yelled.

"Bye Zachyybear!" Kate yelled waving.

"Katiepie!" I yelled back then winding up my widow when she was out of sight.

"Zachyybear and Katiepie?...That's embarrassingly new" Dad said laughing and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Ahh shut up, mom used to call you hunky junky back when you two were in college" I said defending me and Kate's nicknames.

"How didn't you know that?...did she tell you?" Dad asked shocked I knew.

"No I went through your college yearbook and it had hearts around your picture that said hunky junky" I said laughing and it was his turn to blush.

"Actually that's your mother's yearbook...those were the good old days...your mother and I used to party every friday night I remember it like it was yesterday" Dad said making a big U turn around a stop sign.

"Is college parties fun?...I heard it gets wild...which reminds me of that movie 21 & Over it was hilarious" I said chuckling.

"Just wait until you go to collage and see for yourself because it's not PG-13" Dad said chuckling.

"Yeah I'm not sure I wanted to hear it anyway" I said laughing.

"Can you play some music now please?" Dad asked.

"Oh sorry" I said typing my pin code in my slightly cracked screen phone.

The selfie picture Kate and I took this morning was still there and it forced a huge smile on my face. I loved that picture so much because we tooked it perfectly. I didn't feel like searching through songs so I randomly picked any song, and Classic Man by Jidenna was the first to play. Dad and I sung along as we finally was on the highway driving over 80 mph. The ride was pretty smooth and went by fast because dad and I were singing to many songs we both loved. They were mostly old school songs because dad don't really listen to today's music, it's dying slowly people. Well, rap that is.

When we arrived at PetSmart the last song we sung together was Garage by Tyler The Creator. Dad pulled up at a parking spot and we quickly got out and walked into the pet store. There was a lot of dogs and their owners along with trainers who was training them to do stupid basic tricks. Dad and I made our way around them walking to a section with the dog collars. After a minute of walking through aisle we finally found the dog and cats collars.

"Dad you mind buying Kate another red toy...and maybe a water bowl?" I asked and he only nodded with his eyes still on some dog food. I was browsing around for the perfect collar but none of them looked my beautiful Kate's type.

"Dad I thin-"

I was cut off when I bumped into someone who were holding a container of crickets, and a few got out jumping everywhere.

"I'm sooo sorry I should have been watching where I was been going" I said picking up the jumping crickets.

"No its fine it was my fault" A feminine voice said helping me pick up the crickets. Dad on the other hand has disappeared and was no where to be found.

"No Its mine you were doing your job, I bumped into you" I said handing the crickets to her and she put them back in the container.

When our hands touch she was moving slowly and gazing in my eyes with her icy blue eyes. Stuttering some words I couldn't really understand. "Oh my god I seriously have no time for this...no no no no no hell no thats it...no more females need to be in my love life I had enough of this bullshit...oh damnit she's giving me the same dreamy eyes Amber and Ruby does...why do I get myself caught in these situations?" I thought.

"Ummm Apple?" I asked.

"Oh uh, sorry, yes?...h-how did you know my name?" Apple asked.

"Your name tag, but low key I'll tell people it was a lucky guess" I said chuckling and she looked down at her nametag laughing at my joke afterwards.

"Oh, sorry its my fourth day working here it'll take time for me to get used to it" Apple said giggling and I laughed.

"You happen to know where any good collars are?...I don't like these ones" I said motioning my eyes towards them and standing up.

"Yeah we have plenty of others, dog or cat?" Apple asked standing up with the container in her hand smiling.

"Neither, you have anything that can fit a wolf?" I asked.

"Wait, you have a pet wolf?" Apple asked gasping.

"Yeah she's only pup and I want a perfect collar for her to grow into" I said smiling.

"Aww that's so cute how old is she?" Apple asked.

"8 months" I said smiling.

"Oh I wasn't expecting her to be that old but I'll see what I can do stay here" Apple said walking away with the container of crickets.

I wasn't sure if dad would do it so I took this time to find a chew toy for Kate; and maybe a bowl for water when she's thirsty. As I was searching through dogs and cats toys, a store employee came up to me and said.

"Need help sir?" He asked.

"No thanks, just searching for toys" I said smiling picking one toy up and it barked.

"Dogs love that toy by the way most owners buy that one daily" He said smiling.

"Well I don't really have a dog and I don't want to give her a toy that barks unlike her kind" I said putting it back.

"Excuse me?...unlike her kind?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, she's a wolf" I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked not believing me.

"Yep this is her" I said smiling showing a picture of us on my iPhone.

"She's cute thats so cool man, how old is she?" He asked.

"8 months and her name is Kate" I said putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Beautiful name, have she had all her shots?" He asked.

"Uh no, not yet" I said moving my hair out my eyes.

"Make sure she gets them it's very important" He said.

"Yeah I know I'm taking her to the vet when we get back home" I said.

"Okay thats good to hear, if you need help with anything just give me a howler...get it?...because your pet is a wolf" He said nudging my arm with his elbow chuckling.

"Haha yeah, you got puns for days" I said fake chuckling picking another toy up.

"Richard can you help me please?" Apple asked smiling at me not even looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked walking away with her and I shook my head sighing. "Why suddenly when I have a girlfriend other girls start to like me?...no girl has ever liked me until Kate came into my life...this is so dumb and stupid" I thought

A few minutes later dad came back with a pink and red water bowl along with this weird looking red toy.

"How is this?" Dad asked holding them out.

"I like the bowl but what is that?" I asked taking the toy out his hand.

"Open it and press the button" Dad said and I did as he told me, but nothing happend.

"What it do?" I asked.

"You're holding it wrong" Dad said closing it and held it in my face almost blinding me with a bright red dot.

"A laser?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah and it's chewable...I figure she would love it since she chews on everything" Dad said.

"But the laser though?...I think she's a little too old for that" I said laughing.

"Oh please I saw her chasing a butterfly today" Dad said.

"Was she really?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, and she was so determined on catching it" Dad said chuckling.

"I believe you now, Kate's determined on doing anything successful...did she ever catch it?" I asked chuckling.

"I have no idea...have you found any yet" Dad said looking at some of the collars.

"No nothing good but an employee coming back with more" I said and just on cue Apple was back with a light brown leather collar and a blank gold I.D tag.

"Does this fits Kate?" Apple asked handing it to me and it was so soft.

"Yeah its perfect thanks" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Okay come with me so we can put her address and identification in" Apple said taking it out my hand.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked.

"Only three minutes if you know your address" Apple said giggling.

"Okay, dad...do whatever" I said walking away with Apple following close behind.

"Soo what's your name?" Apple asked.

"Zachary but people call me Zach for short" I said smiling.

"Nice I like it" Apple said smiling.

"Thanks" I said smiling as we was inching up to this machine that said I.D. tags.

"How old are you?" Apple asked.

"14 I would be 15 this December" I said.

"Really? what day?" Apple asked really happy for some reason.

"The 6th" I said smiling.

"Wow two days before mine" Apple said giggling.

"How old are you?" I asked curious because she looks at least twelve.

"15" Apple said. "What how is she 15?...she looks way younger...now that I think about it I don't think PetSmart would hire a 12 year old" I thought.

"Oh thought you were a lot younger" I said chuckling.

"How old you thought I was?" Apple asked giggling.

"Haha twelve" I said laughing.

"Do I really look that young?..I'll take it as a compliment" Apple said laughing.

"Take it however you want it" I said laughing.

We walked around these two dog owners and she took the I.D. tag off the collar. Sliding it in the slot in the machine then putting in this long passcode and it started talking.

"Hello please enter your pet's name" The machine said.

She typed in Kate's name and pressed continue which made it go to the next. It asked for the address, state, city, zip code, and country. After I put them all in the machine started processing the information on the I.D. tag. I was watching it do its thing and from the corner of my eye I saw Apple turn around and fix her hair. When she turned back around facing me, she smiled showing her perfect front teeth.

"Are you from here?" Apple asked.

"No I'm from St Louis but I live in Idaho...My family and I is just here for vacation" I said smiling.

"Oh you're American that's cool...I bet its amazing there" Apple said.

"Yeah It's quite beautiful at times" I said smiling.

"I always dreamt of going to New York I heard and seen amazing things about that place" Apple said smiling.

"I wish I can go there too, I would love to walk down the streets of times square" I said looking back at the machine that had a loading bar of 67%.

"Maybe one day we can both walk the streets of time square" Apple said moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah maybe, are you from here?" I asked.

"Born and raised" Apple said smiling.

"Oh cool you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah its okay I guess but I love the U.S. way more...I really want to travel around there one day" Apple said.

"And one day you will...somebody once told me if you really want something, sooner or later you'll get it with a smart mind and attitude" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Zach do you perhaps...you know...have a girlfriend?" Apple asked.

Before I responded the I.D. tag flew out the slot and it barked and meowed with a green light on the screen.

"Thank you for your service at PetSmart, please come again soon" The machine said.

Apple took the tag out and attached it on the leather collar, then handed it to me.

"Well there you go" Apple said

smiling.

"Thank you Apple I love it" I said smiling and admiring it.

"And I love you" I heard Apple mumble under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...just come to number 2 when you're ready to check out" Apple quickly said.

"Okay" I said smiling walking away but when I turned around my smile instantly faded.

I was looking for my dad for a solid 5 minutes before I found him looking at some fish. That's my dads favorite pet because its quiet and not wild or messes up the place like dogs dk. I walked up to him and he looked at the time on his watch then back at me.

"You ready to go now, I don't like this place it stinks" Dad said.

"Yeah let's go" I said chuckling walking to the check out.

The checkout lines was pretty full of an average amount people, and I feared we wasn't going to make it at the mall in time. I ran my hand through my hair sighing and I heard someone call my name.

"Zach over here!" Apple shouted waving her hand. "Ughh Oh my god...just play it cool and leave" I thought sighing.

Dad and I walked over to her register and she rung up Kate's toy and her bowl following her collar.

"That'll be 34.23" Apple said smiling at me. I moved out the way and let dad pay for it with his visa card, while I took out my phone to check the time.

I can tell Apple was a little upset I wasn't paying attention to her and I let my dad pay for it. After he typed in his debit code she put our items in bags and I walked around dad taking them both.

"Thank you sir come again" Apple said cheerfully and dad only smiled.

Before Dad and I were a foot out the door Apple called me.

"Wait Zach can I talk to you for a second?" Apple asked and I looked at dad for help.

"You got this son" Dad whispered chuckling then taking the bags out my hand walking out. I walked to her and said.

"What's up?" I asked smiling.

"Zach I kind of like talking to you and I want to get to know you better" Apple said smiling holding my hand.

"I-I, uh, okay, that would be nice...I mean...I never really had a real good friend thats a girl before" I said smiling and she let my hand go and took out this big ass phone.

"Woah is that a phone or a tablet Jesus Christ" I said chuckling and she laughed.

"Its a phone my mom got me for my birthday" Apple said giggling.

"Your mom is so cool I wish my mom would do the same" I said chuckling and she giggled.

"Haha thanks, you mind putting your number in?" Apple asked holding it out to me.

"Sure" I said taking her phone putting my number in. Her phone was heavier than I expected and it still looked brand new.

"There you go...damn its quite heavy" I said giving it back and she laughed.

"I'll give you a call sometime" Apple said smiling.

"Okay can't wait, I'll talk to you whenever I guess...I gotta get going" I said walking backwards to the door.

"Okay bye" Apple said smiling and waving.

"Bye" I said smiling back turning around and walking to the car.

Dad already had the car started and it was getting pretty dark outside. I quickly got in and snapped my seatbelt on plugging the aux cable back in my phone. For some reason dad wasn't driving and it was getting late upsetting me.

"Let's go what are you doing?" I asked slightly mad.

"What did she say?" Dad asked.

"She said she wanted to get to know me better so she asked for my number" I said.

"And?" Dad asked.

"I gave it to her" I said.

"Why would you do that and you're with Kate?...she obviously wants to to do more than just get to know you better" Dad said.

"I mean yeah on a scale 1-10 she's a 8 but I don't like her like that come on dad she looks like she's twelve and I just want to be her friend...I've actually never had a girl as my REAL friend before...a human girl that is" I said.

"Better hope it doesn't mess your relationship up with Kate" Dad said driving straight ahead since no car was there.

"It's not, we live in Idaho and Apple lives in Canada...like for real what can go wrong?...it's not nothing we can really do but talk or facetime" I said.

"Yeah you got a point" Dad said.

We didn't talk the whole ride to the mall, we just listened to some old school hip-hop on Pandora that I don't really know. This one song called You Know How We Do It by Ice Cube had my dad in the moment. I guess this was something he used to listen to daily before my time because he knew every single word. The song was g-funk and very relaxing to chill and listen to. It almost made me hit my head on the window a couple of times because I was dozing off.

Couple minutes later we arrived at the mall and dad had a rough time trying to find a parking spot. The jewelry store close in 10 minutes and I started to lose hope and just maybe do it another time. Dad finally found a parking spot and I grabbed the collar out the bag jointing out the car. We were on our A game and hauled ass in the mall. (Not Literally Running Lol)

For some reason they were having some type of fashion show so there was a lot of people we had to doge. Dad was in front of me leading the way and it was getting harder and harder to keep up. Suddenly I bumped into this guy and he dropped his drink spilling it all over on his shoes.

"Dude what the fuck you faggot" He said pushing me and I almost fell.

"Babe you don't need to do this, it was an accident" She said holding his hand but he pushed her away.

"You don't tell me what I need to do, just stay out of this okay" He said not taking his killer eyes off me.

"Look I'm sorry man I didn't mean to...I want no trouble" I said slightly scared because this guy was huge. He was at least 6'4 and 225 pounds of pure muscle.

"Well trouble is what you got" He said cocking his fist back ready to punch me, but dad caught his fist squeezing it. He was whining like a little girl and was falling to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Did you really just tried to hit my son?" Dad asked squeezing his fist harder and he yelped in pain. I couldn't help but chuckle that he's getting embarrassed in front of everyone, including his girlfriend.

"N-No S-Sir" He said with a shaky voice.

"Are you lying to me boy?" Dad asked in a sergeant tone.

"I-I thought we was going to f-fist bump" He said chuckling nervously.

"Oh yeah?...was he Zach?" Dad asked looking at me serious.

"Dad just let him go we only have 3 minutes...he's not worth it" I said.

"Y-Yeah I'm n-not worth it...please let go I think I'm about to pass out" He said breathing heavily slowly dropping his eyelids. Dad let go and he groaned in pain clenching his fist open and close.

"Come on It's this way hurry up" Dad said leaning the way and I made sure I kept up this time.

Less than 50 seconds we made it there and they were starting to turn off the lights.

"Wait we're your last customers" Dad said to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir but were closing, come back 10:00 tomorrow morning" She said.

"Okay but can I please talk to Mr. Davis?" Dad asked.

"Sure I'll go get him" She said before walking in the back door.

A few moments later she came back with him behind her. When he saw my dad some type of friendship connection happened between them, because they was doing this hand signals.

"If it ain't my boy John...what brings you by" He asked chuckling doing a weird signature handshake.

"My boy here will tell you why" Dad said smiling putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to know if you can maybe specially make this collar with a couple of small diamonds on it" I said taking the collar out my pocket handing it to him.

"Yeah I think I can do that follow me" He said smiling walking to this display stand full of beautiful necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets, and diamonds.

He walked around the counter and took out a the display of diamonds and sat the collar on the counter.

"Your decision...which one fits your..." He said picking the collar up reading the I.D. tag.

"Kate" He said smiling putting it back down on the counter. I smiled back browsed through the diamonds.

All of them looked very beautiful and I know Kate would absolutely love it. The only problem is the ones I liked was unaffordable, I only have 1,001 and 25 cents. Just when I thought putting diamonds on a collar was too much. I saw these bright orange dozen of diamonds. Even though it's tan-ish orange I can still see my own reflection on it, Kate's going to love it. They looked perfect and most likely the same size of the collar.

"I want these" I said pointing to them.

"Pumpkin Diamonds great choice" He said taking them and had put the rest back underneath the display stand.

"Can you maybe write a quote on the back of the I.D. tag?" I asked.

"Yeah but it has to be within 50 characters" He said smiling

"Perfect" I said smiling.

Kate's P.O.V

It's been over an hour since Zach and his dad left to go to the mall to do "Guy" things Zach said. I was a little upset I didn't go to the mall because I've seen that they have amazing things there. Well not really, only on movies and tv commercials but I really wanted to experience it.

I was laying on the couch in the living room section of the rv flipping through pages in a models magazine. "I wish I had a body like some of these girls...Zach would freak over me" I thought flipping another page.

After a couple minutes I was finished and I grabbed the tv remote with my mouth and turned it on with my nose. I was surfing through channels and nothing good caught my attention. Just when I was going to switch to the shows I recorded, Adventure Time was on. I watched it for a little bit before I realized something.

"Dang it I watched this one already" I said to myself upset there's nothing to watch that I haven't seen already.

I turned off the tv and jumped off the couch trotting to the door, opening it with my mouth. I walked down the rv stairs and sat down when I got to the bottom. The sun was setting to the left and crickets was beginning to start their night songs. A cool breeze bristled my hair and I chattered my teeth suddenly feeling cold. I was going to lay down in a ball and wait for Zach to come back, until I saw that same butterfly from earlier.

"I'm getting you this time" I said determined standing in my pouncing stance with a low growl.

I jumped at the butterfly and I felt it touch my paws so I held them together feeling accomplish.

"Yes!...I finally-...what?" I said opening my paws to see no butterfly. I turned behind me and saw it flying away peacefully.

"Oh no you don't" I said running after it full speed. When I was about to pounce at it, the butterfly changed direction and I slid into a tree. Two pine cones fell and hit my head breaking into pieces.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head.

Then I saw two bright headlights driving up to the rv and it looked like the car Zach left in. I ran full speed to their car with a huge smile on my face that he's finally back. As I ran closer I realized they wasn't stopping and drove at the same speed closing the gap between us. I dug my claws in the ground coming to a turnaround drift and I ran the opposite way down the road. The car was chasing me getting closer and I can hear the engine roaring behind me. Thats when I realized it wasn't Zach in that car, it was some mean hunter or poacher. Tears streamed down my face as my life was slowly about to come to an end. "This is the end...I love you Zach" I thought.

Zach's P.O.V

Dad and I just arrived at the rv and I was more than excited to show Kate her new toy. Most of all her beautiful diamond collar that's going to look astonishing around her neck. Many outcomes replayed over and over again in my head how she would react once I show it to her. I had her collar in a small black box and I stored it in my pocket for now. Dad parked the car and I took off my seat belt then grabbed Kate's bags of items with my other hand. When as I was getting out the car I can hear a loud car engine and a small tan-ish blur running away from a car that look similar to ours. "Poor wolf" I thought shaking my head walking to the rv steps.

"Wait a second" I said stopping processing what's going on in my head.

"ZACHARY HELP ME!" Kate cried loudly running for her life. I knew Kate was scared out of her mind because she never once called me Zachary.

I dropped the bags and ran full speed to Kate with tears forming in my eyes. I've never ran so fast in my life, I felt like I was running faster than Adrian Peterson and Chris Johnson combined. The car was just about twelve feet away from her and I sped up hearing nothing but the wind. Just in a nick of time she jumped and her lower half body hit the hood.

Kate flew five feet in the air and I caught her in my arms hugging her tightly as tears ran away from my eyes. Kate sobbed in my chest squeezing me tightly as I sat on the ground rocking her. Meanwhile the car burnt out and went over 100 mph down the road leaving a huge cloud of smoke behind. A policeman on a motorcycle had chased after him with his sirens and lights on. "I hope that son of a bitch gets life in prison" I thought angrily.

I pulled Kate away and held her cheeks in my hands seeing a waterfall of tears in her golden eyes.

"A-Are you h-hurt?" I asked sobbing and she shook her head no.

"I-Im fine n-now you're h-here" Kate said sobbing digging her head in my chest crying heavily.

Dad ran up to us and kneeled down and said.

"You two okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah we're f-fine just g-give us time a-alone" I said sobbing I held Kate comforting her.

"Okay" Dad said getting up walking away picking up Kate things and sat them on the car.

Then Amber opened the door with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay?...where's Zachary?" Amber asked worriedly.

"He's fine just give him some alone time with Kate..." Dad said.

"Why is he crying?" Amber asked walking towards me but dad stopped her.

"Kate almost got hit by a car just now and she needs to recover from her near death experience...come on" Dad said forcing Amber in closing and the door.

I didn't want to talk to Kate while she's crying because she won't listen. So I rubbed her back and rocked her as she squeezed me tightly inferring with my wounds. I sucked it up and hugged her back kissing her forehead. After a couple minutes of her episode she broke away with a sad facial expressions that was so sad it almost made me cry again.

I rubbed her cheek bones and kissed her nose then a beautiful smile was now on her muzzle.

"Kate don't you ever run after a car okay?...I don't care if it was me or my dad and mom...you're so small and sometimes people can't see you" I said wiping her tears away and rubbing her back.

"But that car saw me...it tried to run m-me over" Kate said starting to cry again.

"I know and whoever it was deserve life in prison or death...I made a promise I would protect you with my life and I'm NEVER EVER breaking it" I said looking in her tearful amber eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Kate said smiling sharing a quick kiss before nuzzling my nose.

"Come on let's go take you a bath" I said smiling and she let me go sniffing herself.

"I don't smell anything but you're dazzling scent" Kate said smiling.

"You don't necessarily smell but you look...dirty" I said looking at her up and down then walking to the car.

"Oh, well you know me and dirt are best friends" Kate said giggling following me.

"No kidding" I said laughing.

"When we get to the bathroom, can you get in with me?" Kate asked seductively winking.

"Like I would pass that opportunity" I said chuckling and she giggled as I was digging through the bags.

"Ooo did you get me something?" Kate said wagging her tail rapidly.

"Hmm I don't know but what is that on the ground?" I asked shining the laser by her paws and she gasped.

"I don't know, but I think I've seen those before" Kate said trying to poke it but I moved it further to the left.

"Since you're the best alpha in world, catching that red dot shouldn't be a problem for you right?" I said.

"Pshh no, watch" Kate said trying to step on it but I moved it.

I spun the laser around her and she was locked on it clawing at the ground. Then I moved it to the log on the far left and she hauled ass to it without second thought. I kept at it around our rv area but she didn't touch it not once. Kate looked like she was starting to get fatigue, so I decided to play a joke and put it on her paws.

"Ahh get it off me!" Kate yelled running to me holding my leg and I laughed.

"You didn't get scared did you?" I asked looking down with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No it just freaked me out that's all" Kate said quickly letting go of my leg trying to play it off.

"Look there it is" I said pointing and she quickly turned around ready to catch it. I took this time to shine it on my chest while she wasn't looking.

"Where? I don't see-...Zachyybear...stand...completely...still" Kate said crouching to me slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise you won't freak out" Kate said.

"Please tell me becuase you're scaring me" I said in fake fear.

"Okay, the red dot thing is on your chest...just stand still, and I'll get it" Kate said serious and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into laughter leaving a puzzled reaction on Kate's face.

"What's funny?...and where did it go?" Kate said looking around her.

"Kate it was me the whole time who was shining the red dot" I said laughing.

"No it wasn't I would have saw you doing it" Kate said not believe me.

"It was see..." I said shining the laser around and she blushed bright red.

"How I didn't see you?...well now I feel dumb" Kate said covering her face with her paw to hide her burning cheeks.

"You didn't know so you're not dumb...just gullible" I said laughing putting her toy in my pocket.

"Hey!..I'm not gullible!" Kate said shouting slightly angry. "She's so adorable when she's angry" I thought.

"Oh my god what is that?" I said pointing to the sky.

"Nice try but I'm not looking" Kate said sitting down still mad at me.

"No really I think its a...shooting star" I said walking past her to get a better view. Kate followed me and gasped excitedly when she saw it and said.

"Quick Zachyybear make a wish" Kate said excitedly closing her eyes with a huge smile on her face. I smiled at how excited she is about this and said.

"I already have my wish" I whispered to myself smiling.

"I wish Zach and I can maybe start a family together and live happily ever after until we die in each others arms" I heard a voice like Kate's say in my head. This threw me off guard completely because I didn't see Kate's lips move.

"What the heck...Kate did you say something out loud?" I asked and she opened her eyes and looked at me like I was stupid. Probably because I disturbed her from her wishing.

"No" Kate said closed her eyes again facing forward.

"I wish when I tell mom about our relationship tonight she would accept us being together because I love him very much and I would be nothing without my Zachyybear" Kate's voice said in my head again.

My eyes widened shes telling her mom about our relationship, but an even more shocker she's in my mind. Maybe that wasn't no weird crazy dream because I think I just read her mind. There's no way this is real I have to be dreaming. I slapped myself as hard as I can on my right cheek and I groaned in pain. Kate quickly opened her eyes and saw me rubbing my cheek.

"What happened?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Mosquito" I lied and she laughed.

"I know for sure you got it, you slapped yourself pretty hard" Kate said laughing.

"Haha let's get in before you slap yourself next" I said chuckling grabbing the bags off the car hood.

"Yeah you're right, I feel them already" Kate said giggling and scratching behind her ear before following me inside.

I locked the door behind us and Amber was laying on the couch in the living room watching Shark Tale. Mom was seasoning the steaks on the counter while dad was getting the plates and drinks ready. I took Kate's bowl out the bag and sat it down next to the door and she started sniffing it.

"What is this for?" Kate asked wagging her tail curious.

"For when you're thirsty" I said walking to the fridge taking out a gallon of Nestle Pure Life, then pouring it in her bowl.

Kate immediately started drinking from it since I made her chase a laser. When she finished she looked at me with a big smirk.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think this is officially a lot better than lake water" Kate said giggling and I chuckled.

"Zachary are you okay?" Amber asked walking towards me. "Really?...I'm the one who almost got road killed by a car and she ask if he's okay?...unbelievable I hate her now" Kate's voice said in my head.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking..." I said looking at Kate to see she has a mean muggin face towards Amber.

"Dinners going to be ready in a hour" Dad said putting on an apron that said kiss the cook.

"Okay, come on Katiepie" I said walking to the bathroom and she quickly followed. I could've sworn I saw Kate poke out her tongue as she was passing Amber.

I pushed the door open and turned on the lights as Kate trotted in. Her claws was very noticeable and hearable on the bathroom wooden floors when she ran in.

"Shower or bath?" I asked getting dove shampoo and wash from the cabinets.

"Surprise me" Kate said hopping in.

"Okay" I said grabbing my Axe shampoo and Old Spice out the bottom cabinets. I sat them on the counter for now and turned on the bath water first to make sure it's warm.

When the temperature was just right, I twisted the shower hose in and it automatically turned on spraying Kate's back.

"Ohhh that feels good" Kate moaned out.

"I'll be right back, don't touch anything" I said and she nodded.

I walked out the bathroom into my room to get my clothes together for tonight. I opened my closet and rummage through my clothes for something that's suitable for a perfect night. There wasn't really anything I had that was formal so I just grabbed my Hollister shirt with matching Hollister shorts. I sat them on my bed and took the small black box with Kate's collar out my pocket.

"This night is going to be special" I said opening the box to see a beautiful diamond leather collar.

I smiled at how happy Kate might be once I show it to her, and I closed the top putting it in my Hollister shorts pockets. I then took Kate's toy along with my IPhone out my pocket putting it on the charger. Then I threw Kate's toy on the bed. When I was about to walk away a unread text message notification popped up on my IPhone screen. I was curious what it was so I swiped my screen and it was from Apple two minutes ago.

Apple: Hey Zach just wondering what you're doing

Zach: About to get in the shower

Apple: Oh sorry bad timing? Lol

Zach: What you think? Lol

Apple: Haha I was wondering tomorrow if you would want to hang out? There's this pizza place down the street from where I live and it's amazingly good

Zach: I'm so sorry Apple but I can't we leave tomorrow because I have school Monday

Apple: Oh...okay :( Can I just call you later then?

Zach: Yeah sure

Apple: Alright I'll talk to you then :D

"Thank god we leave tomorrow...it would have been so awkward talking to another girl when I already have a girlfriend" I thought walking back to the bathroom.

When I walked in Kate had soap all over herself and she had her eyes tightly closed to stop soap from going in her eyes.

"Haha I thought I told you not to touch anything" I said laughing grabbing a towel wiping the soap away from her eyes.

"Sorry It was just sitting there calling my name" Kate said giggling as I picked up the dove shampoo bottle out the tub.

I sat it on the edge of the tub with the others and walked to the door closing then locking it. I started striping naked and Kate was watching me the whole time making me blush and covered myself.

"Zachyybear there's no need to blush and hide it...it's not like I haven't seen it before" Kate said seductively giggling.

"I know but I'm not used to spriping naked in front of a beautiful girl" I said smiling.

"Well there's going to be plenty of times when you have to so it won't be long before you get used to it" Kate said smiling.

I walked over to the shower to get in and she was looking at my member and balls the whole time. Kate was drooling and she licked her muzzle still staring at me. "It's still big even when he's not horny...I can't wait for tonight because it's going to feel amazing when he's pounding it inside me" Kate's voice said in my head.

I was embarrassed at what she was thinking and I randomly sneezed snapping her out her thoughts.

"Bless you" Kate said in a cute voice smiling.

"Thanks Katiepie" I said smiling.

"Your welcome, whats that shiny thing on your nose?" Kate asked curious.

"It's a diamond stud, thanks for reminding me I completely forgot I had it on" I said walking to the mirror to take it off. Then I heard Kate whistle and giggling.

"Nice ass" Kate said giggling and I blush bright red never so embarrassed in my entire life.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I quickly took it out before she gets any tricky ideas. Also yes Kate can get kinda childish at times but I still love her for it because many girls are not nasty minded like her. I carefully got in and sat down for now to bath Kate as promised. The soap was already all over her so I just rubbed and scrubbed her whole body as she sat between my legs.

Kate had her eyes close enjoying and moaning to the massage I was giving her. After a few minutes I was done with her back I slowly started rubbing her chest where majority of the dirt was. I really wasn't in the mood for pleasuring Kate's womanhood because she always easily gives in. So when I scrubbed lower I avoided her womanhood to stop an encounter in a bathroom tub. I was about to grabbed the shower hose to rinse her off but she put her paw on my hand and said.

"You forgot the most important spot on my body" Kate said seductively. "Haha I swear she does this on purpose" I thought.

"Where? because I scrubbed everywhere" I said.

"You didn't scrubbed everywhere...you forgot to scrub...here" Kate said moving my hand over her womanhood.

"I thought you wouldn't want me to go that far...I wanted to respect your privacy" I said half lying.

"Its okay I wouldn't have mind I trust you with my body...and besides, it still needs to be cleaned" Kate said smiling.

"If you say so" I said chuckling scrubbing her womanhood and she immediately started moaning in bliss.

Kate closed her eyes again relaxing as I scrubbed her inner thighs and womanhood. As I was moving my hand across her left inner thigh, I accidentally stuck my middle finger inside her clit. Kate opened her eyes and gasped at what I done.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" I said hoping I didn't hurt her.

"Please keep going that felt so good" Kate said blissfully.

"Katiepie you know my-"

"I don't care about your parents or Amber can you please just do this for me?" Kate asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine but keep it down okay" I said.

"I'll try" Kate said excitedly opens her legs for more access.

I pushed Kate on her back throwing her off guard and started rinsing her chest off with the shower hose.

"I thought you sa-"

"Close your eyes I have a better idea" I said interrupting her and she shuddered in excitement.

I washed all the soap off her body scrubbing all the dirt and sand she built up by playing with her toy. When I was finished I put the shower hose on the rack turning it low so it wouldn't spray us at much. I began kissing Kate's neck working my way lower and circled my tongue around her small nibbles. Kate had her eyes closed enjoying what I'm doing to her moaning blissfully. When I kissed her inner thighs she opened her legs more and I cut straight to the chase. I did two laps around her clit before I stuck my tongue in licking her warm sensitive walls.

She moaned loudly with a satisfied sigh forcing my head down on her. I know Kate isn't good at holding her climax so sped exploring her walls with expeditious amount of speed. Kate's body was twitching from the pleasure she was receiving and she let out a high pitched moan.

"Z-Zachyybear I'm a-almost there" Kate manage to moan out.

When I heard that I decided to switch it to plan B. I circled my tongue inside her hitting most sensitive spot numerous of times. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold it any longer and sprayed her juices all over my face.

"Ohhh yesss!" Kate moaned.

I didn't finish licking her walls until she was completely finished. Kate's body was slightly twitching and she moved her paws off my head. I kissed my way back up her body sucking her nibbles for a little bit then kissed her muzzle. Kate opened her eyelids revealing those beautiful golden eyes I always loved. I leaned forward to grab my shampoo and she put her paw over my lips and said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you smell now" Kate said giggling.

"I know that's why I'm grabbing my shampoo" I said chuckling grabbing my Axe.

"Oh" Kate said laughing sitting up.

I squirted shampoo in my hand and rubbed it all over my hair. I closed the shower door so water wouldn't get on the floor, and turned on the regular shower. Kate was doing something in front of me while I was standing up washing my hair. Then I heard a small giggles and more movements. I couldn't open my eyes because soap was dripping down my face. Something told me to look so I washed the shampoo out my face and hair completely. When I opened my eyes and looked down I was fully erected and Kate had her nose by my hard member. I covered myself and she pouted with a sigh.

"Zachyybear I want to payback a favor move your hands" Kate said trying to move my hands with her nose.

"And you can just not here...just wait for a little longer and you can have all the time you want with me" I said.

"Okay okay fine" Kate said smiling and I smiled back grabbing my old spice.

I finished washing my entire body with old spice and I have to admit it's uncomfortable to have a girl watching you the whole time. I opened the shower door and picked up Kate taking her out. Then sitting her down on the rv tile floors. Kate shook dry spraying water everywhere but mostly on me.

I chuckled and grabbed a dry towel drying my slim wet body, then I wrapped it around my waist. The blow drier was already off the hook so I turned it on and started drying Kate off. Kate enjoyed the hot wind in her face and would stick her tongue out every now and then. When I finished I brushed her fur and groomed the long string hairs with scissors. Kate's tail was still fluffy from the last time we bathe so I didn't really need to do anything but comb it. Only thing left was her hair, so I started combing her hair. Kate's tail was going crazy when I started combing her hair, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What has you so excited?" I asked smiling.

"I just can't wait for the moonlight howl its my very first one ever...and I know you'll make me look beautiful" Kate said licking my cheek.

"Katiepie you'll always beautiful in my eyes...even your sad, happy, horny, and especially mad" I said kissing her nose.

"You like it when I'm mad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah you're so adorable that's why I make you mad on purpose" I said laughing.

"Haha laugh it up but it's still tied and I can get back at you anytime" Kate said giggling playfully.

"I can too" I said taking a fake purple flower out the vase and placing it in her hair.

"Dang it you can I didn't think this through" Kate said giggling.

I laughed and grabbed Crest Pro Health mouth opening the top pouring some inside and drinking it.

"What is that?...can I have some?" Kate asked wagging her tail excitedly. I didn't respond because of course I have mouthwash in my mouth.

I gargled and spit it out in the sinking watching all the germs twirl around the drain. Kate was slightly confused and watching for answers.

"This is called mouthwash, you don't swallow it because it gets the bacteria out your mouth and basically washes your mouth when you're too lazy to brush your mouth" I said chuckling.

"Oh that makes since...can I try?" Kate asked.

"Sure but don't swallow it" I said.

"Okay" Kate said wagging her tail.

I poured a little in the top and let her drink it out. Kate eyes widened and she ran to the tub spitting it out. I burst into laughter almost crying holding my side because it hurts.

"I can't breathe I can't breathe hahahaha" I said laughing my ass off.

"That isn't funny that stuff is really strong" Kate said trying to get the taste out her mouth.

"But hey at least your breath is minty" I said chuckling and she coughed a few times and smelled her breath.

"Oh, you're right" Kate said perking her ears up smiling.

"I'm sorry for laughing I don't know why I found that so funny" I said.

"It's okay that was kind of funny...I can't wait to get back at you" Kate said smiling devilishly.

"That's not going to happen" I said laughing.

"You keep thinking that" Kate said opening the door with her mouth and I slapped her ass. Kate turned around and shook her ass at me giggling then walked out.

I chuckled at what she did and finished up with washing my teeth. When I was done I started working on my hair and my usual hygiene procedures. After I put on my deodorant and Baby Johnson lotion, I combed my ONE string of hair on my chin. "I'm becoming a man" I thought proudly.

I cleaned up Kate's fur and water off the floor and walked out the bathroom into my room when I was finished. Kate was on my bed chewing on her laser toy we bought her from PetSmart.

"Somebody found their toy" I said chuckling but she didn't respond or even looked at me. Kate just kept at it not even caring if I was there or not.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed my green boxers quickly changing into them before Kate sees. Then I changed into my clothes I had set on my bed and rubbed the Usher cologne all over me. Kate stopped playing with her chew toy and started sniffing the room which lead to me.

"You're wearing it again?" Kate asked sniffing my chest but from a small distance.

"Yeah why?" I asked taking my phone off the charger putting it in my pocket.

"I reallly love-"

"DINNERS READY!" Dad yelled.

"Steakes!" Kate shouted running out the room almost hitting the door.

"She really loves steaks okay then" I said out loud chuckling to myself.

I walked out the door and into the kitchen and no one was there, but I saw the rv door cracked open. With common since I walked over to the door opening it too see a lit fire and dad slaving over the grill. Kate and Amber was sitting in front of the log waiting to be served. Mom was getting the plates ready and I was looking for a spot to sit.

"Zachyybear sit right here" Kate said smiling patting next to her. "I wish my friends were like her...well my so called friends" I thought.

I smiled and walked over to Kate sharing a quick kiss before sitting next to her on the log. "I wish Kate and I can change bodies or I wish I met Zachary first...must be nice being loved by an incredible charming human" Amber's voice said in my head.

I looked at Amber and she smiled at me then looked at the fire. Something she never does when I look at her, especially in the eyes. "I need to find her someone...if crazy Ruby found herself a date I know Amber can" I thought.

Dad was taking the steaks off the grill and mom placed them on plates. The whole time Kate's eyes were on the steaks with a drooling mouth.

"Zach one or two?" Dad asked.

"Oh uh...I'm not really hungry I'll eat later tonight" I said and dad shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure because they might not be any left" Mom said.

"Matter fact I want two please no barbecue sauce" I said and dad put two juicy ones on a plate. Mom handed it to me and Kate was dead eyed on my plate licking her muzzle.

"How many you want sweetheart?" Mom asked Kate.

"2 please" Kate said happily wagging her tail.

"I'll take just one please" Amber said smiling.

"Okay, barbecue or no barbecue?" Mom asked.

"Barbecue" They both said at the same time.

"Jinx" They both said again making me laugh.

"I said it first" Kate said laughing.

"No way I said it first" Amber said laughing.

"I know how to settle this" I said chuckling.

"How?" They both said at the same time again.

"Jinx" Kate said.

"Nevermind Kate wins" I said chuckling.

"Ah Ha" Kate said teasing sliding her tail under Amber's muzzle. A low growl escaped Amber, but nobody heard it but me. "I swear I hate this pup and I love pups" Amber voice said in my head. Mom came back with their plates sitting the steaks in front them. Kate digged in immediately devouring the meat. For some reason Amber wasn't eating and she looked angry.

"You know what I think I should be heading to my pack it's getting late...thanks for the dinner offer I really appreciate it" Amber said standing up walking towards the dark of the woods.

"What?...it's only 30 minutes past dawn" I said looking at the time on my phone.

"I just want to go home okay" Amber said rudely walking away disappearing in the darkness of the woods.

"Go talk to her son" Dad said flipping a steak on the grill.

*Long Sigh*

"Okay" I said sitting my plate down and getting up walking quickly to catch up to her.

I saw Amber barely in the distance and I was surprised how far she walked that fast.

"Amber wait!" I shouted and she stopped turning around.

"What do you want?" Amber asked rudely.

"I want to know the real reason why you're leaving" I said kneeling lower to her level.

"You really want to know?" Amber said turning around fully facing me.

"Yeah, please tell me" I said smiling.

"Because you choose that bitch over me!...are you serious Zachary?...4 months ago she was still sucking Eve's nibbles and you want her!?...an adult wolf its more understandable but she's a fucking pup and it makes you look weird" Amber yelled angrily. This surprised me because I never knew she could get this angry.

"Amber, age-"

"If you're not saying you want to be with me...I don't want to hear anything you say to me" Amber said angrily.

"Amber you have to understand how much pressure you're putting on me...I'm young and I have no experience on situations like this...I'm not even supposed to be dating yet" I said sadly.

"Zachary you don't need experience to know who you truly love the most...its either me or Kate...who do you want tell me the truth" Amber said serious and I held my head down. Amber lifted my head with her paw, gazed in my eyes, and slapped me leaving 3 bleeding claw marks. I fell back with my hand on my face feeling warm liquid.

"I hate you Zachary and don't even think about talking to me...I hope you're happy with a fucking pup because I could have loved you sooo much better" Amber said with tears in her eyes and storming away leaving a trial of tears.

I sat there in awe not believe a sweet wolf like Amber would slap me just because I chose Kate over her. I looked at me hand and the blood wasn't even red, it was black again. "What is wrong with me?...was that a dream or not I'm so confused" I thought.

I got up and walked back to the rv holding my cheek as Amber words replayed over and over again in my head. Less than two mintues I was back at the campsite, and I sat next to Kate on the log. I wiped the blood off my cheek and it was red this time. Kate must have noticed I wasn't normal and asked.

"Zachyybear are you okay?" Kate asked with food in her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said daydreaming at the fire and she swallowed licking her muzzle clean from barbecue.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?" Kate asked worridly moving closer to get a better look.

"Amber slapped me" I said sadly. Kate and mom gasped but not dad, he had I knew this was going to happen face.

"Why would she do that?" Mom asked.

"Because she told me to choose between her or Kate and choosed Kate...I guess I payed the price for loving someone else more" I said sadly wiping away the dripping blood off my cheek. Kate smiled widely showing her teeth and she licked the blood off my cheek. It stung a little bit but I couldn't help but smile at what she was doing.

"Forget her Zachyybear you made the right decision..you don't need her ruining your life even more...its a good thing she's finally gone" Kate said smiling.

"But she's still my friend I don't want her to hate me forever..." I said looking in her Amber eyes.

"She's not your friend if she smacked you just because you choosed me over her...if she was your real friend she would have understood how much pressure that puts on you and your choice should've angered her to the point she wants to hit you" Kate said with her paw on my good cheek.

"I told her the same thing but...nobody ever cares about my point of view of the situation" I said shaking my head.

"But I care" Kate said smiling.

"I know, and that's why I love you the most" I said kissing her greasy lips then pulled away to hug her.

"I love you Katiepie" I said smilling pulling away to gaze in her golden eyes I fell in love with.

"I love you too Zachyybear" Kate said smiling nuzzling my nose. From the corner of my eye I saw mom and dad smiling.

"I hate to disturb you guys moment but Zach lemmie take a look at those cuts" Dad said taking off his barbecue stained apron.

"Okay" I said picking up my plate following dad inside.

I closed the door behind me and dad went to his room probably getting a first aid kit. I walked to the kitchen section of the rv and put my steak in the refrigerator for later. Then I sat down at the bar counter and took out my phone to look at the claw marks "It's not that bad only a flesh wound" I thought putting my phone away and dad came back.

"Damn...she got you good" Dad said opening the first aid working on me.

"Yeah she did, probably never talking to me again" I said.

"Like Kate said don't worry about her...I know she wants to be more than friends with you but friendship is the beginning of a healthy relationship and she wasn't your friend from the start if she had hit you" Dad said pouring rubbing alcohol on a cotton pad then rubbing it on my face.

"Oww..." I said flinching.

"Sorry should have warned you first" Dad said rubbing my cheek with the pad.

"What you think I should do?" I asked.

"I would leave her alone to make her cool off...sooner or later she'll feel guilty for what she done when she sees you happy with Kate...in other words she'll get jealous" Dad said bandaging my face.

"But dad she's already jealous...and how will she feel guilty from this?" I asked curious.

"Because if you and Kate's howl is beautiful tonight and whoever date she's getting tonight doesn't sound any where as close you guys howl she's going to feel like a horrible person inside...oh yeah the diamond collar is the icing on the cake" Dad said.

"Yeah maybe you're right..but...what if it makes things worse?" I asked.

"Don't talk to anyone and you and Kate get the hell outa there...I'll be damned if I lose you now" Dad said smiling and I hugged him.

"Thanks for everything dad...you're the best" I said smiling.

"No problem Zach...now get back out there and take your lucky girl to a howl...I know shes waiting for you" Dad said smiling and I chuckled getting up walking to the door.

Kate's P.O.V

Zach opened the door walking down the rv steps towards me and his dad walked back to grill. Zach had this huge band aid on his cheek and from the looks of it a scar is going to be there soon."I never I've should've trusted her to be around Zach...I should have let her walk away this morning at breakfast...If she lays a paw on Zachyybear she's dead meat" I thought. Zach sat next to me with that heartmelting smile of his I always loved. He put his arm around me and kissed my nose forcing a smile on my muzzle.

"Ready to go?" Zach asked smiling.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To the moonlight howl remember?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Oh I actually forgot about that...and not yet there's usually a howl" I said smiling licking the barbecue off my plate. Right on cue there was a loud howl in the distance.

"Can we go now?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Yeah lets get moving" I said laughing and standing up stretching.

"Be back by 9:00 Zach" Jennifer said hugging me.

"Okay 9:00 it is...you can let me go now" Zach said trying pull away from his mom.

"Does your cheek hurt?" Jennifer asked turning his head.

"Not as much when she slapped me" Zach said.

"I'll give it a kiss just in case it hurts later" Jennifer said kissing his bandaged cheek making me giggle.

"Come on mom you're embarrassing me" Zach said with burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry just please make it back safely with no cuts or bruises" Jennifer said letting him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't" I said smiling and he smiled too.

"Alright lets go I dont want you missing your first ever moonlight howl" Zach said smiling walking to the direction of my pack and I trotted next to him.

"You kids have fun" John said.

"We will" I said cheerfully.

"Remember back by 9:00" Jennifer said.

"Got it" Zach said as we into the darkness the woods.

Zach and I have been walking for 10 mintues and it was getting to dark to the point I couldn't see myself. Zach took out his phone and this bright light came out of It brighting our path. He looked down at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Less than 5 mintues we made it past the pack boundaries and I was more than excited. I looked up at Zach to see he's nervous and scared at the same time. Before I said anything to him, someone called my name.

"Kate!" Humphery yelled tackling me licking my face.

"Humphrey what the hell man!?" Zach shouted angrily. "I love it when he's jealous" I thought.

"Where have you been babe?...the moonlight howl is almost about to start" Humphrey said ignoring Zach kicking dirt in his face causing him to sneeze non-stop.

"Humphrey get off of me I'm not your babe and I already have a date" I said angrily pushing him off walking to a sneezing Zach.

"Zachyybear are you okay?" I asked worried his nose might start bleeding.

"Haha Zachyybear?...thats what you call him?" Humphery asked laughing and this angered me.

"Yeah its cute do you have a problem with it?" I said growling at him.

"Kate you can stop the act I know you don't love him and just felt sorry for him loving you...you even told me I was the guy of your dreams and we were meant for each other" Humphrey said.

"Zachyybear that's not true he's lying" I said growling at him and Humphrey took a step back.

"I'm not lying because who in their right mind would want to date a human?...I mean he can't even get you pregnant...speaking of pregnant remember when I finished in you?" Humphrey asked smiling and I gasped with tears in my eyes.

"Now you're waking up to reality...we need to raise our pups together" Humphrey said taking a step closer and I growled at him.

"K-Kate?...is this true?...did he finish in you?" Zach asked getting lower to my level."Yeah he did I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself my body told me something different...this is all my fault I should have kept looking for you instead of trusting this jerk I thought was my best friend" I said crying on his shoulder.

"How am I the jerk?...I'm the jerk because I can treat you better than this walking pile of shit?" Humphrey asked growling at Zach and he was a little startled. I pulled away from him and stood in front of Zach willing to protect him with tears streaming down my face.

"Humphrey what have you become?...I don't even know who you are anymore...this is not the fun-loving Humphrey both you and me know very well...I love Zach more than anything and he's the key to my happiness and if you take that away from me I would never be happy again...if you're truly my friend you'll hate to see me unhappy and depressed" I said and Humphrey sighed.

"Whatever you say Kate if that's what you want...but just know he can't love you better than I can...you're missing out on a happy life because could had something special together...and still he's not even a wolf" Humphrey said looking at Zach uneasy.

"No one can give me the best love experience than Zach and if anything he's more than a wolf you'll ever be" I said angrily.

"Yeah whatever...see you soon Kate" Humphrey said smiling devilishly before jumping in some bushes running away.

"Don't worry Katiepie I'll be by your side until we leave...he has to get through me before he gets to you" Zach said smiling kissing my nose and I smiled.

"I know you will...I don't know what has gotten into him he's been acting weird ever since you came" I said.

"He obviously likes you Kate and I kinda feel bad for him because he knew you first and I just came and took you out of nowhere...I would be mad too" Zach said.

"H-He likes me?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"I mean it's quite obvious...did you liked him too?" Zach asked standing up.


	18. Dramatic Night 2

Chapter 18 Dramatic Night 2

Kate's P.O.V

Zach an I was in the middle of the night forest on our way to the moonlight howl until somebody rudely disturbed us. I've been excited about this event all week and I'm not having Humphery ruin this for us. "Why is this world against us?...why won't they leave us alone so we can be together forever...this is harder than it needs to be...I can't wait to leave this place" I thought.

"Zachyybear that's not true he's lying" I said growling at him and Humphrey took a step back.

"I'm not lying because who in their right mind would want to date a human?...I mean he can't even get you pregnant...speaking of pregnant remember when I finished in you?" Humphrey asked smiling and I gasped with tears in my eyes.

"Now you're waking up to reality...we need to raise our pups together" Humphrey said taking a step closer and I growled at him.

"K-Kate?...is this true?...did he finish in you?" Zach asked getting lower to my level.

"Yeah he did I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself my body told me something different...this is all my fault I should have kept looking for you instead of trusting this jerk I thought was my best friend" I said crying on his shoulder.

"How am I the jerk?...I'm the jerk because I can treat you better than this walking pile of shit?" Humphrey asked growling at Zach and he was a little startled. I pulled away from him and stood in front of Zach willing to protect him with tears streaming down my face.

"Humphrey what have you become?...I don't even know who you are anymore...this is not the fun-loving Humphrey both you and me know very well...I love Zach more than anything and he's the key to my happiness and if you take that away from me I would never be happy again...if you're truly my friend you'll hate to see me unhappy and depressed" I said and Humphrey sighed.

"Whatever you say Kate if that's what you want...but just know he can't love you better than I can...you're missing out on a happy life because we could've had something special together...and still he's not even a wolf" Humphrey said looking at Zach uneasy.

"No one can give me the best love experience than Zach and if anything he's more than a wolf you'll ever be" I said angrily.

"Yeah whatever...see you soon Kate" Humphrey said smiling devilishly before jumping in some bushes running away.

"Don't worry Katiepie I'll be by your side until we leave...he has to get through me before he gets to you" Zach said smiling kissing my nose and I smiled.

"I know you will...I don't know what has gotten into him he's been acting weird ever since you came" I said.

"He obviously likes you Kate and I kinda feel bad for him because he knew you first and I just came and took you out of nowhere...I would be mad too" Zach said.

"H-He likes me?" I asked not believing what I heard.

"I mean it's quite obvious...did you liked him too?" Zach asked standing up.

"No never...I always saw him as a big brother...I loved you since day one when I saw those dreamy hazel eyes of yours" I said smiling and a mixture of beautiful howls rang out through the forest.

"Let's just act like this didn't happen...I don't want this night to be ruined for the both of us" Zach said.

"Agree, come on" I said smiling walking towards the sound of howls with Zach following close behind.

It wasn't long before the howls got louder and a lot of wolves were walking up the steep hill to the rock with their dates. I saw Ruby talking to the same he-wolf from earlier this morning but she didn't look happy. Its not that I cared anyway because she deserves to be lonely after what she did to Zach and me. As we past her I saw her staring at Zach with a huge smile on her face.

"Ruby? Ruby?...Ruby!?...are you listening to me?" Her date asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry what did you say?" Ruby asked snapping out of it. Zach was about to go over to talk to her before I stopped him.

"Please don't talk to her...I really don't like her and I know you're just going to make things worse" I said smiling and he chuckled.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Zach said and we continue to walk up the hill.

Not before long we were at the top of the hill and had a clear view of howling rock. Many wolves were howling their own melody and it sounded beautiful but I know Zach and I's will be a million times better. Mom was in the distance talking to Amber and I immediately felt the rage built up inside of me from the sight of her. I still had to tell mom about me and Zach so I have to hold it in...for now at least. Zach saw I was looking at mom and he looked down at me for a response. I sighed and said.

"Zachyybear...I think it's time my mom know about us if we want to howl together...it's the only way...even if I have to get through...her" I said looking at Amber then back at him.

"Okay fine but make it quick" Zach said sighing.

"Everything Is going to be okay...don't pay any attention to her and you'll be fine" I said smiling and he smiled back and nodded.

We walked over to my mom and Amber face immediately went from disgusted to sorrow for some reason. Maybe when she saw the huge band aid on his cheek she had a change of heart, but it's too late.

"Hey mom" I said hugging her and she accepted my hug.

"Kate I didn't know you were coming back to howl with someone...I could have got you ready...anyway who is the lucky wolf I want to see him" Mom said looking behind Zach.

"Well he's not a wolf...he's...a human" I said nervously.

"No Kate seriously where is he I want to go over strict rules" Mom said serous.

"Mom he's behind me" I said looking at Zach then back at her.

"Is it...Zach?" Mom asked looking at him.

"Yeah he's my date...and also he's been my boyfriend...for a while now" I said with a cheesy smile and mom almost fainted but Amber caught her.

"What happened?...I could have sworn my daughter said she's dating a human boy" Mom said holding her head.

"You heard correctly and she is...Eve with all my respect I really love your daughter and I want to make her happy just as you would...she is my everything and is the main reason I'm breathing right now...please don't split us apart we would be lost without each other" Zach said serious but with a smile.

"I don't know Zach she's a little too young to be dating yet" Mom said and Amber started smiling.

"But mom I am old enough...I've been starting to get this itchy feeling between here..." I said embarrassingly pointing between my legs. Then mom eyes widened.

"You was in heat!?...and you mated with him!?" Mom said snarling at Zach.

"And Humphrey" Amber said making things worse. Mom growled and launched at Zach pinning him down aiming for his neck.

"NO MOM STOP!" I yelled trying to pull her off along with Amber. We successfully got her off as Zach gasped for air but she wasn't giving up.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Mom yelled still trying to break free.

"And why is that!?" Zach yelled back angrily.

"Because you mated with her without my permission!" Mom growled back.

"Okay then I'm sorry for mating and caring for your daughter when she needed me the most...I mean if I was you I'll be glad is someone who loves and would take a easy not to hurt her like me than some pervert or rapist...I leave tomorrow so if you want her to be unhappy, depressed, and pale for the rest of her puppyhood and life then so be it...you won't see me around here anymore" Zach said angrily getting up storming off and tears began to escape my eyes.

"Mom look at what you done...now he's gone forever...the only person I would ever love" I said breaking down crying folding into a ball.

"Kate I-I-I didn't kn-"

"Just leave me alone okay" I said sobbing not even looking at her.

Zach P.O.V

I was walking away pushing noisy wolves out the way as I past trying to leave this area quick as possible. I'm really getting fed up with wolves messing up Kate and I's relationship so I think it's best if I just leave her alone and leave tomorrow. Yeah I'll miss her like crazy but I can always come back and visit. It'll be the best of both worlds, like Humphrey said I can't even get her pregnant.

I made it to the lake and I sat down on the log watching over the calm night sky. This place was really beautiful at night and perfect for a picnic date. Nice cool breeze, slow small waves, and the crickets chirping their songs. I layed on the ground and watched the stars and bright full moon, something I never seen anything like in my life.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Amber asked and I looked at her then back at the sky.

"I thought you told me to never talk to you again...or I quote...don't even think about talking to me again" I said mocking her voice and she laid next to me on her back.

"Zachary I'm sorry...I just had all this anger and jealousy bottled up for so long it just came out...I feel horrible for slapping you and I don't deserve to be with you...but can we at least be friends?" Amber asked.

"Yeah when these claw marks heal...and the one on my chest" I said rudely not even looking at her.

"Zachary please I'm soo sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I was just was so mad you choose Kate over me...I realized how much truly means to you and I'm willing to help you two get together" Amber said with sadness in her voice.

"The only thing I want you to help me with is getting out my fucking life" I said getting up and walking back towards the rv.

"What about Kate don't you love her?" Amber asked and I stopped looking back at her.

"Of course I do but is was hard enough for us to be together when you and Ruby was with us...its going to be a hell of a lot harder with Eve on my case 24/7...so congratulations isn't this what you wanted?...now Kate and I history is over forever" I said.

"No its not I'm going to make things right...Zachary you can't just give up that easily on love" Amber said.

"Have no choice her mom made this decision and I respect that...there's nothing more I can do" I said walking away until a familiar voice called my name.

"Zach!" Kate yelled running to me jumping in my arms with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I don't care what my mom says...I'm running away with you...I love you so much" Kate said crying digging her head in my chest.

"Kate I don't think that's a good idea...your mom is your parent and she said we can't be together I respect her decision...I'll be back to visit soon okay?" I said hugging her tightly in my arms.

"I'm not leaving you for anything period...she's not ruining my life because I want to be with you" Kate said still crying in my chest. I pulled her away and wiped the tears off her face.

"I was saving this after we howled together but I think it's best if I show you now" I said smiling and reaching in my pocket pulling out her diamond collar and opening the box. I heard three gasp noises but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Oh my god Zachyybear...it's so beautiful...you didn't have to do this" Kate said in awe staring at the diamond collar. I put it around her neck and it had fit perfectly.

"Now you'll have something to remember me by...I'll always be right here with you when you have on this collar" I said tearing up and Amber started tearing up too.

"Zachyybear no...please please please don't leave me" Kate said staring to cry again clutching to me tightly. This was the perfect time to sing to her I as promised.

Look at us, never thought it would be me

Who found love, Kate we may never know

It's enough knowing that I won't lose my way

But getting you wasn't easy

We bend, but don't break that's the story of us

No give or take, didn't get me nowhere

I've learned from the hurt along the way

And it brought me right to you Kate

[Hook]

I'm taking every road under the lonely sun

Every dead-end love brought another one

I should be fuming at all the time we wasted

But a million wrongs lead me right to, right to you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with you

We've got scars, some of them Amber and Ruby gave me, some of them I caused

That doesn't matter now

We both know at least the worst part is over

Ain't no letting go (letting go)

We bend, but don't break that's the story of us

No give or take, didn't get me nowhere

I've learned from the hurt along the way

And it brought me right to you Kate

[Hook]

I'm taking every road under the lonely sun

Every dead-end love brought another one

I should be fuming at all the time we wasted

But a million wrongs lead me right to, right to you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with you

Hearts allowed cautious raising on broken pavement

We're going nowhere fast, but still we stay on the gas

Love don't ride easy and it ain't always pretty

Yeah I know cause I've taken every road

[Hook]

I'm taking every road under the lonely sun

Every dead-end love brought another one

I should be fuming at all the time we wasted

But a million wrongs lead me right to, right to you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with you

Right here, I'm right here with you

Yes right here, so right here with youuuu

When I finished the song on a high note it brought gallons of tears to my own eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore and I broke down crying with Kate in my arms.

"Zachyybear that song was strictly amazing...words can't even explain how I feel right now...I'm definitely running away with you now because if I don't I might kill myself" Kate said smiling licking away my tears.

"Theres no need for that...you can be with him sweetie...I'm sorry I guess I overreacted you're growing up so fast...if this what you want and he makes you happy then you guys relationship is fine with me" Eve said smiling with tears in her eyes. Before I said anything Kate connected lips with mine exploring her long tongue in my mouth.

Eve growled and I tried to pull away but Kate held on to me tightly slightly hurting me.

"Eve don't" Amber said smiling putting her paw in front of her.

"Sorry I have to get used to that" Eve said. Kate pulled away smiling and gazing in my eyes. I can see the moonlight reflection in her Amber eyes and it reminded me why we came here in the first place.

"Would you like to howl with me?" I said holding her paws in my hands kissing them both.

"I would love to" Kate said smiling moving off of me lifting her muzzle letting out the most beautiful howl I ever heard. I soon joined in and our voices matched perfectly. (It's somewhat like the Kate and Humphrey howl on the train but a lot better)

We went on for a good 5 minutes and we stopped gazing in each others eyes. Kate nuzzled my nose with a big smile on her muzzle and I realized Amber and Eve was gone.

"Read the back of this" I said turning her I.D. tag on her collar.

"Katiepie you are the best thing that ever happened to me...you are worth more than diamonds, pearls, and crystals...you are my everything and I always would love you through thick and thin" Kate said reading it outloud.

"I had more to say but his shitty system only let me put an sadly amount of characters" I said and she giggled.

"It's okay I love it the way it is...I still can't believe you brought me this...this is so beautiful" Kate said admiring it around her neck.

"Your happiness is worth more than money or my life" I said smiling kissing her nose.

"I love you Zachyybear" Kate said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too Katiepie" I said kissing her forehead after a while I pulled her away and said.

"We have to get back it's getting late...and I'm hungry" I said chuckling and she giggled.

"Can you carry me?" Kate asked smiling.

"Sure" I said smiling picking her up walking towards my rv.

The whole walk there Kate had her head in my chest slowly dozing off as I stroked her back. From the looks of it we're not doing anything extra tonight if you know what I mean. Few moments later I made it back to our rv and Kate was fast asleep in my arms. I walked up the rv steps barely getting the door opened because I couldn't see. "They could have at least put a lantern out here or left a light on or something...it's pitch black" I thought as I walked through the door.

"So how was the howl?" Dad asked from the couch watching an old Lakers game from the 1990's.

"Shhh" I said moting down to Kate.

"Oh sorry...we'll talk about it tomorrow" Dad whispered turning his attention back to the tv.

I pushed my door opened and laid Kate on the bed carefully and she curled in a ball.

"Z-Zachyybear please...don't...s-stop..almost...there" Kate moaned out in her sleeping causing me to chuckle. "Well at least we're doing it in her dream" I thought.

I took off my clothes and left only my boxers on then I put my IPhone on the charger. After that I turned on my ps3 and laid in my bed sliding Kate underneath the covers with me. Then I watched Vanossgaming with Kate on my bear chest until I dozed off.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow What A Night I Didnt Expect That And I Wrote It Lol. Hope You Enjoyed Part 2 And Sorry For Spilting The Chapters Apart I Thought It'll Be More Better That Way.**


	19. Author's Note 3

**Hey Guys I Just Wanted To Give You Guys A Heads Up To Why I Won't Be Posting Another Chapter For A Long While. Basically I'm A All-State High School Senior Varsity Quarter Back Whos Going Into Regular Season Soon So I Really Won't Have Time To Write. I Have Morning Workouts, After School Workouts, And Not To Mention School Itself So I'm Really Busy. I've Been Recruited And Scouted To A Couple Of Collages So Far. FYI I've Been Scouted By Missouri, Texas Tech, Baylor And LSU Those The Coaching Staff And Teams I Like The Most So Far. If There's Any Collage Football Fans Out There Let Me Know In The Reviews Or Pm's Which Collage You Think Would Fit My Talent. If You Ever Want To Watch My Highlights Look Up Zach Hall Tyler Lee. That's All Guys If You're New Don't Be Scared To Follow Or Review.**


	20. Authors Note 4

**Hey Guys I Figured I Should Give You A Update From My Month Of Not Posting Chapters. Well My Varsity Senior Year Of Football Is Pretty Much Over Due To An ACL Tear, Any Athletes Enemy. I'm Out For 5-6 Weeks So I Most Likey Won't Start In Collage I'm Going To Have To Earn It. Anyway My Fingers Are Going To Be Working On A Keyboard Soon To Post Another Life With Kate Chapter. All I'm Going To Tell You Is It Might Get Juicy...Bye Guys!**


	21. No Turning Back

**A/N: Hey Guys It Feels Good To Be Back Typing Again. I'm Not Going To Say Much So I Hope You Guys Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 21 No Turning Back

Zach P.O.V

I woke up to laughing and a loud explosion from the tv and I realized I must have dozed off on vanossgaming last night. I turned my ps3 and tv off with the remotes and looked at the time on my dresser. It read 3:47 a.m. and that's more than enough time to start my project. I don't want to do nothing else today but chill. Kate was sleeping adorably on my chest kicking a little and lightly snoring. This forced a smile on my face and I kissed her forehead, placing a smirk on Kate's face. I carefully moved her aside and put the covers over her so she wouldn't freeze to death. My iPhone vibrated making a small noise on my wooden dresser. I picked it up typed in my pin code, and the brightness almost blinded me. (I Hate That So Much Lol)

It was an unread text message from Alex at 10:47 p.m. saying. "Don't forget in 10 hours that I need your help on the wolf documentary" I sighed to myself as I actually forgot about that, and was upset I don't get to relax today. I grabbed my iPhone earbuds from off floor and put them in my ears. The first song that came to mind was Comfortable by K Camp so I played it. I walked out the door singing along quietly as I looked for my supplies for my project.

My McDonald's backpack was the first thing I saw next to the couch, so I walked over to it and grabbed it. I carried it to the kitchen section of the rv and sat it on the table while I turned on the lights. "Now I need my laptop and card board...but it's in the car" I thought.

I walked back in my room and turned down my earbuds volume so I wouldn't wake my beautiful angle Kate from her beauty sleep. My Jordan slides was the closest to the door so I slipped them on quickly and exited the room to my parents room. Once I got past the kitchen it got pretty dark so I used my phone brightness to lead my path. I quietly opened the door and it was even more darker in their room then the entire rv. All I can hear is heavy snoring and slow steady breathing "Yep that's my mom" I thought with a chuckle.

I eventually found the keys on top of the tv with the help of my phone god like powers. When I think about it, I'm kind of tip-toeing in my Jordans like that vine or song. Few moments later I crept through the rv darkness and unlocking the door opening it. Revealing a nice cool and breezy amazing night. I walked down the rv steps and pressed the button to open the trunk and it rose up automatically. "I love this car good thing I won the contest for the best art drawing" I thought.

I made it to the back of the car and grabbed my all white card board for presentation and my laptop back to print it out. The trunk closed automatically when my presents was gone and with haste I walked back inside because I was starting to get cold. I sat my things down for a second to close and lock the door then I carried on to the kitchen table. My laptop must have been on from the sound it was making as I sat down with my card board. As I took it out my laptop backpack a new song played called Cheerleader by OMI featuring Kid Ink. "Why do people like this song?..." I thought.

I turned the printer on and opened my laptop and got started on typing my documentary about wolves. 50 minutes of non-stop typing I printed out a few pictures of wolves and I cutted them out gluing it to the card board. With a hot glue gun by the way. Then I drew a little extra things on it to make it look more hand made. After 20 more minutes I was finished drawing howling wolves all over it and it looked better than I thought it would. I printed out my graph of their worldwide population and their habits of life and ect.

It needs to look perfect so instead of gluing it like the wolf pictures, I stabled them. When I was finished daylight was inching its way in the kitchen window. I couldn't hear them because of my music, but I'm pretty sure the birds were probably chirping. I leaned back admiring my A+ creation and it looked like a masterpiece, but it's missing something.

"Lights" I said outloud taking my earbuds out.

I walked to the living room section and opened this box of Christmas lights. There was all white small lights that was perfect for my project, and could fix the cardboard presentation without it falling. I walked over to my set up and poked small holes through the cardboard, placing lights in them. When I was finished I taped the wire short with clear tape to the cardboard so it wouldn't look so long. Then I sat it on the counter wide opened and plugged it into the wall outlet giving the kitchen more light.

"Perfect" I said smiling to myself admiring it.

I walked to the sink and washed my hands from the dried up glue and a little blood from cutting myself with the scissors. When I finished I was starting to get hungry, so for now I'll make some cereal until my mom wakes up. The sound of metal tingling was coming from my room and I knew it was Kate's new collar.

I grabbed two bowls because I knew she would want some too, and then I opened the fridge taking out the Silk Soy milk. Kate walked out my room yawning as her claws and metal collar made it really noticeable she's here as she walked.

"Morning sleepy head...sleep well?" I said smiling.

"Yeah I had the best dream ever" Kate said smiling hopping in the chair with a wagging tail.

"That's good" I said smiling.

"You're not going to ask what I dreamed about?" Kate asked.

"There's no need to...you told me in your sleep last night" I said chuckling and she turned her head hiding her blush. I poured me some Cinnamon Toast Crunch in my bowl and before I can ask, Kate said.

"Cookie Crisp please" Kate said cheerfully and I chuckled at her happy outburst.

"Cookie Crisp it is" I said chuckling grabbing it from the top of the fridge and pouring it in her bowl.

When I was making her cereal, she grabbed the remote with her mouth and turned the tv on with her nose. Teen Titans Go! was on and she happy squealed in excitement.

"I've never seen this one" Kate said wagging her tail as I placed her bowl in front of her.

"I have...it's when they-"

"Shhhhh don't tell me" Kate whined not taking her eyes off the tv. I laughed because she acts just how I used to act when dad tried to spoil the episodes.

"Okay okay" I said chuckling sitting down eating and watching Teen Titans Go! with her.

After a while I was finished and Kate was still eating slash drinking getting milk everywhere.

"Woah Kate...do you have a hole in your mouth?" I asked chuckling as she swallowed the remaining milk that was in her mouth.

"Sorry" Kate said giggling then licked the milk off the table.

"It's fine just make sure the milk stays in your mouth, okay?" I said laughing and getting up to put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"I'll try" Kate said giggling drinking more.

"Want more?...looks like you're almost done" I said looking in her bowl at the same time putting my bowl in the dishwasher.

"No thanks" Kate muffed out shaking her head no with milk filled in her cheeks.

"Okay" I said laughing at her big cheeks.

I walked to my project I recently finished, and unplugged it to put it in my room. Kate heard the noise I was making from picking it up, and quickly turned her attention away from the tv.

"What is that?" Kate asked wagging her tail.

"Oh, it's my uh, school project I'm working on about your kind...so what do you think?" I asked holding it better so she can see.

"It looks awesome, that's definitely an A plus" Kate said smiling.

"Thanks Katiepie, it better be because I cut and burned my fingers like 17 times" I said chuckling and she giggled before I walked in my room.

I sat my documentary close to the door but not quite so it won't get messed up when I open it. My phone vibrated in my pocket and my hands was anxious to see who it was. I reached in my pocket to get my Iphone, and once I got it out of sleep mode I saw Apple's name slide across my screen.

Apple: Good Morning

Zach: Buenos dias! ¡Qué Tal?

Apple: What?

Zach: It means good morning how are you in spanish lol

Apple: Oh cool I never knew you speak spanish

Zach: Because I'm dominican duhh Lol

Apple: Lml Can you teach me some?

Zach: Sure what you want to say?

Apple: Just the basics

It's been a full 30 minutes of teaching her spanish through text, and I'll have to admit it was kind of fun. We soon led off topic and talked about other things like school work, places we wish we can visit, and politics. Not that I wanted to talk about politics, but it seems like she loves talking about it when I mentioned the government. Then we sent funny pictures along with emojis to each other and lord Jesus they had me dead. For the first time I actually know a human girl that has a lot in common with me. Not to mention our birthdays are in the same month.

Apple: This is too much to text can I just call you?

Then suddenly I heard Kate's collar and I realized I've been gone too long. She must be coming to see why I'm gone for so long.

Zach: No actually I'm about to leave but I'll call you in a couple hours okay?

Apple: Okay fine with me bye Zach!

Zach: Bye A!

I put my IPhone in my pocket just in time before Kate walked in. Kate jumped in my bed and licked my cheek with a smile on her face.

"Why are you in here alone?" Kate asked.

"Oh I was texting a friend" I said smiling.

"Was it a girl?" Kate asked with a eyebrow.

"Yeah, she helped me get this beautiful collar for my beautiful mate" I said kissing her nose.

"Zach you know-"

"Look don't worry about me cheating on you because cheating isn't even in my vocabulary and never will...we've been through so much and I'll be damned if this end up with me leaving alone and us apart...you're my life, soul, and breath...without those things I wouldn't be here" I said wrapping my arms around her kissing her neck.

"You always make me realized how much I love you" Kate said smiling.

"Because everyday when I see you I realize how much I love you" I said smiling gazing in amber eyes.

"So...ready to spend time with your mom before we leave soon?" I asked and her tail thumped on the bed but stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I want to spend time with her but...If it goes well, I'll miss her so much when we leave" Kate said sadly.

"Well we can all take a selfie together so you can have something to remember her by visually if that helps" I said.

"No it won't help, but it's a start I guess" Kate said smiling.

"Okay give me a second to talk to my mom and dad then we can go asap" I said moving her off me then walking to my closet.

I'm pretty sure it's probably still cool outside since it's the first week of spring. So I slipped on my Lakers sweater and matching beanie again. Then I changed into my Levi pants and I can hear Kate's panting behind me.

"I'm guessing you saw something you liked?" I said with a chuckle and she only nodded with her tongue on the side of her muzzle.

I took my phone and earbuds out the pants I just took off and put it in my pants pockets I'm wearing now.

"Alright let's go" I said smiling walking out my room with her closely following.

Mom and dad looked like they were waking up since their room lights were on. I unlocked the door and opened it, then a fresh cooling breeze blew in.

"I'll try to see if dad have any gas for my bike...I don't feel like walking" I said.

"Yes!" Kate shouted running outside and I chuckled.

"She really loves your dirt bike" Dad said making me jump scared.

"Dad please don't do that" I said breathing heavily recovering from my jump scare relieved it was only dad.

"Sorry, so where are you going?" Dad said turning Teen Titans Go! to ESPN Sports.

"I'm just dropping Kate off to her mom so they can spend time together before we leave...what time do we leave again?" I asked.

"5 o' clock sharp...but what are you doing after you drop her off?" Dad asked sitting down.

"I have to help a friend in a few hours on her animal documentary" I said and on cue mom came from out their room.

"Buenos dias baby" Mom said kissing my cheek then walking in the kitchen.

"Buenos dias...mom I'll be back I'm going to drop Kate off to spend more time with her mom before we leave" I said.

"Okay when you came back we need your help to pack up" Mom said opening the fridge.

"Sure thing mom" I said.

"What time you're helping your friend that's mysteriously a girl?" Dad asked.

"10:00" I said.

"It's 6:53 now so after you come back and help us pack, maybe me and you can go fishing or maybe test shooting some of my guns?" Dad asked.

"Definitely the guns" I said.

"Oh my god can you guys stay away from violence and guns for a day?" Mom asked.

"We're men...guns and violence is our middle names" Dad said with a chuckle. Before I can say anything Kate came back.

"Zachyybear are we leaving or not?...oh hi Mr and Mrs Martin" Kate said cheerfully wagging her tail.

"Hello Kate how is your morning?" Dad asked smiling.

"It's been good and it'll be a lot better when we leave on an awesome bike" Kate said tugging my pants leg.

"Isn't it out of gas?" Mom asked.

"Yeah that's actually what I was about to ask if you guys have any?" I asked.

"Ummm I think I've might have some in a gas canister" Dad said getting up walking into his room, and for a split second he was back with a gas canister.

"Don't use it all I need some for the car J.I.C" Dad said handing it to me.

"J.I.C?" Kate asked with a tilted head.

"Just in case" I said walking out the door.

"Ohhh" Kate said following me closing the door behind.

I walked to where the last place I saw my bike and it wasn't there.

"What the?" I said looking around.

"It's over here!" Kate said running to it and it was pointing towards the direction of her pack.

"Hmmm I wonder how it get over here" I said chuckling.

"I might have sorta moved it" Kate said giggling.

"I know you did but how?" I asked.

"I have my way with things" Kate said giggling.

"Girl power" I said pumping my fist walking to my bike.

"Exactly" Kate said laughing.

I twisted the cap off and filled it up with gas and less than a minute it was enough to get us there and back. I pulled the cord and it roared making a loud echo through the half darkened woods. Then I twist the cap back on the gas canister sitting it down next to the rv steps. I walked back to my dirt bike and got on twisting the handle a few time to hear it roar louder.

"Want me to he-"

Before I finished my sentence she hopped on the back perfectly wrapping her forearms around my waist.

"Nevermind" I said chuckling then I took off at an blazing speed with my headlights on.

Kate's P.O.V

We were riding through the slightly darkened woods as the sun barely peaked over the horizon. Zach was doging and hopping over fallen logs at least 50 mph. This was probably one of the best rides in my life. I know it's way better than log sledding for sure. What made it better is Zach can do this cool trick called a wheelie I think, and it's so scary but fun at the same time. I wonder how roller coasters are compared to this, I would love to ride one some day. Zach told me a roller coaster can be 60 feet high and just drop, It's going to be so amazing because I love heights.

We were getting close to the pack borders and that really was a bummer because I don't want the fun to end. Zach came to a stop and turned off his engine and it was replaced by growling. I hopped off his bike and said.

"It's okay he's with me, keep patrolling east" I said firmly.

"Are you serious? I'm not taking orders from a pup...now move out the way let me handle this kiddo" The he-wolf said.

"I wonder what my mom Eve-"

"Okay okay fine do as you will just please don't tell her" The he-wolf said cowardly backing up to let us pass.

"That's what I thought...come on Zachyybear" I said cheerfully walking in the direction of the pack leader's den.

"Wow a lot of wolves is scared of your mom" Zach said.

"Because they know what she's cable of doing" I said.

"I know that but...damn" Zach said as he walked in a spider web and started running around crazy.

"Ahhh get it off!...Get it off!...Get It offf!" Zach shouted trying to get it off. I would help him but I was too busy rolling on the ground in laughter.

Zach threw off his sweater with his hands on his knees catching his breath. When he caught his breath and I calmed down from laughing, he glared at me angry.

"You think that's funny?" Zach said in a playfully angry voice.

"No I don't think it's funny because it was hilarious" I said laughing again.

"Oh really I'll give you something to laugh about" Zach said tickling me all over. I tried to hold it in and not give him what he wanted, but I was defeated.

"Hahaha okay...haaha...I...give...hahahahaha...up" I said laughing hysterically and he stopped.

"Human 1 future alpha 0" Zach said playfully tapping my nose. I pounced on him and I seeked dominance without even fighting for it. It's like he just let me do it.

"What was that?" I asked holding his shoulders down.

"Nothing...I love you" Zach said leaning forward. It's hard to hide how much I love him so I leaned forward too.

"I love-" before I finished he turned me over seeking dominance with a large smirk on his face.

*Gasp*

"You tricked me" I said stunned I fell for that.

"Yep you're still gullible" Zach said chuckling.

"I'M NOT FREAKING G-"

I was cut short when his soft wet lips met mine, as we shared a passionate kiss. This is probably one of the best kisses we ever had because it lasted for a solid minute until he broke away.

"You know I really wasn't trying to trick you...I meant what I said" Zach said smiling.

"Yeah you were, you know what you was doing" I said playfully muffing his face with my paw so I can get up. Once I did I shook the dirt off of me.

"No really...I didn't think you would actually want to kiss me back" Zach said chuckling.

"Of course I would, I can't hide my love for you...no matter what we are doing" I said smiling and he smirked. It was a 5 second silence and it looked like something was on his mind because he started daydreaming at the ground.

"Everythings okay?" I asked walking to him brushing my tail on his leg.

"Can I ask you something?" Zach asked.

"You know you can ask me anything" I said smiling.

"I bet you can't beat me to the pack leader's den" Zach said smiling.

"Oh you're...ON!" I yelled taking off only leaving dirt and smoke behind.

"Hey! get back here!" Zach said running after me.

"You can't beat me!" I yelled laughing.

He was pretty fast for a human he never reached past me but he was keeping up. We ran through the hunting grounds passing a couple of wolves getting ready for their hunt when daylight was more available. I can hear Zach's footsteps and he was gaining on me quick. "I can't let him beat me, come on Kate faster" I thought determined running as fast as I can. Half A minute later I was running up the slope and came to a sliding stop in the den.

Mom looked like she was having a meeting with some of the alphas, and guess who's there with them...Amber.

"Kate is everything okay?" Mom asked worriedly rushing past the alphas.

"No...nothing's...wrong" I said panting.

"Then why are you running in? You nearly scared me to death" Mom said getting a little furious.

"I'm sorry...mom...Zach and I were r-racing" I said slowly but surely catching my breath.

"Where is he?" Amber asked.

"I have no clue...wait...I need to find him, he could be hurt" I said starting to get worried facing the den entrance.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Zach yelled outside the den and I sighed in relief. Couple seconds later he walked in and frozed.

"Woahhh bad time?" Zach asked seeing there's at least 7 alpha wolves in here.

"Yes this is very important" Mom said firmly.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later sweetie just run along and play with Zach and your friends" Mom said.

"But I thought we were supposed-"

"I know dear...we'll hang out in a minute okay?...I promise" Mom said smiling.

"Okay fine..." I said sighing and pulling Zach's pants leg. He followed me out the den and down the slope. We walked back to his bike and the whole walk was quiet. His bike was in sight and I was more than excited to ride it again.

"What you think that was about?" Zach asked.

"Probably about the pack moving to a different territory for food" I said.

"Doesn't that mean you guys go to war?...right?" Zach asked stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh my god we're going to war?!" I shouted in panic and he placed his hand over my muzzle.

"Shhh...we're just thinking conclusions we're not 100% sure they're going to war...even if they are I don't think Eve wants the whole pack to know just yet...they'll go crazy" Zach said uncovering my muzzle.

"You're right sorry just freaked out there...but why does everything has to be so messed up?...why can't we all live in peace and harmony?" I asked sadly many wolves are going to die and possibly the only parent I have.

"Well there's this game all wild life animals and sometime humans are forced to play...it's called survival" Zach said rubbing my back.

"What if my mom dies?...she's all I have left after...you know" I said sadly with tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey don't worry, you're mom is a well trained alpha...she has to be badass if alpha males are afraid of her" Zach said and I couldn't help but smile at his remark.

"There's that beautiful smile I'm looking for" Zach said kissing my nose.

"Thanks for always being there for me...you're the best" I said hugging him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't?" Zach asked jokingly chuckling.

"A pretty bad one" I said giggling breaking away from him.

"By the way what happened to you back there?" I asked and he had a puzzled face.

"When we were racing" I said and he chuckled.

"Oh I gave up, you were too fast...you wasn't going for the first down you was trying to score...I was like...wow" Zach said chuckling and I laughed.

"You were catching up and I got scared that I might lose" I said laughing and he laughed too.

"I'll beat you one day...don't believe me just watch" Zach said poking my side.

"Keep dreaming it's never going to happen" I said giggling.

"Oh you'll be surprised how fast I can run you just got lucky I'm wearing jeans..." Zach said chuckling

"Whatever you say...can we go now?" I asked excitedly I'm riding his bike again.

"Well actually I'm just leaving...dad and I are doing somethings today after we finished packing" Zach said.

"Again?" I asked slightly angry.

"Come on don't be like that...we've hanged out every day since we met each other, it's not fair for him since I'm the only guy" Zach said stroking my back.

"I know but I'm so bored without you" I said.

"What about your friends?" Zach asked.

"No offense to them but they're not as fun as you are" I said and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?...I always thought the things I do was average quite boring" Zach said.

"No you're hilarious and weird at the same time..." I said giggling.

"Haha I am pretty weird aren't I?" Zach said chuckling.

"More than pretty weird...but in a good way" I said smiling.

"Yeah I get it from my dad...but just a wonder...if I were to be a wolf, what rank you think I would be?" Zach asked.

"A Beta maybe" I said.

"Whats a Beta?" Zach asked.

"Both Alpha and Omega" I said.

"Why so?" Zach asked.

"Because you're athletic and have the most goofiest personality ever" I said smiling.

"No I don't" Zach said making a silly face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do it again" I said laughing and he did it again but with his tongue out this time. I lost my balance from laughing so hard, but thanks to Zach he caught me.

I got lost in his dreamy hazel eyes that I loved so much, and I can see the reflection of my eyes in his. The moment just felt right so I leaned forward slowly closing my eyes. Before we kissed something hit him on the head.

"Oww what the heck?" Zach said rubbing his head.

"I think is was that thing" I said motioning to a small rolling white ball that soon came to a stop.

"A golf ball?...who plays golf in the middle of the woods?" Zach said picking it up.

"What is golf?" I asked.

"A boring game where you hit this ball in a hole from a far distance" Zach said. (No Offence If You Like Or Love Golf)

"That doesn't sound boring" I said.

"Oh it doesn't now but when you're playing and you miss repeatedly it gets frustrating" Zach said chuckling

"I still want to give it a try at least" I said giggling.

"I think you'll like putt-putt better" Zach said.

"What's that? sounds interesting" I said.

"Its golf but wayy easier and a lot more fun...but anyway I have to go" Zach said checking the time on his phone.

"Aww can you stay a little longer" I whined he's leaving so early.

"I wish but packing up is going to take a while so I rather start early than later...I'll be back at noon okay" Zach said smiling. I sighed and said

"I'll see you then I guess...I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you more...see you later" Zach said as we shared a quick kiss before going our separate ways.

I watched him get on his bike starting it up, then he waved at me. I waved back with a big smile on my face and he took off. "I wonder what my friends are up too...probably still sleep" I thought.

I walked to the meadow and the sun was starting to peek over the mountains and hills. There wasn't a lot of wolves in the meadow just yet and that's the way I like it. I made my way to the lake for a quick drink before I got to Sweets and Candy's den to see if they're awake. When the sound of water met my ears I started jogging to get there faster, then suddenly I heard laughter and water splashing.

Candy and Sweets were slashing each other while Lilly rested at the bank looking clearly bored. So I decided to play a prank on her and crept up on Lilly stealthy. When I was within 2 feet from her, I growled loudly and she jumped scared falling in the water. I rolled in laughter holding my stomach because it hurt so bad as tears escaped my eyes. Candy and Sweets was in the same situation I was in but worse because they're in water laughing hysterically. Lilly quickly jumped out shaking dry and her fur puffed up.

"My furrrr...It's going to take forever to get it straight again" Lilly whined. I slowly calmed down but Candy and Sweets were laughing like this was the funniest thing they saw in their life.

"This is your fault" Lilly said angrily growling at me. I couldn't help but laugh even more because she looked so harmless when she's puffy.

Lilly pounced on me easily and nearly tickled me to death. "Why does everyone love to tickle me?" I thought.

"Hahaha please stop...you win...I'm sorry" I laughed out. She stopped immediately when she saw my collar and moved off of me.

"What's that around your neck?...did the humans catch you or something?" Lilly asked admiring it.

"Yes a human caught my heart...Zach brought it for me...isn't it beautiful?" I asked dreamily admiring it myself and all of their jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked blushing a little.

"Are you two...dating?" Candy asked shocked and I got up shaking the dirt off me.

"Maybe" I said shyly walking to the bank of the lake to get a quick drink.

"Your mom is going to kill you" Sweets said with a gulp.

"She already knows...he's different then any old human...he doesn't hunt our kind and he's actually in love with wolves" I said smiling licking the remaining water from my muzzle.

"Did your mother approve?" Lilly asked really concerned. I only nodded with a big smile and said.

"Not at first but when he gave me this collar and sung this sweet song to me last night at the howl, she let us be together" I said blushing slightly.

"Aww that's so sweet...I wish I had a boyfriend now" Candy said swimming to shore then shaking dry once she got out.

"Me too" Sweets said sadly swimming out the water too and shaking dry.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know but I know what you're going to do today" Lilly said.

"What?" I said.

"Get my fur back the way it was" Lilly said angrily.

"Hahaha okay calm down" I said giggling picking up a nearby pine cone and combing her fur. It took a while to finish because Lilly has a lot of fur, but I got the job done and threw it aside.

"Now what?" I asked

"We can see what the guys are up too?" Candy suggested.

"Orrrr?..." Lilly asked fixing her hair over her right eye as usual.

"Or ummm...I have nothing" Candy said.

"Sweets?" Lilly asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Kate got anything?" Sweets asked.

"We can race?" I asked and they all sighed.

"No you win every time it's not fun anymore" Sweets whined.

"Okay how about tag?...it's close enough to racing...if you haven't notice I really love running" I said stretching my shoulders.

"No shit" Candy said under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked walking towards her and she started backing up.

"Oh, uh, nothing" Candy said laughing nervously. I tapped her shoulder her and said

"Tag you're it"

Then running away and we all split up immediately.

"Hey that's not fair! I didn't know we were starting!" Candy yelled.

"Oh well bad luck!" Sweets yelled laughing.

1 hour later

The sun was well high over the trees, the crickets quiet down so the birds can begun their morning songs. Cool breezes were blowing spreading refreshing air everywhere. This morning is obviously going to be beautiful. We've been playing tag for over an hour now and just once I was it. Most likely because I'm too fast and set high standards for myself. I was chasing Lilly gaining on her quick and I was only jogging. (Not Literally)

"You're not catching me this time!" Lilly shouted jumping over fallen logs and I was close on her tail.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" I shouted then I suddenly felt pain on my face as I ran into a tree.

"I just did!" Lilly shouted running out of sight. I got up and shook the dirt off of me and glared at the tree angrily.

"Grrr...why is this here anyway? stupid tree" I said clawing the bark off leaving huge claw marks. Once I got it out my system I started sniffing for Lilly's scent.

I took three steps in the direction she ran and found her scent instantly. "You can run but you can't hide" I thought running the way she went.

I ran for about 40 seconds until I heard a loud sliding noise and screaming.

"KATE LOOK OUT!" Humphrey shouted while him and his friends flew in mid air. I quickly dove out the way just in time barely missing a tree.

Humphrey and his friends crashed into a rock and went flying falling on top of each other one by one. I was still furious from what he said last night to Zach and now today he almost hit me. I was slow to get up because I landed on my paw very awkwardly and it started to hurt. Humphrey push Salty, Shakey, and Mooch off of him which was quite impressive for Humphery size to move all that weight. He ran to me and helped me up but I pushed him away from me with my good paw.

"I don't need your help get your paws off of me" I said trying limping away but almost fell again.

"We're sorry Kate I'm just trying to make sure you're okay...you need to go to the pack healer I think you might have sprained your paw" Humphrey said.

"Where you think I'm going dumbass?" I asked rudely walking past him. Humphrey walked in front of me growling with an angry facial expression showing all of his teeth.

"What is wrong with you? I said I'm sorry" Humphrey growled angrily.

"Sorry is not going to cover for what you said to Zach last night" I shouted.

"Oh that stupid human Zachyybear?" Humphrey said mocking my voice.

"He's not stupid you jerk" I said defending Zach.

"Kate be completely honest with me, what do you see in him?" Humphrey asked.

"He's smart, funny, fun-loving, caring and sweet...I love him Humphery we were made for each other why can't you understand?" I asked irritated.

"Because he's a fucking human!" Humphrey shouted.

"Woah Humphrey chill just let it go bro" Salty said.

"Yeah man just come on...you're only an omega" Shakey said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Humphrey asked.

"It means you two couldn't be together anyway...haven't you heard the law?" Shakey asked.

"Yes, I was actually planning on going to alpha school to be with...Kate" Humphrey said sadly and I gasped. Not that I was surprise, but that he was going to become an alpha just to be with me.

"Humphery am I really worth it?...I mean there's plenty of other girls out there you have to keep looking" I said sitting down.

"None of them would ever compare to you...Kate ever since you opened those beautiful pair of amber eyes as a newborn pup I loved you...I could never stop thinking or dreaming about you and all these months of trying to impress you failed...when Zachyybear or whatever his name is came and stole your heart in 2 days I was shocked and heartbroken...it took 5 months for us to at least have sleepovers as best friends" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey you should have told me how you felt a long time ago...and I would have maybe gave us a try" I said smiling and he smiled too.

"Can you give us a try just for one day?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm sorry Humphery it's too late I'm in love with someone else...I don't believe in cheating" I said as nice as I can so he won't feel bad.

"What about a kiss?" Humphrey asked leaning forward and I slowly backed away.

"Humphrey what are you doing?" I asked.

Mooch walked up to Humphrey and pulled him away but he was losing grip and inching closer to me.

"Let me go Mooch just one kiss" Humphrey said trying to get free slowly succeeding. Salty and Shakey soon helped Mooch and I've never seen Humphery so strong before. It literally took three wolves to hold him back and he was still getting closer to me. I got up and decided to limp away to the pack healer's den before this gets out of paw.

"Humphrey come on man she doesn't want you give up!" Salty yelled holding him back.

"No I've waited 5 months for this..." Humphrey said breaking free running full speed towards me then tackling me.

"Humphrey get off of me! Leave me alone!" I shouted pushing him but my paw hurts to much to push any harder. Humphrey leaned forward and before he connected lips with mine a red-ish pup tackled him and growled in his face viciously.

Humphrey cowered down and whimpered in fear. This pup was pure muscle and looked like he was almost out his puppy years soon.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of here before I rip you apart limb from limb" The red-ish pup growled. Humphrey and his friends didn't hesitate and ran a 40 yard dash out of sight.

"Thank you so much...that guy is such a jerk" I said as he helped me up.

"No problem are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a sprained paw nothing serious" I said smiling gazing in his green eyes.

"Want me to help you to the pack healer's den?" He asked.

"That'll be great" I said smiling and he quickly went under me picking me up. I blushed he did it to fast and rather gentle.

He started walking with me on his back and it looked like my weight didn't faze him at all.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Kate" I said smiling.

"You're the pack's leader daughter right?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Cool I never thought I would ever talk to you, but look at me now" He said chuckling.

"Why you thought that?" I asked.

"I over heard many guys talking about how strict your mom is and what she's done to other guys that tried to talk to you in the past" He said.

"Don't believe any of it because it's not true...my mom wants guys to think that so they won't talk to me, it's so annoying and helpful at times when I think about it" I said.

"That's kind of a smart way to keep boys away I guess" He said chuckling and I giggled.

"I never caught your name" I said.

"Because I never threw it" He said chuckling and it took me a couple seconds to realize what he said.

"Ohh I see what you did there" I said giggling.

"My name is Garth...I'm a lone wolf from Toronto" He said.

"Really?...your kind of young to be a lone wolf" I said.

"I'm only nine months...I'm not that young to survive" He said.

"But why are you alone?...didn't you have a pack and a family?" I asked and he suddenly looked sad.

"I really don't want to talk about it" He said.

"Okay it's fine you don't have to...how many days you been here?" I asked.

"Just a few hours...you think you can convince your mom giving me a place to stay for temporary?" He asked looking back at me.

"Sure it's the least I can do for you helping me" I said smiling.

The rest of the walk there was silent and I started to wonder how he knows where the pack healer's den is if he's a lone wolf. I was going to ask him but I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize we arrived. Sally was talking to that same wolf with the broken forearm back when Zach and I was here.

"Thanks Sally my forearm feels a lot better I see you around" He said exiting the den.

"It was nothing you're welcome" Sally said. Garth walked near the back and laid me down so Sally can get to work.

"Thanks" I said licking Garth's cheek and he frozed for a second then smiled.

"Your welcome" Garth said with a smile then walked out the den afterwards.

"Kate what happened?" Sally asked.

"I think I sprained my paw" I said holding it out. She started twirling it around slowly and bending it I guess trying to see how bad it hurts. I tried as hard as I can to hold in the pain but my body said something different.

"Oww stop it hurts so bad" I said in agony.

"I'm sorry Kate, did you feel like anything is out of place?" Sally asked.

"No" I said.

"Well your paw is just sprained and swelling, by 2 weeks you'll be up and running as usual...but if this new berry mixture I made works correctly you'll be okay in just few hours" Sally said smiling grabbing a human bowl bringing it over to me; then putting this sticky berry mixture on my paw.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It'll keep your paw cold so the swelling can go down, don't freak out if your paw goes numb that means it's working" Sally said and I only nodded and laid my head down on my good paw.

"I'll have to let your mom know you're hurt and need special attention for now...want breakfast?" Sally asked

"No thanks I'm okay" I said.

"Okay be right back, if you're in trouble just howl" Sally said before walking out the den. " I wish Zach was here none of this would have happened...I miss him already...I wonder what he's doing right now" I thought.

Zach P.O.V

We finished packing all the basic stuff which took over and hour; and I was finishing up tying the chains around my dirt bike so it wouldn't fall off the back of the rv.

"Alright it's ready to go" I said.

"Good ready to go shoot some stuff?" Dad asked.

"Actually not just yet I have to help a friend with some things" I said checking the time on my phone. '9:56 A.M.'

"Okay call me when you're ready" Dad said walking to the car and I went in the rv closing the door behind.

My hands was pretty dirty so I washed them in the kitchen sink with dish soap since that was the only thing there. After I dried my hands I walked in my room and sat on my bed to call Alex. When the phone was ringing I turned on the tv and watched NFL replay on demand since I missed the Bengals Vs Chiefs game. I knew the Bengals won but I still wanted to see how.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hey it's Zach you ready to start?" I asked.

"Oh yeah give me a second" Alex said.

"Ok" I said putting my phone on speaker so I can lie down and lay my phone on my chest.

2 minutes later she came back and we got started. I told her about the basics of wolves habitats and how they survive, and the facts about them. Like speed, jaw power, alpha school, and about how males fight for mating rights or leader rights. For the record none of them would ever beat Eve. After 30 to 40 minutes of non-stop talking, teaching, answering her questions, and repeating myself since she types so slow. We were finally done and can do our own independent things, but she had other plans.

"Zach thank you so much I owe you one for this...when did you start studying wolves?" Alex asked.

"All my life" I said in a sleepy voice and yawning afterwards.

"I guess all that talking wore you out huh?" Alex asked giggling.

"Yeah, you made me realized how boring it is to be a teacher...no offense if you want to be one" I said checking the time.

"Nah you're cool none taken...sooo Zach are you seeing anyone?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" I said yawning again.

"Like do you have a girlfriend?...because I would love to be yours" Alex said. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Yes I am seeing someone actually" I said less entertained with this conversation now.

"Great maybe we shou-...wait what?" Alex asked again.

"I said yeah I'm seeing someone" I said.

"Who? Is it Mitchell?" Alex asked sounding a little angry.

"No" I said.

"Then who is it?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about that just know I'm taken" I said.

"Come on Zachary she can't treat you better than I can and you know that" Alex said.

"Define love" I said bluntly.

"What, why?" Alex asked.

"It's just a wonder, can you define love real quick please?" I asked curious what she would say.

"Ummm...when a couple really...care about each other I guess?...but anyway what does that have to do with us?" Alex asked.

"You just proved my point...people don't just date because of sex Alex, they date because they like or love each other...I'm not trying to be on your bad side or be rude but your nothing but a hoe...I don't date girls who's been smashed by 80 different guys in a year and I'm surprised you're not 7 month's pregnant right now...I learned that hoes want attention but women want love and respect...and you're nothing but a hoe in my eyes when it comes to relationships...Alex you need to change your ways or you'll make the biggest mistake of your life sometime soon" I said then hung up before she said anything back.

I put my phone in my pocket and turned off the tv then leaving my room half asleep. "Shooting is going to maybe wake me up" I thought. I walked out the rv door and down the steps to see dad in the trunk of the car getting something.

"I'm ready dad let's go" I said touching his shoulder.

"Okay let me get some things out first" Dad said not turning around.

I walked to one of the campfire logs and sat down on it to play madden mobile. Before I took my phone out, I heard a feminine voice call my name.

"Zach?"

When I turned to see who it was, I couldn't believe she came back.

"Ruby?..." I asked taking a better look to make sure it's her.

"Yeah its me...how's life?" Ruby asked walking to me and sat down.

"Same as usual...boring" I said tapping the madden mobile app.

"You're always bored" Ruby said giggling.

"Well not so much since you guys came around...but off topic...I saw you with a guy last night, how it go?" I said smiling but not taking my eyes off my phone.

"Not so good or what I expected at least" Ruby said.

"Damn what happened?" I asked.

"His howl was absolutely horrible, he killed a few birds that were flying by" Ruby said laughing and I did too.

"Wow it was that bad?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh we're only getting started" Ruby giggled.

"But all serious though...would you really listen to a rock to tell you if you're perfect for someone?" I asked.

"To be honest...I never thought about that...I don't know" Ruby asked.

"If you really love someone I don't think I stupid rock should tell you if you're perfect for someone...it just doesn't look or would feel right...I'm just saying" I said.

"Hmmm...Maybe you're rig-"

"PICK CITY YES! TAKE IT TO THE CRIB BABY!" I shouted and Ruby laughed at my random excitement and dancing. When we BOTH calmed down I said.

"Sorry about that, I was mad rude...what were you saying?" I asked looking in her eyes that I haven't seen in awhile.

"Nothing Important...are you leaving today?" Ruby asked.

"Yep back on the highway in a couple of hours" I said.

"Oh, I hope you guys have a safe trip back home and...come visit me sometime okay?" Ruby said bumping my elbow so I can look at her and not at my phone.

"Okay sure thing...if you see Kate can you te-...Nevermind I'll tell her myself" I said smiling and she smiled back before disappearing in the woods. Dad was walking towards me with a big sniper rifle in his hand, and a large smirk.

"Okay I'm ready, who were you talking to and celebrating for?...you're not going crazy are you?" Dad asked with a chuckled. Before I can answer my phone rung and Alex name popped up across my screen. I know she's probably mad I called her a hoe so I really don't feel like hearing her yelling voice. So I pressed ignore and let it go to my voice mail.

"I was talking to Ruby and I caught an interception on madden mobile" I said standing up stretching.

"She came back?...why?" Dad asked.

"To see wassup I guess...nothing important really" I said.

"Oh okay, well let's get going there's this small mountain I had visited yesterday..it's perfect for sniping...here" Dad said handing me what looked like a 50 cal, but I'm not sure.

"It's heavier than I thought" I said putting the strap around my back as he lead the way.

"You'll get used to it" Dad said.

We walked past the rv trailer parking and a few kids were outside enjoying their last day of spring break while they can. Tomorrow they'll be forced to be locked up in school jail for eight to nine hours straight, or ten if they have tutorials. Sometimes I feel like I be at school longer than I be at home, because I barely have anytime for myself. Soon as I get home I have to study, do homework, take a shower, then sleep. The only time I can chill and relax is Friday night Saturday and Sunday. On second thought I think it would be cool If we only had school Monday through Thursday. There was dogs barking and playing with their owners and some reason it remained how much I wanted a dog since I was 5. Luckily it's now sort of coming true, but the only problem is my wish is even better than having a pet dog. Because it's my favourite animal in the world. A Canadian wolf. All this thinking of dogs and wolves made me wonder what Kate is doing right now.

Kate P.O.V

Sally came back with mom and I explained to her word from word what Humphrey said and done. In a blink of an eye she took off towards him to taste his blood. Poor Humphery just wanted to impress me and share his love, but he went a little overboard by trying to kiss me which obviously would've turned into something else. He deserves any type of punishment mom gives him, and I know it wouldn't be good.

Sally left to eat breakfast less than a minute ago and offered me some. Of course I said no because I'm not really in the mood for raw caribou at the moment. I was starting to doze off but the sound of paw steps walking towards the den alerted me. I calmed down when I realized it was only my friends checking up on me.

"Kate what happened?...was it the tree?" Lilly asked.

"No Humphrey and his gang almost hit me with a log" I said.

"Almost?...but you're hurt right?" Candy asked.

"Yeah I dived out the way and landed very awkwardly on my paw" I said showing it to them.

"Ouch...that had to hurt" Lilly said wincing from just looking at it.

"It didn't hurt much at first until Sally put this weird stuff on it" I said sniffing it and it actually smelled good.

"How long will you be off of it?" Sweets asked.

"2 weeks at the most" I said.

"So this means we're all faster than you now" Candy said poking out her tongue and we all shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah for now" I mocked back.

"Well Kate is not going anywhere...so let's bring the party to her" Sweets said.

"Yay I love parties" I said wagging my tail.

"And this one is going to be the best party of your life because we're playing...truth or dare" Sweets said with a evil smirk. Lilly and Candy sighed because they know Sweets would ask embarrassing questions or stupid dares...As always...

"But we have nothing to spin" I said hoping we'll play something different; but Sweets looked around for something we can use.

She walked over to a broken stick in the back of the den, and dipped one of the ends in the mixture Sally was using. Sweets walked back to us with the stick in her mouth and laid it on the ground.

"Okay who wants to spin first?" Sweets asked. Nobody said anything and it was a 12 seconds silence as we all looked at each other.

"5 seconds or I'll choose" Sweets said.

"I'll spin first I guess" Lilly said walking to the stick spinning it. It spun for quite a while before it landed on me. "Oh my god why me first?" I thought.

"Truth or dare Kate?" Lilly asked.

"Truth" I said.

"Is it true you cheated on Zach with Humphery?" Lilly asked and I was shocked she even knew about that.

"How do you know about that?" I asked curious.

"I overheard him bragging about it to his friends" Lilly said.

"I hate him so much" I said furious he told people after he promised he wouldn't.

"So is it true?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, I was in heat and I couldn't find Zach anywhere and the itching was so unbearable...Humphrey was the only male in sight sooo yeah I did...I thought I can trust him as a friend to help me out but...he used me" I said disappointed in myself.

"Well Kate I'm so sorry to hear that, but it's your turn to spin now" Sweets said sounding like she really doesn't care. I did as I was told and it landed on Candy.

"Truth or-"

"Dare...no no truth" Candy interrupted.

"Is it true you have a crush on Salty?" I said and her cheeks blushed bright red.

"N-No" Candy said shyly.

"Come on we all know you do...we see how you look at him" Sweets said giggling.

"That doesn't mean I have a crush on him...I mean yeah he's kinda cute but I don't see us being together" Candy said defending herself with red cheeks.

"Candy just go talk to him you'll be surprised...by the looks of it I think he likes you too" Lilly said winking.

"But what do I say?...I don't want it to be awkward" Candy said.

"Just something basic like how are you today and stuff...let him do the talking it'll be less awkward and pressure on you" I said smiling.

"Okay got it" Candy said smirking slightly

"Your turn to spin" Sweets said. Candy spinned the stick and it landed on Sweets.

"Truth or dare" Candy asked.

"Dare" Sweets said.

"I dare you to..."Candy said looking around and picking up an centipede.

"Eat this bug" Candy said holding it in her face.

"Eww no way" Sweets said as she pushed it away.

"A dare is a dare you suggested we play this" I said with a smirk.

"But what if I don't?" Sweets asked.

"We'll tickle you for 30 minutes straight and if you move we'll start over" Candy said and Sweets sighed.

"Give it to me" Sweets said holding out her paw.

"That's more like it" Candy said smiling putting it in her paw. It tried so hard to get away but it was useless and weird looking because all of its legs.

Sweets held it above her muzzle inching it closer and closer to her mouth. So many times she would get so close then pull away. We waited for about 4 minutes and she still haven't eaten it yet.

"What are you waiting for? Just eat it already!" Lilly shouted impatient.

"It's hard, sticky, and gross okay!...just give me another minute!" Sweets snapped back.

"5 seconds or your time is up" Candy said and Sweets glared at her angrily.

"5" Candy said counting.

"4"

"3"

Before she said two it accidentally slipped in her mouth and she slowly started to chew. We all literally almost must threw up except Sweets because she looked like she was actually enjoying it.

"Are you actually enjoying that?" I asked trying to keep my puke in my mouth.

"Its really not that bad" Sweets said still chewing.

"I think I'm about to puke" Lilly said covering her mouth.

"I thought you were going to spit it out, but you actually ate it that's so gross" Candy said laughing.

"Hey a dares a dare like Kate said" Sweets said while spinning the stick and it landed on Lilly again.

"Not me again" Lilly said sighing and shaking her head.

"Truth or dare?" Sweets asked.

"Dare" Lilly said.

"Okay I dare you to show us your womanhood" Sweets said and my jaw dropped. Lilly pure white cheeks were now filled with red as Candy eyes almost popped out of her head from total shock.

"Theres-"

"Nah ah ah...a dare is a dare remember?" Sweets asked smirking.

"But this is a little to extreme and embarrassing" Lilly said clearly blushing.

"Either do it or suffer the consequences your choice" Sweets said. Lilly took a minute to think and turned around with burning cheeks "oh my god she's actually doing it!" My mind screamed.

Lilly hid her face and slowly lifted her tail and I can see a little of her clit. Before she exposed herself fully, Sally was a lifesaver because she came back to check up on me.

"Kate how are you fee-...oh hey girls what brings you by?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Kate since she can't travel with us" Sweets said with an innocent smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but you guys can't be in here unless you're hurt or family sorry girls" Sally said.

"Umm okay, I guess we'll see you later Kate" Sweets said getting up and walking to the entrance.

"Yeah bye Kate hope you get better" Candy said following her close behind.

"Bye you guys" I said waving with my good paw. Lilly was walking out the den slowly with her tail tucked between her legs and blushing cheeks.

"Lilly hurry up!" Sweets yelled outside the den and Lilly walked out faster.

"Okay Kate how is your paw feeling?" Sally asked.

"Just really numb" I said. Sally picked up my paw and bend it back a little bit.

"Does that hurt?" Sally asked.

"Not at all" I said and she bended it a different direction.

"How about now?" Sally asked.

"Nope" I said. Sally put my paw down and said.

"It looks like you're going to be fine and walking in a couple of hours thanks to this new berry mixture I made...now all I need to do is rinse it off be right back" Sally said leaving the den.

I sighed that I'm now alone again and soon would be bored again. I took a second to admire Sally's den and there's a lot of mixtures and potion like things that look poisonous. Somewhere in my exploring mind told me to see what they would do if I mixed them together. Before I made up my mind to do it mom came back with blood on her forearms.

"Mom what did you do to him, did you kill him?!" I shouted shocked. I mean yeah what he did to me was wrong, but he didn't deserve to die.

"I wish I could have but that bastard dog got away" Mom growled angrily.

"Then why is there blood on your forearms?" I asked.

"I don't know I might have ran in a raspberry bush when I was chasing him" Mom said.

"Don't kill him mom just...beat him up real good" I said.

"Trust me I will, when I see him I'm going to rip off-"

"Save it for when you see him" I said interrupting.

"Anyway how are you feeling?" Mom said walking over to me then laying down.

"I'm feeling great, Sally said I'll be walking in a few hours thanks to some new berry mixture she made" I said.

"Where'd she go?" Mom asked.

"She's coming back with water to wash this stuff off" I said.

"Once she come back we can start our daughter and mother time if you like" Mom asked smiling.

"I would love to but can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure what's on your mind dear?" Mom asked smiling.

"What was that meeting about earlier?...are we...going to war?" I asked and her smile went away immediately.

"I was afraid you was going to ask but yes" Mom said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Kate we're running out of food...all the caribou Zach killed mysteriously disappeared last night and the caribou herd is moving up north...we asked the north if we can combine packs but they said we all would have to serve them as slaves...the only way we can get fed is if we take their territory" Mom said.

"But mom we should just keep looking other places I know there's caribou out there somewhere" I said.

"We've looked everywhere...I sent a group of alphas miles and miles and miles away from here but they all confirmed negative" Mom said. I couldn't hold it anymore and I bursted into tears, crying on her shoulder heavily.

"Mom please don't fight I don't want to lose you" I said squeezing her tightly because this might be my last time hugging her.

"Sweetheart I'm not going anywhere okay?...I made a promise to your father I'm going to take good care of you and I'm keeping it...But this time I have help" Mom said in a mother like tone licking my tears away.

"Help from who?" I asked.

"The human that risked his life for you numerous times" Mom said smiling.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Mhmm" Mom said nodding.

"If I'm not here to take of you and make you happy I know he will" Mom said.

"I know that, but I still don't want to lose you mom you're all I have left" I said as tears escaped my eyes, but mom wiped them away.

"Let's not think about this right now we can talk about this some other time" Mom said and I laid my head down on her paws thinking about Zach again. Wondering if he's thinking about me right now.

Zach P.O.V

*BANG*

"Good shot son now get the last one" Dad said pointing to the target in the tree.

I lined up the crosshairs on the empty Dr. Pepper can in the tree and slowly pulled the trigger.

*Bang*

The bullet was way off and it hit a near pinecone that was in the tree.

"Stay calm and hold your breath...when you shoot slowly breath out your nose" Dad said and I nodded pulling the pin back to reload.

I lined it up again with the crosshairs and I was completely calm and confident. I held my breath and I slowly pulled the trigger.

*Bang*

This time I hit the can and it fell out the tree making a small thump on the ground.

"Good shot...you think you're ready for animals?" Dad asked.

"What kind of animal?" I asked.

"Caribou or deer" Dad said.

"Yeah I'll try...again" I said getting up from my prone position dusting the dirt off me.

"Well let's go further up the mountain we can maybe get a better view or a clean shot" Dad said throwing a walkie talkie to me then walking up the mountain.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"J.I.C" Dad said.

"Oh okay" I said following him but then I realized something

"If I do kill it, wouldn't we have to come back down to get it?" I asked.

"Yep that's the best part of hunting...help your shooting skills and cardo" Dad said and I sighed.

"Do we have to really?" I asked in almost a whine.

"You wanted to hunt right?" Dad asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Then stop complaining and come on" Dad said walking.

I looked up the mountain and sighed again.

"We got a long way to go" I mumbled.

"You bet" Dad said.

We've been walking up this steep mountain for about a good 20 minutes now and my back is killing me. Dad on the other hand look like he do this everyday and it's nothing. When I think about it, he was in the military 2 years ago so I can see how it's easy for him.

"Okay we're high enough...you see that right there...I think it's deer" Dad said pointing. I looked through my binoculars and said.

"Yeah it's deer" I said.

"I'm going a little bit further to the right and you stay here...I'll give you further instructions through the walkie talkie" Dad said.

"Yes sir" I said and he walked off to his position. I watched him walk off to the right of the mountain until he was out of sight.

I took my gun off my back and perfectly setted it up on a nearby rock. Then I made sure everything was ready to go and I waited for dad. After a couple minutes my walkie talkie spoke up.

*Alright get ready Zach*

*I am crosshairs on target*

*Good you shoot the ones to the far left and I got the right...kill only the males*

*Yes sir*

*On Fire*

*3*

*2*

*1*

*Fire*

Dad and I shot at the same time killing at least 4 each. I had to keep reloading but dad got an collateral so he easily took more out than me. After 12 seconds they were all gone and 16 deer lie on the ground lifeless covered in their own blood. This was so cool, it looked like something off of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon how we were communicating. (By The Way Can't Wait For Ghost Recon Wildlands To Be Released) I can't believe my very first hunt was successful...well this is my second hunt but this one was with a sniper from a far distance.

*Good job that's my boy let's go take a look*

*Yes sir I'm moving now*

*Zach, stop talking like that*

*Hahaha sorry I play too much video games and watch shooting movies*

I packed up my sniper and slipped it back on me then hooked the walkie talkie to my pants. The mountain was pretty steep and I was a long way up so it took a while to meet up with dad. I've should've wore better shoes because every 2 minutes I almost fell. Dad and I soon met up with each other and he gave me a high five.

"That was epic buddy" Dad said chuckling.

"I know right I thought I was going to miss at first...I love hunting now" I said chuckling and walking to the dead deers.

"Oh we only getting warmed up" Dad said chuckling then I heard a rustling noise.

"Shh wait dad...did you hear that?" I asked standing completely still.

"No I didn't hear anything" Dad said and it sounded again.

"There it is again you had to hear it that time" I said.

"Yeah I think it's best if we get out of here something or someone is watching us...I don't like it" Dad said backing away slowly. Before I can follow I heard a small growl.

"Dad it's okay I think its a pup" I said.

"A pup?...did you hear that growl?" Dad asked. I grabbed dad's knife off of his staff he had and said.

"Yeah it's a stomach growl...I think he or she is hungry" I said stabbing the deer and gutting it.

"Here buddy are you hungry?...I'm not going to hurt you please come out...I want to help" I said outloud and the rustling noise sounded again.

"You sure you won't hurt me?"

"I promise" I said and the pup relieved itself out the bushes devouring the deer meat.

This pup was all tan-ish brown looked like a coyote.

"Why are you in the middle of the woods by yourself?" I asked.

"I was here with my mom but...I don't know where she went" He said with food in his mouth and right on cue, his mom hopped out the bushes growling at us.

"Stay away from him!" She said snapping at me. Dad ran up to me and pointed his pistol at her pushing me behind him

"Stay behind me Zach this might get ugly" Dad said.

"Mom no it's okay that guy gave me food" He said.

"And you ate it!?...it could be poisonous" She said scolding him.

"No we hunted them just a few minutes ago, they're fresh...I'm only trying to help" I said moving dad out the way.

"We don't need your help" She said growling at me.

"You sure?...I mean it looked like you guys haven't eaten in weeks" I said getting lower to her level and she growled at me.

"Stay back I mean it!" She yelled serious.

"Okay fine suit yourself...come on dad let's go I have to check up on Kate" I said standing up and walking away.

"How do you know Kate?" She asked.

"We're reallly good friends why?" I said half lying not wanting to tell her we date for now, because it might creep her out.

"Because her father been looking for her and Eve" She said.

"But how?...he was shot in the head?" I asked shocked.

"He's one lucky wolf" She said smiling.


	22. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 22 Unexpected Surprise

Kate and Eve been sitting in the pack healer's den waiting for Sally to come back and rinse the berry mixture off of Kate's paw. Meanwhile they've been talking about girl things like heat, pregnancy, and pups. Mostly because Kate really wanted to know how its feels to be pregnant and have pups some day. Sally came back and greeted Eve then started rinsing Kate's paw off with water that was in a human like bowl.

"Mom you think I would be a good mother?" Kate asked.

"Of course honey it just comes naturally" Eve said smiling then it disappeared when something hit her mind.

"Wait...you aren't pregnant...are you?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not yet" Kate said a little nervous.

"Are you hiding something from me young lady?" Eve asked with a heating glare.

"No why would I be hiding something?" Kate asked looking at the ground and not in her mother beaming eyes.

"I just know when you're hiding something I have mother senses..." Eve said.

"Mother senses really? mom I'm not hiding nothing okay" Kate said slightly annoyed.

"Alright you're all fix up….try not to walk on it as much it's not quite done healing yet….oh yeah it might take a couple of hours for the numbness to go away" Sally said. Kate stood up barely getting on all fours because her paw is completely numb.

"Thanks Sally you're a lifesaver" Kate said limping out the den with the help of Eve presents.

"No problem" Sally said smiling.

"Sally you don't have to worry about patrolling today you can take a break for now" Eve said.

"Thank god I need one" Sally said stretching the laying down.

Kate's P.O.V

I was leaning on mom to help me out the den because I couldn't really walk on my numb paw even if i tried. I couldn't feel anything at all and it was somewhat kind of cool in a way. Before we walked down the slope I sat down and admired this beautiful day that's going to get wasted because of Humphery. Mom notice I stopped moving and sat down next to me joining in.

"I'm going to miss this place" I said watching over the horizon.

"Yeah me too" Mom said.

"Me three" A voice said that sounded like Zach's coming out the slope.

"Zach you're back" I said happily limping to Zach and pulling him into a big passionate hug.

"I missed you" I said pulling him away into an embrace.

"I missed you too" Zach said smiling and rubbing my back. We were about to share a kiss until mom let out a small growl.

"Mom can you stop doing that?" I asked annoyed that she ruined our moment.

"Sorry dear force of habit carry on…" Mom said.

"What happened to your paw?...are you okay?" Zach asked holding my injured paw.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just really numb" I said.

"I'm going to make sure nothing's brok-"

"No need to Sally already fixed me up it just need a couple of hours to come back to life" I said interrupting him with a smile.

"Are you sure?...I'll hate to see you in pain" Zach said softly rubbing my paw.

"Positive...It doesn't even hurt anymore" I said smiling gazing in his eyes.

"Okay then, but anyway...I want you and mother to meet someone" Zach said smirking.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"You can come up now!" Zach shouted and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Dad?" I asked with tears in my eyes as he walked up the slope. Mom meanwhile had a wide opened jaw then fainted afterwards.

Dad ran up to mom and lifted her head and said.

"Eve are you okay?" Dad asked worriedly.

"But you were...and...how?...I must be dreaming" Mom said pinching herself with her claws.

"Honey stop it's me...I'm here and alive….The humans relocated me to this place called Florida...for months I've been trying to get back and I succeed" Dad said smiling.

"Dad?" I asked with my head down inching closer to him.

"Kate, come give your dad a hug" Dad said smiling. I limped to him and accepted his hug, hugging him like this would be my last time….well technically it is for now.

"I missed you dad" I said.

"I missed you too and your mother" Dad said smiling while he nuzzled mom. After we finished our family bond, dad pulled away and looked at me and said.

"What's that around your neck?" Dad asked.

"It's a diamond collar Zach gave me" I said smiling at him and he winked.

"Wow it looks very beautiful on you...you're growing up on me to fast" Dad said chuckling admiring me.

"She's growing up on all of us...and now my little girl is leaving soon" Mom said.

"Wait what?" Dad asked looking at me for an answer.

"Oh uh sir, me and Kate is ummm" Zach said scratching the back of his neck.

"Dad he's my boyfriend and I love him...he's my everything...life without him isn't life and I rather die so if you split us apart I'm going to run away with him" I said confident and proud to claim Zach as mine.

"Kate it's fine, I already knew about you guys relationship...if you guys truly love each other I'm not going to split you two apart...if this what makes you happy than so be it" Dad said smiling.

"Thanks dad..but, how did you already know?" I asked curious.

"There was these two birds that helped me get back here...they let me know how everything was going while I was on my adventure here" Dad said.

"Do perhaps conveniently their names were Marcel and Paddy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah why?" Dad asked.

"So that's what happened with that golf ball earlier" I said.

"You know them too?" Winston asked.

"Nope" Zach said looking at the sky. Then he randomly started sniffing the air.

"You guys smell that to right?" Zach asked.

"No I don't smell anything" I said puzzled by his actions.

"Nevermind" Zach said.

"Anyway Zachary thank you for leading me back to my family, you've earned my respect...you're a one of a kind human and I can see why my daughter loves you" Dad said smiling.

"Ahh it's nothing I just love to help people in need...uhh I'll just go...so you guys can you know...catch up" Zach said smiling then walking away until dad stopped him.

"No please join us, I want to learn more about you before you leave with my one and only one daughter" Dad said.

"Ummm okay" Zach said reaching in his pockets taking out this weird looking small pink box.

"What is that?" I asked because it smelled sweet.

"It's...strawberry swirl flavored gum...it's supposed to keep my breath smelling sweet and fresh if you know what I mean" Zach said winking and mom growled but Zach ignored her presents.

"Is our den still in the same place?" Dad asked looking at mom and she nodded.

Dad looked so different, he was still the same fur color but he was pure muscle and old. He also had a few scars on his ribs and one on his muzzle that looked like it hurt badly.

"Okay let's go there I have an announcement to make" Dad said smiling then walked down the slope with us following. Zach came over to me and picked me up.

"Thanks" I said licking his cheek.

"No problem I wasn't going to let you limp all the way there...then again what kind of boyfriend am I" Zach said and I giggled.

Dad walked pretty slow so it longer than usual. As we walked through the feeding grounds many wolves gasped and gossiped about the presents of dad. It didn't take long before the whole pack started following us wondering and confused on how he still is alive. We finally made it to the slope of our den but we wasn't alone. Dad turned to the crowd and said.

"Everyone report back to your dens I'll explain everything later" Dad said and everyone started slowly but surely leaving. From the corner of my eye I saw a red-ish pup walk up the slope with flattened ears.

"Oh yeah mom dad can you find Garth a den he's a friend of mine" I said.

"Friend?" Zach asked putting me down and walked towards Garth as he backed away.

"Yes only a friend" I said. Zach held out his hand and Garth whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me" Garth said covering his face.

"Why would I hurt you?...and from the looks of it I don't think I can dude your huge for a pup" Zach said chuckling.

"Oh uh my old pack doesn't believe in omegas we only have alphas" Garth said.

"Is your old pack perhaps in the north?" Mom asked with suspense.

"Yeah why?" Garth said and mom growled at him.

"He's a spy" Mom said and dad but his arm in front of her.

"There's probably a good explanation for this...keep talking...why are you here you got 40 seconds" Dad said serious.

"Well my old pack train us all too hard and I'm tired of being sore and mistreated...we didn't take no breaks or get water or anything...they didn't care about our health we supposed to suck it up and be war material...a few days ago our pack leader killed my parents because they stood up for me and I was next….so I simply ran away to start a new life" Garth said.

"Damn thats messed up" Zach said shaking his head.

"I still don't trust him" Mom said.

"You don't have to trust me just believe me…" Garth said.

"I believe you" I said smiling.

"I do too, he just want to start over and have a new life isn't that right?" Zach asked smiling.

"Sure is" Garth said.

"Okay well get an assistant to find you a den soon for now just hang out somewhere and I swear if you're lying to me boy I'll let my wife personally handle you" Dad said and he whimpered at the sight of mom.

"Y-Yes sir" Garth whimpered out.

"You're dismissed" Dad said walking in the den. As Garth nervously walked away but with a smile on his face.

Zach P.O.V

We all walked in the den for a little family bonding and I'm surprised Kate's long lost father wanted me with them. When I walked in I sat in my usual spot I always sit at and Kate sat on my lap smiling. I smiled and gently stroked and massaged her back.

"That feels gooood" Kate moaned out.

"Wow your shoulders are really tense" I said getting deeper into the massage.

"Yeah from a lot of boring things I've done today" Kate said with her eyes close enjoying the massage I'm giving her.

"You need to stop doing boring things then" Zach said chuckling.

"I can't it always find me and wins when you're not a around" Kate said giggling.

"Haha same here" I said. "I wish he would stop touching my daughter like that...it's bad enough he's taking her away for who knows how long and I just came back" Winsten voice said in my head.

"Winston sir Kate's only living with me for two months and she'll be back here for alpha school...I know you just came back and I'm taking your daughter away but...I never can stop thinking about her and I would protect and risk my life for hers...which I did a few times and it was worth it...now I can still see this beautiful smile" I said wrapping my arms around Kate rubbing her belly; and she blushed bright red with a immense smile.

"Zachary if I were to choose anybody in this cold world to be with my daughter it would be you despite what your kind did to me...your special Zachary and seem like a great leader and well trusted wise guy" Winston said.

"A leader?...nah that's not me I play around too much...I'm basically saying I'm not mature enough" I said with a chuckle.

"You don't necessarily have to be mature to be a great leader Zach...Maturity is only half of being a phenomenal leader...from what I heard on my way here was that some human by the name of Zach was protecting my daughter and helping the pack out with food hunting" Winston said.

"Yep that's me alright" I said taking off my sweater showing my scars and bullet wounds that's still healing.

"Tell me more about yourself" Winston said sitting down next to Eve.

"I'm horrible at interviews but uhh...I'm a human of course, I'm 14 years old and from St. Louis...I've been studying wolves since I could walk or talk and recently I finished a documentary about you guys kind" I said smiling.

"You said St. Louis?" Winston asked.

"Yep land of the Rams" I said.

"I ran into a few family members there quite funny you're from there" Winston said with a chuckle. Then suddenly my phone rung.

"Sorry…" I said taking out my phone and Alex was calling me again. I swiped the just text me slide and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that thing?" Winston asked serious. He must not trust me completely I guess, because I mean I am a killer 'HUMAN' in their mind.

"Its called and IPhone and helps me communicate with people far away...and more" I said putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Are you sure?" Winston asked.

"Positive" I said then a strong scent of sweet smells hit my nostrils.

"Do you guys….smell that?...I've been smelling it all day" I asked following the smell towards the entrance of the den. Then Kate started sniffing and shook her head no.

"No, what do you smell that we can't?...aren't our sense of smell stronger than ours?" Kate asked confused.

"Yeah but I have no clue why I'm smelling this...I feel so attracted by it and its smells really sweet" I said.

"I think someones in heat" Eve said and Kate looked at her disgusted.

"Woah no dear it's not me" Eve said.

"Well it's not me either it has to be someone" Kate said.

"Nevermind that, I don't smell it anymor-"

I was cut off when I sneezed and my nose started bleeding, then again it was black.

"Zachyybear are you okay?...why is your blood black?" Kate asked worriedly. Then this ringing sound occurred in my head blocking out all sounds. I grabbed my head whining at the loud sound ringing hoping it would stop but it got worse.

I felt all my muscles go numb and I felt like I was about to catch a mini seizure. My balance was uneven due to muscle lost, and I fell on my back with Kate landing on top of me.

"Zach!...Mom call Sally!" Kate shouted. After she said that everything stopped and I felt completely normal again. My blood was back to red and my muscles felt really loose literally flexible like.

I rose my head up groaning and to see tears in Kate's amber eyes.

"That was so weird" I said rubbing my head.

"What's wrong with you?...Ever since you saved Lilly from drowning that day crazy things been happening to you" Kate said hugging me tightly. While I rubbed her back comforting her.

"I know right...I have to get checked by a doctor soon I think something's not right with me...I hope I don't have some type disease or cancer" I said.

"I hope you don't either" Kate said licking the blood off my face and nose. When she finished I held her waist and looked in her eyes and said.

"Kate, if somehow supposedly I die not saying I will but if I do...I need you to stay strong okay?...don't make my death anchor your boat to a stop okay...just keep sailing into the sunset and find a island" I said.

"What does that even mean?" Kate asked confused.

"What I'm trying to say is...if I die don't let it get to your head to where you want to commit suicide….find someone else and keep your life moving on" I said putting her in an embrace holding her cheeks.

"No Zachyybear please don't talk like that...you're not going to die I'm not never ever ever letting that happen okay?...plus you know I would never find someone just as sweet and caring as you...I love you and only you and that's how it would always will be forever..." Kate said smiling and her smile somehow always make me smile.

"Aww well isn't that adorable, I want some grandpups now" Eve said with a smile and we both blushed. They haven't talked for so long I actually forgot they was even there.

"I uhhh ummm...I'm going to wash up real I got the get rid of this blood or whatever it is off my shirt and hands before my parents see it and start asking questions" I said standing up moving my hair out my eyes.

"I'm going with you" Kate said.

"Ka-"

"It's not optional" Kate said standing up leading the way to the lake. Before I stepped a foot out the den Eve growled at me.

"Don't even try to do anything with her behind my back unless you want to end up like Humphrey" Eve said serous with a evil glare.

"Yes ma'am" I said saluting to her and grabbing my sweater putting it on.

"I see you haven't changed a bit" Winston said chuckling.

"I see you changed a lot...wow" Eve said admiring Winston muscles.

I followed Kate down the slope and I was wondering what Eve was talking about. "What did she do to Humphrey?...and why?" I thought. Kate must have knew something was on my mind because she slowed down and walked next to me.

"Is something on your mind?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, what did Eve do to Humphrey?" I asked.

"Nothing yet she's just saying that to scare you...what did she say?" Kate asked rolling her eyes.

"I'll end up like Humphrey if I do any funny business with you behind her back" I said.

"Pssh like we still wouldn't do it" Kate said seductively winking.

"Haha true" I said chuckling.

We were walking through the meadow and today was a beautiful bright day. The sun was midway in the sky, the birds was halftime through their morning songs, and every now and then there was a cool breeze. There was a few pups playing tag or whatever enjoying their day and when they saw me, they cowered down in fear and ran away.

"Wow am I that ugly?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you're pretty ugly" Kate said giggling.

"Sorry it happens when I look at you" I said playfully bumping her.

"Haha nah I'm sure it was already like that before you met me" Kate said laughing.

"Ooohh haha very funny you have comebacks for days...but how does your paw feel?" I asked.

"It's fine I'm completely healed, I feel better than ever" Kate said chasing her tail then jumping over a fallen log.

"Good because I'm about to feel even better when I….beat you to the lake!" I said taking off leaving a dirt trail behind.

Kate didn't hesitate one bit and took off after me. For some reason I felt a lot faster and more loose to run. I couldn't hear absolutely nothing but the wind and when I looked down at my feet; I could've sworn I was running 70 mph. When I looked back at Kate for a quick second, she was getting farther and farther behind. I don't know how well she would take losing because she's literally the fastest pup in the world.

She would down herself and not stay determined like she always is so I have to let her win. It's good to keep a competitive mind going into alpha school depending how it's going to be. I started slowing down but I made it look like it wasn't on purpose. So I pretended to trip.

"AH HA DID A GHOST TRIP YOU?!" Kate shouted childishly running past me laughing. Her comment actually kind of made me mad so I was going to beat her to teach her trash talking a lesson. I took off faster than I thought I would and the worse thing had happened, my IPhone fell out my sweater pockets. I stopped immediately picking it up and turning it over. (IPhone 5 By The Way)

"Ahh shit noooo it's getting worse...I can't wait until black friday now it's only...8 months away" I mumbled looking at the crack that just got bigger. I put it in my pants pockets this time and jogged to Kate meeting up with her. When I got there she was lapping up water like she ran a quarter mile race in the Olympics.

"Kate slow down before you drown" I said chuckling. She lifted her head with a smile and said.

"Hey that rhymed" Kate said giggling.

"Yeah...You know, I got bars" I said chuckling. I took out my small bottle of water I always carry with me from my sweater pockets; And twisted the cap open drinking it.

"Sure you do" Kate said sarcastically rolling her eyes walking into the lake quite seductively. "Here comes the good part...I really need a relief from all this stress and after what Humphrey did so this is the right time to seduce him" Kate voice said in my head.

When I heard the seduce him part I spat out my water choking on it a little bit catching her off guard.

"Oh looks who's drinking too fast and drowned himself now?" Kate asked laughing.

"Karmas a bitch right" I said shaking my head getting the last few coughs out my system. Then I took off my sweater and shirt to start washing the blood off. I dipped my shirt in the water and it was freezing.

"Woah, How can you guys bathe in this….this is torture" I said squeezing my shirt see all the blood get out.

"If you do it so much you'll get use to it...it's not that bad really hope in" Kate said with a warm smile. I can't say no to a smile like that, but I still didn't want to go in there.

"I'll take a shower at home I don't want to get sick" I said. Kate swam towards me and said.

"Why you have to be so difficult?….just get in pleaseee, for me?" Kate asked biting her lip, and I had to admit that was kinda sexy. I threw my shirt, phone, and earbuds on my sweater so it wouldn't get dirty and said.

"Fine if this makes you happy" I said sighing and easing in slowly until Kate pulled me all the way in.

"Oh my god it's so cold" I said spitting out water and running my hands through my hair.

"Yep I'm more than happy now" Kate said laughing splashing water on me.

"You little bitch!" I shouted laughing slashing her back but she ducked underwater. I looked around me and I couldn't see her at all, so I started to get worried.

"Ka-"

Kate popped up behind me and pulled me underwater with her as she locked lips with mine. I didn't really had enough breath to start with but it's YOLO when it comes to Kate kisses because It's worth drowning for. A minute in a half she broke away and swam back to the surface. Without hesitation I followed gasping for air when I reached air level. Kate swam to me and wrapped her arms around my neck like we was at a school dance and said.

"I love you Zachyybear" Kate said with a smile that fills my heart with gooeyness.

"I love you too Katiepie" I said smiling and leaning forward. Before we connected lips someone ruined the moment.

"Get a room you two that's so disgusting!" A she pup said laughing at the bank with two other she pups. Also I realized one of the pups was Lilly.

"Oh my god Sweets you're always messing things up" Kate said pouting and with the tone of annoyance.

"Sorry I couldn't resists I had too" Sweets said giggling.

"You don't mind if we swim with you guys right?" Candy asked.

"Yes"-"No" We said at the same time and Kate looked at me with a confused face. I grabbed her ear and whispered.

"We can finish at the rv...where no disruptions...it's quiet so no one can hear our pleasureful moans...my di-"

"Alright alright stop you're making me horny" Kate whispered back seductively licking my ear and I chuckled.

"Uhh sure guys come on in the water's freezing cold" I said.

"Just the way I like" Sweets added jumping in slashing us and her friends on the bay.

"Heyyy watch it!" Lilly said soaking wet.

"GERONIMO!" Candy said jumping in slashing almost everybody. I can't front, that was kind of funny and awesome at the same time.

"See this is your fault" Kate pouted in a whisper and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just wanted to be nice, my bad" I said whispering with chuckle.

"Its sooo cold" Lilly said shaking her fur dry.

"I told ya, I knew somebody would find out the hard way" I said and only Sweets and Candy laughed like it was the funniest thing they ever heard anyone say.

"I wasn't trying to be funny but okay I guess" I said chuckling.

"Yeah they're always like this, they have the most strongest sense of humor ever...they laugh at almost everything and anything" Kate whispered to me.

"They look annoying as hell no telling what their parents have to go through...I mean I've never seen a single girl in my life act like playful guys" I whispered back watching them play fight in the water.

"Oh there's more about how they act you're only getting a little piece of it" Kate whispered giggling. Before I said something back somebody slashed me.

"Oops sorry it was an accident" Sweets said with a fake innocent smile.

"No it wasn't" I said before picking her up and playfully throwing her to the deepest end. She screamed as I threw her but then resurfaced and said.

"That was so awesome you have to do it again!" Sweets shouted swimming back to me.

"No me first you had your chance" Candy said swimming to me.

"But I'm the oldest and mom said you have to listen to what I say and I say he's throwing me again...if he wants too" Sweets said and Candy mocked exactly what she said but in a funny voice. "I wish I had a sister or brother that was the same age as me or close to my age" I thought.

They went back and forward arguing and I didn't want things to get serious so I said.

"Girls Girls Girls...who said I can't do both of you at the same time?" I asked interrupting their sister to sister fight.

"There's no way you can lift-"

Before Candy finished her sentence I picked both of them up and threw them at the same time. They didn't go as far as Sweets did when I threw her, but it was enough for them to want me to throw them again.

"I want to go n-"

Kate didn't finished either because I threw her next and she fell right between Candy and Sweets.

"Wow you're strong I stand corrected" Sweets said seductively winking and Kate growled at her.

"Woah Kate I was just playing" Sweets said backing away a little.

"You call that playing?" Kate asked staring at her with a burning glare.

"Okay sorry...just please don't kill me" Sweets said in fake fear.

"Why?, because you're going to wish you were dead right now" Kate said leaping at her and they both went under water. I swam over to them just in case if they were serious and need to be broken up.

When the surfaced gasping for air they started laughing and splashing each other. A smile was place upon my face to see them having fun, doing what pups do. I felt like someone was missing though. When I looked over to the bay of the lake Lilly was lying down just watching us. She saw me looking at her so she blushed and looked away. I swam over to her to see what's up with Lilly while the girls were busy splashing each other.

"Hey" I said smiling swimming closer to her.

"H-Hey" Lilly said shyly.

"I see you're wearing your fur away from your eye" I said smiling

"Oh uhh sorry" Lilly said blowing it back in its original spot.

"No it's fine you look a thousands times more beautiful, don't hide it show the world" I said smiling.

"Okay, t-thanks you're very sweet" Lilly said moving it away from her eyes.

"I'm like a big bag of sugar" I said and she giggled.

"But all serious though why you're not swimming with us?" I asked.

"I uhh, umm, can't...swim" Lilly said sadly.

"I can teach you if you want?" I asked.

"I don't know about that...I don't think that's a good idea" Lilly said.

"You trust me right?" I asked holding out my hand, and she sat there in deep thought.

"Do you?" I asked again and she nodded.

"Yes" Lilly said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about I'll hold you the whole way" I said smiling.

"Okay" Lilly said putting her paw in my hand.

Lilly eased in slowly and winced at how cold it was but quickly got used to it. She was shaking like crazy as her body was filled with fear and nervousness.

"Rule number 1 trust me...you're going to be fine no need to be nervous ok I'll hold on to you the whole time...Rule number 2….just relaaaaxx...you can't swim when you're nervous go into your happy place" I said smiling pulling her to the deeper end.

"Zach I'm so scared…"Lilly said holding onto me tight.

"Don't worry I'm here okay?...just calm down you'll be fine" I said and she nodded.

"Okay what you want to do is move your hind legs and forearms like this" I said showing her with me arms.

"But whatever you do stay calm and don't do it too fast or you'll sink" I said smiling and she sighed

"Okay" Lilly said letting go of me a little. She tried to do what I told her and instantly started to go under. I pulled her up and her face had petrified written all over it.

"Please pull me back I don't want to do this any more!" Lilly shouted clinging onto me catching the girl's attention.

"Lilly listen you're never going to be able to swim if you don't believe in yourself...you have to stay determined and willing to learn and accomplish it...how you think Kate wins every race?...she's not physically faster than any of you guys she's just mentally faster...she pushes herself and believes she would beat anybody...Lilly you need a strong mindset just go after it...like I said before I'm right here you're not going to drown...I saved you once didn't I?" I asked.

"Yes" Lilly said.

"Not saying it would happen but I can do it again...so there is nothing to worry about just try again...but this time go a little slower you were going to fast" I said. She looked at the water for a second and looked back at me.

"Come on Lily you can do it" Kate said motivating her. I nodded and Lilly started doggy paddling like I showed her.

"See there you go...that's it" I said moving with her as she swam. After a couple of minutes of her paddling we were in the deepest end and I don't think Lilly noticed.

I let go of Lilly just to see if she would swim on her own and she did. I looked at Sweets, Candy, and Kate to tell them to stay quiet and not alert her. Lilly was swimming around in circles not even knowing I was there.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked.

"Look back" I said and she did as I told her and gasped.

"But..you were..and I was-.."

"Can you believe it?...you're swimming" I said smiling and Lilly went crazy swimming all over the place. She was making big waves and went underwater a couple of times coming back up to slash Candy, Kate, and Sweets.

"I now can do that" Lilly said laughing.

"Oh yeah?...WATER FIGHT!" Candy shouted and they all started slashing each other. I laughed and swam away before I got caught up in world war 3.

"Where you're going get back here!" Kate said sending a big wave my way. It was so big It actually took me underwater. When I popped back out the water gasping for air all three of them was laughing.

"Your hair, it looks hilarious" Candy said laughing. I went underwater and swam to them so they wouldn't know where I am. When I was I was in the right spot I picked up Candy and threw her back in.

We were all having a good time just playing around and doing things that friends do. I water body slammed everyone except Lilly because she was still learning how to swim. For some reason they absolutely loved it when I did that. I remember dad used to do it to me and I was scared out of my mind and I was hopping they'll feel the same way too; but it was the opposite with them.

I was in the middle of all of them and I just realized it when I looked around me. "I fucked up" I thought. They all tagged teamed me and slashed me from all different directions. Drowning me with over gallons of water.

"Alright Alright Alright Alright I quit I quit" I said wiping the water out my eyes and retreating.

"That'll teach you a lesson" Candy said with a smirk.

"Lesson learned...don't mess with the girl power" I said and we all shared a laugh. My phone rung and I swam to the lakes bay to answer it.

When I got out it already stopped ringing and but I still wanted to see who it was. I couldn't type in my pin code because my fingers was all watery and winckley, so I'll see who it was when I dry off. I put my shirt on and slipped my shoes back on, and it sounded so squishy when I did.

"How did you get that?" Sweets asked.

"Get what?" I asked.

"That scar?" Sweets asked.

"Which one I have a lot" I said chuckling.

"The long claw mark one" Sweets asked.

"Oh uh, long story" I said putting on my sweater.

"I'm listening" Sweets said.

"There was this fight with these two she-wolves and when I broke it up it happened" I said.

"Why were they fighting?" Sweets asked.

"Because" I said a little irritated with this conversation now.

"Because what?" Sweets asked.

"Sweets don't" Kate said.

"What?...I just want to know" Sweets said.

"Because I got raped" I said and they all gasped except Kate because she already knew.

"I was knocked out unconscious and raped there was nothing I can do about it" I said looking down.

"Zach I'm sooo sorry I didn't know" Sweets said feeling my sorrow.

"No need to be, me and her cool now it was a while ago...but anyway...Kate I think we should get moving we been gone for over an hour" I said putting my hoodie on.

"Yeah you're right, mom might be worried" Kate said swimming out and shaking dry which trampled her I.D. tag.

"Bye Zach Bye Kate" Candy said waving.

"Yeah bye" - "Bye you guys" Lilly and Sweets said at the same time.

"Bye we'll be back later...maybe" Kate said as we walked up the hill.

"Okay" Sweets said.

The whole walk there was pretty quiet because we were focused on making it back before Eve get any ideas. A lot more wolves were out this time enjoying their day, and I can hear some of them gossip about Winston being alive. He's becoming more popular than I did when I showed up, and it's only has been a few hours. That smell of sweet hormones greeted my nose again and it was stronger than ever this time. "Where is that coming from?..." I thought.

A curiousity of mine told me to sniff Kate so see if it is her because that's where I mostly smell it from. I walked close to Kate but not too close so shouldn't think I'm doing something weird. When I was close enough, I gave a strong wiff of Kate's scent but it wasn't her; but it still smelled like it was close.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to play it cool.

"You were sniffing me…" Kate said.

"Ohhh Winston deeper!" Eve shouted out the den.

"Uhhhh, I don't think we should go in there yet" I said chuckling.

"No shit that's an disrupting image" Kate said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked and she didn't look back or respond, only just lifted up her tail showing her wet dripping clit.

"I think you'll find out soon enough" Kate said putting her tail down then jumping over a rock. "So that was her" I thought.

I didn't want to go in there and disrupt their you know...bonding time...but I have to tell them we're leaving soon. If something happens to me then hey, you only live once. I walked up the sloop and peaked my head in the den, they wasn't mating at all. Winston was just only eating her out which I'm so confused about why she screamed deeper. If so he have a long ass tongue Jesus Christ.

"Hey uh...sir...ma'am" I nervously said and Winston quickly moved off his wife while she closed her legs.

"THIS BETTER BE-...oh Zachary...what do you want?" Winston asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys my family and I is about to leave soon and we're about to go back to the rv" I said.

"Oh, great I want to meet your parents first" Winston said.

"Umm okay...I'll leave the way I guess...I'm telling you now that it's pretty far so don't get surprised if your paw hurts" I said chuckling walking out the den as they followed.

"Ahh it should be that bad compared to walking to Canada from Florida" Winston said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you're right...I can't imagine walking that far I would've died" I said laughing.

We walked down the slope and I can still see Kate's paw prints leading to where my rv is. " I hope she knows I didn't bring my dirt bike hahaha" I thought.

5 Minutes Later

I see Kate sitting down waiting for me patiently and smiled when she saw me coming. It disappeared when she finally also saw her parents following me.

"Kate what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Eve asked.

"I was waiting for Zach so we can walk back" Kate explained looking at me angrily. "I can't believe he invited my parents with him" Kate voice screamed in my mind.

"We can all ask questions later I just want to get this walk over with" I said walking past all of them. Kate quickly walled up to me and bumped my leg.

"Why did you invite them?...it was only supposed to be me and you" Kate whispered angrily.

"I didn't...your dad wanted to meet my parents how am I supposed to tell him no?" I asked whispering back.

"Simple just say no" Kate whispered back.

"I thought you missed your dad and happy he was back?" I asked whispering.

"I did and I am but not when I'm in heat" Kate said whispering and shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait what?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"I need you inside me Zach sooo bad" Kate said tucking her tail between her legs. I looked back and Winston and Eve was talking among themselves quietly.

"Can you hang in there a little bit longer?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"No Zach need you now" Kate said loudly and I picked her up and covered her mouth.

"Shhh are you trying to get me killed?...then you won't have anyone to do it with then" I whispered.

"Is everything okay up there?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, her paw was starting to hurt" I said lying.

"But we only been walking for 2 minutes" Winston asked.

"Winston dear she sprained her paw earlier" Eve said.

"How?" Winston asked.

"Humphrey" Eve said growling.

"He caused this?" Winston asked.

"Yes and I'm going to kill him when I see him" Eve said furiously. Before I can say something Kate quietly moaned out my name.

"Zachyybear I need you love I can't hold it anymore" Kate moaned out licking my neck. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THINK ZACH! THINK!" My mind screamed.

There's only one thing I can do to calm her sexual desire down, for now at least. I stuck my finger in her clit and circled it around her sensitive wet walls. She surprisingly gasped and moaned out quietly.

9 Minutes Later Of Non-Stop Fingering

"Ohhh yes go faster I'm almost there" Kate moaned out quietly. I wanted this to be all over so I did as she told me and circled my finger inside her faster. Kate eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was in completely bliss. Kate's sweet fluids was soaking my hand and some of my sweater. I heard sniffing behind me and my heart was skipping beats in fear. I stopped fingering Kate to look back, but she turned my head back around to look at her.

"Don't worry okay?...I won't let them hurt you I promise" Kate said sharing a quick kiss. I gulped and said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Why do I smell-"

"Hey guys we're almost there I can hear kids playing" I said cutting Eve off at the same time fingering Kate while she lay in my arms in a baby position.

"Please don't stop" Kate moaned out quietly. This time I stuck two fingers in her and circled them around hitting her sensitive walls; sending her whole body into a pleasurable wave. "Wait...if she have her orgam its going to squirt everywhere...I have to stop sorry Kate" I thought.

I stopped fingering her and put her back on the ground while Kate tucked her tail between her legs.

"Everything's okay dear?" Eve asked.

"Yeah I'm fine mom" Kate said cheerfully with an innocent smile, but looked back at me angrily.

"Sorry" I mouthed to her.

We finally made it back to my rv with all my limbs attached thankfully. I patted my pockets for my keys and couldn't find them anywhere.

"Really? not again" Kate said sighing. I looked under the rv stairs and grabbed the back up key.

"That's why I always have a back up...you guys stay here I'll bring them out" I said unlocking the door and going in with Kate following.

Kate quickly went to her water bowl and started hauling water.

"Mom dad I want you guys to meet somebody" I yelled.

"Who!?" Dad yelled from the room.

"Kate's parents!" I yelled back.

"Kate are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah a little but I can wait" Kate said licking her muzzle from the remaining dripping water.

"Okay" I said. Mom and dad walked out the room and said.

"So where are they?" Mom asked.

"Outside" I said walking to the door opening it. I was the first to walk outside then dad, then mom, then Kate.

"Winston, Eve this is my parents" I said smiling.

"Its very nice to meet the parents of this beautiful pup...my name is Jennifer" Mom said holding out her hand and Eve shook it.

"Thank you very much she is our beautiful angle and means the world to us" Eve said.

"Dont worry about a thing we're going to take good care of her like she was one of ours" Dad said smiling.

"Yeah we know you will you have a very wise and trusted son, in somewhat a way he's the son I always wanted...Kate is this your final decision?" Winston asked.

"Yes dad I can't go a day without him" Kate said smiling and I went lower to her level and rubbed her back.

"Then it's final...I hope you guys have the time of your lives together" Winston said.

"Don't forget to bath yourself after every encounter with food, and be asleep by-"

"Okay mom you're embarrassing me" Kate said blushing and I chuckled.

"Before you guys go let's take a quick selfie" I said taking out my phone and walking to them.

"Selfie?" Winston asked.

"Yeah it'll take a picture of us so we'll always have something to remember you by" I said as Kate walked to us.

"Okay makes sense" Winston said smiling while Kate got in position.

"Everyone smilee" I said and the did as they were told and I snap the picture.

"That was great" I said looking at it and showing it to them.

"I like it" Eve said smiling

"Okay good because you're going to like this one even better...let's all make a silly face it's going to be hilarious" I said holding my phone over us. Again they did as I told them and I took the picture. I added the silly effects and then unicorn throwing up a rainbow. When I showed it to them we all let out a quick laugh and Kate randomly ran back inside the rv.

"Zachary we trust you with our daughter's life and she is your responsibility...please take care of her and on easy on her" Winston said touching my shoulder and winking.

"Sir I love her why would I not take care of her?...trust me when she comes back she's going to still be healthy and well" I said smiling.

"Good because she needs to be for alpha school" Eve said.

"Wait aren't you guys going to war?" I asked.

"What? we are?" Winston asked looking at Eve.

"Yeah I'll tell you more about it when we get back" Eve said.

"We really need to get back then wolves lives are getting put in danger" Winston said and Kate came back trotting.

"Sorry about that, had to go to the bathroom...what I miss?" Kate asked.

"Nothing dear...we'll see you in 2 months...I love you baby" Eve said hugging Kate tightly.

"Love...you...too…..can't...breath...mom" Kate said and Eve quickly let her go.

"Sorry honey" Eve said and her dad hugged her next.

"Take care of yourself okay" Winston said smiling.

"Don't worry I will" Kate said letting go of him and licking his cheek.

"Well goodbye now" Winston said turning around walking away with Eve following.

"Bye dad, bye mom" Kate said as I only waved. We watched them leave until they were completely out of sight, and I let out a big sigh of relief.

"My heart...oh my god...it's over finally" I said touching my heart and Kate giggled.

"Oh it's not over, we were only getting started" Kate said seductively winking.


	23. Leaving For Good?

**A/N: Sorry For Not Posting For A While Because I Was Going Through Hell. Just Three Dayz Ago My House Caught Flame And Burned To The Ground With All My Stuff In There Due To An AC Shortage. Thank God None Of My Family Members Was In The House But It Really Hurted My Mom, She's Been Crying Ever Since. Now I'm Stuck Typing On My Phone For Now. So It May Be Several Weeks Before A New Chapter Is Posted. I'm Also Devastated I Lost All My Stuff And I Really Want To Get Them Back And Live In A Better Home, And Have A Happy Mom. Her Happiness Is My Key To Life, She Took Care Of Me For 19 Years (My B-Day Was Ona 11th By The Way) Its About Time I Make Her Happy For The Remainder Of Her Life. Please If Somewhere In Your Heart Pry For Us To Be Somewhere Safe Until I Go Into College. Because All I Know This Can Be My Last Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Leaving For Good?

Kate and Zach were lying in the bed together exhausted after finishing their session not even 4 minutes ago. The sheets was stoked with sweet lubricant juices and sweat. This probably was in the best top 5 when Kate and Zach had an intercourse. Kate was panting lightly as Zach stroked her back receiving small moans to escape her muzzle. Every couple of seconds they would share kisses and nose nuzzles. Zach was getting sleepy but he knew he have to take a shower after swimming in a contaminated lake.

"Kate, I'm going to take a shower real quick you coming?" Zach asked.

"No, you did such a good job I can't even move, maybe later" Kate said smiling and licking my cheek.

"Okay" Zach said sitting up stretching and popping a few joints.

"Wow sounds like you're getting old" Kate said jokely giggling.

"Shut up" Zach said and Kate laughed. Zach phone rung on his dresser and he just answered it because he was too lazy to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Zach you're right about what you said and I want to start over"

"What?...who is this?"

"It's Alex, I'm sorry about coming onto you too strong it's just that a guy never deny having sex with me and I guess I get cocky with it..."

"Well I'm a forgiving person so yeah you're apology is accepted but more important I don't want you to be like some of the girls at school...pregnant at only 15...you're such a beautiful God's creation and you deserve to be loved by a good man and live happily ever after...I might not know you that much but I really care for you"

"I know you do and that's why I want to start over let's act like this never happened"

"Already done but I'll talk you you later I'm going to take a shower real quick"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

And with that he hung up and sat his phone back on the dresser.

"Who was that?" Kate asked laying her head down on the pillow.

"Remember that drawing I drew of my sister?" I asked searching for clothes in my closet.

"Yeah, was that her?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but she's actually not my sister she was my elementary crush…Sorry for lying I just was too shy to admit it...but all that is over now" Zach said as he threw his Ohio State shirt over his shoulders and it landed on the floor behind him.

"Oh...but why were she apologizing?" Kate asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now I'll tell you later" Zach said.

"Did she do something wrong?" Kate asked concerned ignoring what I said.

"You can say that….damnit where is my shorts?" Zach asked searching for his matching red shorts.

"Is this it?" Kate asked pulling it out from underneath the pillows and holding it in her mouth.

"Yeah how it get there?" Zach asked taking it from her mouth.

"I, uh, might have blew my nose on it" Kate said laying her head back down on the pillow and slowly closing her eyes. Zach quickly threw it in the laundry basket not only because it was disgusting, but he felt something wet…

"Well I can check that off the list" Zach said searching back in his closet.

"Hey buddy what-"

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

"What's that smell?" John asked.

"What smell?" Zach asked and Kate ears perked up but her eyes was still closed

"It's smells like you two been having...never mind...what do you want to eat today?...we'll stop somewhere on the way back" John asked.

"Uhhhh….I don't know anything that's good is fine with me...how about you Kate?" Zach asked.

"Same" Kate said with her eyes still closed.

"How does pizza sound?" John asked.

"Sure why not...but either Papa Johns or Pizza Hut though I'm tired of eating Domino's all the time" Zach said getting new shorts out the closet and laying it on his shoulders.

"What's pizza?" Kate asked excitedly wagging her tail so anxious to know what it is.

"You'll see soon enough" Zach said chuckling and rubbing behind Kate's ears. She purred and thumped her tail on the bed and moaned.

Zach P.O.V

"That feeels gooood" Kate moaned out. I guess it was too much for dad to see, so he left and went about his business.

"I know it does that's why I do it" I said smiling and taking some socks out my drawer. Then picking up my Ohio State shirt off the floor.

"Brb" I said walking to the door.

"What?" Kate asked with a puzzled face.

"Be right back" I said chuckling.

"Ohhhhh I'm such a dummy" Kate said giggling.

"Haha yeah you are" I said chuckling and continued to walk out the door only to be stopped again.

"Zachyybear?" Kate called out.

"Hmm?" I asked peaking my head back in the door.

"I love you" Kate said smiling.

"I love you too" I said smiling back then walking out into the bathroom.

I sat my clothes on the counter and closed the door locking it afterwards. Then I looked in the cabinets and couldn't find my soap anywhere. When I was just about to give up and use moms soap, I turned around and saw it was still in the shower. "Oh yeah thats right, I did left it right there after bathing myself and Kate" I thought.

I turned on the shower twisting handle to the hot side but not to much, because I remembered last time I almost burned my ball sack off. I took off all my clothes and threw it in the laundry bin, then grabbed my axe sponge from off the counter. Just before I was about to get in, I heard clawing on the door. "What does she wants now?" I thought.

I walked to the door and opened it to see it was dad.

"Oh dad...wassup?" I asked.

"Make sure you put all your dirty clothes in the bin next to the tv...your mother is going to take it to the local laundry wash at the campsite" Dad said.

"Got it" I said closing the door and locking it.

I walked back to the shower and quickly got in so I can sleep after this. This was a long stressful week I deserve me some rest.

10 Minutes Later

I turned off the shower and on cue I heard a loud scream and zombie noises. "Haha Kate must be watching the walking dead" I thought.

I dried myself off with a towel and quickly slipped my clothes on. To smell good and stay fresh, I put on Right Guard deodorant. Then sprayed my Axe cologne that was still in the cabinets. I then saw it was some Baby Johnson Lotion, so why not put it on. I love keeping my skin incredibly soft and silky. Somehow I left my diamond stud in here from the last time I bathe so I had just put it on again.

My hair was still wet and dripping and a little messy. I grabbed my mom blow dryer and plugged it into the wall. The power button was already on so it kinda scary me went it just shot on loudly. After 3 minutes of blow drying my hair, it was well dried and soft. Just how I like it. My hair pretty much fell into place so I really didn't have to fix it or add activator. I picked out the clothes I just worn and unlocked the door walking out and threw them in the bin dad told me to. Then I walked into my room and grabbed the dirty clothes that was in my bin, bringing it to the one by the tv.

My eyes was burning from lack of sleep and I can feel my legs giving out. When I made it back in my room, I plopped next to Kate and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I felt something poke my crotch area.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Nothing" I heard her say and I felt her poke my crotch area again.

"What got you so horny all of a sudden?" I asked curious.

"This…" Kate said pulling out my member easily and licking it seductively.

"Oh so earlier wasn't enough?" I asked.

"Yeah it was, but you do so much sweet things for me to make me happy, and I just wanted to repay you back with pleasure" Kate said licking around my tip.

"Look I lov-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt warm saliva and large amounts of pleasure around my member. Kate took my member fully in her mouth and gagged a little before taking it out her mouth.

"What were you saying?" Kate asked smiling cheesy.

"Nothing...just continue...please" I said almost begging. Kate giggled and took my member back in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down sucking me dry.

"Oh y-yeah just l-like that" I moaned out.

My pleasure was building up so quick but I forced it to take back so this can last a while. Kate was doing such a good job I don't think I can last any longer than 5 minutes. I pushed Kate's head down forcing my whole length in her mouth and she choked a little. I'm sure she doesn't mind though, she has the most freakiest side ever.

"Ahh Kate..I'm about to.."

I erupted my kids in her mouth and Kate didn't stop sucking until my climax was all done. Waves of pleasure shot through my whole body, making me feel a little bit more sleepy. Kate swallowed my cum and licked around my tip a few times before taking it back in her mouth sucking out the leftovers.

"Mhmmmm you taste so... delicious" Kate said seductively winking and I only smiled gazing in her Amber eyes. Kate leaned forward and connected lips with mine for half a minute before breaking apart.

"I love you so much" Kate said nuzzling my nose.

"I love you more than life itself" I said stroking her back. When I thought about it, we were back in the same position we was in earlier.

I grabbed the remote next to me and signed onto Netflix.

"Let's watch something a little more different that I haven't seen in a long while" I said changing it to a movie called I Am Legend.

Unlike any other young child, Kate really loved scary movies so she really wasn't terrified of anything in it. Mostly because she understands it's fake and only meant to scare you. However they were several parts in the movie when she squeezed me and looked away. I love it when she does that, it makes me feel like I'm some type of bodyguard to protect her. After the movie was over and showed the credits, I can feel my eyelids slowly dropping. Until Kate moved off of me and I immediately got cold.

"Where you're going?" I asked.

"To handle girl business" Kate said jumping off the bed at I smacked her ass in mid air.

"Really, again?" Kate asked giggling.

"Yep" I said with a small chuckled. Kate wobbled her butt at me seductively and then walked out the door with a smile.

I put my member back in my shorts since someone forgot to, and I sat up in my bed to scratch my back; but I couldn't quite reach it. "Where's Kate when you need her" I thought.

After I finally got it I layed back down and went to NFL Network on Basic Direct Tv. I watched the NFL replay of the Green Bay Packers Vs Denver Broncos. To be honest I pretty much like both teams but if I had to choose between them, I would choose Packers. Kate came back and hopped on the bed next to me and layed her head on my chest. I kissed her muzzled twice and she returned a favor and licked my cheek. This commercial of Blue Bell Ice Cream came on the Tv and it suddenly put me in the mood for ice cream.

"I'll be right back" I said sitting up.

"Let me guess, you're getting ice cream?" Kate asked giggling.

"You're a good guesser" I said chuckling.

"Want some?" I asked.

"No thanks, I think I should stay off sweets for now" Kate said giggling.

"Suit yourself" I said walking out and into the kitchen.

I opened up the freezer and didn't see it anywhere, so it might be in the fridge. Before I opened it my eyes happen to come across the trash can, and there it go, laying in it.

"God damnit that's a buzzkill" I mumbled to myself. Then mom walked out her room with a laundry basket.

"Zach did you put your clothes where dad told you?" Mom asked.

"Yep" I said looking in fridge anyway just to see what I can find thats sweet.

"All of it?" Mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes all of it this time" I said.

"Okay good, want to come to the wash and help me?...because I need it" Mom said putting some dirty dish rags in the basket.

"Uhhh no thanks I'll pass" I said closing the fridge disappointed.

"Why are you so lazy?" Mom asked a little irritated.

"Sorry It's just a talent I can't control" I said chuckling.

"But where is this talent going to get you in life?" Mom asked.

"I can win a lazy contest" I said walking back in my room.

"You'll win for sure I know that" Mom said.

I plopped back down next to Kate and this time she bounced a little bit.

"That was kinda fun" Kate said giggling

"Wait until you see my trampoline...now that is fun" I said.

"What do you do on it?" Kate asked curious.

"Jump, bounce, flip, wrestle, and all of the above literally without getting hurt" I said.

"Awesome that sounds like fun" Kate said with a wagging tail.

"Yeah it is, but more fun when you have friends or family jumping with you...I usually jump alone though because they don't visit much" I said.

"But don't you have friends?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but all my good friends moved" I said.

"Why never make new ones?" Kate asked.

"If you see my school you'll know why its kinda hard...they're all stuck up jerks who bully, brag, and chase after slutty girls all day" I said.

"Wow that's bad" Kate said shaking her head.

"Yeah and don't even get me started on Alex" I said and realized that actually slipped out. "Please don't ask about it Please don't ask about it" I thought.

"What about her?" Kate asked getting closer well interested about what I have to say.

"She's….hmmmm...how can I put this….basically a slut, hoe, whore, whatever you want to call it...she let guys take advantage of her body and do anything they want to her then go to the next guy to repeat the cycle...earlier this morning when I dropped you off to your mom, I came back here to help her with her animal documentary...after we finished she wanted me to come to her house when I get back in town to have some friend time so she call it...of course I declined her because not only she been dealt with 70 to 80 other guys, I don't want to get her pregnant and have her so called boyfriends after me...so that's why she was apologizing because I talked some sense into her earlier this morning...but most of all I already found the most beautiful love of my life, I'm glad I've found you because you're the best female creation to walk this earth" I said smiling.

"Awww come here" Kate said connecting lips with mine then nuzzling my nose afterwards.

"Kate can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything" Kate said smiling widely.

"Ever thought about being a mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, plenty of times but if it really isn't any possible way for you to get me pregnant, I wouldn't care anymore…" Kate said.

"But I thought pups is a must have in life to keep the cycle of your generation going" I said.

"Yeah that shows it's supposed to be but if there's no possible way like I said...It don't matter anymore…I just want to be with you forever" Kate said smiling and I smiled back.

"Is that really what you want?...me over pups?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes" Kate said smiling then licking my cheek.

"Damn oh well I would have been a bad father anyway" I said chuckling.

"No you wouldn't, you what've been the best father in the world...you'll be more energetic than them" Kate said giggling.

"Well that is true, I am hype at times" I said chuckling and she laughed.

"At times?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"Oh looks who's talking about me being hype" I said laughing.

"I can't help it, it's so exciting seeing all this awesome stuff I I've never seen before...you humans are living the life" Kate said.

"Yeah I know, I would be excited too...and like I said this is half the stuff we do just wait until we get home you'll love it" I said smiling and her tail wagged furiously.

"Can we just leave now?" Kate asked a little impatient.

"We will soon dad needs to get gas for the rv first" I said chuckling.

"Ughh why does everything needs gas?" Kate asked laying her head down on my chest.

"Sometimes I ask the same thing" I said stroking her back.

I looked around my room and noticed her toy still on the small dresser to my right. Since Kate looked like she was bored, so why not entertain her. After all she is the guest. I grabbed her toy and squeezed it and her head and ears perked up, her tail was going a mile a minute.

"Wanna pl-"

"Yes! Let's go" Kate said cutting me off and hopping out the bed running out the door. I chuckled and quickly followed her.

Kate trotted to the door and unlocked it, then twisted the knob with her muzzle opening it.

"Impressive" I said with a lip poking out.

"Just come on" Kate said giggling before jumping outside. I walked to door and stopped because I'm going to need a lot of space.

I shined the laser on her paw and she didn't notice it. She was busy wondering why I didn't come all the way out. Before she asked why, I spoke up.

*Gasp*

"Kate, what's that on your paw?" I asked in fake fear. She looked down and was startled a little but soon caught on.

"Haha again? You're not going to get me this time" Kate said giggling.

"But wouldn't you want to catch-"

"Zach stop just throw the toy please" Kate said serious.

"Hahaha okay okay...remember….five second rule" I said and threw it afterwards. She literally took off and only left smoke behind.

"Wow" I said waving the smoke away. Before 4 seconds she was back with it in her mouth and a wagging tail.

"Kate that was really fast...a little too fast haha" I said getting lower to her level taking her toy out her mouth.

"You know, it's all in the shoulders" Kate said bending into a crouch positions moving her shoulders. (Like Garth Did When He Was Teaching Lilly How To Hunt)

"okay miss brag a lot come back in 3 seconds?" I said chuckling and didn't even have a sense of fear that she might lose the bet.

"Pshh that's nothing" Kate said face forward rolling her shoulders ready to go.

"3"

"2"

"1-"

"Zachary are you still here" I heard a feminine voice call out.

"Who's there?" I asked looking in her direction.

"It's me Amber" She said relieving herself and she looked really beautiful. For a wolf that is...

"What do you want?" Kate asked in a jerky tone.

"Zachary we need your help...the pack is under attack" Amber said and Kate gasped


	24. Authors Note 5

**Hey Guys Sorry This Isn't Another Chapter But I'm Currently Working On It. Most Of You That Fallows Me Know That I Love Writing Long Ass Chapters So You Can Really Have Something To Read Unlike Them 1,000 to 3,000 Word Chapters. Any Way For Some Of You That Don't Know, Over A Week Ago My House Caught Fire And I Lost Litterly Everything I Loved. So It Might Be A While Until The Next Chapter Is Posted Because I'm Living With My Uncle At The Moment And I Can Only Use My Mobile Phone To Continue Exclusive Writing. Like I Said Before My Next Chapter Might Be My Last Due To Technology So I Want To Thank All The People Who Has Been Following Along With My Stories. If I Do Leave And Come Back I'll Have A Hell Of A Lot To Write About Because My Imagination Been Sealed Up For So Long. P.S. I Changed My Username From CHIEF_GuCCi_AK3 More To My Favorite Character In Any Cartoon Or Animated Movie I've Ever Watched...Kate.**


	25. Road Trip

**A/N: Hey Guys Finally Finished The Chapter And Sorry If They Had Grammar Mistakes Because I Didn't Really Feel Like Reading Over It. Most Likey Because I've Been With My Family All Day Helping My Mom Search For An House And Its Difficult For A Family That Is Poor. I'm Just Tired As Hell And Wish For My Struggle To Stop. So Far I Had To Cut School To Watch Over My Baby Sister And Making Sure My Mom Is Okay Because She Has Sickel Cell And Suffer With Seizures. So I'm Sorry About Not Posting For A While I Made It Long As Always To Make It Up. Life Out Here Is Hard For Me And My Family So Many Of You Guys That Are Wealthy Is Living The Life. I Cried My Self To Sleep Everynight Wishing We Had More Money And The Kids Would Stop Making Fun Of Me For Wearing The Same Clothes To School. As A Child Thats All You Can Do At That Time..Cry & Hope. You Are Blessed To Have Money To Spend Freely Because All My Life I Didn't Have Any Of That So I Had To Take It. I've Never Done A Crime I Didn't Have To Do And My Childhood Was Completly Fucked Up. I Dont Want My Little Sister To Grow Up Like I Did So Im Working My Ass Off To Get In Collage And Go Somewhere. I Want Her To Have The Life I Never Had, And Im Failing To Do That So Far. By The Looks Of It, It Looks Like My Adulthood Would Be The Same As My Childhood, Worthless...Sorry For Telling You Guys This Because Right Now I Dont Have No One To Talk To Im Loney As Always...Anyway Enough About Me I Hope You Guys Had A Good Thanksgiving And The Best Christmas Ever Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25 Road Trip

Winston P.O.V

You can hear many wolves cry in agony and growling in the distances as wolves risk their lives to defend our pack. Many wolves lie on the lifeless covered in their own cold blood. Leaving their young pups without a mom or dad or both. The clouds were darkened grey as screams and howls echoed throughout the forest. Meanwhile Eve and I were holding our grounds fighting wolves off killing them easily. Unfortunately the northern pack as the huge advantage, we're out numbered. That's still didn't stop us for proving them were not easy to take down, so we gave them a fight.

Before we know it, Eve and I were surrounded by at least 20 wolves. They had blood all over them as they eyes showed figures of killers. Pure hatred was towards our as they closed in the circle. It looks like this is the end…

"Eve I just want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner" I said as we backed up side by side.

"It's okay honey all that matters is you came back, and I love you too" Eve said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER IT'S TIME TO DIE!" A wolf said leaping at me and I easily digestible his attack. Eve caught with her claws in mid air and ripped his stomach open.

He gasped for air as his lungs, small instances, and vital organs feel out his body. Within 5 seconds he laid in his own blood dead.

"Who's next? " I asked growling and snapping at them. The second wolf leaped at Eve from behind and she countered her attack breaking her arm and he screamed in pain.

I quickly went for her neck ripping out her throat and clawing her to death.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!" He shouted as they all leaped at once. This pretty much was the end of us so I just sat there with my eyes closed and let it happened.

Then suddenly I bullets going through their bodies stealthy as blood was now all over me.

"What the?" I said looking around and they all were lying lifeless. Another wolf was about to leap at Eve from behind and just before I said or done anything, he was shot by a sniper.

Eve turned around to see a wolf choking on his own blood but then smiled.

"Zach is helping us" Eve said turning around and facing me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I have no clue but-"

Eve said before countering a wolf attack and slicing his throat open. Then I noticed loud gun fire occurring at the top of the cliff, and I saw John opening fire on enemy wolves lying in prone. Zach threw this small weird looking ball and it blew up loudly killing at least 30 wolves. Smoke was everywhere after that loud explosion and instantly wolves retreated.

"THEY HAVE HUMANS RETREAT!" The leader shouted before the all ran back up north. Our pack celebrated in joy as we successfully won.

"SILENCE!, There will be no celebrating, many wolves have lost their lives leaving their pups behind...let this be an mourning hour before we get moving" I said in a demanding tone and everybody quickly calmed down as they noticed I was right.

I looked back up at the cliff and I can see Zach and his father picking up their weapons heading down to us. A huge prodigious smile was on my face but it disappeared when I realized Kate's not with them.

"Oh no, where's my daughter?" I asked starting to panic.

"Don't worry I told her to stay at my Rv because it's too dangerous" Zach said and I sighed out in relief.

"Thanks for your help, you guys are the reason we won this battle" I said.

"No problem, you gave me blessings to be with your daughter why would I not repay you" Zach said before putting his weapon on his back.

"And now I really see why she loves you, Zach you are a very brave human and of course your father too" I said.

"Its nothing I've been shooting and blowing up stuff for years" John said chuckling.

"Nice to see it came in handy" I said chuckling.

"As it not always do" John said smiling then looking around the scenery.

"Wow, you can tell it was a war zone here" John said looking at the dead lifeless wolves then Zach gasped.

"Amber…" Zach said as tears streamed down his face.

"She would never be forgotten, she fought with enthusiasm and urgency, now she's in a better place" I said sadly. Zach walked to her and kneeled down on one knee.

Amber was covered in blood and her rib cage was beaten in badly. It looked like she got ran over by an 18 Wheeler twice. She also had huge bloody claw marks all over her body. Amber really looks like she had a very slow painful death. Zach paused and touched her body making his way up to her head. He had a small moment of silence before he closed her golden eyes, forever.

"She didn't deserve to die… rest in peace Amber...I'll never forget you" Zach said as tears dripped on her dead carcass. His dad went to his side and brought him into a huge hug as Zach had an episode for his loved one.

"Let it out buddy I'm here for ya" John said as Zach sobbed on his dad's shoulders.

"We can uh, bury her if you like?" Eve asked and Zach broke away from his dad.

"No, I hate f-funerals" Zach said wiping his tears away.

"Well okay then I'm very sorry for your lost, she was one of my best alpha's and never will be forgotten" Eve said.

"I know she's in a better place where everything is okay for her, I bet she's more happy up there than when she was on earth" Zach said sadly with tears still falling down his freckled cheeks.

"Who wouldn't be?" John asked and I cleared my throat and said.

"Uh Zach, tell my daughter there will be no Alpha school, we're moving further up north maybe to Alaska where there's less harm...please take care of her for us, she means the world to me" I said sadly.

"Okay, she's really going to miss you guys, I don't think we can go that far to visit" Zach said.

"I understand...and uh, tell her Eve and I love her very much and I want you to teach her how to be a strong alpha to survive in this cold world we live in" I said.

"Yes sir" Zach said nodding.

"Make sure you bath her in the morning, noon, and night" Eve said and I chuckled.

"Don't worry I will" Zach said smiling.

"Thanks again for scaring our packs lives, but we need to get on our ways...we have a long way to go" I said before turning around and walking to the alpha's den.

"Bye you guys, have a safe trip" Zach said waving.

Zach P.O.V

I watch Winston and Eve leave until they were out of sight. It's kind of sad a lot of wolves died leaving behind their pups. I know they're traumatized that their parents are now dead, I know I would be. It's also sad that Kate won't never see her parents again because there moving to Alaska. Most of all, my best friend Amber died a very painful death. I still can't believe she's gone. I remember seeing her last night at the moonlight howl smiling widely, now she's gone just like that. That's why you live out your life's until the fullest, because it's unexpected when your life's done.

All she ever wanted before she died was someone to share her love with, but now that's much too late. Just the look of her dead body makes me tear up with emotional agony and wish I can bring her back to life. At least I can look at the bright side, she can finally see and hug her parents.

Even though she tried to sabotage Kate and I relationship, I'm still going to miss her and the good times we shared. Amber and Ruby was definitely a big impact on my life, they made me realize what it feels like to actually be loved by someone. Ruby might was an evil little asshole but I still love her too. She taught me that every girl have the sweetest heart in the inside, but the baddest temper on the outside. That can be unleashed due to jealousy or straight up anger. It's probably a lot more dangerous for her because she's a wolf, but still pretty much the same since she can talk.

She also left a scar on my body about the day I'll never forget, when she raped me. Those would be the good old days I would forever remember, when we all hanged out together. Actually where is Ruby, did she make it through the war?. I would love to tell her goodbye but I have no clue where she is, I hope she isn't dead. For some strange reason I'm really starting to miss her already, but this is goodbye forever. I let out a long sigh and looked at dad shaking my head.

"Come on let's get out of this place, it stinks" Dad said and I laughed.

"Every place stinks to you" I said chuckling a little.

"Because it does" Dad said crossing over a dead wolf body.

A Couple Minutes Later

After we put up our guns back in the trunk, I walked in the Rv to see Kate pacing back and forward very worried about me.

"Zach!...you're alive" Kate said running to me and hugging passionately.

"Of course I'm alive I would never leave you" I said accepting her hug rubbing her back.

"I was so worried…Please don't do that again" Kate said tearing up.

"It's all over, I won't never do it again I promise...I love you" I said before kissing her muzzle.

"I love you too" Kate said returning the favor by licking my cheek then gazing in my eyes.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes guys" Dad said before walking in his room.

"Okay dad" I said then turning my attention back to Kate.

"Did my parents make it?" Kate asked nervous.

"Yeah they did...but they wanted me to tell you something" I said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"They're moving further up north to Alaska where it's less harm, so you really won't be able to visit them...there too far...They also told me to tell you that they love you very much and it won't be any alpha school so this is pretty much goodbye forever…are you okay with that?" I asked and she looked down sadly.

"You can go back with them if you want, I don't think I'm more important than your parents...I always would love and remember you no matter what" I said rubbing her side and she shook her head no.

"They're doing the right thing...it's just that….I wish things didn't have to be this way" Kate said sadly.

"I do too, but I think you should go with them...bad enough I'm taking their only pup and now she's going to be gone forever" I said.

"But I was going to leave eventually sometime when I get older" Kate said.

"My point exactly you're still young, it's kind of sad they won't see you age up...your like the flower and your parents are the water and sunlight...you need them both to survive and grow to be healthy and strong" I said.

"But you are my honey bee, I need someone to repopulate with or just straight up love in this case" Kate said and her words had me awe struck. I didn't know what to say next so I did what I do best, change the topic.

"Come on, let's take your mind off this...I recorded a new episode of Teen Titans Go" I said smiling.

"I'll watch it later, I'm just going to get a little more rest" Kate said looking depressed and dragging her tail as she walked in my room. (Just Like When She Failed Her First Hunt When She Was Older In The Movie)

"Okay, have sweet dreams" I said before her tail disappeared in my room. I'm really not a fan of seeing Kate sad like this, but sleep is the only thing that can get her mind off things. So I won't push it, I'll let her get her beauty sleep. Maybe when we get home or have a lot of fun at some point, she'll forget about it. Or should I say it how they said it in the 1960's...forgetta bout it. I sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down turning on the TV.

I signed in on my Netflix and decided to watch San Andreas since I never saw it before. It was playing the commercials before it started so I had enough time to make popcorn. I walked to the kitchen and opened the top two cabinets grabbing Pop Secret naturally buttered popcorn. The microwave already had a bowl with some type of salsa in it, so I took it out and but my popcorn in. Obviously it was my mom because she loves salsa on her burritos. After it was finished the whole rv smelled like the movie theodore when I took it out.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit" I said sitting it on the counter before it nearly burned my flesh off. Then I walked to the fridge to get something to wash down the buttery popcorn with.

The first thing I saw was Mountain Dew, so I grabbed it and opened it. The acid shot out as I opened it filling my nostrils with the sweet smell of one of my favorite drinks. Making me want to drink it all before I even eat the popcorn.

I took a medium size sip and watched the movie trailers from the kitchen until the popcorn cooled down. When the Village Roadshow Pictures popped up, I grabbed my slightly hot popcorn and sat on the couch.

"Alright we're ready to go" Dad said walking out his room and into the driver's seat of the rv.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's going to follow us with the car...what are you watching?" Dad asked strapping on his seat belt.

"San Andreas, I heard its really good" I said eating popcorn in the process.

"More than good it's amazingly good, one of the best earthquakes slash tsunami movies ever" Dad said starting up the rv and it roared loudly.

Then I heard whimpering and whining coming from my room as Kate's diamond collar made it noticeable she's moving.

"Kate are you okay in there?" I asked out, and she ran out my room full speed hopping on my lap. Spilling a little of my popcorn as she whimpered in fear holding me tightly.

"What's wrong?, did you see a ghost or something?" I asked chuckling.

"N-No, w-what was that n-noise?...it's soo scary" Kate said shaking violently in my lap holding on to me. "I hope whatever it was don't hurt us" Kate's voice said in my head.

"Haha it was dad starting up the rv, everything is fine relax" I said with a chuckle while I scratched behind her ear to calm her down. Which works every time. She was thumping her tail on the couch and purring loudly twitching her hind leg.

I kept at it until the movie started and grabbed my popcorn eating some. Then dad started to drive the rv as we were on our way home.

"What are you watching?" Kate asked curious.

"Just watch it with me you'll see for yourself...unless you want to go back to my room and sleep again" I said with a smirk.

"No thanks, I'm fine here" Kate said sitting next to me laying her head on my lap.

1 Hour Later

Kate was fast asleep snuggling in my chest keeping me warm from the brief chillness that made it through the Rv. I love to watch her sleep at times because she looks so adorable and nothing less of beautiful. Literally every or any animal lover thinks pups are the cutest out of the adults; and they are right. I stroked her back calmly and steady as I felt her just move up and down slowly. The movie was now over and it was actually pretty good, I seen better but it was good. My leg was numb and I lost all feeling in it.

"Dad, you think we can stop somewhere?...I need to move around" I said trying to stretch out without waking Kate.

"Sure buddy...but the next gas station is not until...2 hours to it'll be a while" Dad said chuckling and I sighed.

"How long total before we get back?" I asked.

"12 hours" Dad said.

"Well it's not as long as I thought...ughh my back" I said squirming around trying to get comfortable.

"Ready to go back to school?" Dad asked.

"Hel-...I mean no...why did you even ask?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Just to tease ya...are you taking Kate with you?" Dad asked.

"I don't know if they would allow her..I'll see what I can do" I said.

"I know she'll be real eager to see you come back after 9 hours of school...that's a long time" Dad said.

"Yeah, I'll miss her too" I said kissing her nose and she smiled slightly.

"I can see her asking when are going to come back already...your mom told me she's been asking when are you coming back since you and I left " Dad said chuckling.

"She's just really worried about the things I do...it's extremely dangerous and It always end with me getting myself hurt" I said chuckling.

"Like I always say boys are going to be boys...something girls would never understand" Dad said with a chuckle.

"Right…" I said yawning in the process.

"I hope it blizzards tomorrow I really don't want to go to school" I said.

"You have to sooner or later" Dad said.

"I know, it's going to be a full 2 months of depression" I said rummaging through my hair.

"It won't be as bad as it used too, you'll have Kate by your side to keep you busy" Dad said.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" I said chuckling at my own stupidity, actually forgetting she was here.

"You two would have fun together I just know it" Dad said.

"I hope" I said rubbing Kate's back and she purred in her sleep.

"You hope?...no you WILL...your center is to have fun, that's the first word you've ever said when you was a toddler" Dad said and I chuckled.

"Haha was it really?" I asked chuckling.

"Yep, running around the house all day in your toy story pull ups just saying fun… I remembered like it was yesterday" Dad said.

"I'm glad you don't have any family videos, it would have been so embarrassing" I said.

"Oh I do, it's in the addic...lucky for you I just don't know where up there" Dad said chuckling.

"Thank god…" I said carefully moving Kate off of me so I can use the bathroom. We I did she immediately curled up in a ball snoring a little. "She looks amazing when she sleeps, maybe better than when she's awake" I thought.

After I finished my business and stretched a little bit, I sat back in the couch next to Kate. Then covered her with one of my old Spiderman blankets. I gave her cheek a gentle kiss and she smiled as wide as the Grinch.

"You know you lucky to have someone like her right?...someone that cares and loves you.. the girls now and days not as loyal as they used to be" Dad said.

"Blame that on the new generation of kids following their parents steps to continue the cycle...I always thought I would never find someone because of that and I guess I was wrong" I said searching through Netflix for a different movie I haven't seen yet.

"It's crazy what us guys do for girls and it backfired badly on them" Dad said. (No Offence To Any Girls That Are Reading This. I Know Us Guys Do The Same ALL The Time)

"Lucky I don't have to go through that… if she's happy I know I'm happy" I said smiling at Kate, than a wiff of barbeque flowed through my nostrils.

"Mhmmm you smell that?, smells like baby back ribs" I said sniffing the air.

"How do you smell that?...I sign past a few minutes ago saying Honeys Barbeque 40 miles up ahead" Dad said.

"Ummm, I don't know" I said thinking about my mysterious sense of smell. It's almost like I have a wolf sense of smell, but a lot better.

"You have a powerful nose" Dad said chuckling.

"Haha maybe I do" I said laughing.

"What else do you smell?" Dad asked curious.

"I smelll…" I said sniffing.

"I smell a burger with onions on it, and uhhh, maybe some, hot wings" I said and dad locked shocked.

"We've past a burger king and Buffalo Wild Wings Not long ago...now this is getting scary" Dad said.

"Dad, I'm just playing with you remember seeing them when we passed them" I lied with a believable chuckle.

"Haha, I thought my son had some supernatural powers or something" Dad said chuckling.

"Pshh, supernatural..fake" I said playing it cool.

"I wouldn't say it's fake but, yeah" Dad said.

"I'm going to catch a few zzz's there's nothing to do" I said.

"Don't you have a Ps3?" Dad asked.

"Yeah but I'm tired of playing the same games over again" I said putting my leg on the coffee table.

"Then by new ones with your allowance" Dad said.

"I would have been I've been saving up to get a Ps4, but I ruined that chance by buying Kate a diamond collar and it was worth it because she loved it" I said smiling and glaring at her collar.

"Like I said the things us guys do for girls" Dad said with a chuckled.

"I'm going to get a little rest now, wake me up when we are there" I said laying my head back on a pillow.

"Alright buddy" Dad said.

4 And A Half Hours Later

Kate's P.O.V

I was awaken by the rv coming to a strong stop and I almost fell off the couch until I caught myself. After it stopped I notice we were at some type of station for gas. The smell was very strong and kind of irritating to smell right now. I sat up and stretching out my stiff muscles as John got out the rv. My exploring mind told me to find him and check out this place.

Besides the smell this place looks some what of cool, and I want to see more. I jumped off the couch quietly not to wake Zach and walked to the main entrance. Before I opened the door John did and I almost fell out because I was on my hind legs.

"Oh Kate, you're awake" John said.

"Yeah, I want to check this place out" I said trying to look past him as my tail had a mind of its own.

"Wait before you do, want to...play a prank on Zach?" John asked chuckling.

"Will it hurt him?" I asked.

"No" John said.

"Then I'm in" I said giggling.

"Haha okay" John said laughing then whispered his plan in my ear.

"Perfect" I snickered.

John grabbed a marker and doodled on his face since I can't do it; because you know...paws. After he finished I couldn't help but laugh out loud but he covered my muzzle. It was too late because he started to stir wake. When he saw us smiling at him he instantly thought something was up.

"Why are you guys smiling at me like?...did you guys do something to me?" Zach asked.

"No, nothing at all...we stopped at a gas station and they have Papa John's and Subway combined in one so if you something to eat come on" John said chuckling before walking out the rv.

"Alright give me a minute" Zach said searching a shaking his leg very rapidly.

"Are you okay?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah, my leg just fell asleep" Zach said smiling at me and the drawing on his face was priceless. Time to put it in action.

"Come on Zachyybear I really want to check this place out" I said anxiously wagging my tail.

"There's not much you can see at a gas station but okay" Zach said chuckling before following me out the rv.

The ground was really soft and for a gas station this one looked very fancy unlike the one I seen on TV. I paced around Zach a few times before standing on my hind legs and pushing him from the back.

"Okay I'm going" Zach said walking faster.

Then we made it to the two front doors Zach held it open and said.

"Ladies first" Zach said smiling and I couldn't help but giggle as I walked in. "His face is so priceless" I thought.

"What? priceless?" Zach said looking at me and I froze up. "How did he know I said that?" I thought.

"That umm, sell right there…Is...uh priceless for red bull...mom-"

"Don't even asked how many times I have to tell you, you're not having it" She said walking past him then walked back to him.

"Do you know you hav-"

"Zach...can you come on I really want to see this place" I said cutting her off before she ruin the prank.

"Sure" Zach said walking in and I followed. I turned around and winked at Jennifer giggling then she caught on.

This place smelled very weird and good at the same time, but I liked it. I sniffed the candy that was on the shelves and they smell so sweet and deliciously good. It went by the name of Skittles I think.

"Zach can I have these...Skittles? If that's why it's called" I said holding it in my mouth and he chuckled.

"Yeah you said it right, but get this one it's better" Zach said holding out a pink package to me which read dessert. I sniffed it and automatic fell in love with this candy.

"On second thought I do like that one better" I said putting the red on back and giggling.

"Haha I thought so" Zach said before continuing to walk browsing before picking up this worm like candy.

"Eww is that-"

"No, it's not real worms they're fake haha and really good, you'll see" Zach said.

"No thanks, keep your worms to yourself bird boy" I said giggling and he laughed. For the first time he didn't say anything back and kept browsing. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything.

Everything candy in this section was so colorful and smelled too good, I wanted all of them at this point. Once the section came to an end there was this big machine with a polar bear on it; as it mixed thus red, lime green, and blue slushy like thing. I gasped and stared at it as it turned making this weird noise. My nose was sniffing like crazy and the reflection of this machine was in my eyes as I licked my muzzle. Zach must have noticed I wasn't following and walked back to me.

"That right there Kate is a slushing machine it taste absolutely amazing...especially the green apple kind...I'm guessing from your little love trance you want some?" Zach asked and I only manage to nod as drowl leaked out my mouth. He chuckled and grabbed a large cup pulling the lever and is slowly swirled out into the cup.

Once it was at the top he put a cap over it and grabbed a straw.

"Okay let's go" Zach said smiling then walking away.

"Wait Zach what is that?" I asked pointing to this weird machine next to the slushy one that was smoking.

"That's coffee, it's good for keeping you awake when you're driving a 13 hour drive" Zach said.

"So your dad drinks that?" I asked.

"Only in the morning he drink either Monster Energy Drink or Five Hour Energy...something you really don't need because you have enough already" Zach said jokely and I lightly punched his leg and he spilled a little bit of the slushy on the floor.

"Oops…" I said before walking up to it and sniffing it. It smelled so good I couldn't resist and licked it off the floor.

"Haha how was is?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Sour but still nothing less of amazingly good" I said giggling then it turned into laughter when I saw his face again.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked.

"Nothing" I said giggling.

"Come on I want to laugh too what's the joke?" Zach asked.

"You wouldn't like this joke" I said walking past him giggling.

"But I do like that ass though" Zach said seductively winking and I laughed.

"Why are you so obsessed with my butt?" I asked giggling.

"Haha to be honest I don't know….but let's pay for this stuff my hand is getting cold" Zach said catching up to me and walking to the counter.

When he got there he sat the items on the counter and I looked around this shop to admire everything. It looked very decorated in some basketball team I really don't know just yet. The owner must be a big fan or something.

"Hi is this-...uh...sir...umm you have a little...nevermind...7.69 is your total" The lady at the counter said giggling.

"Hey, umm, can I get this too please" Zach said putting a large bag of beef jerky on the counter.

"Sure your new total is now 12.50" She said holding in her laughter.

"Umm, okay" Zach said wondering why she's laughing at him. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks for your purchase have a good night sir" She said giggling and handing him money along with a white small plastic bag with our things in them.

He walked to the food section of the store and looked down at me.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked sticking the straw in my drink.

"You'll find out soon enough" I said giggling and he shrugged his shoulders before sitting down drinking my slushy.

"Hey, not to much" I whined jumping up in the seat.

"Haha sorry haven't had any in awhile" Zach said pushing it to me and I drunk it with passion. It tasted soo good, it's a lot better than Ice cream. Humans have the most amazing foods ever, I love it.

"Woah Kate be careful or-"

"Owww my head" I said holding my head briefly hoping the pain would go away.

"You'll get a brain freeze haha" Zach finished with laughter. Then I saw his dad creeping behind him putting his finger over his mouth smiling; telling me to be quiet.

He went lower to his shoes and tied them together trying his best not to laugh and blow his cover. I decided to keep Zach busy and only focused on me.

"Why did that happen?" I asked curious as I slowly recovered.

"Because it's very cold and you were drinking too fast, like my mom always say...slow down and take your time to enjoy" Zach said chuckling and I giggled. He finished and crept away slowly laughing a little.

"You know that's not possible for me" I said giggling and he laughed.

"Then nevermind what I said...I'll be right back I'll get us some pizza or sandwiches or something" Zach said standing up, and I laughed at what was about to happen next.

The first step he took he fell immediately but somehow Caught himself and did a full front flip landing it perfectly. I sat there with my jaw wide opened stunned at what just happened in front of my eyes. Zach looked down and saw his shoes was tied and laughed along with his dad.

"Dad?...did you do this?...let me guess you drew on my face too huh?...you do this every road trip" Zach said chuckling feeling his face and saw the ink from the black marker on his fingers.

"That was so awesome how did you manage to do a flip?" I asked still shocked.

"I have no idea, wait I did a flip?" Zach asked shocked himself and I nodded very fast.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"No way, was it sick?...we should have had that on camera" Zach said taking his phone out his pocket texting away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Telling my friends about this they won't believe me" Zach said excitedly and his dad came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good flip buddy when did you learn to do that?" John asked.

"Never, it just happened" Zach said chuckling.

"Good luck?" John asked.

"Maybe, I don't know...can I eat now?" Zach asked.

"Yeah but first wipe the whiskers and kitty nose off your face puttycat" John said and we shared a laugh before he walked off. Zach on the other hand just blushed and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

I drunk a little more of this amazing slushy but slowly this time like Zach said. That freeze brain or whatever he said is no joke. Moments later Zach came out the restroom and met up with dad in the Subway line. I drunk a little bit more before glancing back over at Zach, and he was looking at me too. He smiled and winked while making a funny kissy face. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his goofiness. Life precisely would never be the same without him around. I would never be myself ever again.

This man in a hairnet walked out from the back kitchen and started putting on clear removable gloves. Then he started talking to Zach but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. As Zach talked I can see him taking a large loaf of bread cutting it horizontally. He asked Zach something and he nodded taking the bread to this weird metal or fridge or something. It's probably a microwave because I can see little buttons, and it sounded like one when the man pressed start.

30 seconds later it beeped and I can smell it all the way from here. It made my mouth fell like a waterfall as it got very watery as I tried to keep my composer. He then started adding these small slices of meat with a pale-ish like cheese. After that he moved on to a different section of the glass container all the meat was in. Lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and a few sauces I can't really make out from here. Even if I could see them, I still wouldn't know what they are or taste like. I guess I'm just going to have to find out.

Meanwhile Jennifer walked to the table I'm sitting at and sat red, green, and white 4 or 5 boxes of a greasy but delicious smell. (I'm Hungry Now Lol)

"How are you Kate?...is it good?" Jenifer asked and I nodded with a smile.

"It's amazing, I never thought they were so much good things to eat in the human world" I said smiling as my nose soon had a mind of its own leading me to the box.

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"Pizza, Zach never told you a about it? Jennifer asked.

"Yeah he have" I smiling as she opened the box. Then Zach along with his dad, was now back and sat down with us.

Zach's P.O.V

Dad and I just sat down joining Kate and mom with hungry appetites. I'm hungry as ever and feel like this Subway sandwich and pizza won't fill me out. The smell of it drove me crazy, especially the bread sticks. I hope it has stuffed crust it's the best pizza you can have hands down.

"What kind is that?" Zach asked sitting next to Kate.

"These two are taco supreme" Mom said pointing to them.

"And these two are ham & bacon" Mom said opening the boxes and I rubbed my hands together. I don't know why but for some odd reason it don't feel right eating dinner in the morning. If it is morning.

I took out my phone checking the time it read 12:57 A.M. and noticed my battery on 1%.

"Dang it" I said to myself out loud.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Nothing...hey umm, can you excuse me real quick I'll be back" I said getting up and walking back to the rv.

As I was walking out the door a familiar face was walking in. I didn't pay her any mind, and continue my journey to the rv to get my portable charger. Until she said something that caught my attention.

"Zach?...is that...you?" She asked.

"Yeah, who are-...Apple?" I said getting a closer look.

"Oh my god yes" Apple said very excited to see me and brought me into a huge hug. Before Kate or someone see's me I quickly pushed her away, but not harshly.

"I never knew you wear glasses, it looks cute on you" I said smiling admitting it and she blushed.

"Thanks, I only wear them when I can't see from a distance…especially at night" Apple said.

"Oh, makes sense...but what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Good news, my family and I are living in Idaho for a few months because of my dad's new job" Apple said smiling.

"Oh really?...that's nice…Where in Idaho exactly?" I asked smiling and hoping we don't go to the same city.

"Boise, I'll text you the details when I get there…" Apple said smiling.

"Wow, that's exactly where I live too so we might be able to visit each other" I said fake smiling. "Kate's going to kill her...or me" I thought.

"Really?...It's such a big coincidence we run into each other and find out we're going to the same place" Apple said smiling and moving uncomfortably close. It almost sounds like she's moving there on purpose.

"Yeah, how coincidental….I'll see you sometime later I'm going to get my portable charger out the rv...it was really nice running into you a again Apple" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"You too, I hope we can hang out more in the future because we have so much in common" Apple said smiling.

"I do too I would like to learn more about your beautiful personality in person" I said smiling. "Shit, why do I keep doing this?...I never learned my lesson from Amber and Ruby huh?...dammit she's blushing now I really messed up" I thought.

"Aww t-thanks" Apple said blushing mad hard. "He is so charming, he's just so perfect to me...I hope he's not seeing anyone because I really want him to be mine" Apple's voice said in my head.

"Umm no problem...I'll see you around sometime okay?" I asked smiling.

"Okay, see you later" Apple said smiling before planting a kiss on my cheek. I was frozen in my steps as not believing what happened as she walked in the convention store. "Did she just kissed me?...this is going to bite me in the ass in the future" I thought.

I walked back to the rv going inside grabbing my portable charger on my dresser. Then quickly walking out back to the store because I was already gone for too long. I don't want them to think I'm up to something that can get me into trouble. Mom and dad always think I'm up to no good if Im gone too long it's annoying at times. Apple was pumping gas in what I'm assuming is her parents car. That was an all white Lexus which looked pretty expensive. I have to admit she did looked super cute, maybe even better than Alex in my opinion. Sometime later I'm going to have to tell her I'm not interested. Apple looked at me dreamily and smiled showing her perfect white teeth waving at me. Of course I smiled and waved back before opening the door walking in the store.

I sat down back next to Kate too see she's already eating pizza with a little grease on her mouth.

"I was just going to check up on you...what took you so long?" Kate asked lickinh her muzzle clean.

"I ran into a old friend along the way" I said taking my Subway sandwich out the bag. Then unfolding the wrapper off.

"Oh...can you saved mine for later?...because I know I would get hungry then" Kate said as I put my phone on the portable changer.

"Sure" I said before taking a bite out my sandwich.

Few moments later we were all full and ready to hit the highway back home. Kate really seemed to like pizza more than any of us by eating way more. She ate two and a half boxes by herself if you combined them is probably now her favorite food along with BBQ ribs for now at least. I'm sure we should really work out soon so she won't gain too much weight. That wouldn't be a pretty sight, but I would still love her regardless. After I threw away all of our trash I made my way back to our table grabbing my phone along with Kate and I candy.

I picked Kate up and kissed her cheek and she only blushed under her tan fur. Kate licked my cheek smiling and said.

"I was going to say something but I don't remember what I was going to say now all thanks to you" Kate said giggling.

"Haha sure when you don't know why blame it on me" I said jokingly laughing and she laughed.

"Okay thanks for the tip" Kate said giggling.

"No I didn't mean actually do it I was being sarcastic" I said chuckling.

"I know, but now you gave me a great idea what to do next time" Kate said giggling.

"Haha whatever, but how was the food did you like it?" I asked and her tail wagged rapidly.

"I didn't like it..because I loved it we really should eat that every once in awhile it was amazing" Kate said smiling.

"We do when my mom is too lazy to cook dinner" I said chuckling.

"He's right those nights happen" Mom said giggling along with Kate before walking to our car.

"I never thought your mom would get lazy, she looks like she's busy all the time" Kate said.

"Well she see's me do it so much, it grew on her I guess" I said chuckling as dad walked in the rv with me following close behind.

"Yeah, you're lazy disease is really contagious it's spreading...we need to find a cure and fast" Kate said giggling and I laughed

"Shut up they'll never be a cure I love being lazy it's the most important thing to do in the day" I said playfully laying her down on the couch.

"Haha okay sure it is" Kate said giggling as I sat the bag on the coffee table.

"Want to watch a movie or something?...I'm not really sleepy anymore" Kate said.

"Sure have anything in mind?" I asked plopping down next to her.

"Something I haven't seen before will be fine" Kate said smiling.

"That'll be hard since you watched everything" I said jokingly and she giggled.

"I didn't watch everything….I didn't like the my little pony series" Kate said.

"Why, I thought every young girl loves that show" I said turning on the TV and signing onto Netflix.

"Because they make me hungry and what to eat them...I bet they taste like candy" Kate said giggling.

"They probably do...speaking of candy want yours now?" I asked reaching in the bag and her tail wagged happily. I love it when she's happy and excited about things, it lets me know I'm going a good job.

"Yes please" Kate said happily. When dad started up the rv, she almost immediately calmed down whimpering and whining.

"It's okay Kate it's the rv" I said chuckling and stroking her back.

"I know, but it sounds so scary...like this one scary movie I watched" Kate said frighteningly.

"You really need to stop watching them ten times per day then" I said chuckling.

"I can't help it, it's so addicting I can't wait until Krampus comes out, the trailer was awesome" Kate said excitedly as I opened her small bag of Skittles. "It's kind of weird a Christmas movie is coming out in the middle of March…blame that on the writer" I thought.

"You're watching that on your own" I said chuckling

"What are you scared?" Kate asked teasing me.

"That's exactly what I am, I hate jump scares and I know there will be a lot of them" I said chuckling pouring some Skittles in my hand then holding it out to her.

"I love them" Kate said before eating the Skittles out my hand.

"You love everything" I said chuckling

"But I love you most of all" Kate said after swallowing then smiled.

"I know you do, and I love you too" I said kissing her nose and caught a wiff of her breath.

"Those Skittles really makes your breath smell sweet...I like it" I said chuckling before eating a little.

"Does it really?" Kate asked blowing her breath into her paw then quickly smelling it.

"Wow that smells sweet...a little too sweet" Kate said.

"You'll get used to it after eating them for a while" I said flipping through movies.

"I guess so...wait go back" Kate said and I did as she told me too.

"I've never seen that one, can we watch it?" Kate asked almost pleading.

"Rise Of the Guardians?...hmm I've seen it 12 times but okay" I said pressing it and Kate laid her head on my lap.

Throughout the movie I've been feeding her Skittles sense she really couldn't get it out the package neatly. It was very alluring and romantic at a point until it wasn't anymore. I didn't want to stop it there so I went into plan b, a massage. I massaged her back and she purred delighted at what I was doing relaxing all her stressed out muscles.

"Mmmm that feels good, you're really good with massages" Kate moaned out in bliss.

"I'm good at anything when I'm trying to make my Katie feel better or happy" I said smiling.

"Your amazing and the best boyfriend ever, I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Kate said smiling looking up at me with those beautiful pair of golden eyes. I was so lost in her eyes, I literally forgot what I was going to say next.

"You have the most beautiful eyes you know that?" I asked smiling and she blushed looking away from eye contact and back at the TV.

"I do now, but most wolves like Lilly eyes because it's so rare and fits her perfectly" Kate said sounding jealous of her friend.

"Her eyes are just pretty but yours are beautiful… they have true meaning in them saying how sweet and loveable you are...every time I look in them I feel all mushy inside" I said smiling.

"Aww really?" Kate asked smiling and looking back up.

"I would never lie to you" I said smiling and Kate leaned forward connecting lips with mine.

I wrapped my arms around her as we made out, exploring each other mouths with our tongues. It was sort of uncomfortable because her tongue was way longer than mine so she was all in my mouth giving me a taste of hers. At the same time her breath smelled sweet from the Skittles so it wasn't that bad to where I wanted to stop. We kept at it for 12 minutes straight which was the longest we've ever made out without having an sexual entercourse yet. I can feel my member getting stiff as I rubbed Kate's body turning myself on. It wasn't long before she felt something poke her chest.

"It looks like somebody's ready to come out and play" Kate said giggling seductively. I didn't respond back and just stuck two fingers in her slightly wet clit. Kate gasped and said.

"We can't, your dad is right there" Kate whispered.

"And?" I asked smiling and moving my fingers around. As much as she tried to talk me out of it, Kate couldn't help but enjoy what I was doing to her body.

"But...what...i-if...he see's… u-us?" Kate asked panting from the pleasure trying to not give me want I want.

"Like someone once said to me...than he just see's" I said moving my fingers around faster feeling her small but wet walls.

"But...but...mmmm" Kate managed to moan out. Her panting increased and moans was starting to get louder as I fingered her.

I kissed her to muffle her moaning down so dad won't think we are up to something. My fingers where soaked in her sweet juices and I can feel it oozing out of her onto the couch.

"Z-Zach I'm almost t-there" Kate moaned out quietly. After she said that I increased my speed and within 2 minutes later her sweet fluids were all over the couch.

As she moaned in complete bliss twitching her hind legs a little. I sucked on my two fingers that was in her tasting her insides. When her climax was completely over she looked up at me and said.

"T-That was…amazing...I l-love you" Kate said in between pants.

"I love you too" I said before we shared a kiss savoring every last second of it. Until dad hit a bump or something breaking us apart. Which was strange since we were on the highway.

"Sorry guys" Dad yelled out from the driver seat over the noise of a car passing by with loud music.

"It's fine" I yelled back.

I returned my attention back to Kate to see she's smiling widely.

"What?...is there something on my face again?" I asked and she laughed.

"No but that was hilarious" Kate said giggling.

"He's does that all the time, it's so embarrassing talking to people with that on my face" I said chuckling.

"He might do it again one day just because" Kate said giggling.

"Thanks for telling me that, from now on I'm looking in a mirror when I wake up when he's around" I said chuckling and she giggled. There was a small silence between us until she spoke up.

"I still can't believe you never had a girlfriend before, what were they thinking?" Kate asked smiling.

"Because before I met you I was really shy and most of them I manage to talk to wanted somebody that plays sports and that's muscular" I said shaking my head turning my attention to the TV.

"Well they missed out on a sweet and perfect guy" Kate said licking my cheek to my neck a few times and I smiled. "I love it when she does that, her tongue is so warm and soft" I thought.

I rewind some of the movie because we had our little 20 minute session missing out on the action. When I got to where we left off I stroked and rubbed Kate's back again, receiving small purrs to escape her muzzle. 15 minutes into the movie she wanted more than just simple strokes and back rubs. Kate turned over on her back with her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth. I chuckled and rubbed her belly as she pleaded making her purr louder. Kate closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure massage I was giving her, and it unfortunately put her to sleep after a while.

I started to feel sleepy myself, and my head slowly dropped as I was dozing off. Dad pushed on brakes a little hard almost making Kate and I slide off the couch. Luckily I held onto her before she fell, even though that would've been funny. I realized the credits was going up the TV screen as the movie was over. I wanted to watch something else but there's literally nothing on Netflix that's good that I haven't seen yet.

Kate was mumbling something in her sleep that I really couldn't understand. She was shaking rapidly and sweating moving her legs running away from something. It must be a very bad dream if she's whimpering and crying in her sleep. I was going to wake her until she started talking with agitation in her voice.

"McKenzie it's o-okay...stay b-by mommy" Kate mumbled in her sleep. "McKenzie?...we have pups in her dream?" I thought.

"Daddy's….g-going to save u-us" Kate mumbled. "I hope I do...I wonder what I'm doing?" I thought.

Kate started to whimper loudly and cry creating a wet spot on the couch.

"Zach...look out" Kate whimpered.

"Zach?...is everything okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Kate just having a bad dream I'm going to wake her up" I said before shaking her awake and she shot up.

"WHERE'S MCKENZIE IS SHE OKAY!?" Kate shouted.

"Kate calm down it was just a dream, everything is fine" I said touching her shoulder. She had millions of militer tears in her eyes and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're alive, I thought I lost you" Kate said crying slightly on my chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?...what happened?...and who is McKenzie?" I asked concerned.

"It was our one and only pup...we owned a house in Jasper and a group of bears attacked us and...r-ripped y-y-you to shr-reds" Kate said sobbing in my chest again as I rubbed her back comforting her.

"That's a messed up dream but look...I'm fine okay?...I made a promise to never leave you and I'm keeping it I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere" I said looking in her eyes.

"B-But it f-felt so real" Kate said sobbing and I wiped away her tears

"I know, but dreams are dreams only to make reality look real...I'm always going to love and take care of you Kate there's no need to fear anything because I'm always going to be with you no matter what...that's a promise" I said bring her in a warm embrace kissing her soft wet lips. When I pulled away her eyes were still closed with a smile on her face.

"I see you already named our daughter" I said chuckling.

"Actually…that was you" Kate said smiling.

"I did?...McKenzie…hmmm...yeah that sounds like something I would name my offspring after" I said chuckling and she giggled slightly.

"It fit her perfectly she was beautiful.." Kate said smiling.

"I knew she would be" I said getting up and stretching and taking the Subway bag off the table.

I walked to the kitchen and put it in the fridge, then grabbed my Mountain Dew I didn't finished. While I was drinking I noticed my arm flashed a bright blue.

"Woah" I said looking at both of my arms.

"What?...did a ghost go through your arms?" Kate said jokely giggling.

"One probably did… I'll be in my room if you need me" I said walking to my room leaving Kate puzzled by my actions.

When I stormed in my room I searched around for my laptop bag but couldn't find it anywhere. I looked in my closet and saw it stacked on top of clothes. "How did it get there?" I asked.

I quickly opened it and sat on my bed with haste researching my symptoms. Things been getting weird lately and I want to find out what's wrong with me. First the black blood, then a strong sense of smelling, now I have the fastest instices ever. I looked up my blood cells and how they are supposed to work; then looked up werewolves. Which said said some mind blowing things about mythical creatures which I don't believe is real.

"They have to be some reasoning to this….hmmm do I have rabies?...if the werewolf virus is a rare strain of rabies that mutated into a non-fatal form but kept some of the most ferocious side-effects….then this strain of rabies may not or may kill me, it does take them over 2 years to notice its symptoms...In normal rabies the virus tunnels through the nerves directly to the brain avoiding the immune system...but mine came out my nose in my blood which is weird" I thought.

After about half an hour of looking at pictures and more information trying to piece things together. I knowledged some decent information what's happening to me but I'm still not sure I'm right.

"Oh my god, I'm a werewolf…but why me?...I don't want to be hairy" I mumbled to myself. Then I heard Kate's diamond collar inching closer to my room.

I quickly closed my laptop slipping it in my bag and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"Zachhyybear?...are you still awake?" Kate asked and I looked at her with a smile. She smiled back hopping up on the bed laying her head on my chest.

"You think I would be a good mom someday?" Kate asked with concern in her Amber eyes.

"No, I know you will be a great mother...most of it just comes naturally so don't worry I'll be right here by your side when they are born" I said smiling and she nuzzled my neck lovely.

"Have you thought about any boy names yet?" Kate asked.

"No I never thought I would even get this far in a relationship" I said chuckling.

"Neither did I, but I guess destiny put us together" Kate said smiling.

"You can say that...and I think we should wait until you're pregnant first before naming them I think we are a bit too early" I said chuckling.

"Yeah you're right, I just wanted to know what you would say" Kate said swaying her tail on my legs.

"Stop it, that tickles" I said chuckling.

"Stop what?...this?" Kate said swaying her tail on my legs again.

"Yes that" I said chuckling.

"Make me" Kate said playfully.

"Do you really want to play the tickle game?" I said pulling her hips closer to mine.

"No never mind you're too good at that" Kate quickly said.

"That's what I thought" I said playfully tapping her nose then turning on my ps3.

"One day I'll master being tickled" Kate said.

"Nah, that's not going to happen" I said chuckling

"Don't believe me just watch" Kate said as I went to YouTube.

"I'll make sure that won't happen that's my goal...to keep you ticklish...also to hear that cute laugh of yours" I said and she blushed bright red.

I wanted to laugh at something since I'm having a great night so far. So I searched Top 50 Funny Hotline Bling Vines and they were hilarious, especially the tennis and Star Wars one. When that was over it switched to regular Vines and Kate and I had tears in our eyes. There was so many times I had to rewind it to see them again because they were so funny.

My rib cage really started to hurt due to my half healed bullet wounds so I had to turn it and watch something else.

5 Hours Later

Kate's P.O.V

Zach was asleep as I laid on his chest watching Cyanide & Happiness, which is a weird but funny show. It's like these stick figure people doing stupid, dumb, but funny things. Not mention things that aren't humanly possible, and really unnecessary but that what makes it funny to me.

The sound of Zach's steady heartbeat and slowly breathing was slowly putting me to sleep. Just before I dozed off I felt the rv stop and turn off. I jumped off the bed and looked out the window to see a street of houses. "Yes we are finally here!" I shouted in my mind excitedly.

I ran back to the bed hopping in licking Zach's face. He almost immediately woke up wondering what I'm doing.

"Kate what are you doing?...are you in heat?" Zach asked sleepily.

"No I think we are here come on get up" I said excitedly pulling on his shirt.

"Okay okay, I'm up I'm up" Zach said tiredly rising up. I jumped off the bed and ran to the main door entrance with an wagging tail.

I twisted the handle with my mouth opening it quickly jumping out admiring their house.

"Wow you guys live here?" I asked amazed it was so huge and wealthy looking.

"Yep, big houses have big responsibilities" Zach said yawning walking down the rv stairs. I was slightly confused what he was talking about and tried to think what he meant.

"Ever heard of chores?" Zach asked.

"No, what is that?" I asked and he walked past me and said.

"Something you won't like very well" Zach said as I trotted to him.

"Stop complaining all the time you'll be alright…" Jennifer said taking out her keys unlocking the house door.

"No I won't, that's child abuse" Zach said and Jennifer laughed.

"No it's not" Jenifer said opening the door and the lights came on automatically.

When I walked in I was amazed everything looked awesome and somewhat expensive. There was a huge couch that looked very soft and comfortable by the way. Also a big 80 inch flat screen TV with which looked like a blu-ray player with tons of movies next to it on a big stand. The walls were ribstones and the floor was a soft plushed carpet making the scenery look amazing. The living room was heavily decorated with family framed pictures of Zach when he was a lot younger and Cincinnati Bengals jerseys. Zach looked so adorable when he was a baby and looked cute when he was aging older. I need to see more of the human lifestyle because so far everything looks awesome.

"Zach can you show me around?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure" He said chuckling.

Zach P.O.V

I showed Kate almost every basic part of the house even the basement and attic; but now it came to the big stuff. Kate really liked the hot tub in our main bathroom and wanted to check it out soon. I then taught her how to use the toilet just in case she runs outside instead of doing her business in the bathroom. Next I showed her my room which was a little messy because I was so excited to leave. She loved my how room was decorated with Walking Dead, 2Pac, J-Cole, and the entire Call Of Duty series posters. Then to finish it off the huge GTA V poster on the back off my door. I know she would really love this room so I saved it for last.

"Now we got all that stuff out the way, now for my favorite room in the house….the game room" I said smiling and she wagged her tail in excitement leading the way even though she don't know where it is.

"Kate, it's this way" I said chuckling and she quickly trotted the way I was walking.

When I opened the door she gasped. It was a movie theodore projector room with NFL Bose surround sound systems. Along with 10 sets of comfortable foot chairs with cup holders and head rest. The seats are custom made so if you die playing the game, your seat would vibrate which is so cool. What makes it awesome is that it does the same thing for movies too and have a built in heating system to keep warm. This room was completely surrounded by every game that ever came out on any gaming system.

I literally have every single game on any gaming console except Xbox 1 and Ps4 because we never got the time to buy it. This room of games was worth at least over 30,000 if dad I ever decided to sell them all. Sometimes I chuckle to myself how our man cave that we put together pretty much looked like gamestop. There were large bing bags in case we didn't have enough seats when our family visits. Also a small fireplace when it's winter or trying to set the mood.

Besides the all games, we had a kitchen bar with cushioned stools and a LG fridge and dishwasher. What made the whole place look better was that it was covered in centuries of old and new gaming posters. From NBA 2K3 to Grand Theft Auto San Andreas to Assassin's Creed Syndicate. We had it all and it took years for Dad and I to make this huge collection of games and posters.

"Woah...I think you guys have every game that exist" Kate said amazed looking around.

"Yep, a total of 9,927 games...we'll almost at 10,00 whenever I get a Ps4" I said turning on the movie projector to give her an example how great it is.

"What about Xbox 1?" Kate asked as I then turned on my xbox 360

"Nah, I like Ps4 better" I said turning on the surround sound and it was really loud as the xbox intro came on.

"Woah that was loud but amazing" Kate said wagging her tail excitedly.

"I know right but it gets even better come sit here" I said sitting in one of them and she quickly hopped in one of them.

"You can press this green button for a massage" I said pressing her chairs button and she immediately relaxed purring loudly.

"That's n-n-n-nice" Kate said as the chair muffled out her talking. I then stopped it a pressed the red button.

"That one is the warmth in case you get a little chilly and trust me you will need it because our heater broke and the only thing that's ever on is the A/C" I said before turning it off and pressing the blue on.

"Now this one is my favorite" I said playing one of my old Call Of Duty 3 demos.

When the intro played the surround sound was perfect it sounded like we were at the movies. Kate was so anxious what I was about to show her she couldn't stay still. Once the campine menu popped up I skipped to mission 5 with the most action to show her how really this feels. I handed her the controller and said.

"Shoot" I said and she did what I told her making our seats vibrate.

"Woah did the seats just move?" Kate asked amazed.

"Yep, that's the best part about these chair's, don't even get me started on music" I said chuckling.

"ZACH COME HELP US UNPACK!" Mom shouted.

"COMING!" I shouted back.

"You can play anything you like, I have thousands of choices you pretty much already know what to do" I said getting up and she only nodded because her eyes were glued to the game.

An Hour Later (Don't Feel Like Going Into Details)

We finished unpacking everything and I'm exhausted and sore. What make things worse I have freaking school tomorrow. I just wanted to sleep to relax my muscles but not without Kate. When I walked in the gaming room she was curled up in the seat with the heat activation on sleep. Also all the lights where off and only the fireplace was lit. Which confused me because I never taught her how to light it. I walked to her and carefully picked her up and made my way to my room. When I walked in I laid her in my master bed on the left side pulling the covers over her. I then quickly changed into my night clothes and hopped in bed with her. Before I moved her close to me she did it automatically and looked up at me smiling.

"Goodnight, I love you" Kate said as we shared a quick kiss.

"Good night and I love you more" I said smiling before I went to sleep in her warm embrace.


	26. How He Looks

**Sorry This Isn't Another Chapter I'm Working On My Other Story Alpha Omega High School: The Beginning Of Madness Right Now. Be Sure To Check It Out If You Want Its Going To Be A Really Good One. Anyway I Just Wanted You Guys To Get An Image Of Zach If I Decide To Make Him A Warewolf. First Off He's Not A Big Huge Hairy Human Roaming Around With Deadly Fangs, Or Long Claws, Or Basically Like The Micheal Jackson Thiller Music Video. He's Completly Wolf All Over, And Walks On Four Paws As Kate. The Rest Of The Details You'll See For Yourself When You Read It. Sorry If You Don't Like This Transformation I Was Watching Teen Wolf When I Was Writing 'Powers?' Sorry For That Lol. I Either Advise You To Make Your Own Living With Kate Or Read Life With Lilly By StarlitSnowWolf. (If You Haven't Read It Yet Of Course) I Would Also Love To Thank Everyone For Reading My Story It Really Means A Lot. Even Though Half Of 600 Of You Guys Dont Fallow, Fav, Or Review I Still Love How You Guys Strangly Following Along With This Story. I Never Thought I Had What It Takes To Be An Good Auther, And I'm Still Not Yet. I'm A Rookie Learning How To Play In The Game With The Starting Pros, So It'll Take Me A Few More Months To Get Used To FanFiction. To Not Make Stupid Chapter Mistakes And Incorrect Grammar Which Is Hard For Someone Who Has Dyslexia. This Actually My Very First Story Thats Coming Out An Success And I'm Learning So Much New Things So I Won't Stop Writing Until Chapter 101. That's All From Me, I'll See You...I Mean...You'll See My Next Update And Love It XD!**


	27. Authors Note 6

**Sorry For Not Posting Chapters In A While I Had A Busy Busy 2 Months With College Interviews & Finding An Apartment With My Girlfriend...Good News Is I Was Accepted Into LSU From A Football Scholarship So Things Are Going To Get Even More Busier... Also I Am A Soon To Be Teen Father So There's A Lot Of Stress Going On Right Now Supporting Her Making Sure My Girlfriend Is Ok & Our Baby Is Born Healthy...But I'll Try My Best To Post New Chapters For You Guys :))**


	28. Secrets

**A/N: Hey Guys Sorry For Not Updating In A While I Never Really Had The Chance To Write Because I'm Busy With Things Outside Of FanFiction. So I Decided To Write Something Today, Sorry Its Short Because I'm Very Sick With A Fever. My Throat, Head, Muscles, And Hands All Hurts So I Wasn't Able To Physically Keep Writing. Anyways I Hope You Guys Enjoy & They Might Be A Little Strong Language There At Points.**

* * *

Chapter 28 Secrets

Zach P.O.V

The sun peaked in through my curtains beaming its laser in my closed eyelids. I stirred awake rubbing the sleepiness out my eyes and glanced over at my clock. That read 7:10. Kate was sleeping peacefully on my chest snoring a bit which I thought sounds adorable. I kissed her muzzle and she smiled slightly before mumbling my name.

"Z-Zach" Kate said with a small smile.

"Must be a good dream" I said out loud smiling to myself. I must of said it too loud because she started to stir awake. It wasn't long before I saw her big golden eyes flutter open.

"Morning sleepy head, sleep well?" I asked smiling.

"I slept amazing, you're the softest pillow ever" Kate said giggling licking my cheek twice.

"Pillow?...it looks like I'm the bed" I said chuckling. Kate looked around and realized her whole body is on mine.

"I might have got a little too comfortable" Kate said giggling.

"Yeah you might have" I said chuckling getting out of bed.

"What are we doing today?" Kate asked.

"School" I said stretching before walking to my dresser.

"School?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Yeah I have school today" I said searching through my dresser for underwear.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Kate asked.

"9 hours at the most" I said looking in my mirror at the morning reflection of myself. Realizing I looked sort of pale and my hair was covering my left eye. "That's weird...when do I ever wake up like this?" I thought.

"Can I come?" Kate asked excitedly now on all fours, wagging her tail.

"Not today at least, I have to find out when I talk to my principles" I said looking at my hair in the mirror.

"Oh….well okay" Kate said saddened with her ears flat on her head, and she laid back down in despair.

"Don't worry, I'll make it happen somehow" I said and she didn't respond, or even looked at me.

I walked over to her and scratched behind her ear. She thumped her tail in bliss and smiled widely.

"It's a promise" I said holding her cheeks with both of my hands, kissing her nose. Kate blushed at my gentleness with her and said.

"It just was a huge buzz kill, I really wanted to see what's it's like in High School for humans" Kate said.

"Well you have 5 more months to wait because I'm not in High School yet" I said chuckling walking to my closet.

"Awww really?" Kate asked whining like the young pup she already is.

"Yeah, but I'm just as eager as you to see what it's like" I said searching through my closet for clothes.

I took out my Ohio State sweater with some black skinny jeans, laying them on my bed.

Suddenly a strong smell of bacon, eggs, milk, pancakes, and Apple juice entered my nose. The weird part about is that, I've never smelled food this far from the kitchen before. I'm also pretty sure the smell of milk wouldn't travel this far throughout the whole house. The only thing the really caught my attention was the bacon.

"Bacon" We both said at the same time.

"Jinx" Kate quickly said.

"Damnit" I said chuckling in defeat.

"Haha you know the rules" Kate said giggling with a slightly wagging tail.

"You know eating or drinking unhealthy things are going to make you fat eventually" I said trying to talk Kate out of me getting her a soda. Which is extremely unhealthy for an animal like her to be drinking.

"On second thought….I would love little Zach, to pay me a visit soon" Kate said winking seductively.

"Ummm, I can talk to him later and I'll get him to come through sometime tonight" I said kissing her soft moist lips.

"Mmm, I would love if you do that for me" Kate moaned out.

As I was picking my clothes out, and threw them on the bed. Kate was eyeing my lava lamp alarm, poking it in suspension. When Kate sniffed my lamp, she pressed the alarm button. The alarm sounded loudly, scaring the living soul out of Kate. She jumped backwards tripping over the bed covers rolling off the other side of the bed. When Kate hit the floor, she let out a small painful whine and whimper.

"Kate are you okay?" I asked running to her side in an instant.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kate said rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"I forgot to tell you that it was my alarm clock...it wakes me up just in case I oversleep" I said chuckling.

"Cool but weird looking at the same time" Kate said.

"Right, I'm going to take a quick shower so don't touch anything you're not sure about" I said getting my school clothes, flipping them over my shoulders.

"Okay" Kate said nodding.

"Be right back" I said kissing her cheek before walking to the bathroom.

Kate P.O.V

It's been a few minutes since Zach left and I been laying in bed bored as ever. Me and boredom don't get along well so I was determined to find something to do. I walked out his room and down stairs to the game room until something caught my eyes. There was this bright light flash across my face, and it looked like it was coming from the basement. Curious what it was, I walked down to the basement door and slowly pushed it open. It was sorta dark and had dried spiderwebs all over the ceiling. "They really need to clean this place" I thought looking around.

They were dozens of boxes everywhere filled with all kinds of things that I didn't know what it was. The light flashed again from a nearby box that was next to a small window. I realized it was the sun's reflection off of whatever it is in the box.

With a strong curiosity, I walked over to the stacked boxed that didn't look so tall at first until I was closer. "Hmmm how am I supposed to get it?" I thought.

I looked around for anything I can hop on, but didn't find anything but boxes. " I guess this will have to do" I thought.

I hopped on the nearest box that looked stable and made my way to the box where the glow was coming from. As I was jumping to another box, I noticed a framed picture of Zach when he was a lot younger. He took a picture with his parents holding some ball like trophy; with a ribbon attached to a piece of metal or something around his neck.

"Awwww Zach looked so adorable...and he was missing a front tooth" I giggled to myself.

After that quick distraction I made my way to the box and gazed in it, expecting to see something amazing. Sadly it was filled with some junk that I didn't really know what it was. I felt like I did all of this for no reason and was disappointed I wasted my time. Just when I was about to hop down I saw a flash from the box again. When I looked in again, I saw a weird looking silver shaped object. It had small buttons on it so I had pressed one of them to see what it does. A small gust of smoke come out of it and it smelled really really sweet. The second time I pressed it some of it got in my mouth, and it actually taste as sweet as it smells. This time I put my mouth on the hole it was coming out from, and pressed the button again. When I inhaled the tasty smoke, I felt it spark inside my mouth and I immediately coughed uncontrollably.

When I started to calm down with tears in my eyes; I wondered what I did wrong or was it supposed to do that. Which I now strongly disagree it would do that to someone on purpose. I was kind of scared to try it again, so I picked it up with my mouth to ask Zach what it is. With a sense of urgency I jumped off the boxes carefully and trotted back to Zach's room.

Zach was already in the his room changing into his boxers, which turned me on a little looking at his firm butt. When he heard the door crack open, he shot his head back at me.

"Oh it's you...what's in your mo-...how did you find that?" Zach asked quickly snatching it away from my mouth.

"What is that thing?...it taste really sweet I like it" I said hopping on the bed with a wagging tail. He walked to the door closing and locking it.

"Did my parents see you with this?" Zach asked serious.

"I don't think so...why?" I asked.

"It's called a Vapor...I'm not really old enough to have this and I can get in a lot of trouble" Zach said.

"You have to be a certain age to smoke?...but what's wrong with that one?...It's sweet so it's not harming you right?" I asked confused.

"Well this one has a chemical in it called Nicotine...its not harmful than the other chemicals but its enough to make someone addicted...it may be really sweet but it's bad for your lung captivity if you smoke it often" Zach explained butting his skinny black jeans on.

"So that's why I coughed" I said understanding.

"Wait, did you suck it in?" Zach asked.

"Yes" I said.

"You're not supposed to do that...you just let it do its thing on its own...watch" Zach said putting it in his mouth then blowing out small circles of sweet smoke.

"Woah, how did you do that?" I said amazed.

"Practice" Zach said fanning the smoke away.

"Can I try...again?" I asked.

"No way this is a huge no no" Zach said putting it on the top self.

"Awww pleaseee" I said pouting with a puppy face and my ears flat on my head.

"Kate come on, I'm just trying to-"

"Pleaseee" I begged interrupting him.

"Okay okay, but later after I get home from school" Zach said and my tail had a mind of its own.

"Not really want I wanted, but that will work" I said excitedly as Zach put a Adventure Time shirt on. Then sprayed himself with Axe spray.

"Just don't touch it for now okay?" Zach asked making sure its clear.

"Don't worry I won't touch it" I said calmly smiling.

"Good girl" Zach said before scratching behind my ear. The bliss got to the best of my body, making me turn over on my back twitching my left hind leg. He moved down and rubbed my belly softly, which is always my favorite part.

Zach connected lips with mine still rubbing my belly making his way down lower to my moist womanhood. When he pulled away he noticed my womanhood slightly dripping on his bed sheets; and my small nipples starting to harden.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this a little too much" Zach seductively joked.

"How can I not, you're a master with your hands and fingers" I said with blushing cheeks.

"It's nothing, I practice with my pillow at times" Zach mumbled chuckling.

"Hahahaha what did you say?" I laughed making sure I heard him right.

"Nothing" Zach said smiling rubbing my belly again.

"You can practice on me if you like?" I asked seductively cute as possible. He hesitated at first, but slowly slid 2 fingers inside my womanhood.

"Mmmmm" I moaned in bliss quaking a little.

Before he moved his fingers around my sweet moist walls, someone knocked on the door. Zach quickly took his fingers out of me and walked to the door unlocking it.

"Way to kill the moment" I pouted because I really wanted Zach to continue.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

"Nevermind I see you're already up, that's a first" John said.

"Yep, showered and everything" Zach said.

"Good, your mother has breakfast ready downstairs….good morning Kate" John said smiling at me.

"Morning" I said cheerfully turning back the right way.

"Someone must have slept well" John chuckled.

"Why you say that?" I asked.

"You're quite cheerful this morning" John said.

"Because I had the best pillow ever" I said giggling glancing over at Zach.

"You mean bed" Zach corrected chuckling.

"Either way, you're the most comfortable person to lay on...despite my mom" I giggled, but then frowned when I reminded myself about her.

"Hey don't worry we might run into her again soon…you never know" Zach said smiling.

"Key word...might" I said and there was a 5 second silence before John spoke up.

"Come downstairs for breakfast whenever you two are ready" John said before walking away.

"Kate, you're coming?" Zach asked and I didn't respond laying my head on my Paws.

"We have bacoonn" Zach teased and I eagerly jumped off the bed up trotting past him.

"No you don't come here" Zach said scooping me up tickling me.

"Hahahahaha"

"What's the magic word?" Zach chuckled.

"Nope..haha..not haha...s-saying hahah it" I managed to laugh out.

"You can't go on forever" Zach chuckled. I tried with all my might to take it, but my body won't let me.

"Unclee unclee" I bursted out still laughing.

"Yeah human 2 future alpha 1" Zach joked. After I calmed down from laughing I greeted lips with his and it lasted a full minute. He pulled away and I nuzzled his nose before saying.

"You always somehow manage to make me smile" I said smiling.

"Of course because it's my job to make you happy….are you happy?" Zach asked.

"If I wasn't happy I would have picked my parents over staying with you" I said licking his cheek a few times.

"I love you Kate" Zach said kissing my muzzle.

"I love you too...more than anything in my life" I said smiling starring in his dazzling hazel eyes. Then he randomly looked away and started spitting something out of his mouth. Once he got whatever it was out, he saw I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Sorry I had hair in my mouth...not the best" Zach said putting me down.

"Yeah, I hate that" I giggled following him downstairs.

Soon as we made it to the bottom fresh scents of food was making love to my nose. I trotted to the kitchen eager to eat, hopping in one of the chairs. Zach then sat next to me a minute later smiling.

Zach's P.O.V

I went into the living room real quick to make sure my project and backpack was there. Then made sure everything is in it, especially pencils. When everything was checked off the list, I sat next to Kate waiting for mom to hand us our breakfast. Smelling all the goodness which is hidden by her body that working the pan.

"Morning you two" Mom said walking over to us with two plates.

"Morning"

"Good morning"

Kate and I said almost at the same time. Mom sat our plates in front of us and Kate was eating before I even picked up my fork.

"Be careful muchacha...it's hot" Mom warned but Kate ignored her and kept eating at the same pace.

"She'll learn the hard way I guess...she don't really listen when she's hungry" I said chuckling.

"So are you ready to go back to school?" Dad asked.

"Why would you even ask that?...you know I don't" I said annoyed.

"Just to tease you" Dad chuckled.

"I wish we can trade places sometimes so you can witness the torture teachers put me through" I said drinking the milk mom sat down in front of me.

"Come on it's not that bad" Dad chuckled.

"Using my brain for 9 hours or more is more than bad..that's suicide" I said.

"Stop complaining you'll be fine" Dad said.

"I hope" I said putting Tabasco sauce on my eggs. I playfully waved it in front of Kate's nose, and she sneezed by the strong smell.

"Want some?" I asked smirking.

"No thanks" Kate quickly said.

"Fine more for me" I said chuckling putting a little more to my eggs.

"That's so disgusting how can you eat that?" Kate asked giggling.

"Its not as disgusting as fresh raw caribou" I said chuckling, then a sudden pain hit my teeth.

"Of course because you're not a wolf" Kate giggling.

"I think I might be" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing excuse me for a second" I said getting up walking to the bathroom to take a look at my aching teeth.

When I finally walked into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Damn.." I said looking at my hair. Somehow my hair was over my left eye again like some type of emo guy. I grabbed a comb in the dresser and combed it back the way it always was.

"That's better...I hate punk music" I said smiling and I saw to long fangs.

"Woahhhhh" I said shocked covering my mouth.

"What was that?" I asked myself scared to look at my teeth again. The curiosity was killing me so I moved my hand and it was gone this time. "Maybe I'm just seeing stuff" I thought moving closer to the mirror smiling again.

Then I saw the fangs grow back in a paranormal way. It freaked me out and I backed up slipping over something hitting my head on the shower door. The floor was still wet from my shower earlier so the back of my pants were now wet. This angered me for some reason and I let out a deep vicious growl. When I heard myself I covered my mouth not believing what happened. "Did I just growl?...what's wrong with me?" I thought.

When I got up and looked in the mirror again, my hair was back over my left eye. I quickly brushed it back, and it again grew back to wear it was.

"Oh my god" I said outloud.

"Zachhyybear are you okay in there?...I heard noise" Kate said in a worried tone. I walked to the door and opened it looking down at her worried face.

"What were you-...woah" Kate said panting and daydreaming at me with a little drool hanging from her muzzle.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I...you look soo hot...I love your new look" Kate said panting.

"Oh uhh, yeah, I thought you might like it" I said playing along.

"I don't like it...I love it" Kate said growling seductively with pure lust in her golden eyes.

"Is it really that good?" I asked getting lower to her level as she walked closer to me. Kate didn't answer my question and pounced on me.

"Kate what are you doing?" I asked confused. She leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"I need you deep inside me" Kate whispered seductively kissing my ear making her way lower.

"Kate I don't think this is the right time or place" I said trying to talk her out of it. She shot her head up to me gazing in my eyes and said.

"Zachhyybear rather you like it or not, you're going to pound my pussy" Kate said seductively licking my cheek a few times. I was kind of taken back by her words and tried to wiggle free to no prevail.

"Come on...just sit back and enjoy...I know you want this more than I do so stop fighting it...just let it..happen" Kate said in between kisses.

"Trust me I want you more than ever...but this is not the right time or place...I have school in like 20 minutes and the door is wide open" I explained hoping she'll understand. Kate then looked down with her ears flat on her head.

"Kate I'm sorry, but another time would be perfect" I said rubbing her cheek.

"You love me right?" Kate asked still looking down.

"What kind of question is that of course I do" I said.

"If you love me you'll do this to make me happy...I really need you Zach I can't wait nine full hours for you to come back...I need you now" Kate said looking up at me with burning sensation in her eyes.

"Kate but-"

"I know what you want...you want to fuck me in the ass right?" Kate asked seductively nuzzling my nose.

"What?, no where did that come from?...well...I mean...if you want that I don't mind" I said with blushing cheeks.

"I don't care I just need you in either slot 1 or slot 2 and fast because I can't wait any longer" Kate said poking her nose on my zipper. She was too busy trying to seduce me, she forgot she let me go and I now can be free. I pulled her off of me and run to the door locking it behind me.

"Let's making this quick" I said smiling. Kate turned around arching her back and lifting up her tail. Exposing her sweet wet dripping clitorus and asshole.

"Take a good look at my holes because one of them are going to get fucked" Kate said seductively looking back at me.

* * *

SEXUAL CONTENT & STRONG LANGUAGE

* * *

Zach took off his clothes and walked over to the lusting Kate who was waiting for his hardened member to enter her clit. He lowered himself down to Kate's womanhood, that smelled sweet and moist making Zach act without haste. Zach took a test lick running his tongue around her clitorus making her moan. Kate's cute moan gave Zach the motivation to lick faster to pleasure her more as she desperately wanted. She shuddered from the rush of pleasure that was released all throughout her body. Loving the feeling to no extent.

"Ohh yes...faster Zach...I'm-I'm almost t-there already" Kate moaned out enjoy every last bit of it. Wrapping her tail around his head.

When Zach heard that he started speeding up his licking setting a rhythm. As his tongue stroked inside of Kate's dripping womanhood. She moaned in bliss arching her back higher, giving Zach more access to continue. Zach gladly obliged and sped up even more, shoving his tongue in Kate licking every part of her sensitive walls. Kate had so much pleasure overwhelming her, that her young body couldn't hold in her climax much longer.

"Zach I think I'm about to-...mmmmmmm" Kate moaned out rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

Kate sweet juices covered Zach's face; and dripped down her hind legs making a small puddle on the floor around them. Kate's high pitched vocal recognition had let Zach know he did an outstanding job fur-filling her sexul desire. She relaxed her muscles from the aftermath of her sudden orgasm still in her. Kate looked back at Zach with a smirk still slightly panting.

"Zach...that was...amazing...I never felt….so alive" Kate panted with a grin.

Zach only smiled and rubbed her belly playfully pinching her stiffened small nipples. Kate let out a cute soft giggle and fluttered his face with her bushy tail. What Kate said next Zach couldn't believe something like that would come out her pretty little muzzle of hers.

"Zachhyybear don't be gentle with me I want you to pound my soaking wet pussy...and fill me up with your warm cum" Kate said seductively growling at me pushing her plump ass back on my harden member inside my pants.

"I'm going to make you cum everywhere" I said kissing her muzzle then squeezing her right ass cheek.

"Talking isn't going to get me there right?" Kate asked giggling. (Is It Weird I Almost Got A Boner Writing This?)

Without much hesitation, Zach pulled his stiffened pleasure-stick, lining it up with Kate's entrance. Kate spreaded her hind legs more and arched her back filled with excitement. Zach slowly pushed his member in Kate's dripping wet clit and she moaned in pleasure clawing the tile floors.

"Oh f-fuck...I-I love you" Kate moaned with her eyes closed, gritting her teeth afterwards.

"I love you too my beautiful Kate" I said smiling.

Kate pushed back hard into my pelvis impatient I was taking too long to pound her. Zach decided if she's so rough, he'll give it to her rough as she please. So he spanked her ass a few times and she looked back at him biting her lip.

"Mmmm yes...spank me...you're s-so...big...I l-love it" Kate panted out.

Zach joined in and thrusted as hard as he can into her, and Kate gasped a little surprised. Kate yelped in pleasure as he continuously pounded into her setting a steady rhythm. Creating a wet slapping noise with every hard pleasurable thrust he made. Breaching her wet walls with his hard member showing no mercy to stop. Kate was in such a state of pleasure that she could only mumbled out random appreciations.

"Mmmm yes!...pussy...fuck...harder...almost...there!" Kate moaned in between thrust.

Zach chuckled and grabbed her hips gaining more access to drill her womanhood. Making Kate lighty growl and squeal in delight as her juices oozed out her womanhood. Suddenly Kate walls locked on Zach's member squeezing a bit of pre-cum out his member. Kate front legs gave out and she fell with her ass straight in the air as her juices squirted everywhere. This was enough to make Zach release his climax inside Kate's now wet secluded walls. His seed flowed into Kate quickly, filling her up faster than expected, the sticky liquid coating her insides. Kate giggled as the feeling of his cum made its way to her womb.

* * *

END OF SEX SCENE

* * *

Zach and Kate stayed in the same position making out with each other never planning on stopping. There's no one in the world that they want to be with besides each other right now. When Zach finally pulled away from their makeout session, he gazed in her sweet loveable golden eyes.

"Zachhyybear that was amazing, we should do it like that more often" Kate said smiling.

"It was all you…I never knew you were so wild" Zach said chuckling.

"Sorry about that...when I'm in heat my lips just run on their own" Kate blushed.

"It's fine, I kind of like that side of you" Zach said smiling kissing her cheek.

"I love you" Kate said smiling widely nuzzling my nose.

"I love you too" Zach said smiling showing his perfect front row of teeth. Then the worse thing happened...his fangs grew…

"Oh my god...Zach you just grew fangs!" Kate shouted shocked what she just witness in front of her eyes.

"Kate I can explain just don't tell anyone…" Zach quickly said covering her muzzle.

* * *

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed & Don't Hate Me For Making This Transformation. My Temperature Is 101.3 So I Think I Need To Sign Off Now Bye Guys Fav, Follow Or Both :))**


	29. Author's Note 7

**Hey Guys Sorry This Isn't Another Chapter And Sorry It Took So Long To Update. See I've Been Working 5 Different Jobs So It's Kinda Hard For Me To Write 3 Different Stories On Time; Or At The Same Time. The Money I Wasn't Making Wasn't Enough So I Had To Get Some Part-Time Jobs To Provide For 2 Families. Sometimes I Had To Sleep In My Car Just To Make It To Work On Time. Thats The Reason I Havent Really Been Focusing On This Story Anymore...But The Next Update Will Come Shortly And Sorry I've Taken So Long To Work Hard For My Family And Unborn Daughter...**

 **NoRoleModelz98 Is Back Writing Again :D**


	30. Damn Apple

**A/N: Hey Guys Here's Another Chapter Sorry It's So Short But That's All I Can Write For Now. I Hope You Guys Enjoy :)) DAMN DANIEL! BACK AT IT AGAIN...**

* * *

Chapter 30 Damn Apple

Kate just witness her human boyfriend grow fangs right in front of her innocent golden eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore, be creeped out or scared. Kate definitely knew this wasn't her sweet normal Zachary she fell in love with, this is some type of monster. She wanted to run and hide but this creature held onto her with his hand over her mouth. Kate tried to force her way out his embrace but he was too strong so she bit his hand to get free.

"Kate wait!...Let me explain!" Zach yelled going after her.

Kate ran full speed into the kitchen to get away from whatever that guy is in the bathroom. Leaving a trail of tears behind as they streamed down her pretty little face terrified of her lover. Kate hopped into John's lap holding onto him tightly. Zach ran in late looking at Kate seeing her back away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Zach what did you do to her buddy?" John asked comforting the scared Kate.

"I-I didn't do anything...I'm-I'm...uhh" Zach said and only stood there with his head down thinking about something.

"I'll um...Kate can I talk to you for a second in private please?" Zach asked and she quickly shook her head no.

"Well, I guess someone's not getting sweet and sour asian chicken tonight" Zach said with a small smirk across his face. Kate snapped out of it and licked her muzzle in delight.

"Okay okay fine" Kate said hopping off John's lap. Zach grabbed his backpack and opening the main door walking out with her following. He closed the door and got to her level startling Kate a little.

"Relax, why would you ever thing I would hurt you?" I asked.

"Well, um you look like that guy from Teen Wolf" Kate said timidly not giving eye contact.

"Kate…" Zach started lifting her head to looking in his eyes.

"I love you, I would NEVER EVER do anything to hurt you no matter what...I made a promise and I'm keeping it okay?.." Zach said smiling causing her to smile widely.

"That's the Zach I know and love…" Kate said smirking and Zach stroked her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I ran...I was just scared and creeped out...I didn't expect that to happen" Kate apologized.

"It's okay I'll be creeped out how ugly I am too" Zach said as they laughed at his comment.

"But all seriousness though…no more Teen Wolf for you" Zach said chuckling.

"Awww but can I finish watching episode 4?" Kate asked whining.

"Ummm ok fine but that's it" Zach said chuckling.

"Yess thanks" Kate happily said hugging Zach.

"No problem but I have to tell you one more thing.." Zach said pulling her away where there noses were only inches apart.

"What is it?" Kate asked curious.

"Promise not to freak out again" Zach said.

"I promise now tell me" Kate said impatient with an eager tail.

"Okay well, I'm actually…somewhat a Teen Wolf...I was inject with a deadly virus but my body was strong enough to survive by us mating...that's why you saw my fangs..I'm basically...an wolf" Zach explained and Kate sat there in awe not believing a word I'm saying.

"So...you're…a wolf" Kate repeated with an raised eyebrow trying to comprehend correctly.

"Yeah I know it's weird and I'm trying to fix this…" Zach said sighing how dumb Kate's making this sound.

"So, you can get me pregnant?" Kate asked and it through Zach completely off.

"Oh shit, you could be pregnant..what was I thinking?" Zach asked standing up and rummaging through his hair panicking.

"You regret mating with me?...I thought you loved me?" Kate asked despondent and puzzled.

"No no no I do it's just...I wasn't ready or expecting this to happen" Zach said kneeling back down to her.

"Zach if I am pregnant...I'm-I'm scared…" Kate said starting to tear up again. Zach pulled her in an sweet warm embrace and kissed her muzzle.

"I know you are but we can get through this together...but honestly I don't think you're pregnant because I didn't fully mutate yet…" Zach explained rubbing her back calmly.

"But...will it hurt?" Kate asked looking up at him with tears streaming out her golden eyes.

"Yeah, a lot when you're giving birth.." Zach said and she looked down again.

"Hey, I'm going to be here with you every step of the way...once you see them adorable little fur balls it'll be so worth it" Zach said smiling wiping her tears away.

"I guess you're right...I'm so glad to have you" Kate said smiling and a loud bus horn erupted behind them. Startling them both into holding each other tightly. Zach looked back at the bus then back at Kate in disappointment.

"That's my bus I have to go...I'll see you later" Zach said gazing in her eyes smiling.

"Okay...I love you" Kate said nuzzling his nose.

"I love you too..bye" Zach said standing up then walking to his bus.

"Aww it's a cute wolf" A girl said making Kate blush and walk back inside.

Zach made his way to the back by himself as usual while everyone visited among their friends. Catching up on things after the week long break. He sat down in the seat and laid his head against the glass as they bus drove to the next house. Zach really didn't want to go back to school and only stay home with Kate. He knows she's going to be so bored without him and maybe get herself into big trouble.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

The bus pulled around the pick up center and everyone spontaneously stood up making there way out. As Zach walked down the aisle, someone stuck out a foot almost tripping him. Zach rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head annoyed.

"What do you want now Zane?" Zach asked turning around to him.

"Nothing, I just like messing with you" Zane said pushing Zach in the seat so he can pass.

"Fucking hate that guy" Zach said trying to get up until someone offered him a hand.

"Here let me give you a hand…" A familiar voice said.

"Thanks...Apple?" Zach said as she helped him up.

"Zachary?...that's you?...you look so...different" Apple said smiling.

"Yeah, just figured my old look was getting old...but uhh...what are you doing here?" Zach asked.

"Remember I told you about my dad's job?" Apple asked.

"Oh yeah that's right...I'm so slow sometimes" Zach said palming his face. Apple laughed at his comment and said.

"Haha don't be hard on yourself everyone been there before...but it's such a coincidence we'll be going to the same school isn't that fascinating?" Apple said moving closer as our noses were only centimeters away.

"I uhh...umm...haha" Zach said nervously scratching the back of his neck. Blushing from how close they are. "He's so cute when he's nervous...I love his new look too" Apple's voice said in his head.

"I'll umm...see you later" Zach said quickly walking off the bus making his way to the cafe. Apple followed him in suspense of why he's acting so weird suddenly.

"Wait, hold your horses...aren't you happy to see me?...because I'm happy to see you" Apple said moving closer.

"Of course I'm happy to see you...I'm thrilled you're here and know we'll have the best of times together...but I really have to go get something so I'll talk to you later okay?" Zach said clearing things up and she smiled.

"Okay see ya" Apple said smiling watching him walking away.

Zach made his way to his locker to get his books for his 1st period and surprisingly there wasn't many students in the halls. After he put in his combination and grabbed his books. He closed his locker to see Apple leaning against the lockers with an huge smile. Zach was startled and hit his head on the lockers dropping one of his book in the middle of the hall.

"I'll get it for you. " Apple said walking over to the book, bending over seductively with her ass facing him. "This is starting to get weird I need to tell her I'm in a relationship...ughh but I don't want to mess up our friendship...she's a really good friend when she's not trying to hook up with you" Zach thought.

Apple walked back over to him with a smirk and a little sway in her hips.

"Thanks…" Zach said as she handed him his book.

"It was nothing...I know you would've done the same for me" Apple said smiling. "Pshh fuck that no I wouldn't...and how did she get over here so fast?" Zach thought

"You bet...how did you um…" Zach started and Apple looked very concerned what he was going to say.

"Nevermind…who do you have first period?" Zach asked.

"History" Apple replied.

"Me too...who's your teacher?" Zach asked and she looked at her schedule.

"Mr….Martin" Apple said smiling.

"Me...too" Zach said smiling.

"Great so you know where it is...are you sitting by anyone?" Apple asked smiling.

"Yeah, but she skips class a lot" Zach said walking slowly to class.

"She?" Apple asked curious following.

"Yeah...her name Is Zelda...school is not really her thing she's much of a rule breaker and class clown...and uhh...being a slut fits somewhere in there too" Zach said.

"Do you like sluts?" Apple asked.

"Umm, no not really.." Zach said starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation. Zach took out his bottle of water, and drunk delighted to kill his thirst.

"Good…" Apple said smiling. "Note to self he doesn't like sluts" Apple voice said in his head. Zach was kind of taken back by this and spat out his water.

"Is everything okay?" Apple asked concerned.

"Uh yeah I'm fine thanks for caring...I just hate spring water" Zach said throwing the bottle away in a nearby trash can.

"But that was-"

Apple was interrupted by the bell saving Zach's nervousness and awkwardness. There class was located on the right and they was the first ones to walk in. Zach sat in his usual spot in the back and Apple happily sat next to him with a smile.

"Is the work in here hard?" Apple asked.

"Nah, we ready don't do much but watch history videos and take notes over them..." Zach said taking out his notebook.

"Oh okay then" Apple said smiling.

"You have a pencil I can borrow?" Zach asked.

"Yeah" Apple said taking it out her hair and handing it to me with a smile.

"Wow, this smells good...kind of like mint ice cream" Zach said sniffing the pencil.

"It's the shampoo I use" Apple said giggling.

"Do you ever attract bees?" Zach asked chuckling.

"No, I hope not" Apple said giggling.

"Oh I thought of a bee joke" Zach said chuckling

"I'm listening" Apple said giggling.

"Why did the bee get married?" Zach asked.

"Why?" Apple said giggling.

"Because he found his honey haha…" Zach said laughing at his own joke.

"Sorry that was corny...I don't know why I found that funny" Zach said chuckling.

"Haha that actually was kind of funny" Apple said giggling.

"Really?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Really" Apple said smiling moving a tad bit closer. Enough to make me nervous and uncomfortable.

* * *

Zach P.O.V

* * *

Mr Martin returned and greeted the class, introducing himself to the new students. Apple and two other people was the only new semester students so there wasn't really much talking until we got to work. The whole class took notes over WWI as he explained what happened, and what weapons they've used. Also the dynamic role Adolf Hitler played at the time of the war.

Every time I checked the clock for the time, Apple and I eyes would emerge making things awkward. For me at least, knowing I'm already in a relationship. A couple of minutes later on none stop writing the bell rung and I quickly stood up packing my things. Once I did, I slipped my backpack on and walked out of class with a sense of urgency.

"Hey Zach wait up" Apple said still gathering her things. When she walk out the classroom up to me, Zane stepped in front of us. Pushing me out the way smiling widely at Apple.

"Well hello there beautiful, my name is Zane" Zane said smiling and holding his hand out. Apple happily greeted him and said.

"Nice to meet you Zane, I'm Apple" Apple greeted with a smirk.

"Like the fruit?...that's very unique I like that name" Zane said smiling.

"Thanks, Zane is pretty unique too" Apple said smiling.

"Thank you darling, hey want me to show you too your next class?..." Zane said smiling.

"No thanks, Zach is already doing that" Apple said walking next to me. "What?...I didn't sign up for this..why didn't I walk away?" I thought.

"Oh ok that's cool" Zane said giving me an angry look.

"..um...you want to hang out after school sometime maybe?" Zane asked.

"Well, I'll see if I have plans or not" Apple said smiling.

"Cool see you later" Zane said bumping my shoulder as he passed by. Almost making me drop my books and fall back.

"Did you not like him?" I asked curious.

"No not really after what he done to you...he seems like a jerk" Apple said.

"Trust me he is...one time he pulled the fire alarm and tried to frame me for it in Elementary" I said walking to my next class.

"Wow what an asshole" Apple said with disconcert.

"Oh yeah, I'm only getting started" I said chuckling.

"Do you perhaps want to hang out later?..." Apple asked.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know I didn't really get to look around...but your place would be great" Apple said smiling and my eyes widened.

"No!...I mean….do you like rollercoasters?" I asked calming down.

"Yeah they're awesome" Apple said excitedly.

"Well there's a fair not for from here we can go there if you want?" I asked.

"That would be perfect, what time?" Apple asked.

"How 7:00 sound" I asked.

"Done, so it's a date" Apple said smiling.

"Wellll-"

I was interrupted by the warning bell and realized we were almost late.

"I really need to get to class I don't feel like going to detention…It smells like raccoon period in there" I said.

"Haha raccoon period?" Apple asked giggling at my weird statement.

"Don't ask how I know what that smells like...I'll see ya around" I said chuckling.

* * *

After School

* * *

The bell rung and students erupted out the their classrooms flooding the halls to escape out if this prison of boredom. After I put all my books in my locker I walked to the bus drive in and waited for my bus to arrive. I sat on one of the benches at a respectable distance from the student stranger. To past time I played Madden mobile on my phone while listening to J-Cole G.O.M.D.

My bus soon shortly arrived and I stood up shaking my leg awake. Before I can step a foot on the bus someone grabbed my collar shirt and slammed me on the side of the bus.

"You listen and you listen well...stay away from Apple that's your only warning or things are going to get ugly" Zane said with hatred in his flaming eyes.

"She's all yours you can have her dude...I actually hope you guys get together so she can get out of my hair" I said with my hands up.

"Wait what?...whatever just stay away from her" Zane said letting me go and walking in the bus.

I sighed and walked on the bus heading to the back sitting in my usual seat. For some reason I was really sleepy and I leaned my head against the glass slowly dropping my eye lids. The bus engine started making the glass shake which made my short nap a little uncomfortable. Then the presents of someone else plopped down next to me with the smell of mint ice cream.

"Why you sit back here by yourself?" Apple asked.

"Because my house is the last house the bus driver goes to so there's no reason to sit in the front…and...I don't have any friends just acquaintances" I said looking out the window. Apple moved closer and held my hand.

"I'll be your friend" Apple said smiling gazing iny eyes.

"At this point…you're more like my best friend...girls don't usually stay with me this long" I said smiling.

"Why so?" Apple asked.

"I don't know, I guess I got slapped with the ugly stick" I said playfully slapping myself and making a silly face.

"Hahaha even slapped with the ugly stick your still adorable to me" Apple said smiling causing my cheeks to go red.

There was a small silence as we stared in each others eyes. Apple slowly dropped her eye lids and prevail forward. I moved my head back trying to flee this situation but there's no escape. Zane was watching her lean in for a kiss and had a killer look on his face. Making this situation more intense.

"Apple I have to tell you something…" I said calmly sighing.

"I'm listening" Apple said softly with her eyes closed still leaning forward. I put my hand over her lips and moved her back a little. Apple looked at my puzzled and confused by my actions.

"No your not...sorry I didn't tell you eariler but-"

Before I finished my sentence Apple quickly connected lips with mine putting me in shock. After a few seconds she pulled away and blushed hard as ever.

"Uh...I uh…"

"Shhh, I-I know how you feel...because I feel the same way…" Apple said shyly smiling with her index finger over my mouth. "What did I bring myself into know?...is this seriously happening again?" I thought.

"No Apple, I've been trying to tell you I'm already in a relationship with someone…" I said and her eyes widen in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed Fav, Follow Or Both..**_


	31. Life With Kate

**A/N: Sorry It took forever but here's the short and final chapter I'm writing for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, its been one fun of a journey and almost been a year since I've posted this.**

* * *

Chapter 31 Life With Kate

* * *

 _Flashback_..

* * *

There was a small silence as we stared in each other's eyes. Apple slowly dropped her eyelids and prevail forward. I moved my head back trying to flee this situation but there's no escape. Zane was watching her lean in for a kiss and had a killer look on his face. Making this situation more intense.

"Apple I have to tell you something…" I said calmly sighing.

"I'm listening" Apple said softly with her eyes closed still leaning forward. I put my hand over her lips and moved her back a little. Apple looked at my puzzled and confused by my actions.

"No your not...sorry I didn't tell you earlier but-"

Before I finished my sentence Apple quickly connected lips with mine putting me in shock. After a few seconds she pulled away and blushed hard as ever.

"Uh...I uh…"

"Shhh, I-I know how you feel...because I feel the same way…" Apple said shyly smiling with her index finger over my mouth. "What did I bring myself into now?...is this seriously happening again?" I thought.

"No Apple, I've been trying to tell you I'm already in a relationship with someone…" I said and her eyes widen in disbelief.

* * *

Zach P.O.V

* * *

Apple was in big disbelief and couldn't control her blushing. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words she was looking for.

"I'm sorry this is something I should've told you a long time ago" I said and Apple only stared at me.

"No-No this is my fault...I rushed things" Apple said upset.

"Yeah true but, what does that makes us now?" I asked.

"I-I don't know" Apple said looking down.

"who is she?" Apple said.

"My girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes" Apple said looking up into my eyes.

"Remember Kate?" I asked.

"Your pet you've got a collar for?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, umm, you might think I'm crazy but that's my girlfriend" I said nervously chuckling and her mouth dropped.

"Your-Your-Your"

"In love with an wolf...yeah" I finished for her.

"But, she's a little pup what kind of monster are you?" Apple asked disgusted.

"No no it's okay she talks" I said hoping she'll believe me as crazy it sounds.

"Okay, you're just crazy...don't ever talk to me you're so disgusting and wrong...you need help" Apple said angrily getting up walking off the bus at her stop. I watched her walk in her home and sighed.

"Well that's a way to get a girl to leave you alone" I chuckled to myself.

* * *

Few Moments Later

* * *

My stop came up and I exited the bus excited to see Kate, I missed her so much. When I walked on the sidewalk, Kate was looking out the window smiling her face off. This forced an smile on my face as she tried to opened the door. Kate successfully got it open and ran pouncing on me licking my face.

"Haha Kate chill" I said chuckling.

"I can't I missed you" Kate said hugging me.

Our next door neighbor walked outside and looked to his left to see an wolf on top of me. His eyes widened and he ran back into the house grabbing a shotgun. Aiming it right for Kate.

"WAIT NO SIR!" I shouted.

*Bang*

Kate's eyes widened and a tear leaked from her eye. A traumatized face was on her when she looked back and saw a big deadly hole in her side. Kate legs gave out at she fell on top of me. She looked back at me and kissed my lips softly before dying right in front of my tearing eyes.

"I love you, Z-Zachary" Kate said painfully before taking her last breath with her eyes open. I was still in shock I didn't noticed she died that quick right before my eyes. Gallons of tears escaped my eyes not knowing how to respond to this.

"No no no no no no Kate please no don't die...listen to me you'll be fine please no" I said shaking her face to keep her awake, but it was already too late...

I held Kate as tight as I can, while a puddle of her warm blood escaped her lifeless body surrounding us on the concrete. Life as no meaning no more without Kate and now I'll do anything I can to be with her again. I sobbed loudly causing a lot of commotion, catching the mind of my parents. They both ran outside and mom passed out when she saw a bleeding dead Kate on top of me.

"Oh my god" Dad said in shock.

"D-D-Dad she's….g-gone" I sobbed into her bloody fur.

He ran to our side and crouched on a knee and saw her eyes her still open. Dad looked down and slowly closed her eyes and felt himself tearing up.

"I'm sorry son" Dad said.

I've never forget I stayed up all night crying my eyes out. Suicidal thoughts was flowing through my mind again because I can't live without her. No one can understand my love for Kate, and when Kate's not here. What's the point of even loving anymore? She's the definition of love in my dictionary. I've lost the love of my life and the best friend in the world. It killed me that she died before I even said I love you too. I promised myself I've never love again as long as I'm breathing.

* * *

12 Years later...

* * *

It's been 12 years since Kate's death and I walked up to her grave in Jasper Park Canada with a huge smile on my face. I got down on a knee and placed a picture of us and her favourite pink flower along with all of my drawings I drew of her. Someone got on a knee next to me, and when I looked over I saw it was Apple. My loving beautiful wife I've just married 4 years ago. Apple kissed my cheek and held my hand with one of her most famous beautiful smiles.

"She'll be proud you've moved past it" Apple said smiling.

"I know" I said smiling back.

The day Kate died Apple called me back and apologize for all she said and didn't mean it. Apple came over to my house when I told her Kate died and comfort me the best of her abilities. After that Apple was really worried for me as I went through a long depression stage and started making wrong choices in life. I wasn't eating, showering, or even laughing for almost two months. My grades started to drop and I sometimes tend to bully other kids. I started hanging with the wrong crowd smoking weed, underage drinking, and adding promethazine codeine in my sprite. It was the only thing that made me feel relaxed and happy again. My anger started to emerge and sometimes I'll punch things around the house when I didn't get my ways. I was sent to rehab and was stuck in a detention center for selling weed and fighting an cop.

A month later Apple had an serious talk with me and said I'll end up in prison if I don't stop making bad choices in life. Who else would take care of my old parents when I have 30 years to life in prison? The last thing my parents would know me as is a criminal when there time is over on earth. She told me people and animals die and if Kate was here she wouldn't be happy with the choices I've made. That was the wake up call I needed, but I didn't know where to start. Apple got me back on track and I apologized to my parents promising that'll never happen again.

Apple took care of me and checked up on me with a phone call everyday after school. Tutoring me with homework at each other's house every giving home assignment. My grades start rising and I walked down school halls with a smile on my face. Something that wasn't on my face since Kate's death. Apple and I start hanging out often like going to the movies, bowling, the fair, and even long walks in the park after dark. Everything changed when she asked me to prom with an promising poster. You should've seen how beautiful she looked that night in that amazing dress. We've danced the night away and finished it off with an heartwarming kiss. That's when I knew I fell in love with her.

After we graduated from high school we proceed in college and had the times of our lives at parties. But we didn't let that get in our way of our goals of getting our degrees of what we loved to do. Our love grew stronger and stronger each day I seen them beautiful pair of eyes. I proposed to her at an romantically night picnic and it was the happiest time of my life when she said yes. We invited all our friends and family, and scrolled off to Jasper Park Canada to live out our lives as a married couple. Now here I am 12 years later into the future 26 years old visiting Kate's deceased grave. As for them weird powers, they've stuck with me and I'll never forget receiving them as an gift from wolves. It's another chapter when I had found out it translated to my first child.

"Mommy daddy, look at the doggies" Our daughter said pointing down in the valley. Gaining both of our uninvited attention. We smiled at each other and walked over to her. I picked her up and held her to see a better view down the valley.

"Kate, that's not a dog...those are wolves sweetie" I said smiling.

"Can I have a wolf daddy?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Umm I don't know a pet is a big responsibly" I said looking at Apple for an approval.

"Your dad is right, maybe we should wait until you're a little older" Apple said.

"Please please please, I promise I would love and take care of it with all my heart" Kate begged with her lip out her mouth pouting.

"Well if you think you're ready sure you can, I can make that happen" I said chuckling.

"Yes! thanks dad I love you" Kate said hugging me happily.

"Haha no problem sweetheart, I love you too" I said chuckling accepting her hug. I put her down and smiled before saying.

"Now you go run along to the car so we can get you one" I said smiling and she took off. Apple smiled and held my hand.

"Oh god look what you've just started, now she's never going to want to let her go" Apple said giggling.

"I don't blame her, I was the same way" I said smiling, but it soon faded away.

"Are you okay?" Apple said smiling stroking my cheek in an lovely fashion. Her affection put a smile on my face and I said.

"Yeah I'm fine...you go to the car with her...I'll be there in a second" I said smiling.

"Okay" Apple said sharing a quick kiss with me before leaving me alone.

I walked back to Kate's grave, and sat her collar on top of the framed picture we took together. The picture brought a huge smile to my face as I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Thanks Kate...for showing me what it feels like to be loved by someone...if it wasn't for you I would have never found my wife Apple and would have never had my gorgeous daughter I named after you...you'll alway be the love of my life...you told me that...the grass is always greener on the other side...I miss and love you...happy birthday Kate" I smiled sitting a letter next to the flowers. I stood up admiring her grave one last time before walking away to my car driving away with my loving family inside.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _From meeting you, too leaving with you has been the best experience in my life. From when you disturbed my first hunt, to when you lost your faked memory, to your last breath on earth. From both cheating experiences, to both almost death experiences. To even the time when rape was forced in my memory. An life of an beastailty love had finally came to an end. There were times I thought I'll die a virgin and never find satisfying love no matter how much I tried. The universe put me and you together for a reason, but our love wasn't a destiny. It was only a temporary love experience I'll never forget as long as I live. Kate, you will forever live in my heart and never ever ever, will be forgotten…_

 _\- Your loving Zachyybear, Zachary..._

* * *

If you love this story please read this and think of what I said above. The moment when you want to hold a flower and you find yourself holding just air. The moment when you want to walk with somebody that you love, and you find yourself walking alone. The moment when you want to take a step forward, but you keep taking steps back. When people tell you let them go because she's or he's out of your league or not your kind. No matter what anyone thinks, there is an internal conflict between us that we aim at and what we fear from. The next morning we want one thing, to keep sleeping and dreaming we won't wake up because of things that's not in reality. We struggle with love because no one understand us sometimes. Well can say all these words in two words, being human. So who is a human? A person or an living loving soul? The answer is none of the above, we're more than just a soul or an person. A human who has emotions and feelings are more than a person or a soul. We are all infected with God's same creation of himself. That also contains certain species of animals. Zachary who suffered months of depression because of loneliness and sadness felt something he never thought he would feel again, love. A moment which changed his life. A moment which makes society criticize him when making love to an animal.

It was a moment of depression, but remember one thing, after all there is someone who loves you for being you. Without a reasoning, just from watching you when you suffer, they suffer with you. When you smile, they smile with you, when you laugh they laugh,but when you cry they cry with you. They want to take your dejected tears away and replace them with tears of joy. That person was Apple, she changed him for the good. Picture your faces on them, do you have someone you love and would die for? Do you have someone you would never replace with anyone else?

Mother's day is coming up and I want you to give your mom the biggest hug of a lifetime. It won't be long before she's no longer on this planet so enjoy her while you still have her. I personally never knew my dad, so I'm giving her the extra affection he should have gave her a long time ago. If you have a wife that's an mother, or even a girlfriend that's a mother. Tell them how much you love them, and take them out for one hell of a time just with the two of you...

Sorry I ended Living With Kate like this but I've lost inspiration to write this because I'm starting over. I wrote this when I was young and dumb and I learned a lot from it. There's a new story I've written called, Forever With An Human: Lilly's Sweet Lover. Go check it out if you haven't already because it's going to be just as good. I've got good pms about it and think it'll be a good replacement for this story. Don't worry, maybe in the future they'll be an Living With Kate: The Daughter...

"Live out your life to the fullest with the person you love. Kiss them everyday like its your last. Hug them like they've spent twenty years away from home in the millitary. Tell them you love them every two mintues, because you never know when they would die"

\- NoRoleModelz98

THE END


	32. Voting Poll (Important)

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I wanted to announce something real quick. On my profile page there is a voting poll above questioning how good I'm doing so far as a writer. This is for me to get better at writing and I really need your honest opinions about my stories. You can pick either of the 6 I won't be heartbroken. Thank you for your amazing support, and I hope you keep reading my stories in enjoyment.**_


	33. Remastered Living With Kate?

**Recently I've got a lot of props for my story Living With Kate. I now have over 41,000 views from this story and this is a big milestone to me. Never in a trillion years I thought one person would read my stories yet alone 41,000. Thats like 32% of a collage football stadium. It's still great to know someone out there love your stories and read them on a daily basis. So base off the fan base from this story, do you guys want me to do a remastered Living with Kate?. The story line would be different along with different problems Kate and Zachyybear would get into haha. The only new change about the remastered version is new adventures, drama, and city. Yes instead of the timberlands Kate lives in the well-known city of New York by being relocated accidentally. What do you think, should I go on with it or drop it? Don't be afraid to give me your opinions in a review or message me like you've always have. Or you can go to my profile page and simply vote yes or no. Thanks for you guys time and you have two weeks to vote!**


End file.
